My secret love
by Dragon quil
Summary: It has been so long since Celestia has gazed at the stars, not thinking about Luna, but of her very first love. A love that will make her into the ruler she will later become. (OC's involved) (If any wish to do a fanfic reading on this, please ask permission first; that also includes art) -Thank you, and much appreciated.
1. Past Nights

**My secret love**

**Ch.1**

It was a calm warm night, and Luna had just finished attending to her duties as princess of the night; within a few hours her sister would be up, and ready to bring up the sun. As Luna made her way towards her bedchamber she noticed something; a lone figure staring out along the balcony of the castle, it was Celestia. The princess of the night found it odd that her sister would be up at such a late hour, especially since she had so much to do once she began the day; curious, Luna made her way towards her sister.

**Luna: **"Sister? What are you doing up so late?"

**Celestia: "(Jumps up) **Oh! Luna! I'm so sorry, I was just thinking."

**Luna: "**Thinking? About what dear sister?"

Celestia found herself unable to speak; a small silence fell among the two sisters, it was quite clear as to what she was thinking about. The only time Celestia was unable to tell Luna what she was thinking, was when she was thinking about one particular individual.

**Luna: "**You're thinking of her again, aren't you?"

**Celestia: **"...It isn't who you think it is."

**Luna: "(Smiles) **You two use to watch the night sky together when I was just barely learning how to control the stars. I know you think about her often dear sister; and yet you still try to hide that fact from me."

**Celestia: "**I do not know what you speak of little sister?"

Luna chuckled at her sister's denial; the slight blush was as much of a giveaway as Celestia's twitching tail. Hard to believe that her older sister still thought of her as a young, and naive filly; even when she was young, she was able to see her love struck sister's eyes, always following the one she so desired.

**Luna: "**Tia? I know that you loved her dearly, and would do anything for her in order to feel her love back again."

Celestia turned to her sister; cherry red, heart thumping, and unable to speak, yet somehow she was able to look directly into Luna's smiling face. It had been over a thousand years ago; before the reign of Nightmare Night, long before Discord was locked away in stone, and way before Celestia and Luna took their positions in controlling the moon and sun. At this point in time Celestia was a young teenager, and Luna a young filly; the two were still in training when it came to magic, and were slowly getting use to their roles as princess of the moon and sun. Their mentor, Starswirl the Bearded, had taken his role as teacher to the two young fillies very seriously; he would not spare them any special treatment regardless of status. Old Starswirl was determined to instill everything that he knew into the young princesses, even the ever rebellious Celestia, who found it humorous whenever she managed to skip the old unicorn's daily lessons.

This particular day would be very different; today the royal family would invite a visitor into their home, and they, along with the princesses, would be trained in the art of magic. Such a thing was unheard of among nobility; however, this was a particularly exceptional case to which the royal family could not refuse. It was a favor asked by none other than Steelwind the Mighty; he, like Starswirl, was a very powerful unicorn, and was as much regarded for his talents and role played during the great griffin war. It was because of this that the royal family was in debt to him; it had been many years, and now the old unicorn came to collect for his loyal services.

**Steelwind: "**Do not drag your feet child. It is not proper for a young filly to tread as she walks; show pride, even when no one is around. It shows great respect."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs)** Yes master…..How much further?"

**Steelwind: "(Points) **There, right there child. That it where you will be staying, and that is where you will train."

**Moonscar: "**Must you leave me master? Can I not go with you and fight?"

**Steelwind: "**No. You have much to learn, and I do not know when I will be coming back. It isn't right of me to teach you under such circumstances."

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **I am just as strong and able as you! Why can't I help you settle this matter!?"

**Steelwind: "**Foolish child! This isn't just about politics, there are more pressing matters! I know that you wish to become a great knight someday, but for right now you must train and hone your skills."

**Moonscar: "(Folds back ears) **Must I train with royalty? They're so snobbish, and I don't exactly get along with them."

**Steelwind: "(Breaths out) **You must overcome that. It is one thing to want to help, and it is another to try and understand when becoming a knight. Do you think that where I am going that they all think alike? That they all agree? That they all see what the other sees? No, they do not, and as a result of their ignorance towards the other, war breaks out. For my sake, please try and get along with the young princesses."

**Moonscar: "….**Yes master. I promise."


	2. Steelwind

**Chapter 2**

The royal family awaited their guests along with many others who were apart of the widespread line; all were curious as to whom would be allowed into their high society without a pedigree. Although it wasn't any of their concern, the nobles felt entitled to at least interrogate the new arrival for some answers; it wasn't uncommon for one of their lot to have a bastard line that was kept secret. As the announcement was made that the special guests had finally come, all peered with an intense and nervous need to know just what and who they were dealing with.

**Announcer: **"Presenting the prestigious and loyal servant of all of Equestria; Steelwind the Mighty, and his apprentice, Moonscar!"

The royals looked and observed the two unicorns with utmost caution; the oldest of the pair stood tall with a barrel chest, silver blue coat, and strawberry blonde mane and tail, with golden orbs that pierced through one's soul with just a single glance. His attire was mainly black from his hat and over coat, and even his saddlebags with his cutie mark as the insignia; all who saw the silver wind draped around a few black stars, knew that this was none other than the mark of Steelwind the Mighty. As for his companion, whose ears reached the broad stallions shoulder; she was younger, close in age with Celestia, with a brown coat, a black mane and tail, black stockings on all four of her legs, a black muzzle, black ears, and a splash of white around her right eye. All she wore was a long cape that seemed to cover her cutie mark, and an old red scarf; the very site of the two was quite amusing, and yet discomforting by how stern they seemed just by standing in the presence of them, the nobility.

**King Solaris: "**Welcome my most cherished guests! It is such a great honor for you to bless us with your presence."

**Steelwind: "(Bows) **My king, it is our honor to be invited with such fondness, even during these unfortunate times. Allow me to introduce my most promising student, Moonscar. She will be the one who will be staying here during my absence. Please do your best to teach her everything that you and your fair Queen Faust, have to offer; I feel that there are no wiser mentors than you my leeg."

**Queen Faust: "(Giggles) **Oh my dear Steelwind, you are too kind as usual! We will do our best to season this young charge of yours that we can promise you."

As her master complimented the rulers; Moonscar couldn't help but feel a bit out of place among the rather displeased looks and sounds coming from all around the throne room. As she took small glances around the room, she noticed two young fillies making their way towards her, along with their parents, and her master.

**Steelwind: "**Show your respects child. It is rude not to introduce yourself when you are to be a guest in this castle."

**Moonscar: "(Bows) **Forgive me. It is an honor to be given a place to stay and study."

**Queen Faust: "**How polite, and she speaks so well for her age. You certainly have done well old friend."

The young princesses approached Moonscar; the first to say anything was of course young Luna, who found the stranger quite interesting.

**Luna: "**What does your cutie mark look like? Can I see!? Can I!?"

**King Solaris: "**Luna darling, please do not be rude. If she wanted you to see her cutie mark she would gladly show you."

**Celestia: "**I wouldn't mind seeing it either. It isn't like she doesn't have one."

**King Solaris: "(Sighs) **Celestia…"

**Moonscar: "**It is alright; I do not mind showing it, if that is what your majesties wish."

Moonscar removed her long cape to reveal her scar ridden hide, along with her red scarf wrapped around her neck; a gasp came as it was seen that the young filly had several marks upon her, and a cutie mark of a shield with a Maltese cross residing in the middle, covered in three long scars. There was much noise now then there was when Steelwind and Moonscar had arrived; now the entire room was in an uproar over the scar covered filly, who now stood without any shame in front of the royal family.

**King Solaris: "**Good heavens! Where did you get all those marks child!?"

**Steelwind: "**She is an orphan of Finch Willows, your grace."

**Queen Faust: "**Oh you poor thing! I am so sorry that you felt the need to show us your cutie mark; it must be hard for you to show anypony with such marks."

**Moonscar: "**Not at all my queen. They are just scars, and they will remain there till I am long gone."

**Luna: "**They look so neat! **(Smiles wide) **I want one! How can I get one!?"

**Moonscar: "**It is not something that you want, dear princess. It is very painful and displeasing when it cannot heal without leaving a mark. Best that you keep your smooth skin; I do not have that luxury anymore."

As Moonscar put back on her cape; it was surely noted that no pony would be forgetting her name anytime soon, especially the nobles, who were still chattering away about her scars. As things settled down; King Solaris and Queen Faust, conversed with their old friend Steelwind, while Luna and Celestia stayed with Moonscar.


	3. Ruler or Tyrant

**Chapter 3**

**Celestia: "**So how did you get all those scars?"

**Moonscar: "**I was rather young when it happened. If you do not mind, I do not wish to talk about such a subject."

**Luna: "**Did you fight a dragon!? Oh I know, you fought off a bunch of griffins! Oh no wait, you rescued someone from a huge sea monster!. O-or.."

**Celestia: **Luna! She isn't that strong, and from what I see those scars weren't made by any creature; judging by how they look, I would have to say a blade caused those scars. I doubt it was your master who did that to you; he doesn't seem like the kind to discipline his students in such a cruel manner, unless you say otherwise."

**Moonscar: "**My master has never struck me."

**Luna: "(Tilts head) **So how did you get those scars?"

It was a simple question or rather an innocent one coming from a sense of curiosity; Luna was young and prone to asking several questions at a time, but at some point it was a bit hard to give her an answer. As Moonscar looked into Luna's wide aqua blue eyes, Luna began stare into Moonscar's dark brown irises; it was inevitable that the young filly was not going to drop the question so easily.

**Moonscar: "**If you must know young princess…..I was **(Ponders)**...c-captured. By a band of fearsome pirates."

**Luna: "(Gasps) **Really!? How many!?"

**Moonscar: "**Oh…..about..one hundred! All mean, with black and yellow teeth, and they all smelled of rotten fish."

**Luna: "(Eyes widen) **Ooooooo...H-how did you escape!?"

**Moonscar: "**I fought my way out and jumped into the cold sea-"

**Celestia: "**How interesting. You must be a very good swimmer."

**Moonscar: "**Y-yes, I am. I also know my way around a sword, and other weapons."

**Celestia: "**So then why has your master asked us to train you?"

A silence fell as Moonscar looked at Celestia, unable to give an answer that wouldn't cause her shame; however, it was bound to come up sooner or later throughout her stay in the castle.

**Moonscar: "**I cannot perform….magic."

**Celestia: "(Raises eyebrow) **You cannot perform magic?"

**Moonscar: "**No. I am unable to cast any form of magic."

**Celestia: "**This must be a joke. What unicorn cannot perform magic? I mean even my sister was able to perform a simple spell at birth."

**Moonscar:** "I am afraid this isn't a joke. I am here to learn how to use magic from Starswirl, your teacher."

**Celestia: "(Chuckles) **You are a unicorn who can't perform magic?"

**Moonscar: "(Folds back ears) **I don't find it funny, and besides…..it is not my fault as to why I cannot cast even a simple spell."

**Celestia: "**You are a unicorn, magic should come easily to you from birth. Even pegasi can use magic without the use of a horn; I mean it is not like you were born an earth pony."

**Moonscar: "**My father was an earth pony, but that has nothing to do with my lack of improvement."

**Luna: "**Your father was an earth pony? Then how come you are a unicorn?"

**Moonscar: "**My mother was a unicorn; therefore I was born a unicorn."

**Celestia: "**So then why are you unable to perform like all unicorns?"

**Moonscar: "**I cannot say. My master has tried to help me, but it seems futile. That is why I had to learn how to defend myself without the use of magic."

'Odd, simply odd', Celestia thought; as Luna continued to ask Moonscar questions, she couldn't help but wonder about this mysterious mare. Luna was easily fooled by the elaborate stories that Moonscar told, but not Celestia; she wanted to know more, and the only way she would find out anything would be to ask about Finch Willows. She decided that she would wait until her mother and father were alone; the king and queen seemed to understand Steelwind when he mentioned Finch Willows. All her questions about Moonscar would finally be answered; all she had to do now was be patient, and wait for the right moment to ask. In the meantime, Celestia kept a close eye on Moonscar, who was busy playing and entertaining Luna, who had taken such a liking to Moonscar that she wanted her to sleep in her room for the night.

**Luna: "(Tugs on hoof) **You'll be sleeping in my room!"

**Moonscar: "**I don't think…..your parents have already made me a room-"

**Luna: "**But I want you to stay in my room! I want to hear more stories, and I want to know how to use a sword-"

**Celestia: "**Luna! Honestly, you need to control how you act around guests and subjects. She can't sleep in 'our' room; she is a commoner, and must sleep in the quarters that we have made for her."

**Luna: "**She is not a commoner! She is amazing!"

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Luna) **Your sister is right; however **(Looks at Celestia) **I am not a commoner, and that is due to my mother's blood."

**Celestia: "**You may look like a unicorn, but you are clearly an earth pony. It's only natural to see you as that since you are not able to perform magic."

**Moonscar: "**If you truly believe that your highness, then I see no reason in calling you my ruler."

**Celestia: "**I beg your pardon, but that is not for you to decide! I will eventually be your ruler no matter what you or anypony else says."

**Moonscar: "**Even if you do manage to take the throne; I will never bow to a ruler who does not see every subject as equal. It is because of this factor that most royals allow their subjects to suffer. If you become such a ruler, then I do not see any point in following your lead."

Celestia was outraged by how bluntly Moonscar was towards her; no one dared to talk to her parents, much less her, in such a defiant tone. As the two glared into each other eyes, hoping that somehow the other would fall dead from fright; their displeasure for one another did not go unnoticed, a few of the noble cousins looked on in the hopes of something scandalous happening.

**Steelwind: "**Moon! Please come here, your presence is needed."

**Moonscar: "**Yes master!"

**Celestia: "(Whispers) **This isn't over."

**Moonscar: "**Your right, it isn't. And that is all you and I will be agreeing on, dear princess."

Celestia face heated with embarrassment and anger; she wasn't going to let anypony, including a defective unicorn shame her in front of ponies who actually mattered. Steelwind would be gone within a few days, leaving his student all alone, and unable to pull her away when things took a turn for the worse; this would be perfect for the young royal to extract her revenge on the stubborn commoner.


	4. The Tragic Tale of Finch Willows

**Ch.4**

As Moonscar and Steelwind unpacked; Steelwind wasted no time in giving his student a lecture that she would soon not forget, even during his absence.

**Steelwind: "**Dammit all, Moon! Why couldn't you just hold your tongue for once!? I expected you to behave and not cause trouble!"

**Moonscar: "**Master, it was not my fault! Why should I have to stay silent to such a pathetic excuse for a princess!?"

**Steelwind: "(Sighs) **You need to control that mouth of yours. It will get you into trouble if you are not careful with your words; especially among the nobility. I understand that you find them to be nothing more than a waste of space, but like it or not, they have things that you will need to obtain in the future. As for the princess, she is young, she will grow out of this phase, as will you in time. If you ask me, you might be able to break her of this, and show her what others have failed to do."

**Moonscar: "**That is quite the task master, and I doubt anypony who is sane would take on such an obstacle. At least let me have the opportunity to have magic when I face her."

**Steelwind: "(Chuckles) **I hope that someday you will, and that you will become a powerful knight; however, you must try and overcome your fears and flaws while you are here learning from Starswirl. He knows far more than I do, and may have a better chance in showing you how to tap into your magical abilities."

**Moonscar: "**I wish you could stay."

**Steelwind: "**Child, you are far too old to be scared about me leaving you alone. I will be gone, but not forever, and you will not be alone. Stay strong, for my sake child, can you promise me that?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes….master."

All seemed peaceful as the two went to sleep, and yet Moonscar was restless and unable to concentrate on sleep; would she be fine here without her master to watch over her?

Elsewhere, Celestia was getting an ear full from her parents; the king and queen were not pleased with their daughter's lack of respect.

**Queen Faust: "**Young lady, you went too far this time!"

**King Solaris: "**How do you expect to be a great ruler if you cannot stop acting like your cousins!? Your mother and I have taught you better than that! First thing tomorrow, you will apologize for hurting that mare, and you will be sincere!"

**Celestia: "**Why should I have to apologize to that arrogant pony!? She is the one who insulted me, and tried to challenge the crown. There is no way I am apologizing to that mix blood!"

**Queen Faust: "**Hold your tongue child! Her blood has nothing to do with who she is; if anything, she has more right to hate and cast blame upon me and your father."

**Celestia: "**What do you mean?"

The king and queen hung their heads low, and with sad eyes told their daughter the truth; when Celestia was about the same age as Luna, one of the nearby territories was destroyed by a few rebels that had opposed the rulers of Equestria. It had been known for months that an attack was imminent; however, the nobles in charge of the territory had neglected to inform the king and queen of such a threat. As a result, many were killed, injured, and imprisoned; Steelwind was put in charge shortly after word spread of the horrible tragedy, and it would be there where he would find Moonscar. She like so many others, were tortured, and starved; later on, the nobles put in charge were executed for their negligence, and their families were stripped of their titles. To this very day, the king and queen could not forgive themselves for how they had put such incompetent leaders in charge; Celestia stood, not able to speak a word, and with a rather sick feeling in her stomach.

**Queen Faust: "**You must stop with this way of thinking; it does no one any good, and causes nothing but pain and sorrow. That poor mare lost her parents, was tortured, and is forever marked by our mistake. She is not able to do magic because of what they did to her, and she may never be able to use it unless we can help her."

**Celestia: "**Why is she not able to use magic?"

**King Solaris: "**They cut off her horn during the attack. She along with every other unicorn, had their horn removed. Even when it grew back, she was not able to use her power; the task now falls on us to give her the opportunity to use what was rightfully given to her at birth."

Celestia felt shame for once in her privileged life, a shame that came with the bitterness of knowing one's hardships; how could she have been so evil to one who had already endured the pain of a hundred lifetimes? With sadness weighing upon her, Celestia bid her father and mother goodnight, and slowly made her way to her room; she hoped that Moonscar would forgive her, and that they could start over. The opportunity presented itself a lot sooner than Celestia expected; while passing the hall leading to her room, she spotted a familiar figure looking out into the night sky upon the castle balcony.


	5. Apology

**Ch.5**

Moonscar looked out towards the horizon; never had she seen a site so wondrous, than that of the beautiful lights coming from the town of Canterlot. It was rare for her to see such a thing since Steelwind preferred to stay out in the wilderness; he felt that the presence of others would distract one from achieving certain goals. To Moonscar it was quite different, and yet she couldn't help but wonder how things were down there among the others; so many different sounds, sights, smells, so many new things indeed. Moonscar had been so lost in thought, that she didn't even notice Celestia sneaking up on her; just like Moonscar, Celestia found herself struck by a sudden sense of amazement.

**Celestia: "**What are you looking at?"

**Moonscar: "(Surprised) **Your highness!? **(Turns around)** Oh it's you. What do you want from me now?"

**Celestia: "**I wanted to apologize….for what I said earlier. It wasn't proper of me to say such things to you when you are an honored guest."

**Moonscar: "**Me being an honored guest should have nothing to do with you giving me some form of respect…...**(Sighs) **however, I do accept your apology."

**Celestia: "**What are you looking at?"

**Moonscar: "(Turns to balcony) **I was looking at the town. I don't get to see that many when I'm with my master."

**Celestia: "**Canterlot is still growing. If you really want to see something spectacular, you might want to go and see the Crystal empire. The lights there are very wonderful."

**Moonscar: "**I've heard of the empire before. Princess Aurora and Prince Nightlight rule over the ponies there, I hear that they are expecting their first child in a few months."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Yes that is true. We are suppose to go and see the new arrival when the day comes, it is part of a long standing tradition among our family."

**Moonscar: "**I see. That must be nice."

As the two continued to talk, Celestia found herself unable to stop staring at Moonscar; for some reason she seemed more open and warm, than how she was awhile ago. Celestia found herself peering into Moonscar's dark shaded orbs, they appeared to have no pupils, and yet somehow they seemed so full of life; Moonscar was a fascinating pony to talk to, but she was also a very stunning pony to look at. Her scars might have been the first thing that anypony saw, but once those were overlooked, her furs patterns were so much more lovely; Celestia, for the life of her, could not stop staring at the rather enchanting mare. Moonscar; who had noticed the princess in a trance, tried to snap her back into reality once more.

**Moonscar: "(Tilts head) **Princess? Are you alright?"

**Celestia: "(Snaps back) **Y-yes! I'm sorry I was….looking out at the stars."

**Moonscar: "(Looks at the sky) **They are beautiful. I have always liked the night, such a calm and peaceful time, complete silence that makes it so serene."

**Celestia: "**Do you not enjoy the day as much as you like the night?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course I do. I just prefer the night far more."

**Celestia: "**Why might that be?"

Moonscar was silent once again; among the many things about her, the reason why she enjoyed the night more than the day was yet another secret of hers that she could not tell Celestia. At that very moment, the young princess made it her goal to try and befriend the rather lonesome looking pony; if she could earn her trust, then maybe she could understand why Moonscar was the pony she was today.


	6. Attention!

**Ch.6**

Steelwind had left sometime in the wee early morning hours; to Moonscar this was fairly normal for her master to do, it was his way of sparing her a farewell. She had never been one to like saying goodbye; this made things a lot better for her to do when he left her alone for a long period of time. The first thing Moonscar would do was prepare for her training with the royal guard; the king and queen were informed by Steelwind that Moonscar was training to be a knight. As promised, they made accommodations for her to train at the academy with Coppershield, and to study with Starswirl the Bearded once she was done; as she made her way towards the academy grounds, Luna called out for her.

**Luna: "(Runs to Moonscar) **Moon! Wait for me! Where are you going!?"

**Moonscar: "(Ears perk up) **Hm? Princess Luna? I am headed off to training. Shouldn't you be headed to your lesson with Starswirl?"

**Luna: "**He isn't teaching today. Tia said that he and Steelwind had too much cider last night, and that he has a headache."

**Moonscar: "**Oh dear. **(Shakes head) **He should have known that master can hold his cider like twenty full grown stallions."

**Luna: "**So, can I come with you!?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't think they will let you in. It's only for students training to be guards."

**Luna: "**Don't worry. I am sure they'll let us both in! Come on, let's go!"

There was no sense in arguing with the little princess; her mind was made up, and she was not going to be stopped by anypony. Moonscar couldn't help but laugh at how assertive the little filly was; at this point, Luna was practically escorting her to class like a parent would a child during the first day of school. As they arrived, the two saw a line of fresh cadets waiting to take roll call; Moonscar took her position beside them, and so did Luna, who was excited to be spending the day with her new friend. The cadets stared at the odd pair standing alongside them, they even began to chatter among themselves as Moonscar and Luna stood waiting for the instructor; eventually the instructor, Coppershield, made his way to inspect the new recruits. He was a great pegasi with a large scar over his muzzle, a jet black coat, with a white mane and tail; he wore splendid looking gold armor, and was accompanied by two other stallions that were also pegasi. One was as black as him, but with the exception of having an all black mane and tail, while the other was all gray; the two wore simple looking armor, that only worn by those who were in the advanced class at the academy.

**Coppershield: "(Drill sergeant tone) **All right fillies! Let's see how many of you can last in this school. From this day forward, I am your dam and sire, and you will obey my commands! If any of you decides that you do not like that, then you may leave. I will not tolerate any-"

The warlike stallion stopped when he noticed Moonscar and Luna; it was indeed something that caught him off guard. He moved in closer to examine the two; just what in the world would make these two cross over into his domain?

**Coppershield: "(Stern voice) **And just who might you be?"

**Moonscar: "**I am Moonscar sir, and this is princess Luna."

**Luna: "(Waves) **Hello!"

**Coppershield: "**Is there a reason you two are here?"

**Luna: "**She is here to train! She wants to be a brave knight!"

**Coppershield: "**This mare wants to be a knight?"

A few snickers came from the young cadets as they heard the young princess express the intentions of the mare right next to her.

**Coppershield: "**What are you trying pull here?"

**Moonscar: "(Confused) **I am sorry?"

**Coppershield: "**You should be. I do not take such matters likely, especially during this time of year. You two head back towards the castle where you belong."

**Moonscar: "**I am here to train, sir. My master Steelwind, talked to the king and queen about you teaching me how to be a knight."

**Coppershield: "**You are the student that they put under my charge!?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes sir."

The stallion was indeed displeased, scrunching his brow, twitching his tail, and gritting his teeth; a few moments passed when suddenly he rose to his hind legs, let out a loud nay, and stomped hard on the earth below. While the other cadets coward in fear, Luna ran behind Moonscar, who was shocked, but unfazed by the stallion's sudden outburst.

**Coppershield: "**This is an insult! I will not be teaching any mares, regardless on what the king and queen say!"


	7. The War Bound Stallion

**Ch.7**

The stallion looked at Moonscar, who stood with a blank expression right in front of him; even as he snorted in her face, she hardly blinked. Luna was shaking while holding onto Moonscar's legs; sensing that the little one was frightened, Moonscar took a deep breath, and spoke.

**Moonscar: "**I did not mean to insult you, but what I say is true; I am to be training here with the other cadets."

**Coppershield: "**Look here child. I will not train you; you like many other mares, are not meant to be warriors. Being a guard or knight is a stallions job."

**Moonscar: "**Then what about Thunderhooves?"

**Coppershield: "**What did you just say?"

**Moonscar: "**What about Thunderhooves? She is known as the Great Dragon Slayer; there is also commander Hurricane, who helped build Equestria, and who helped establish this academy with her daughter, Fairwind. Their statues resides in the academy hall; there is also Juniperblue, who fought in the great Griffin War, and who helped sign the treaty to end the war. Lady Amethyst, who is the great grandmother of Princess Aurora, fought during the Clash of Jewels, and was later asked to marry Prince Lionheart, because she had brought peace between the two unicorn families. There is also Dashingstar, who is known as the Warrior Princess, because she rushed out into battle to help fight off the invading armies that threatened Saddle Arabia. There are many more mares, who have become great heroes regardless of their status and gender."

The cadets looked on as the young mare lectured the fuming stallion; Coppershield was indeed beyond angry, and ready to throttle the foolish filly who dare talk down to him.

**Coppershield: "**I think you have overstayed your welcome; I'm sure you can find your way out."

**Moonscar: "**So you still refuse to train me?"

**Coppershield: "**Your damn right! I will never train any mare! It is my right as head teacher to refuse whomever I see as unfit!"

**Moonscar: "**Is that so? Well then, I cannot argue with you if that is your opinion; however I do feel that you must at least give me one chance to prove myself."

**Coppershield: "**Prove yourself? How?"

**Moonscar: "**By challenging you."

**Coppershield:** "**(Laughs) **You challenge me!? Do you even know who I am you foolish child!?"

**Moonscar: "**Coppershield, also know as the War-Bound stallion, son of Snakefang, and captain of King Solaris's guard."

The stallion laughed at the mare; if she wanted to fight him, so be it, but he wasn't going to make her forget that this was her decision.

**Coppershield: "(Turns to gray stallion) **Go find the other teachers; tell them I am being challenged, and by a mare."


	8. The Bell

**Ch.8**

**Luna: "**You can't go up against him! He's huge!"

**Moonscar: "**I think you should go and get your parents. This may not end well, but I will have made my stand; I will not wait for him to change his mind about me, if he will not train me, than I will find another way. But first, I'm going to make him remember my name."

**Luna: "**What if he kills you!?"

**Moonscar: "**He will have to try very hard to do that."

**Luna: "**Please….I'll be right back! Do not fight him!"

As Luna ran to go and find help; the two stallions that accompanied Coppershield, had asked Moonscar to follow them. The academy had a stadium in which was used during tournaments, and of course whenever someone was issued a challenged; Moonscar was taken to the preparation room to be fitted for armor, and to pick her choice in weaponry. Moonscar had chosen a small shield and sword as her weapons; the armor was a bit loose, but would help against any harsh blows. She was then escorted inside the stadium, where many of the teachers and students awaited the duel between her and Coppershield.

**Coppershield: "(Cracks neck) **This should be a very quick duel. I might even let the little brat get in a few hits."

**Coal (Black stallion): "**Father; why not just send her away? She isn't worth fighting."

**Coppershield: "**Humiliating your opponent is very savoring in any battle, and besides, she must be made an example of. No mare should dwell in the job of a stallion."

**Tinshield (Gray stallion): "**Father, this is a bad idea. The king and queen asked you to do this because of Steelwind; he isn't the kind of stallion you want to anger."

**Coppershield: "**It doesn't matter boy. He may never come back from what I hear; the war in the west part of Equestria may lead to his end, it was foolish of him to take on such a mission, and leave his student unprotected."

The great stallion looked on as his opponent stretched and swung her sword to get a better balance out of it; even though it was clear that she was serious, Coppershield couldn't resist mocking her.

**Coppershield: "**She isn't bad looking; a shame really, I wouldn't mind showing her the power of a real stallion."

**Coal: "**You may still have a chance. She could be overcome by your charm, father, most mares are."

Despite Coppershield and Coal making their intentions clear about the young mare; Tinshield, Coppershield's other son, saw something in the mare that he had never seen before in other cadets, courage. Moonscar had shown courage in the face of his war-hearty father; he saw it within how she stood, how she spoke, and how her eyes stared into the face of danger.

**Tinshield: "**She is ready father."

**Coppershield: "**I must say, she has done well in not running away, but that will change soon enough."

The two made their way towards the center of the arena; both staring determinate at the other, and both prepared to settle the score.

**Tinshield: "(Announcing) **You two are to commence fighting when the tower bell has been rung; the fight will stop when one of you is seriously injured and cannot proceed, knocked out, killed, or if you surrender. There is no time limit; bow down to one another, then prepare to begin."

The two bowed, walked back a few feet, got in their fighting stances, and awaited the ring from the bell. "DING DONG!" The bell had been rung, and the two charged each other; Moonscar stood firm as their swords collided, sparks nearly present from the sudden friction of metal against metal. The crowd was amazed by how well Moonscar was able to hold her ground, even with such a strong opponent as Coppershield; within that moment, the great stallion realized that she was far more challenging than he had expected. Quickly, Moonscar thrusted forward, knocking the stallion's helmet right off; he quickly backed away looking for his helmet, which was nowhere in sight. Angered, Coppershield charged forward, and violently slashed away at Moonscar; she had managed to avoid the attacks with her shield, but was finding it hard to keep balance.

**Coppershield: "**You arrogant brat! Did you think that I would go easy on you!"

**Moonscar: "**No! But you did leave yourself open!"

Moonscar took her sword, and tripped the stallion, causing him to fall to his side; she stood up, and towered over the fallen stallion.

**Moonscar: "(Points sword at Coppershield) **Do you surrender?"

**Coppershield: "(Groans) **Never!"

**Moonscar: "**There is no point in you denying me my right to train; I have proven myself fit and able to learn at this academy."

Coppershield, sensing his chances of winning the duel dwindling, opened his wings to create a mighty gust that sent Moonscar flying back several feet. As she got up to try and fight the stallion once more, she heard him let out a cry before noticing him high above her, ready to strike with his sword.

**Starswirl: "**ENOUGH!"

The great unicorn shouted as he held Coppershield in the air with a spell; all were silent as Starswirl, Luna, and Celestia, made their way towards the two fighters.

**Starswirl: "**Child! I must say that your master was right; you are truly stubborn! And for heaven sake! You are already injured!"

Moonscar had a large cut on her cheek, and a few other cuts; Celestia and Luna rushed over to try and help her stand, while Starswirl took care of Coppershield.

**Starswirl: "**I will be discussing this with his majesty! I do hope that you have a very good excuse for attacking their honored guest, captain. If you so much as go near that child without consent, I will personally turn you into a fish! Have I made myself clear!"

**Tinshield: "**Please forgive him! He will not do it again, you have my word!"

**Starswirl: "**See that he does! Come along girls, we are going back."


	9. Our Little Secret

**Ch.9**

Luna held onto Moonscar, crying and apologizing for not finding help sooner; Celestia, using her magic, wiped away the blood on Moonscar's cheek with a handkerchief.

**Luna: "(Sobbing) **I'm sorry Mooooon! I tried running really fast but..but-"

**Moonscar: "**Please don't cry. It wasn't your fault, it was mine and mine alone."

**Starswirl: "**Yes it was!"

**Celestia: "**Starswirl!"

**Starswirl: "**There is no sense in saying otherwise! She is responsible for this mess, and now she has involved us all!"

**Moonscar: "**I really didn't mean for this happen. I take full responsibility for my actions."

**Luna: "**It isn't your fault Moon! He was just a big meanie!"

**Moonscar: "**Princess? Why do you keep calling me 'Moon'?"

**Luna: "**I call you 'Moon' just like I call my sister 'Tia'. And stop calling me princess, I want you to call me Luna!"

**Moonscar: "**Princess I-"

**Luna: "**Luna! Call me Luna! You are not my servant! You are my friend! So call me Luna!"

Moonscar sighed, but felt it best to obey Luna since she did get Starswirl; a few more seconds later, and they would have been planning her funeral.

**Moonscar: "(Takes deep breath) **I am sorry...Luna."

**Luna: "(Nuzzles Moonscar's leg) **Don't be sorry anymore."

**Celestia: "**She has certainly taken a liking to you, Moon."

Moonscar blushed slightly at the comment; she wasn't use to anypony clinging to her like Luna, it felt nice knowing that someone other than Steelwind, cared for her. Celestia couldn't help but think, that it was rather cute for the mare to be embarrassed for having found a friend; what was even more adorable was her grimace smile. This was a side that Celestia was hoping to see; the real Moonscar, a happy Moonscar, a smiling Moonscar. Celestia herself couldn't help, but smile and giggle from seeing her happy; although confused by Celestia's sudden laughter, Moonscar shook it off, reached down, and put Luna on her back.

**Moonscar: "**I'll carry you back."

**Luna: "**You aren't too hurt?"

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **No. It's just a scratch, I'll be fine."

**Celestia: "**I think the doctor may want to have a look at your injuries; you did overdo a bit, when you decided to fight the captain of the guard."

**Moonscar: "**I'm not going to like this, am I?"

**Starswirl: "**Serves you right for getting into an argument with that sexist! I swear that stallion is a demon in the flesh! No sense in talking to such an overgrown ape with no decency; honestly, it is ponies like him that make the world have so much conflict!"

**Moonscar: "**Sexist? Why would you call him that?"

**Starswirl: "**Because child, that is what he is! He has always been that way, and it didn't help that his teacher was Fairwind."

**Moonscar: "**Fairwind was his teacher!?"

**Starswirl: "**When he was a young stallion, he had a bit of a problem with how he treated young mares, including the granddaughter of Fairwind, Brightstar; eventually Fairwind noticed this, and decided to break him of this habit. She put him through the most intense training imaginable; she even gave him that scar upon his muzzle during one of their lessons. Once he took over the school, he made sure that most female recruits dropped out; it was his way of getting revenge on Fairwind, and all mares who were like her."

**Celestia: "**Its alright though, we can have one of the other trainers at the academy train you; father thought it would be best to choose his captain of the guard, but that didn't go over so well since you are a mare and not a stallion."

**Moonscar: "**I don't think I would have liked him to train me anyway. What kind of warrior cheats during a duel?"

**Starswirl: "**That was not cheating, child. You are a unicorn, and to him that meant he was able to use his wings in the event you chose to use your magic."

**Moonscar: "**But I can't-"

**Starswirl: "**It doesn't matter. He is a veteran when it comes to fighting, and he knows that when fighting a unicorn or pegasus; you must use your own skills in order to win. Pure strength and wit can help you, but when magic is present, the battle often shifts and becomes one sided."

**Celestia: "**And to be honest. We haven't told anypony about your….little problem."

Moonscar was shocked; no one knew about her little problem? But why? It would be quite noticeable if she was ever put in a certain situation. What was even more shocking was how accepting they were about it, even Celestia seemed more opened to the idea since the other night. Still, the aching feeling of anypony else finding out, was enough to make the young mare paranoid, and restless. Just how long could this secret of hers stay hidden?


	10. Sinner or Saint

**Ch.10**

**Starswirl: "**Now concentrate child! It is a very simple trick, just focus your energy on the water; imagine casing it in a container, then lift it."

It had been four days since the fight with Coppershield; the king and queen ordered the mighty war horse, to take sometime away from the academy, which would now fall under the command of his sons. In the meantime, Moonscar would be honing her skills with Starswirl; which at the moment, she was wishing that Coppershield had just been a little quicker in cutting off her head. She was, to put it simply, 'terrible;' for some reason she couldn't even get a single spark from her useless horn, and it was beginning to cause her a great headache.

**Moonscar: "(Strained tone) **Its not working! I can't do it!"

**Starswirl: "**You can't, or you won't? Dear child, look at Luna. She may not be as strong as her sister, or as skilled as her parents, but she is relaxed, she is focused, and she has complete control."

**Moonscar: "**I understand that, but regardless, I cannot even make a small spark appear! Such a worthless horn!"

The old unicorn examined the pathetic looking mare as she hung her head low in shame; there seem to be something else that was causing her not to open her power. Starswirl lifted her horn with his; nothing seemed wrong with the horn, it was healthy, a good color, no cracks or chips, no imperfections that could be seen. The old unicorn then looked at Moonscar's cutie mark; it made him ponder the question, just how did she get it, without the use of magic?

**Starswirl: "**How did you get this?"

**Moonscar: "**I….I...I don't know."

**Starswirl: "**Hmmm. Child, I think the problem does not lie in your horn, but within you. Something has traumatized you, and until you can face whatever it is that is causing you to hold back, you may never learn how to use magic."

**Moonscar: "**I think I should go. My head is starting to hurt, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

**Luna: "**Moon wait!"

**Starswirl: "**It is no use Luna. She needs time to think."

**Luna: "**You were being mean to her. Why are you always like that!?"

**Starswirl: "**Luna, I was just being honest. Moonscar cannot use her magic until she stops being afraid; she can't even remember how she got her cutie mark. Something has stifled her from using her power; I believe it has something to do with what happened in Finch Willows."

**Celestia: "**You know about that Starswirl?"

**Starswirl: "**My dear student, I was there to free those imprisoned by the rebels. I do remember Steelwind holding one of the prisoners, the poor thing had looked half dead; I could of swore he was holding a corpse, until I heard the wheezing. That must have been her, although it is hard to tell since she looks a lot more different than when I last saw her. Perhaps she is sick, but not just any kind of sick; she is sick within in her soul and heart, and may need some kind of care."

**Celestia: "**But what? What could cure her of such a sickness?"

**Starswirl: "**That my dear student, is something that even I do not know."

Celestia couldn't believe her ears; Starswirl the bearded, a great and powerful unicorn with knowledge beyond that of anypony, did not know how to cure someone of a sick soul and heart? Celestia thought for a moment; maybe the cure was a lot more simple than any magic or potion could fix, maybe, just maybe, all she needed was someone to talk to. They may not have gotten off on the right hoof to begin with, but now more than ever, Celestia was determined to understand Moonscar. Luckily for her, Moonscar had not wandered off too far; she had been sitting underneath one of the trees around the castle grounds.

**Celestia: "**Are you alright?"

**Moonscar: "**I would like to be alone."

**Celestia: "**Wouldn't it be better to have someone nearby? You know, to comfort you?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't need comforting. I just need to be alone."

**Celestia: "(Sighs) **You know, what happened to you was awful. It must be hard to remember that, but it shouldn't stop you from having happiness now."

**Moonscar: "**What do you know? You never had to…"

**Celestia: "**I know you don't want to talk about it, but if you do, I'm willing to listen."

**Moonscar: "**...I don't know…."

There was a pregnant pause as the two sat side by side; a cool breeze rolled passed them sending shivers up their spins, Celestia was glad that there was some warmth coming from Moonscar, but felt weary of her making any progress with the quiet mare. As a few more moments went by, Celestia couldn't help but wonder, would Moonscar ever trust her enough to tell her what had happened?

**Moonscar: "**I was very small."

**Celestia: "**Oh?"

**Moonscar: "**I was playing with my friends…..then suddenly there...was screaming. We didn't know what it was; we ran to our parents, but were captured."

**Celestia: "**I see. What happened next?"

**Moonscar: "...**My father….was executed. He refused to work for the rebels as their slave; they took him and a few others to be hanged."

**Celestia: "**And what happened to you?"

**Moonscar: "(Teary eyed) **My mother and I were held down; our horns were cut off, and we were put in chains."

**Celestia: "(Holds Moonscar) **Shhh, its okay. You don't need to say if you don't want to."

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **I...I...I killed my mother."

**Celestia: "**What!?"

**Moonscar: "**They did things to her, and the others. It was because of me, because my father was an earth pony. They didn't like mix bloods, or ponies who produced them."

**Celestia: "**But why!? Why kill your mother!?"

**Moonscar: "**She was sick, and she was suffering. I tried to make her better, I tried using my magic. It helped a little, I thought she would pull through, but….."

**Celestia: "**But what?"

**Moonscar: "**They caught me, and she was taken away. The last thing I heard was her screaming for my father."

The poor mare cried into Celestia's coat, shaking, and weak as she let everything out; Celestia felt a sharp pain in her heart as she held onto Moonscar, even she could not hold back her tears. Behind the strong independent mare, was a scared young filly, trying to reach out for anypony to help her; Steelwind may have given her the proper care and discipline that any parent hopes to give to their child, but unfortunately he lacked the understanding to give affection. Things would be different for Moonscar now; she would finally get the love and affection, that Luna and Celestia could give her, only then could she show her true potential.


	11. Flashback

**Ch.11**

A week had passed, and slowly but surely, the two princesses began to help break Moonscar of her lonesome habits. Luna especially took great pride in showing Moonscar how to use her magic, and Celestia made every attempt to talk, and break down a few of the walls the mare had built up.

**Luna: "**Just take it slow. Moving a flower is way more easier than water."

**Moonscar: "**I'm trying, but it doesn't seem to be working."

**Luna: "**Think of something happy. It can be anything, just think of something."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **Alright Luna, I'll try."

Taking a deep breath, Moonscar closed her eyes, relaxed her muscles, and imagined herself plucking the small flower before her; she struggled for a moment, but then began to think of Luna's smiling and encouraging face, it was only then that she began to feel a familiar sensation come over her. It was warm, it was soothing, it was almost like she was floating on a cloud; weightless like a feather wandering aimlessly into the air. The feeling was short lived when suddenly a small cry reached Moonscar's ears; quickly she turned to see a familiar stallion standing in front of Celestia.

**Coal: "**Why hello there your majesty. Pleasant meeting you here."

**Celestia: "**I do believe that I have told you not to come near me, Coal."

**Coal: "**My dear princess, what kind of stallion would I be if I were to leave my fair mare alone?"

**Luna: "**Stay away from Tia!"

**Coal: "**I'm merely trying to talk to her my dear. It is only natural for a pony as beautiful as your sister to be courted."

**Moonscar: "**I do believe that the princesses would like for you to leave."

**Coal: "**Why if it isn't the mare who shamed my father. Haven't you caused enough trouble already?"

**Moonscar: "**Either you leave peacefully, or I escort you out myself."

The tall black stallion stood in front of the small brown mare; it was clear that he had no intention of leaving, at least not without a fight.

**Coal: "**I guess I should finish what my father was unable to do with that old unicorn getting in his way."

**Celestia: "**Coal! I told you to leave!"

**Coal: "**I'll leave, once I've taught this mare a lesson."

Coal shoved Moonscar back, causing her to fall to the ground; Celestia tried stopping him by shielding Moonscar, but was struck as the stallion reared up on his legs. Seeing this along with Luna crying out in fear, caused something to snap within Moonscar's subconscious; a flash of light came from her horn as she lept up to protect the princess. Coal was hit with an intense power that flung him like a rag doll across the ground; he had never seen such power, and froze from seeing the unicorn wielding it, who towered over him with a vicious stare.

**Celestia: "**Moon! What's going on!?"

**Moonscar: "**I…..can't….control it!"

**Celestia: "**Just calm yourself! Its okay! You don't need to be scared anymore!"

The brown mare shed tears, but not out of sadness; crying somehow brought peace to the war raging on inside her, thus settling the great power that had been locked away for so long. Moonscar's knees buckled as she no longer possessed the strength to stand; Celestia rushed over and cradled the worn out mare, who could hardly breath, and looked at her with glazed eyes.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Are you alright?"

**Moonscar: "(Pants) **I feel weak."

**Tinshield: "**What is going on here!?"

**Coal: "**Brother! Thank goodness you are here! This one attacked me!"

**Tinshield: "**Is that so?"

**Luna: "**He's lying! He hurt Tia and Moon!"

**Tinshield: "**Coal? Go back to the academy. We will discuss this later."

**Coal: "**But I-"

**Tinshield: "**Do as I say!"

As Coal hurried back to the academy; Tinshield made his way towards Celestia, who was holding Moonscar. It seemed that the overflow of magic, had made the young mare fall unconscious; Tinshield then picked her up, and rushed her, along with the princesses not far behind, to the royal doctor. Whatever caused the power surge to happen, had awakened the young unicorn's power from within; however, since she was not use to using so much magic, she could have easily damaged herself, and very easily have put her life in jeopardy.

Moonscar slipped into a very deep sleep; was she dead? Had she gone too far? Why did this happen? Was it because she had expressed anger? She had gotten mad before, but never quite like this, it was a whole new level of hatred. Drifting farther into the depths of her mind, Moonscar found herself lying in a field of wild flowers, a warm breeze tickled her nose, and the sound of birds chirping overhead awoke her from the sweet serenity of sleep. She remembered this meadow, but how was she here? It isn't possible, this meadow was long gone, destroyed by the fire. Looking around more, Moonscar noticed the houses that had been long torn down the last time she had seen them; it wasn't possible, she knew, she witnessed this injustice so long ago. This place, this village, was none other than Finch Willows.

Could it be that she really was dead? That could be the only logical explanation, she couldn't have just imagined all the horrors she had endured, could she? As Moonscar ran towards the village, she noticed the small pond that her and the others use to swim in; kneeling down, she saw herself, a reflection of what she once was, scar-less, innocent, and naive to the cruel world beyond the peaceful village. Touching the water, the young mare began to cry as she realized that it was all just a bad dream; with much joy, Moonscar rushed to go and see her parents. Panting from running so hard, the young mare came face to face with her house's front door; pushing it open, she entered with caution, and looked around. No one, not a soul, not a single pony could be seen; a sound of hoof steps came from down the hall, making Moonscar run towards her parents room, flinging the door open.


	12. Hallucination

**Ch.12**

She found herself outside once again, only this time, everything was ablaze; ponies were running and screaming, frightened and in a frenzy from some unknown enemy. Moonscar found herself dodging those running passed her; what was going on? What had happened within the few seconds she had opened her parents door? Eventually Moonscar found herself staring at a dark figure holding a sword, and moving towards her; backing away, the frightened filly saw dark shadows surround, and pin her to the ground. The dark figure holding the sharp blade, took his position beside her, raised it high, and let it fall.

**Moonscar: "**MOTHER!"

Moonscar leapt from her bed, covered in sweat, and breathing heavily; Celestia, Starswirl, Luna, King Solaris, Queen Faust, Tinshield, and Doctor Twirl, tried to calm down the frantic mare.

**Doctor Twirl: **"Be still young one! You have a fever! Its alright!"

**Moonscar: "**Where am I!? Where am I!?"

**Celestia: "**Its okay! You passed out! The doctor needed to examine you! Moon, please calm down!"

**Moonscar: "(Panting) **I was there. I saw it! The village! It wasn't destroyed!"

Moonscar thought she had gone mad, that her mind was finally breaking, that the pressures of life had finally taken its toll upon her sanity. She began to breakdown as it was clear that this was reality, all that she had known and loved were gone, never to be seen or heard from again; Celestia walked towards Moonscar, and wrapped her wings around her in a warm embrace. Even Luna made her way to give the sorrow struck mare a hug and kiss on the forehead; she may not have had any visible injuries, but it did help sooth the pain within her heart.

**Starswirl: "**That was a unique source of power child. How ever did you manage to make such a huge step!?"

**Moonscar: "**I…...I was-"

**Celestia: "**She has been practicing with me and Luna. I think she got startled this time when she was casting a spell."

Celestia was lying? Why? It was Coal's fault for what had happened, he should take responsibility for his actions.

**Starswirl: "**I see…..**(Sighs) **You youngsters are not thinking about the consequences of an untrained unicorn! For goodness sake, she's practically an infant having fits of magic; it isn't wise to teacher her without anypony around, especially since we don't know how strong she really is!"

**King Solaris: "**Starswirl, it was an accident. A simple mistake, and I'm sure they will not do it again."

**Starswirl: "(Sighs) **I can only hope that they will not, your highness."

**Queen Faust: "**I think it is best that we leave this poor mare alone; she does need her rest, and sometime to recover. Please get well soon, Moon."

It seemed that even the queen was starting to only use the name 'Moon,' to address her; hearing it from someone other than her master, made Moonscar a bit shy. In a way she was still young at heart; it wasn't a bad thing, merely something that she had not had the privilege of keeping after her parents death. This was what is was like to have family, and friends; her master did care, but due to his reclusive nature, he had deprived his apprentice of a skill needed to develop emotion, thus making her unfamiliar with signs of affection.

**Starswirl: "**I wish to speak with the young mare alone."

**Queen Faust: "**Very well. But do keep it short, she has had a rough day."

**Starswirl: "**Yes your grace."

Everyone had left the room, leaving the two unicorns to talk; it seemed that Starswirl needed to tell Moonscar something of great importance.

**Starswirl: "**Now child, I know what happened today, and I do know why the princess has kept it a secret; however, that is not what I want to discuss with you."

**Moonscar: "**Then what do you wish to talk about?"

**Starswirl: "**There is a ball coming up, and you are to be attending along with the royal family."

**Moonscar: "**I am!?"

**Starswirl: "**Yes. Unfortunately, I must warn you before the day comes. Do you know who Nimbus is?"

The very mention of that name sent shivers up Moonscar's spine; how could it not, it was the name of her grandfather.

**Moonscar: "**What about him?"

**Starswirl: "**He is attending as well; if you want, I will ask that you be excused from the ball, but only if that is what you wish?"

**Moonscar: "**...I guess there is no other way around it. I will attend, but not for my sake; I made a promise, and I will keep it."

**Starswirl: "**If that is your decision, so be it. I shall be going, please rest up dear child."

Left alone once again, Moonscar retreated to her thoughts; her grandfather, her mother's sire, and the one who disowned her the very day she was conceived, would be there at the castle, the place she was living.


	13. First Try

**Ch.13**

A few weeks passed since the incident, and Moonscar had recovered fully; she was later told by Celestia, that she had invited Tinshield to the castle to discuss training that would be held in secret, and that unfortunately his brother Coal showed up as well. Unlike his father and brother; Tinshield was willing to teach any student who had the ambitions to learn, especially if they had the bravery to stand up to his colossal father. The only problem with this, was that his brother had the habit of showing up unannounced; Coal had always hoped to marry into the royal family and become ruler of Equestria, the only catch was that he had to marry either Celestia or Luna. Luna was of course too young, and thought he was gross, and Celestia, well…..words could not express her disgust for this pain in the flank stallion.

Aside from the secret training from Tinshield, and the extra practice with the princesses; Moonscar had to prepare for the royal ball that was being held in the honor of both Celestia and Luna. It was a ball that would signify the end of summer, and the beginning of fall; Celestia would let down her sun, while Luna would raise the moon. The two sisters had practiced this ritual most of their lives; however, this would be the first time that Luna would raise the moon alone, and not with the help of her mother or father. For the past month, she and Celestia, along with Moonscar, had left the castle to practice on a hill only a few miles away, but just close enough to see where the glorious structure stood.

**Celestia: "**Are you sure you're ready?"

**Luna: "**I'm ready Tia!"

**Celestia: "**I could help you get it started."

**Luna: "**I can do it on my own Tia! I'm big enough now!"

**Celestia: "**Alright, just making sure."

**Luna: "**Moon? You'll watch too, right?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course. I'll be here Luna."

The young princess nervously gulped as she prepared herself to bring out the moon; her horn began to glow, her wings spread open, and slowly she rose up to the sky, and right along side her, was the ever bright moon. Once the beautiful circle lie perfectly in place; the small alicorn touched back down, tripping at first, but holding herself steady on the cool grass.

**Moonscar: "**Are you alright Luna!?"

**Luna: "**Yeah….I'm ok."

**Celestia: "**Very good little sister. Now for the stars!"

**Luna: "**What!?"

**Celestia: "(Giggles) **I'm merely joking Luna. You're still learning how to control the moon, and that's challenging enough."

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **That was amazing! You really are a talented little princess."

**Luna: "**Mooon! I'm not little anymore!"

**Moonscar: "**You're right, I'm sorry Luna. Want me to give you a piggy back?"

**Luna: "**Yeah!"

**Celestia: "(Laughs) **Not little anymore huh?"

**Luna: "**Tiaaaa!"

The three ponies headed back to the castle; Luna had fallen asleep on Moonscar, who was enjoying a conversation with Celestia. The two tread along side by side, enjoying the others company in the cool night air; feeling a bit cold, Celestia slowly moved closer to Moonscar's side. Before she knew it, her shoulder began to brush softly next to the brown mare's own shoulder; this caught Moonscar's attention, making her feel a little uneasy.

**Moonscar: "**Are you alright?"

**Celestia: "**Hm? What do you mean?"

**Moonscar: "**You're a bit close."

**Celestia: "**I'm sorry….I didn't notice."

**Moonscar: "**Are you cold?"

Celestia looked deep into the dark brown pools that seemed to have no end, yet they seemed to be filled with concern, a look that Celestia was not exactly familiar with when it came to the mare.

**Celestia: "**I am fine, it just feels nice to be near another."

**Moonscar: "**I don't…..understand?"

**Celestia: "**It feels warm silly."

**Moonscar: "**Oh…..you want to...be near me for...warmth?"

**Celestia: "**If you don't mind. You are very warm from where I'm standing."

The two stopped and stared at one another; Moonscar had never really noticed until that moment, what color the princess's eyes were, a lovely shade of purple that seemed to blend perfectly with her white coat. What made her appearance all the more stunning, was her lovely pink mane and tail; she was indeed a princess when it came to appearance, lovely and full of grace. Slowly, but surely the two came closer; Celestia, feeling bold, wrapped her wing around Moonscar, leading them both, towards the castle.

**Moonscar: "**Are you warm?"

**Celestia: "**Yes. How about you?"

**Moonscar: "**...Hot."

**Celestia: "**What!?"

**Moonscar: "**Its hot. But its...nice. It feels nice."

**Celestia: "**Oh good. I'm glad."

The rest of the walk was silent, not one word exchanged, not one sentenced uttered; the only thing that passed between the two, was heat, and the sounds of their heartbeats. The feeling was indeed new, different, but not strange; it felt natural to Moonscar, the close contact was so fulfilling that it made her feel hot. Was it always like this when someone was so near? If it was, how can one keep such an enlightening feel?


	14. The Dance of a Thousand Rumors

**Ch.14**

**Announcer: "**Presenting his majesty, King Solaris, and his wife, Queen Faust!"

The day of the ball had finally arrived; all seemed to be going well, but then again the night was still young, or at least it was going to be once Luna was done raising the moon.

**Announcer: "**And now, our two lovely princesses, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna; will commence in their tasks of setting the sun, and raising the moon!"

All watched as the two princesses made their way to the center stage; Celestia took her place under the sign of the sun, while Luna, took her place under the sign of the moon. Moonscar looked on in amazement with Starswirl at her side; he had watched her fairly carefully throughout the entire event, it was all in an effort to keep her from doing something stupid.

**Starswirl: "**Who picked out your wardrobe?"

**Moonscar: "**Umm…..Luna. She thought it would suit me...Celestia picked the symbol and design."

Luna had picked out a wonderful looking tunic and belt for Moonscar; it was all indigo with the golden insignia of Equestria, the belt was black with floral designs in the leather, and Moonscar had decided to wear her red scarf. Although Celestia had tried to get Moonscar in a lovely dress, Luna insisted that the mare was trying to be a knight, and not a princess. After several hours of arguing, Moonscar mentioned her scars, which caused the two sisters to stop their bickering; Celestia, feeling guilty about forgetting such a detail, had made sure that since a dress was out of the question, that the tunic would have to be just as fancy and grand as any dress.

**Starswirl: "**Now you do know to behave, right?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. I also know to avoid my grandfather."

**Starswirl: "**Child, I didn't me that. You aren't the only pony in the world who has had to endure such a thing. Even I, and your master have suffered from the same circumstances."

**Moonscar: "**Have you now?"

**Starswirl: "**You may not know this, but my mother was a noble unicorn who had an affair with a lower ranking unicorn, and of course she had me in the process. And as for your master, he was the son of a great military unicorn, who despite being married, had him with a pegasus, and disowned him because your master refused to leave his mother. I and your master, are considered bastards; we have gone through the worse, and have risen in the hopes of showing everypony what we are capable of achieving. You can do the same, but you must not run child; destiny does not wait for the great to come forth, it is merely a word that defies the actions of one who is not afraid to do the impossible. Just remember, that in this world we live without knowing when our time will come, and that we must make the best of it, as we push forward."

Moonscar looked into the old unicorn's red eyes; sympathy was all they read as she gazed into them, he and her were kindred spirits that had faced a cold world unkind to those considered different. As the two princesses finished, they were applauded, and swarmed with many of Equestria's noble families; Luna, being the smallest of the two, managed to escape, and head towards Moonscar.

**Luna: "**Moon! Moon! Come dance with me!"

**Moonscar: "**Alright. I'm coming. Where is your sister?"

**Luna: "**She is talking to some of our cousins. We may not see her until the ball is over, they never leave her alone, or let her go once they've caught her."

**Moonscar: "**Oh my. Must be tiring for Celestia."

**Luna: "**Momma says its common because most of them want something."

**Moonscar: "**Is that so? I guess it does make sense, you two are the children of the king and queen. Anypony that you like, is in the good graces of the king and queen."

**Luna: "**I don't like it. Its so annoying, and they talk about boring stuff."

**Moonscar: "**It is boring, but it can be important since it may have to do with the kingdom. You'll eventually have to talk about politics when you're older."

**Luna: "**I hope not."

Moonscar laughed at Luna, and bowed as she was ready to proceed in dancing with the little princess; Luna jumped up with excitement, then pulled Moonscar towards the dance floor. The two danced away unaware that they were being watched by a few unkind eyes, and why not? The king and queen's daughter seemed to be very fond of the one she was dancing with.

**Somberpeach: "**Celestia? Who is that dancing with your sister?"

**Celestia: "**Hm? Oh! That's Moonscar; she is a guest of ours."

**Bluebow: "**Your sister seems very taken with her."

**Celestia: "**Yes, she is a very kind pony. Luna can't seem to get enough of her."

**Belladonna: "**I've heard about her. She has become very popular among the nobles."

**Celestia: "**Really? How so?"

**Belladonna: "**I heard that she almost killed Captain Coppershield, and that she was banned from the academy for it."

**Celestia: "**That isn't true; he tried to kill her, but Starswirl intervened."

**Somberpeach: "**Wait!? Isn't she the one with the horrible scars? I heard she got them from Steelwind; most barbaric, if you ask me."

**Celestia: "**Yes, she is the one with the scars, and no, Steelwind didn't give them to her."

**Bluebow: "**That mare is the same one from before? The one who insulted you, Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**It was a misunderstanding. She had every right to be upset with me."

The very mention of this caused a bit of a stir, so much so that Celestia was able to finally sneak away unnoticed; she of course headed in her sister's direction, hoping that she didn't tire out Moonscar too much.


	15. Mix Blood

**Ch.15**

**Celestia: "**Someone looks like they're having fun."

**Luna: "**Tia!? How did you get away!?"

**Celestia: "**They started talking about Moon, and forgot about me."

**Moonscar: "**Huh!? Why were they talking about me!?"

**Celestia: "**A few rumors started, but don't worry. I've cleared most of them."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs, and uses a sarcastic tone) **How lovely. I guess I deserve this for being so open."

**Celestia: "**Don't worry too much about it. Now how about a dance?"

**Moonscar: "**Huh?"

**Celestia: "**I believe you owe me a dance for helping you clear up these nasty rumors."

**Moonscar: "**You want to dance? With me?"

**Celestia: **"Why yes! You've danced with my sister, and I'm sure she doesn't mind me stealing you away for a little while."

**Luna: "**Go on Moon! Tia's a wonderful dancer!"

**Moonscar: "**If that is what you wish. **(Turns to Celestia) **Shall I share this dance with you, princess Celestia?"

**Celestia: "(Bows) **I would be honored."

Celestia and Moonscar walked to the dance floor, bowed to each other, and slowly began to sway to the music; Celestia was impressed by how light Moonscar was on her hooves, and how easily she took control of the dance. Never had Celestia enjoyed a dance more, than the one she was having at that moment; every once in awhile, she smiled at Moonscar, who smiled back in return. It was a heartfelt smile, one that made Celestia feel a slight blush creep alongside her cheeks; her smile was cute, she was cute, Moonscar was, to put it simply, cute. As the music stopped, the two mares gazed at one another, almost unaware of the others around them; a thought struck as Moonscar stared into the princess's violet irises, 'Has she always been this….beautiful?'

**Nimbus: "(Taps on Moonscar's shoulder) **Excuse me? Might I cut in?"

**Moonscar: "**Oh, not at al-"

Moonscar nearly turned white as she stared at the one pony whom she resembled; this was none other than Nimbus, her grandfather.

**Celestia: "**Oh Nimbus! So nice to see you!"

**Nimbus: "**And you dear princess of the sun! Who might I ask is your companion?"

**Celestia: "**This is Moonscar, she is a guest at the castle."

The brown stallion paused for a moment, and looked at the brown mare, who was trying to avoid looking at his face; he observed her as best he could, and became in shock when he noticed the white splash mark upon her eye. He wasn't being deceived, anypony could see that she was a spitting image of him, right down to the very last detail, in this case the mark upon her right eye. A flash of terror overcame the stallion as he realized who this familiar looking stranger was; it was all too real as he looked at the one whom he had abandon so long ago.

**Moonscar: "**I need some air, please excuse me."

**Celestia: "**Moon? Are you all alright? Wait! Wait for me! I'm so sorry Nimbus, but I have to go."

What could have happened to Moonscar? She was fine a moment ago. Could it have been from too much dancing?

**Celestia: "**Moon? Whats the matter? You rushed out of there real quickly."

**Moonscar: "**...Can you keep a secret?"

**Celestia: "**Of course. Why do you ask?"

**Moonscar: "**That stallion…...he's my grandfather."

**Celestia: "**Nimbus is your grandfather!? Why didn't you say anything!?"

**Moonscar: "**He disowned me."

**Celestia: "**What!? Disowned you!? Why would he do that?"

**Moonscar: "**Because I'm a mix blood."

Mix blood; Celestia felt her stomach twist in remembering just how easily she let those very words slip from her mouth. Guilt had settled within the young princess as she watched Moonscar, slowly seep down as she looked towards the ground; instinctively, Celestia draped a wing over the sad mare, nuzzling her cheek slightly.

**Celestia: "**Don't be upset. A pretty mare like you should never frown."

**Moonscar: "**I'm sorry."

**Celestia: "**Don't apologize. It isn't your fault."

**Moonscar: "**I didn't expect to see him, guess it was inevitable."

**Celestia: "**I never would have thought that Nimbus would be capable of such a thing. Does this mean that your mother was Sapphirerose? His long lost daughter?"

**Moonscar: "**She wasn't lost, she was banished, cast aside by her family because she fell in love with one of their servants. Disowned for staining her genes, and carrying the foal that came from an earth pony stallion."

**Celestia: "**Has Nimbus ever seen you?"

**Moonscar: "**He did. He came over, expecting to talk to my mother, only to find and tell me that my grandmother died from shame after I was born. He continued to say how much my birth ruined my mother, and his reputation; I just sat there and listened as he gave me the only attention I had ever received from him. When the village was destroyed, he came by, but not to see if I or my parents survived; he just wanted to confirm that we were dead. Sad really, every time I see my reflection, I see his disapproving face looking back at me, with so much hate."

**Celestia: "**Moon? You don't believe that, do you?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't know what to think of myself; there isn't much to say about me."

**Celestia: "**I know you may not believe me since I was a bit harsh the first time we met, but I think your a great pony. I think you're the most kind and gentle mare I've ever met, and for what its worth, Luna thinks so too."

**Moonscar: "**You both really believe that?"

Celestia smiled softly at the unicorn, and kissed her cheek; Moonscar was stunned at the sudden action of the princess, she felt shy as she did when she heard the royal family call her 'Moon,' instead of 'Moonscar.' Celestia could hear the mare's heartbeat increase with the small gesture of affection; the alicorn herself had a pink hue that represented itself without shame, Moonscar on the other hand was beat red, and unable to respond.

**Celestia: "**Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Gulps nervously)** Y-yes!?"

**Celestia: "**Everything I say is true. Don't let your grandfather make you think any different. Can you promise me that?"

Throughout her life, she had heard that same saying; her master was always sure to say it, because he knew that she would keep it. Now the young unicorn was asked by the young alicorn, if she could keep another promise once more.

**Moonscar: "**I promise, Celestia."


	16. Hell Fire

**Ch.16**

Nimbus made his way towards the king and queen; he was in much of a hurry to do so in order to get an answer that could very well give him a stroke.

**Nimbus: "**King Solaris!? I need to have a private word with you."

**King Solaris: "**Why certainly Nimbus. **(Turns to queen)** I'll only be a moment my darling."

**Queen Faust: "**I understand dear."

The two stallions walked away from all prying eyes, whatever it was that Nimbus was trying to ask, was indeed a secret that was not to get out.

**King Solaris: "**Now then, what do you wish to discuss with me old friend?"

**Nimbus: "**I understand that there is a mare in your care. She goes by the name, Moonscar. I'd like to know where she came from."

**King Solaris: "**That is an interesting question to ask. Might I ask as to why you would like to know?"

**Nimbus: "**She looks familiar, I think I may have known her parents."

**King Solaris: "**Oh, I see. Well then if you must know, she is being raised by Steelwind; he adopted her, after the incident in Finch Willows. Mind my asking, who were her parents?"

**Nimbus: "**I cannot recall the mother's name, but I do remember the father's; he was an earth pony, went by the name 'Apollo.' That mare is a mix blood, a shame really; ponies like that are products of disorder that just put everything out of place."

**King Solaris: "**I do not think so. As I recall, all ponies are needed to keep Equestria in harmony. Moon maybe mixed, but she shows great potential, and understanding; she has even managed to forgive my daughter, for criticizing her the very first day she came to stay with us. Now, if that is all you wanted to know, I must be heading back to discuss other matters of concern."

King Solaris headed back to accompany his wife, leaving Nimbus to ponder how he was going to rid himself of his unwanted baggage. The old stallion made his way across the ballroom; he looked up to see Celestia and Moonscar making their way towards Luna, just what could get her sent away?

**Milkyway: "**Grandpa! Grandpa!"

**Nimbus: "**Huh!? Milkyway!?"

**Milkyway: "**Grandpa, I missed you!"

**Nimbus: "**I missed you too my dear. Where is your mother and father?'

**Milkyway: "**They went to go talk with the princess!"

**Nimbus: "**They…..oh no!"

What rotten luck had befallen the old unicorn as he tried desperately to stop the encounter that was causing him a minor heart attack. He was all but too late to stop his daughter and son in law, from reaching Celestia.

**Goldclove: "**Your majesty! So delighted to see you and your sister Luna."

**Celestia: "**The pleasure is all ours."

**Goldclove: "(Looks at Moonscar) **And who might this be?"

**Celestia: "**This is Moonscar, she is a guest of our family."

**Goldclove: "**I see. For a moment there I thought she was your bodyguard."

**Celestia: "**No, she is still training, but to be a knight, not a guard."

**Stonewall: "**I say darling. Doesn't she look familiar?"

**Goldclove: "**Hmmm….you're right! Mind my asking, who are your parents?"

**Moonscar: "**My parents-"

**Nimbus: "**Clove! I need to talk to you! Right now!"

**Goldclove: "**Oh father! I was wondering where you went, did you find Milkyway? She was so happy to hear that you were attending."

Nimbus couldn't have looked more horrified, than when he realized how all the secrets he had kept, were now going to be exposed.

**Celestia: "**So you brought your foal this time? I wouldn't mind meeting her while you're still here."

**Goldclove: "**Why of course your majesty! Perhaps her and Luna, could play together sometime? Now where has that young filly run off to?"

**Milkyway: "**Here I am mommy!"

The little filly made her way towards her mother, hugging her leg, and nuzzling the mare's dress; it was a moment that most children share with their parents, a rather touching moment. Yet to Moonscar, it was a sad moment; here she was watching her grandfather attend the royal ball, with his beautiful daughter, her handsome husband, and their adorable little foal. She looked at her relatives carefully; her aunt was a milky yellow mare, with a gold mane and tail, her uncle was an all white stallion with a blue mane and tail, and lastly was her cousin, who by some odd reason looked like her mother. The little filly was powder blue with an all white mane and tail, and a small ring around her front left hoof, she even had the deep sapphire eyes that Sapphirerose was remembered for; Moonscar nearly broke down when she saw just how much Milkyway looked like her mother, she was lucky that Celestia was keeping her from falling to her knees. Feeling the sick emerge from the very pit of her stomach, Moonscar was ready to turn and leave; she could no longer bare it anymore.

**Goldclove: "**Now settle down, mommy is talking to someone. Now then dear, you were mentioning your parents."

**Moonscar: "**I don't think-"

**Nimbus: "**Its none of our business Clove! She clearly does not want to say. I think we should be heading home now, wouldn't you agree?"

**Moonscar: "...**Sapphirerose."

**Goldclove: "**I'm sorry? I didn't hear you, could you say that again?"

**Moonscar: "**My mother's name was Sapphirerose."

No one said a word as the mention of the lost daughter became the highlight of the evening, to think that it only took a few small words to upset Moonscar, who moments early, wanted to leave. A great rage within her sparked an inferno as she watched her grandfather try in vain, to cover up his shameful secret.

**Goldclove: "**Did you just say, Sapphirerose?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes, yes I did. Sapphirerose was my mother. And her husband was called Apollo."

**Goldclove: "**The servant!? Apollo the earth pony servant!? Have you gone mad!? How dare you say that you are my sister's offspring!"

**Moonscar: "**I wouldn't have mentioned it, if you had not asked. I am the offspring of your sister, and your father, is my grandfather."

**Goldclove: "**This...this cannot be. You can't be my sister's daughter! Its not possible! Father, it isn't true is it!?"

**Nimbus: "(Sighs) **I...I do not know...who this pony is."

**Milkyway: "(Runs over and looks at Moonscar) **You look just like grandpa! You even have his white eye. Mommy, she looks just like grandpa!"

They all looked at the young mare; there was no denying that she was his, what other pony could she have resembled?

**Stonewall: "**I must say, she looks dead on like your father dearest. I don't think she is lying; you said it yourself, no one has seen your sister in years, and its possible that she had a foal within that time. Which leads me to ask, where are your parents now?"

**Moonscar: "**They are no longer with us."

**Goldclove: "**Th-that can't be! How long!?"

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **Its been several years. They have gone to the great beyond, leaving me here alone."

**Nimbus: "**That is enough! You are not my granddaughter, and you never have been. We may look alike, but I can assure you that you are nothing like me."

**Moonscar: "**You are right. I was never like you, and I never intend to be. I would never disown my daughter because she fell in love with someone who was different than her, I would never tell my granddaughter that her grandmother died from shame after she was born, and I would never try to deny their very existence."

**Nimbus: "**You should have died in that village. Why couldn't you just burn like the others!?"

**Moonscar: "**Maybe one day I will, but not by your say."


	17. A Bath for Three

**Ch.17**

Nimbus grit his teeth, flicked his tail, and left; his daughter soon followed along with her family, she needed sometime to take in everything that she had just found out. Moonscar felt anger like she never had before; unlike the time with Coal, her anger had peaked to a point where only her horn glowed bright platinum. Celestia quickly nuzzled the mare's cheek, which seemed to settle the fire of hate burning inside; the night's events only seemed to foreshadow that which had yet to occur. the future it seemed, was very uncertain for the young unicorn, who now faced an even greater challenge ahead, one that would engrave her name throughout Equestria's history.

**Luna: "**I don't want a bath!"

**Celestia: "**Why must you be so difficult!?"

The weeks passed, and all seemed to go back to normal; Celestia was starting to skip Starswirl's daily lesson far less than she was before, she now had a reason to want to learn more. Starswirl himself noticed the change in the young alicorn, he even took notice as to why she was staying more, it of course had to do with a certain brown unicorn. He quickly noticed just how well Celestia was getting along with Moonscar, it was surprising at first; however, the stallion was starting to notice something a little different than just friendship. What started this, was when he saw how Celestia began to nuzzle Moonscar's cheek; it wasn't just in times of stress, but in times of happiness, times of playfulness, and in times where everything seemed just ordinary. Starswirl thought it was just a game that the two mares had come up with, but that soon changed when he noticed the alicorn blushing from just the sight of seeing the brown unicorn smile and laugh. The old stallion couldn't help himself from laughing at such a thing; who would have guessed that the princess just needed to fall in love, in order to concentrate?

**Moonscar: "**Luna; you're going to sprout mushrooms from your head if you don't wash up."

**Luna: "**I don't like baths!"

**Celestia: "**Mother is going to be very upset when she finds out you won't bathe."

**Moonscar: "**Is there anything I can do in order to get you in the bath?"

**Luna: "**Hmmmmm….Oh! I know! You take a bath with me and Tia!"

**Moonscar: " **What!"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Luna! That isn't nice! You shouldn't ask for something like that!"

**Luna: "**Why not!? Moon can bathe with us! She isn't a stallion! She can wash with us!"

Moonscar and Celestia blushed wildly; the young princess had a point, but since there was no other way to get Luna to cooperate, Moonscar gulped, and asked.

**Moonscar: "(Sighs deeply) **If I do this, you will wash? Right?"

**Luna: "**Yep!"

**Moonscar: "(looks at Celestia, then back at Luna) **Alright then…...I'll come too."

**Luna: "(Jumps up and down) **Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

Luna did keep her promise to the unicorn, who at the moment was having trouble washing herself; bathing with others was not something she was use to, and it made her feel reluctant to the idea of having others see her wash. Celestia, who noticed Moonscar looking away, tried her best to get closer to the shy unicorn; maybe she could even help her wash? While Luna played in the water, Celestia slowly made her way over to Moonscar, who seemed to be trying to wash her back.

**Celestia: "**Um...Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Shocked) **Y-yes!?"

**Celestia: "**Do you want me to scrub your back? I know its difficult to wash, especially since you're still learning how to levitate objects."

**Moonscar: "**Are you sure you want to wash my back? It doesn't scare you?"

**Celestia: "**No. Why would it scare me?"

**Moonscar: "**Um…."

**Celestia: "**Your scars aren't that bad. In fact, I find them rather...appealing."

**Moonscar: "(Confused) **Appealing?"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **You know…..interesting."

**Moonscar: "**My scars interest you?"

**Celestia: "**Y-yes….it isn't everyday that you see a pony with as many as you. It often makes one think as to what story lies behind those marks."

**Moonscar: "**Hmm...I guess you're right."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Of course I am, now will you let me wash you?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes and gulps) **O-ok….."

Moonscar held still as Celestia gently lathered her coat with soap; it had been so long since somepony did this for her. Steelwind had done it for a year when she was still small, but eventually left her to take care of her own hygiene. The feel of Celestia hooves moving along her shoulders, spine, lower back, and sides, sent shivers down Moonscar; never had she felt so willing to let down her guard to anypony, and yet here she was, allowing the princess, the one who she thought was just as stuck up and snobbish as all the other nobles, wash her back with such care.

**Celestia: "**How do you feel Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Dazed) **Mmmm….I….feel really good."

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Really? You like it?"

**Moonscar: "**A-huh…..do you want me to wash yours?"

**Celestia: "**You would do that?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course. You've washed mine, why wouldn't I do the same?"

Celestia hesitated for a moment at the offer, but couldn't seem to refuse once she looked into Moonscar's dark warm eyes; slowly she positioned herself, and offered her back to Moonscar. The young princess was tensed from knowing that a pony she had grown very fond of, was surveying her back before touching it; Celestia gasped the moment she felt the other mare's hooves touch down slightly across her shoulder blades. Surprisingly enough, Moonscar was gentle in how she massaged the princess's back; tenderly making sure not to push down too hard on the soft delicate figure. Celestia was finding it rather hard to suppress any sounds that would make Moonscar stop; she needed to keep her composure, she needed to fight the sudden urge to moan with delight. Why was she feeling this way? This wasn't normal, was it? She only seem to feel this way around Moonscar; the feeling was so strong that the young alicorn had to make an excuse to stop the wonderful touch.

**Celestia: "(Light panting) **M-Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes? Am I being too rough?"

**Celestia: "**N-no. I think we should be getting out now. It wouldn't be good if we pruned up."

**Moonscar: "**I guess we have been in here too long. Luna! Its time to get out!"

**Luna: "**No! I'm still playing!"

**Moonscar: "**Oh come on now! You're going to look like an old mare if you don't. Come on Luna, lets dry off."

**Luna: "**Cooooome aaaand geeeeeet meeeeee."

**Celestia: "**Luna! Quit playing around!"

Luna smirked as she began to cast a spell that caused a good size wave to form; Moonscar and Celestia grew wide eyed when they saw the little filly unleash a tidal wave that engulfed them both. Luna laughed and splashed around as her sister and friend eyed her with evil intent; the two older mares both lunged at the tiny figure, making more splashes. Eventually the three found themselves laughing at how silly they were acting; Moonscar picked up Luna, and with Celestia in toe, went to go get ready for bed.


	18. The Great Earth Pony Captain

**Ch.18**

Magic may have proven to be a bit tricky with uncertain results for Moonscar; however, her skills in combat were far beyond that of excellent. Tinshield had noticed just how impressive the young mare was, and felt that he could push her without limitation; so far the results weren't anything less than spectacular. No one had seem to notice the grey stallion missing every so often, not even his brother Coal; nevertheless, he still needed to keep a low profile for this secret to stay hidden. On the other hand, the problem with any secret was that not many knew about it; this problem would come to light during one of Tinshield's lessons.

**Tinshield: "**Okay, keep your chin up. You want to have a better view of your opponent, keeping your head down will make that difficult for you. Another thing, never try to use brute force when your enemy is able to freely move; you remember how easy it was to catch my father off balance, don't you go off and do the same."

**Moonscar: "**I understand. Will we be working on archery today? I feel I need more practice."

**Tinshield: "**I think we have done enough training for today. Five hours is a pretty good workout for any pony in armor swinging a sword. Wouldn't you agree?"

**Spade: "**Typical talk for a beginner if you ask me!"

The two ponies turned their heads to see a red mare dressed in silver armor, along with a blue, purple, and white mare; all of them dressed in the same armor, with the insignia of the Crystal Empire on their helmets. The four mares quickly observed the pair, before removing their helmets and introducing themselves.

**Spade (Red mare, pegasi): "**Training are we?"

**Berry (Purple mare, pegasi): "**Looks like they've had a great practice. How long did you guys train?"

**Moonscar: "**Five hours."

**Blizzard (White mare, earth pony): "**So much stamina for a young filly. Been training awhile now?"

**Moonscar: "**I've been practicing for several years with my master."

**Echo (Blue mare, unicorn): "**Who might your master be young one?"

**Moonscar: "**Steelwind."

The four mares grew silent at the mention of Steelwind's name; Spade began to snicker, while the others stood in shock at the young mare.

**Spade: "(Laughs) **So you're the mare he left our leader for! This is hilarious! Wait till Scarletthunder hears this!"

**Moonscar: "**Scarletthunder?"

**Echo: "**She doesn't know. That can't be good."

**Tinshield: "**Would any of you like to elaborate on what's going on? I am responsible for this one at the moment, and I would like to make sure that she isn't being interrogated."

**Blizzard: "**Our leader use to be with Steelwind. It didn't last from what we heard; something about a young filly being the cause of it. I guess she is the reason."

**Berry: "**You're awfully young, you must have been really small when it happened. All of us were very young at the time they separated."

Moonscar was stunned to hear this extraordinary truth; Steelwind had left another mare in order to raise her on his own?

Several years ago, the stallion had fought off the rebels to free the ponies of Finch Willows; he along with a small unit, had helped to escort those who had survived during the takeover. As he made his way to one of the many cages that had been used to hold the ponies, he came across the body of a young foal; he took off the chains, and felt that it wouldn't be right to just leave the body un-buried. The moment he tried to pick up what he thought was a lifeless body, it whimpered in pain by the sudden touch; quickly, Steelwind picked up the poor foal, cradled her, and began shushing her as she cried into his coat. The great stallion carried the fragile figure into the light; there he would be greeted by Starswirl and Scarletthunder.

**Starswirl: "**Another one dead?"

**Steelwind: "**No. She is alive, barely."

**Starswirl: "**I'll bring a doctor, wait here."

**Scarletthunder: "**Poor thing. Does she have parents?"

**Steelwind: "**I don't know, I didn't see anyone near her."

**Scarletthunder: "**Terrible how they were treated."

**Steelwind: "**How many dead?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Quite a few, some are still missing, but we heard that they buried most of them."

**Steelwind: "**And the leaders? Did you find them?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Yes, they tried to escape. My trainees apprehended them a few miles away; they had enough courage to save their own hides, but no pony else."

Finch Willow had been destroyed to a point where no pony would stay to rebuild; it was believed that the land was tainted from what had happened, and that it should only serve as a distant memory, and nothing more. Moonscar had survived the whole ordeal, and came out stronger for it, but now the question remained, where would she go? Steelwind had made sure that her wounds had not gotten infected, that her horn wasn't permanently damaged, and that she was able to walk again; although the bandages would come off eventually, no one seemed to have wanted the young foal, no one, except Steelwind.

**Scarletthunder: "**Steelwind? I've been looking all over for you love. What have you been doing?"

**Steelwind: "**Paperwork."

**Scarletthunder: "**Paperwork? You aren't going to-"

**Steelwind: "**I've decided that I'm going to adopt that foal. She needs somepony to look after her."

**Scarletthunder: "**I thought you found her grandfather? Why hasn't he come to take her in?"

**Steelwind: "**He doesn't care what happens to her. When I told him of the incident, he only asked if his daughter had survived. Not a bit of remorse, nor happiness when I told him of his granddaughter; all he just said was, 'Keep that damn mix blooded bastard away from me!' The only orphan with surviving kin, and he doesn't even want her; so much for being considered noble."

**Scarletthunder: "**Why concern yourself with this, love? I'm sure some pony will adopt her eventually. She still is young, what pony wouldn't want such a little thing?"

**Steelwind: "**She is, like most of them, a mix blood; hardly anypony will be so willing to take a foal like her in. Not to mention, they seem rather frightened by how she looks; so many scars upon her body, so many reasons why so many ponies have already passed her up. No one wants her, so I will take her, with or without the scars."

**Scarletthunder: "**But…..what about...us?"

**Steelwind: "**I can't give you a family right away, but we can marry. I will give you as many foals as you want, but it may be a few years from now; I don't want to leave you without knowing if you are going to be alright."

**Scarletthunder: "**What are you saying!? Why would you have me wait when we could start now? Is it because of that foal?"

**Steelwind: "**No, she isn't the reason. There is trouble brewing in the territories, but it cannot be confirmed; I think its best that we wait until we are sure."

**Scarletthunder: "**That's just a rumor, one that is always present when some pony wants to go to war. Its all in an effort to obtain territory and riches that they feel entitled to; you can't really believe this right? Love, be honest with me; its the royal family asking you to go on this farce!? They always do this to you, treating you lower then a dog! Its not right!"

**Steelwind: "**Do not ever speak of them in such a tone! They have given me everything that I have! Without them, I wouldn't be here."

**Scarletthunder: "**My dearest love, I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't think you should put everything on hold, you have done enough; ever since you were a young colt, you have done everything for them. Why not do something for yourself?"

**Steelwind: "(Sighs heavily)**...Let me tell you a little story. When I was young, I never knew who my father was; I had asked my mother many times, but she never said a word about him. Later on when my power had reached a certain point, he showed up, and wanted to take me to his home, without my mother. I refused, and as a result, he killed her; his reason was because he knew that she was holding me back. Soon after, I was taken by force to live with him; Starswirl had heard of what had happened to me, and asked the king and queen if they could help. I was taken in by the royal family, and my father was sent to prison for my mother's death. I am indebted to them for the rest of my life; whatever they ask of me, I will do."


	19. Pet for a Princess

**Ch.19**

The two had loved each other dearly for so long; yet they had come across a fork in the road, one that couldn't have been easily avoided. Steelwind was loyal to the king and queen; he would give anything to them, he was their servant until he drew his last breath. Scarletthunder, although loyal to the royal family, had an even bigger obligation to herself; ever since she was a young filly, Steelwind had been the one to make her feel alive. He was the one she wanted, the one to be with for however long she was to last on this earth, and the only one she would carry offspring for; how could he not know that she placed him on a pedestal above everything else? One day, the great stallion said his goodbyes to his lovely mare, and left with the young foal he had taken in.

**Blizzard: "**So where is this stallion we heard so much about?"

**Moonscar: "**He's gone to the west part of Equestria. War has broken out, and he was asked to neutralize the situation."

**Spade: "**How long ago was that?"

**Moonscar: "**Its been three months since his departure."

**Spade: "**Bloody fucking hell! How long does he plan on leaving you here!?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't know. How long do wars usually take?"

**Echo: "**Depends on a lot of things, which is why we are here in the first place."

**Berry: "**The king and queen called upon us to take certain recruits over to the west. You should come! A skilled warrior like you may help end the war faster."

**Tinshield: "**I'm afraid that her master has asked that she train, and avoid the war till he returns. The king and queen have honored his request, and are planning to keep it."

**Spade: "**Oh really? How very interesting."

**Moonscar: "**Interesting? Whatever is so interesting?"

**Spade: "**I hear that Steelwind has a motive for having you stay here with the royal family. I don't think your presents here has anything to do with training; I think it has something to do with pleasing certain individuals."

**Moonscar: "**I am not following? I did come here to train, not just from Tinshield, but from Starswirl."

**Spade: "**Wake up and smell the roses lass. Your master gave you up as a pet for Celestia to play with. I bet he doesn't even plan on coming back for you."

**Moonscar: "**I am no one's pet! I am a knight in training, and my master will come back for me once he is done with settling the west territories."

**Echo: "**Spade! Didn't our leader say not to start anything when she isn't around?"

**Spade: "**I'm not starting anything. The filly has the right to know, so why not tell her what the princess has in store for her?"

**Moonscar: "**What do you think the princess would do with me?"

**Tinshield: "**I think we should go find Celestia, Moon. There's no need to start a fight, especially with these mares."

**Spade: "**Why don't you listen to your instructor, and go find your princess? She may have a nice treat to give you, it always expected when you have such a good pet."

**Moonscar: "**I will leave. No use in fighting a mare who doesn't know the truth."

**Spade: "**I guess the princess does a good job fucking you, for you to be this submissive."

Moonscar had stopped dead in her tracks, her face heating up, her heartbeat increasing, and the muscles in her body hardening from hearing such profanity. A burning sensation moved to the tip of her horn as she turned to face the red pegasus; her aurora flaring with a growing force that could be felt by all. Spade felt the great power push down on her; however, she didn't feel the need to apologize, she felt the need to charge head first at the brown unicorn. Enraged, Moonscar charged forward; she knelt down, and with all her might, lifted Spade off the ground, and threw the mare into the air, causing her to fall right back down to the earth. As Spade tried to get up, her comrades charged at Moonscar; Echo, being the only unicorn of the group, tried to hold the brown unicorn with a high caliber spell. It was reflected back at her, causing paralysis; Berry stopped to try and see if she wasn't hurt, while Blizzard closed in on Moonscar.

**Scarletthunder: "**What is going on here!"

**Celestia: "**Moon! What are you doing!?"

**Moonscar: "(Snaps out of trance) **Celestia!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**What is the meaning of this!?"

Moonscar looked up at the fierce looking mare; she was taller than Celestia, about the same height as her master, she was a light orange mare with light brown eyes, a blonde mane and tail, and emerald armor. What was even more amazing about this mare, was the fact that she was an earth pony; it was rare to see an earth pony become a guard, but not impossible. What was so extraordinary about this mare, was that she had achieved such a high rank; the symbol upon her armor showed that she was captain of the guard for the Crystal Empire.

**Spade: "**I'll kill the damn bitch! No pony throws me around!"

**Scarletthunder: "**Did I not tell you earlier, that you were not to start any fights?"

**Spade: "**She was getting ready to attack first! No sense in waiting for her to strike when I could get her instead!"

**Scarletthunder: "**You disobeyed me Spade! I gave you an order, and you deliberately ignored it! This is grounds for punishment!"

**Spade: "**It was not my fault! She was the one who got mad, and tried to cast a spell! I mean what do you expect from a student of Steelwind!?"

Spade had known that she wasn't going to get off as easily as she had hoped, but she could at least get her revenge by mentioning Steelwind. It had surprisingly worked; Scarletthunder was silent, she turned to look at the mare whom Spade was talking about. After so many years, she would finally see the young filly that her love had raised.

**Scarletthunder: "**You are his student?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. Steelwind is my master."

**Scarletthunder: "(Looks at her unit) **You certainly are skilled. Nothing less from a student of his; please give me the pleasure of knowing your name."

**Moonscar: "**My name is Moonscar. **(Bows)**"

**Scarletthunder: "**Hmmm…...Blizzard? You and Berry take Echo and Spade to the doctor. I must have a few words with this filly; make sure that Spade does not leave your side."

**Blizzard: "**Yes ma'am. Berry? Do you need help? I can carry them both if you need me to."

**Berry: "**No, I have Echo. You can get Spade, I know she is a handful."

The four mares headed towards the castle to insure their comrades were not too injured from the fight; their leader had other matters to attend to, and it seemed that Moonscar was the first on her list.

**Celestia: "(Worried tone) **Moon!? Are you hurt!? Why did you fight them!?"

**Moonscar: "**I didn't mean to. I don't know what came over me?"

**Tinshield: "**Its true. I think she had another surge when Spade…"

**Celestia: "**What? What did Spade do?"

**Tinshield: "**Your highness….I do not wish to repeat such a profane conversation. It is far too inappropriate for me to repeat."

**Celestia: "...**Very well. Who started the fight?"

**Tinshield: "**Spade charged first, but I think it is because she felt Moon's power. It was a very heavy pull; I think those lessons are starting to pay off, your majesty."

**Celestia: "**That must be it, but there still seems to be a problem. Moon, you really don't remember anything?"

**Moonscar: "**No, I just got very angry. How dare she call me a pet."

**Celestia: "**A pet? Why would she call you a pet?"

**Scarletthunder: "**I think I should have a talk with this young unicorn in private. It will help me decide the appropriate punishment for Spade; please allow me this, your majesty?"

**Celestia: "(Sighs heavily)** Moon; I'll see you in a little while, I must have a word with Tinshield in regards to the recruits being chosen."

**Moonscar: "**Yes, I will see you later on, princess."

While Celestia and Tinshield walked away to discuss things in private; Moonscar was left with Scarletthunder, a small yet unbearable silence making itself known among the two of them.


	20. Amethyst's Last Wish

**Ch.20**

The two mares stared at each other for awhile, not one knowing how to start the conversation; Scarletthunder had always been a confident mare, and yet she, for some odd reason or another, was nervous.

**Scarletthunder: (Clears throat) **You must have had a reason for attacking my soldiers, care to explain yourself?"

**Moonscar: "**The one called Spade…..she called me a pet. She said that my master wasn't coming back; she also said…...it doesn't matter what she said, Celestia has treated me as a friend, and nothing more. The princess has no other interest in me; she is only interested in training me how to use magic."

**Scarletthunder: "**She has been training you? I thought Starswirl was doing that."

**Moonscar: "**No one else is suppose to know. You won't tell, will you?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Of course I won't. I'll keep your secret, you have my word."

**Moonscar: "**Thank you. It wouldn't be good if anyone were to find out."

**Scarletthunder: "**I would think not. Celestia is far too young to have a pupil, and that may cause a bit of a stir with the nobility. Alicorn magic is almost god-like; I'm sure that even Celestia will one day surpass Starswirl."

**Moonscar: "**She is very talented."

**Scarletthunder: "**No surprise from one who is more than just royalty. Now may I ask why you attacked my soldiers? Spade I could understand, but why Echo?"

**Moonscar: "**I didn't mean to harm anypony, and to be honest I don't remember anything right after…"

**Scarletthunder: "**Hm? After what?"

**Moonscar: "**...She accused the princess and I….she thinks that we have….slept together."

**Scarletthunder: "**Have you?"

**Moonscar: "**No! I have never slept with Celestia!"

**Scarletthunder: "**Celestia!? Don't you mean princess Celestia? It is rather suspicious of one to just refer to royalty by a first name bases."

**Moonscar: "**T-the princesses wanted me to call them by their names; they seem to not like their title quoted along with their name."

**Scarletthunder: "**Hmmm…...I assume that is why she only calls you 'Moon'?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. Luna was the one to start that; it has become very common for the royal family to just call me 'Moon.' "

**Scarletthunder: "**You must be well liked among the princesses to have achieve such a relationship; I don't think anyone has come this far since Starswirl."

**Moonscar: "**Luna is a very nice foal, and Celestia, despite the fact that she can be a bit conceited and snobbish, is very lovely inside. She just has a few problems, I think it may have to do with her cousins; her parents do not seem as closed minded as most ponies. I'm sure it is all pressed upon her, the way she acts at parties and other gatherings, I think it is all just an effort to keep others from knowing what she really thinks."

**Scarletthunder: "**You could be right; she is young, and she may feel pressured into acting a certain way. No one is born ignorant, we are all innocent and unaware of such hatred, but when someone introduces a new concept such as prejudice, our views are changed. However, from what I see, the princess appears to have had some kind of awakening; could it be that you're the reason for that?"

She was the reason the princess was beginning to be open minded? How could that be? A mere commoner, one with no title, no pedigree, no riches of any kind, and no influence to help her benefit in life; such a notion was beyond that of insanity. Moonscar couldn't believe that she had anything to do with why Celestia was starting to be less of a bigot, or that she even caused any form of change in the young alicorn.

**Scarletthunder: "**I think Spade may have been onto something, but she was a bit off. Your master must have known that you could open the princess's eyes to something more, than what was being taught. If I were you, I would keep on doing whatever it is that is making her blossom into a great leader; who knows, one day she may be loved by all."

**Moonscar: "**I'm sure that she doesn't need my help in becoming a great leader."

**Scarletthunder: "**Don't be so sure. Leaders are not born, they are made. I wouldn't want you to doubt that you are giving her some purpose to focus. Even Starswirl sees it, and he has been keeping princess Aurora informed of her progress."

**Moonscar: "**He's been telling Aurora!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Yes. Aurora has been worried for sometime now, ever since Amethyst asked her to look after Celestia before she passed, Aurora has been making sure that Starswirl keeps her from becoming just another tyrant. **(Sighs) **Sadly, she had started to become very rebellious and ignore his teachings. You on the other hand, have somehow gotten the message through that frivolous head of hers; my dear, you have given yourself an incredible purpose without even knowing it."

**Moonscar: "**Even if that is true, I will not always be here. My master will come back, and he will take me with him; there is nothing I can do to change that."

**Scarletthunder: "**I know he will, and that may happen someday, but right now the war may take a few years. I came here because the situation is getting worse, and we need more troops; your master, is the only pony keeping the war from spreading into the other territories."

**Moonscar: "**I should be there. I begged him to take me, but he just wouldn't; I need to be there."

**Scarletthunder: "**You don't need to put yourself in danger. Steelwind has faced far greater enemies in his day; all you need to do is stay here and train, someday you will be able to fight, but not now."

Useless, that's what she felt, useless to the fact that she was unable do anything to help her master. Moonscar had hated the fact that she had not been able to master her magic sooner; she wanted to run, to head straight to the west to help him, but she couldn't break her promise to him. It killed her knowing that he was so far away from her, unable for her to see if he was alright, unable for her to save him if he was in need of help.

**Moonscar: "(Tears ups) **I hate this! It isn't fair! I don't need magic to help him out! **(Sobs) **Why didn't he take me with him!?"

**Scarletthunder: "(Comforts Moon) **There, there, its alright. Hush now, no more tears lass. He had his reasons, and there wasn't anything that could change his mind; no need in crying over a grown stallion's decision."

**Monscar: "**I don't know what to do anymore, everything is so complicated, I just want him here."

**Scarletthunder: "**Its okay, everything will be fine. **(Lifts Moon's chin) **I'm going to bring him back. I won't leave without him; I have waited for so long to see him again, and I promise you that I will bring him home."

The crying unicorn latched onto the earth pony with all her might; everything that had happened to this point, had put stress upon the young mare. It was good for her to have some motherly affection, and Scarletthunder was all the more willing to provide it; Steelwind was the only parent this mare had left, and come hell or high water, Scarletthunder was going to make sure he returned.


	21. Loathing Thy Self

**Ch.21**

As an earth pony, Scarletthunder found it hard to become a soldier, much less a guard for the royal army; it wasn't the fact that she was a mare, but rather the fact that she wasn't a unicorn or pegasi. Despite the odds against her, she was given a chance by princess Amethyst, who personally took it upon herself to train the young earth pony. Eventually Scarletthunder became a force to be reckoned with; having won many battles, with the least number of casualties, and decorated several times for her great service, it became no surprise that she was given the title of captain. However, as respected as she was, there was always some cocky pony who felt they could take her; Spade, being one of the many who felt this way, took every opportunity to challenge the earth pony leader.

**Echo: "(Groans) **My body feels like a ton of bricks. I didn't think she was that strong."

**Blizzard: "**No pony has ever been able to block your spells before. She must be very skilled in magic to reflect it so easily."

**Berry: "**The doctor said you should be alright in two days; just don't try to use your magic for awhile."

**Echo: "(Sighs) **You know, this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't said those awful things Spade!"

**Spade: "**Oh shit off! The damn bitch was stronger than she looked! Its not my fault you guys decided to jump in!"

**Blizzard: "**And what did you think we were going to do!? Stand around as some unicorn throws you around like a rag doll!? I mean really now; you had to go and say that the princess was screwing her!? That was going to far, Spade!"

**Spade: "**You know, and I know, that what I said was true! Even the commoners know, along with all the servants in the kingdom!"

**Berry: "**You could have gotten all of us killed! Who cares if they're sleeping together, its none of our business!"

**Scarletthunder: "**I agree."

All four mares turned to see their leader standing in the entrance-way; she had finished talking to Moonscar, and was eager to hurry back to her charges.

**Scarletthunder: "**How are you two doing?"

**Echo: "**I'm really sore, but I'll be up in no time captain."

**Scarletthunder: "**No need to push it; we are going to be here awhile to test the new recruits."

**Spade: "**So what did you do to that damn unicorn?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Well Spade, let me answer your question with another. Did I or did I not, instruct you not to start any kind of fights while we are here?"

**Spade: "**So I guess that means 'No'? Figures you would go easy on your former lovers student."

**Scarletthunder: "**SPADE! How dare you talk to me in such a manner! I should have you whipped and stripped of your rank for disobeying me! You arrogant whelp! Must I teach you a lesson for you to understand!? "

**Spade: "**You're so willing to cast punishment on me, but you let that bitch of a mare go!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Why would I punish her for what you started!? As far as I see, you have gone way too far in how you accused that mare."

**Spade: "**I told her the truth! Everypony has been talking about her and the princess. It is no secret as to what those two are doing!"

**Scarletthunder: "**What on earth are you talking about!? What could they possibly be doing that every pony else knows about!?"

**Spade: "**From what we were told, while you went to go and talk to the king and queen; those two have been really lovey-dovey around every pony . The ponies outside the castle were talking about how happy the princess is when walking around the market with that unicorn; how she smiles, laughs, and even nuzzles her like a love struck foal. We even heard that somepony, spotted the princess giving her a kiss when no soul was around; the servants even confirmed that they have bathed together in the royal bath. The truth is that she is nothing more than the princess's play thing."

**Scarletthunder: "(Sighs) **There will always be rumors surrounding whom ever the princess is with. The fact that you acted upon such nonsense, is proof of how young you still are, and how much more training you need. As of right now, you are not to leave your quarters till we depart with the new troops."

**Spade: "**That isn't fair! Why am I the only one being punished!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**You put your comrades in danger! They were willing to save you, regardless if you were in the wrong! For this, you are being punished! Anymore slip ups, and I'll make sure you go back to boot camp."

Strict as she was, there was no excuse for Spade acting the way she did; had Moonscar lost any control over herself, the unit would have been annihilated. Scarletthunder may not have believed the rumors that were going around, but it did answer some questions in regards to why Celestia seemed so close to the young unicorn. It might have been common for royalty to have whomever they desired, but King Solaris and Queen Faust, might have had different opinions in regards to their daughter having a liaison with somepony like Moonscar. Whatever the case, it was probably best that the king and queen never found out.

Moonscar had calmed down since her talk with Scarletthunder; the only thing left for her now, was to go and find Celestia. It always relaxed her knowing that Celestia was there to listen and give comfort; in a way, she was starting to depend on the princess. While making her way towards the royal hall, Moonscar heard a very familiar voice heading in her direction; it was Luna, in tears, bolting for her room. The little princess ran blindly down the hall, passing Moonscar, who was in shock to see the always cheerful filly, crying so hard that she didn't even seem to notice her.

**Moonscar: "**Luna? Luna! Wait! What's wrong!?"

**Luna: "**Leave me alone!"

The princess of the moon locked herself in her room; she did not want to be disturbed, she did not want to be seen, all she wanted to do was disappear.

**Moonscar: "(Knocks on door) **Luna? Are you alright? Please answer me."

**Luna: "(Sobs) **Go away Moon. I don't want to talk about it."

**Moonscar: "**Did somepony hurt? You can tell me anything. Please?"

**Luna: "**I don't want to be princess of the night!"

**Moonscar: "**Why not?"

**Luna: "**No one likes the night. They say I bring all the bad things out. That's not true, it can't be true."

**Moonscar: "**Luna, its not true. The night has just as much purpose as the sun; they need each other to keep a balance."

**Luna: "**Everypony says that I bring nightmares to them, that there are evil creatures who only come out at night. I don't want to be the princess of the night anymore."

**Moonscar: "**Luna? Can you let me in? I want to explain something to you, but I want to do it face to face. Can you open the door?"

A few moments went by without Luna saying anything; a loud clicking sound echoed through the halls as the young alicorn unlocked her door, greeting Moonscar with watery eyes. Luna instinctively buried her face into the unicorns chest, sniffling, and nuzzling the soft brown coat; Moonscar gently stroked the little filly's back, hoping that she would calm down.


	22. Rainbow of The Night

**Ch.22**

**Moonscar: "**Now, let me tell you something about the night."

**Luna: "(Sniffs) **Okay."

**Moonscar: "**The day provides life, and growth for everything in this world; however, it is the night that provides rest for all living things. Sure, there are some creatures that ponies fear, who come out at night, but the night provides so much more. The moon and stars are lights that you can only see at night, and unlike the sun; all are able see them without being blinded. The night is a time for peace, for replenishing all that we have used in the day; not many are able to see these wonderful things that the night provides. I think that if you showed them the night's true beauty, everypony would see it in the same way they see the day. I'm sure you can achieve that, you just have to find a way to show them."

**Luna: "**You think I can?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course. I think you can show all of Equestria what you're capable of; you just need to think outside the box a bit."

**Luna: "**I…..I have been….working on something. Can I show you?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course!"

Luna perked up, and began to pull Moonscar into her room; it was a bit dark, a little cold, and yet it was serene like the very night itself. The other side was of course Celestia's; it was a bit brighter, and had several stacks of books in various corners, all regarding politics, treaties, and maps of the kingdom both near and far. Looking around more towards Luna's side, Moonscar noticed several drawings arranged all over the walls and roof; all of them containing dots that had several lines connecting them to form a certain image. Luna pulled out a large book, it was a bit worn, but it somehow kept every piece of paper from falling out; the young alicorn began to pull out a large folded up paper, and spread it across her bed. Moonscar's eyes widen when she saw the beautiful colors; it was a dark sky with bright lights dancing across it, several colors blended to create a wonderful scenery for all to see.

**Moonscar: "**Wha-what is this?"

**Luna: "**Its a gift for Aurora! For when she has her baby."

**Moonscar: "**It looks like a rainbow, but it takes place at night. Is such a thing possible?"

**Luna: "**It is! I've done it! I have worked so hard to make it possible. I just can't seem to find a name for it; its not like a rainbow, its something entirely different."

**Moonscar: "**Hmmm….you could call it Aurora, it is for her. The Aurora lights?"

**Luna: "**Or perhaps, northern lights?"

**Moonscar: "**Northern?"

**Luna: "**It is where the empire is located."

**Moonscar: "**How about Borealis? The Aurora Borealis. It means to come from the north, what do you think?"

**Luna: "**It sounds….perfect! Moon, that's what we'll call it! The Aurora Borealis! Its a great name!"

**Celestia: "**It sounds pretty nice."

Luna turned to see Celestia in the doorway, and tried desperately to hide her gift; Moonscar just looked at Celestia, feeling a bit nervous, and slightly embarrassed. A swirl of questions began to rack her brain, and yet at the same time, she felt unable to even confront these worries that had been picking away at her since the fight. How could she even bring herself to attempt such an unthinkable action.

**Celestia: "**What are you two doing?"

**Moonscar: "**Luna wanted to show me a few drawings. She was going to show me what they were for, but only when she puts out the stars."

**Celestia: "**Oh really? So I guess I'm coming along too?"

**Moonscar: "**I-if you want to."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's cheek) **If I want to? Of course I want to."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes and steps back) **Um...I should get back to training, Starswirl might get upset."

**Celestia: "**No need. He is off attending to some other things in the next town, won't be back for three days. By the way, what happened between you and those mares?"

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Luna and then back at Celestia) **I think we should go somewhere more private to discuss this matter, wouldn't you agree?"

**Celestia: "**If you think that is best. Luna, We'll be back in a few hours, Moon and I need to talk about something."

**Luna: "**Awwwwww, why can't I come!?"

**Moonscar: "**We need to discuss politics, and other matters regarding the kingdom."

**Luna: "(Sighs) **Fine. Being an adult is boring."

**Moonscar: "**We'll be back before the sun sets. Make more drawings for what we're going to do tonight."

**Luna: "**I will! I'll get started right now!"

The two mares left the young filly to happily color and design whatever she had planed for that night; on there way to a private area, Celestia began to walk a bit more closer to Moonscar's side, causing the unicorn to withdraw a bit.

**Celestia: "**Are you alright? You seem a bit jumpy. Are you hurt?"

**Moonscar: "**No its...not that. C-could you not do that anymore?"

**Celestia: "**Stand next to you?"

**Moonscar: "**No….the touching."

**Celestia: "**You don't like that?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't think you should be doing that. Somepony might think…..."

**Celestia: "**Did those mares say something to that effect?"

**Moonscar: "**Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**Yes? What it is Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**What am I to you?"

The alicorn and unicorn stared into the other eyes; Celestia had not been prepared for such a question, and was trying to find the right words to give the unicorn.

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Y-you are…..special to me."

**Moonscar: "**What do you mean by that?"

**Celestia: "**I…..care for you."

**Moonscar: "**In what way?"

**Celestia: "**In the same way I…...care for Luna."

**Moonscar: "**So you think of me as a sister?"

**Celestia: "(Looks around) **Its a little more than that. I can't seem to find those right words to describe it."

**Moonscar: "**Have you felt this way towards anypony else?"

**Celestia: "**You are the first."

**Moonscar: "**...Can I ask you something, and can I trust you not to get mad when I do?"

**Celestia: "**I won't be mad. What do you want to ask?"

**Moonscar: "**Have you ever…...been with anypony?"

**Celestia: "...**You mean...intimately?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked!"

**Celestia: "**No! Its alright, I'm not mad. I have never been with anypony. I have remained untouched; and you? Have you been with any?"

**Moonscar: "**...No...I wouldn't even know how that works."

**Celestia: "**So you got mad because they said something about you?"

**Moonscar: "**No...i-it was about you."

**Celestia: "**Oh! I see. You got really upset,...over what they said about me?"

**Moonscar: "**You wouldn't do anything like that. I believe you have more sense then to go off and sleep with whomever is near."

As Moonscar looked towards the ground, ears pinned back, and a frown upon her face; she didn't even notice Celestia moving closer to her, until something soft touched her cheek. It was warm and slightly wet; the odd feeling came from the young alicorn, who had given the mare a friendly lick. Moonscar's eyes widened, and she began to blush wildly; why on earth would Celestia ever do something like that?

**Moonscar: "**W-why!? Why did you…!?"

**Celestia: "**Moon, do you really not understand?"

**Moonscar: "...**I can't say I do."

**Celestia: "**I'm going to have to show, aren't I?"

**Moonscar: "**Show me what?"

**Celestia: "**Follow me."

The young princess lead the unicorn into one of the many different rooms in the castle; it was full of books, statues, historical pictures depicting various battles, a fireplace, and a long couch. Celestia locked the door to insure that no pony would disturb them, she needed sometime to explain what she felt to Moonscar.

**Celestia: "**I may not be able to say it, but I can show you. Will you allow me to show you?"

**Moonscar: "**If its the only way, than by all means continue."


	23. Confessions

**Ch.23**

Celestia paused for a moment as she looked at Moonscar; every nerve in her body screamed out for her to run, her chest tightened so much that her heart was ready to burst, she couldn't even swallow to help her parched throat. Moonscar noticed the tense princess, and moved closer to see if something was wrong; inching closer, she tried to say something, but was interrupted by Celestia's lips pushing against hers. The young unicorn was stunned, so in shock by what was going on, that her mind went completely blank; never before had she been in such a situation, and never had she been taught how to approach it if ever one had occurred. Celestia herself, wasn't too experienced with this kind of situation; if anything her actions were in the spur of the moment. Seconds went by before Celestia pulled away, avoiding Moonscar's gaze; her heart ached at the realization that she had no clue if the mare felt the same way as she did, and yet she took a blind leap of faith.

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **C-Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**Do you…..understand me now?"

**Moonscar: "**...So you do only want-"

**Celestia: "**No! That's not it at all! Moon…..I like you."

**Moonscar: "**You what!?"

**Celestia: "**I like you. I like you very much. I don't want sex from you, but I do want to know if you feel the same."

**Moonscar: "**I-I…...I do….like you. I just don't know if…..I can do what you just did."

**Celestia: "**Do you want to give it a try?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I've never done it before."

**Celestia: "**It's very easy, I'll show you. **(Moves in closely) **Just lean in, close your eyes, and push with your lips. If it feels right, then just go with."

It might have sounded easy, but to Moonscar, it was more of a task then what she was given by her master a few months prior. The heat that was overtaking the brown mare was unbearable; if the only relief that she was going to get was from doing this, so be it. Taking in a deep breath, Moonscar leaned in only to touch Celestia's nose with her own; it didn't help that the princess was looking at her with anticipation. Closing her eyes to help with her jitters; Moonscar gave a small peck towards Celestia's lips, it wasn't much, but it did take a lot of effort. Not once did she open her eyes to look at Celestia; however, Moonscar did not cease in kissing the princess.

The young mare may have been coy, clumsy, and uncoordinated in how she was suppose to react, but she was learning with each try. After a few pecks, Celestia started to kiss back; she thought that maybe this would keep each try from ending so quickly; it did work, and it did make the process all the more passionate. The princess couldn't resist in trying to pull the other mare down; it was a relentless urge that came with her wanting to feel Moonscar's body.

**Moonscar: "(Falls to the floor) **Oof! Celestia!?"

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon to silence her) **Ssshh…..I'm not going to do anything. You can trust me, I won't hurt you."

**Moonscar: "**What if we get caught?"

**Celestia: "**Don't worry. No one comes to this room, its all ours."

**Moonscar: "**Ours? You mean you want to keep doing this?"

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon's cheek) **Yes. No pony needs to know about what we do with one another. Unless you want to stop right here, and just forget about-"

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia forehead softly) **I don't think I can forget about this so easily. **(Nuzzles Celestia) **This isn't just a one time thing; you and I couldn't just treat it like that, especially since we've come this far."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's chest and giggles) **I'm happy to hear that. I don't want to see you everyday knowing that I feel this way, and can't tell you."

**Moonscar: "(Holds Celestia close and strokes her hair) **You don't need to hide it anymore. You can tell me everything, Celestia."

**Celestia: "**Will you also tell me all your secrets?"

**Moonscar: "...**I will tell you everything eventually. I promise."

The two lie on the carpeted floor holding each other; Celestia, who was lying on top of Moonscar, gave small butterfly kisses on the unicorns stomach. It tickled the sensitive areas around Moonscar's torso, which caused her to giggle a bit, which came as quite the surprise to Celestia. Knowing this little fact, Celestia couldn't help in kissing other parts of her filly; from her chest, forehead, shoulders, and even her legs, Moonscar seemed to enjoy the lovely nips that Celestia gave. The alicorn was becoming quite pleased with the reaction she was getting, until she reached for her loves neck; instead of a small giggle, she received a moan, peeking the princess's interest.

**Moonscar: "(Moans) **Celestia….not there."

**Celestia: "(Kisses neck) **Why not? It feels good right?"

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **Please…..**(Gasps) **Its too much."

**Celestia: "(Smirks) **I don't know. I think I want to try it some mor-"

**Moonscar: "(Licks Celestia's cheek) **Please? I really would like to just hold you."

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Uh, o-okay."

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's shoulder) **You're so soft. You're coat is as soft as a newborn foal's, it feels really nice."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Your coat feels nice to too."

**Moonscar: "**It does? Even with all my scars?"

**Celestia: "(Turns to face Moon) **Yes silly. **(Cups Moon's face) **The scars don't make it any less soft; your coat is very lovely."

To think that just a few months ago, Moonscar was dreading ever stepping foot in the castle, and yet now here she was; looking at Celestia's adoring eyes, feeling her hooves touch her, and knowing that she was there to comfort her in times of stress. This moment of bliss and contempt seemed to help the two mares forget one very important problem; if anypony found out, there was no telling what the repercussions could be, but for now the two could be as happy as they wanted. This was love in its purest form, and in time it would develop into something more, but it would take sometime, especially for Moonscar.

**Luna: "(Knocks on door) **Tia!? Moon!? Are you in there!?"

**Moonscar: "(Jumps up and starts to whisper) **Oh no! How did she know we were in here!?"

**Celestia: "(Whispers) **Its okay. She's too young to think we're doing anything other than talking. Just follow my lead."

**Luna: "**Tia?"

**Celestia: "**Hold on Luna! I'll open the door, give me a second. **(Unlocks and opens door) **Did you need something?"

**Luna: "**You guys said we would meet before the sunset."

**Moonscar: "**We are."

**Luna: "**But, the sun is suppose to be going down soon. Tia hasn't set it yet, and ponies are starting to worry."

**Celestia: "**Oh my! I guess we just forgot about the time, we'll go right now!"

Time went by real fast for the two love birds, so much so that Celestia had forgotten about setting the sun; she was in luck that Luna found her, otherwise the entire castle would be in an uproar. As the sun gently set, Luna and Moonscar picked out a few of the young filly's drawings; the moment the sky darkened, Luna brought out the stars. Moonscar then gave her directions of where to set each and every constellation, pattern, and image; Celestia took her side next to the unicorn, and watched as her sister went to work on her new found project. How wonderful it was to see something as unique as this; the stars that just seemed like tiny diamonds in the sky, were now forming something far more incredible than anypony could have thought possible.

**Celestia: "**Is that a lion? Oh wow! That looks like a fish, and that one looks like a shield! How did she ever get the idea to do this!?"

**Moonscar: "**She has been drawing these for sometime now, but only now has she decided to share them with everypony."

**Celestia: "**You helped her do this, didn't you?"

**Moonscar: "**I may have given her a bit of a push, but everything else is of her own accord."

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon) **Thank you. She needed this encouragement."

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia) **It was the least I could do for all the kindness she's given me."

Luna finished her last image in the stars, it was of course of her mother and father standing next to each other; she took a moment to praise herself before flying back down to greet Celestia and Moonscar. The stars were more lovely now than before; however, the little princess caught sight of something far more interesting than what she had just put in the heavens. There on the hill, unaware of the fact that they were being watched, was Moonscar and Celestia, exchanging kisses to one another once more. Luna's eyes widened from what she was seeing, she even rubbed them just to make sure she wasn't hallucinating; nope, they were lip locked with one another, and clueless to see that Luna was right in front them.


	24. My Father's Hymn

**Ch.24**

**Luna: "**Tia? What are you doing with Moon?"

**Celestia: "(Shocked) **Luna!? I..we...its not…...oh dear."

**Moonscar: "(Panicked tone) **You need to keep this a secret! It could get us in trouble, please swear you won't tell a soul!?"

**Luna:** "Are you two together?"

**Moonscar: "**Well...I think s-"

**Luna: "(Jumps up) **Yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes yes!"

**Celestia: "(Confused) **Luna? Why on earth are you so happy?"

**Luna: "**Now Moon can be a part of our family! Mamma and papa will be so happy to hear about this!"

**Celestia: "**Luna, you can't tell our parents just yet."

**Luna: "**Why not?"

**Celestia: "**Because Moon may get in trouble, and sent away. You must stay silent about this until we've decided to tell them. Please don't say anything, please?"

**Luna: "**...Okay. I won't say anything."

A quick sigh of relief passed between the two mares; they had pushed it way too soon, and now Luna knew their little secret. It did give some form of comfort knowing that somepony other than themselves, knew about the budding relationship; however, the day would come when they would have to tell the king and queen. It was not a day that either of them looked forward to, but in the meantime, the two could just enjoy this new found happiness of theirs.

Throughout the week, the two mares had to keep things low; Spade might have been unable to leave her room, but there was a slight chance that she or Coal, might show up out of the blue. Not to mention the high visiting rate of the nobles that just seemed to show up unexpectedly after the arrival of Scarletthunder's unit; the universe was being quite cruel, at least in Celestia's opinion. The need to be with her love was killing her slowly; she started to find herself spacing out, caught in a daze, and face flushed from her constant day dreaming. She just couldn't stop her imagination from running rampant; even though Moonscar wasn't there, Celestia could still feel, smell, and hear her. The very need for her was so troubling, that the young alicorn found herself taking Moonscar's scarf, and keeping it for the unicorn's beautiful scent; such heartache that filly was causing her, so much so that she had to stoop this low.

Moonscar on the other hand, was not doing so well herself; the young unicorn was starting to feel a conflict of feelings emerge from within her. She had never felt this way towards anypony in her short life; every thought of the princess that presented itself, was starting to frustrate the mare. If only she could see Celestia again, if only she could be alone with her, if only she could kiss and hold her again, then maybe these feelings would subside. The unicorn didn't wish to rid herself of these emotions, but rather stabilize them so she could focus on what she was doing; training it seems became less of a priority after she and Celestia…..'Oh dear!' 'Just what were they!?' Moonscar had never really wrapped her brain around what her and Celestia were; she couldn't assume anything, and it wasn't for certain if these feelings would stay, at least in the case of Celestia.

Such a trifling thing that cut so deep into the mare's soul; how confusing, and dare she admit it, scary to know the truth behind it all. Why is it that she was caring so much? If anything she just made all the rumors true, every single one by just allowing the princess that moment of...….no, that's not it, that wasn't it at all. It wasn't a forced action, she could have stopped it, she was stronger than the princess, and that was without the use of magic. The fact was, she didn't dislike it, she enjoyed it, every blissful moment of it; what she was most certain on, was that she wanted more.

Celestia found herself pondering more and more about the young unicorn; Did Moonscar feel the same way? If so then why hadn't she come to seek her out? Was the mare so unsure of what to do that, she, the princess, had to initiate everything? Celestia found herself feeling lonely, longing for the one mare who haunted her dreams; she felt restless knowing that she could try and be with Moonscar, but only at a risk far too great for her to try. As she lie silently in her bed, wondering about the unicorn, she heard a small knock at her door; quickly, Celestia headed towards the door, opening it to reveal a familiar figure standing behind it.

**Celestia: "(Whispers) **Moon!? What are you doing here!?"

**Moonscar: "**I wanted to see you. Can I come in?"

**Celestia: "**Y-yes! Please come in!"

The alicorn locked the door, lead Moonscar towards her part of the room, and waited for the mare to respond; they kept their voices down, it was best that they did not disturb Luna from her slumber.

**Moonscar: "**I'm sorry. I know we haven't been able to talk much, but…...I've been thinking about you."

**Celestia: "**You have!?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. why wouldn't I-"

**Celestia: "(Lunges at Moon, and kisses her face) **I thought you were ignoring me. I thought you must be mad, or that you had sometime to think about…..."

**Moonscar: "**No, I haven't been able to see you or talk, because Scarletthunder wanted to show me a few things. I tried sneaking away, but it was no use; their leaving right now, so I rushed over here."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's stomach) **I missed you, so much. I thought that you may not want to be near me after what I did."

**Moonscar: "(Tries not to laugh from nuzzling) **N-no…...I wasn't mad….I missed you too, but...if you keep d-doing that….I'm going t-to laugh."

**Celestia: "**Oh no you don't! This is your punishment, you shouldn't have been away so long."

**Luna: "**What are you two doing?"

The two mares were in shock when they saw Luna, standing right next them, and rubbing her eyes from being woken up; they needed to be quick in how they could keep the little princess from freaking out.

**Moonscar: "**Ssshh! Luna, its okay. We were just getting ready for bed."

**Luna: "(Yawn) **Can I sleep with you too?"

**Moonscar: "**Uh….well…**(Looks at Celestia)."**

**Celestia: "(Sighs) **Alright Luna, but keep this between us."

Luna crawled in between the two mares, and snuggled up close to Moonscar; the unicorn laughed softly as Celestia and her faced each other. Celestia reached over to kiss her loves forehead before falling asleep; unfortunately Luna, was having trouble falling back into her dreams.

**Luna: "**I can't sleep."

**Celestia: "**You were sleeping a few moments ago."

**Luna: "**Can you tell me a story, Moon?"

**Celestia: "**If she did that, you would never go to sleep."

**Luna: "**Yes I would."

**Moonscar: "**How about a lullaby? My father use to sing me to sleep when I was your age."

**Luna: "**Okay."

Moonscar nuzzled the light blue mane of the little filly, held her tight, and started humming; it had been so long since she sang her father's hymn, but somehow the lyrics never left her.

"_**I'll be crossing throuuuuugh, the riverbeeeeeeeed.**_

_**I'll be coming hooooome, through the riverbeeeeed.**_

_**Hear my vooooice, and keep me clooooooose, as I waaaaaalk, through the riverbeeeeeeed.**_

_**As the moon and staaaaars, settle innnnnnn, the heaven skyyyyyyy; we shall waaaaaaalk, through the riverbeeeeeed.**_

_**Oh the shadoooooooows; dance and plaaaaaay, as I waaaaaalk, through the riverbeeeeeed.**_

_**Look for meeeeeeeee, because I'll beeeeee, walking throuuuuuuuuugh, the riverbeeeeeeeed."**_

Luna drifted off into a sound slumber once more; Moonscar placed a small kiss upon the young filly's head, and once again meeting Celestia's eyes. The princess was smiling ear to ear, never had she seen her sister love somepony as much as she did; one day, hopefully soon, Celestia would happily welcome Moonscar as her special somepony to the entire royal family. Nothing in the entire world could pry Moonscar from her, or so the young alicorn thought; the war might have been far from Canterlot, but something else, something strange, was coming near, and it's power was indescribable.


	25. Fearless Flight

**Ch.25**

**Tinshield: "**Your majesty! Its happened! Aurora has given birth!"

**Queen Faust: "**So soon!? Oh my! Inform the king immediately! I need to go make a few arrangements."

The birth of Aurora's first child should have come with a great sign of joy; however, the birth was premature, and had left the young princess and her newborn in distress. Nightlight, sent word of this terrible affliction, and was desperate for a response; he needed help, and he needed it badly.

**Starswirl: "**Luna!? Celestia!? Wake up, we need to talk! Its urgent!"

**Moonscar: "(Stirs from sleep) **Wha? What's going on?"

**Starswirl: "**Girls! I need you to open the door now!"

**Moonscar: "**Oh no! Celestia! Its Starswirl! **(Shakes Celestia) **Wake up!"

**Celestia: "**Huh!? What's wrong!?"

**Starswirl: "**Celestia!? I know you're up! Open the door!""

**Luna: "(Groans) **Noooo. Its too earlyyyyy."

**Starswirl: "**I'm coming in! I don't have time to play these games!"

**Moonscar: "(Falls to the floor because of sheets) **Ow! My legs are caught!"

Celestia leapt from her bed, grabbed Moonscar, pushed her right back on the bed, and threw her blankets on top of the panicking unicorn; Luna awoke with a fright by what was happening, and nearly screamed by the feel of Moonscar hitting the bed.

**Luna: "(Yells out) **What's going on! Tia- mmmph!"

**Celestia: "(Covers Luna's mouth with a hoof) **Sssshh! Act normal!"

**Starswirl: "**By heavens good grace! You two should have been up earlier! Celestia! You should know by now to raise the sun at a precise time! Your father had to go and raise it, because you were late! Why in Equestria, were you not up!?"

**Celestia: "**I really am sorry Starswirl it just that….."

**Luna: "**It was my fault! I had a nightmare, a-and she stayed up with me till I fell asleep."

The old unicorn was suspicious of what was going on; it had been a long time since the sisters had shared a bed, and as far as he knew, Luna never had nightmares. It was indeed peculiar, but the old stallion decided not to push the subject further; sighing and scrunching his brow in frustration, Starswirl spoke.

**Starswirl: "**Let this not happen again. You two are old enough to know what is expected; on another matter, you two must pack. Aurora has given birth, but suffers from sickness along with her foal; your mother has asked that you hurry, we leave at once."

**Luna: "**Can Moon come too?"

**Starswirl: "**I don't think she can, it is a family matter."

**Luna: "**Oh come on! She needs to come too! She is our knight!"

**Starswirl: "**Your knight? What an unusual thing to say. **(Sighs) **Fine, I'll, go see if she wants to come along. Now hurry, we mustn't waste any more time."

The moment Starswirl left, Moonscar let out a big sigh of relief; never had she been so scared of anypony than that moment. Luna and Celestia laughed at how the unicorn tripped over the bed sheets in an attempt to hide; Luna was the first to jump and hug the mare and wish her good morning, while Celestia walked over to kiss her forehead.

**Luna: "**You get to go to the Crystal Empire with us! You get to meet our other cousins!"

**Celestia: "**We should hurry, and pack. Moon, I'll teleport you outside. Just say that you went to train, I'm sure Starswirl won't question you."

**Moonscar: "**Yeah. Best not to keep him waiting."

Moonscar stood in the center of the room; Celestia's horn grew bright, and within a flash, Moonscar was teleported to the garden. The only problem with this, was that Celestia was still a bit new to teleporting anything, including herself; the princess may have gotten the location right, but instead of landing on the soft grass, Moonscar was dropped in a huge mud puddle. Picking herself up from the cold and wet pit, the young unicorn grumbled, unaware that Starswirl was right next to her.

**Starswirl: "**Not exactly my way of cleaning up for the day, but then again to each his own I suppose."

**Moonscar: "**I wasn't…...I tried to use my magic, it didn't work as I had planed."

**Starswirl: "**Well then child, make haste! We are to be leaving, and you need to wash up. I already had the servants pack your things; now quickly, we mustn't waste anymore time!"

**Moonscar: "**Yes sir!"

Moonscar shook most of the mud off, and rushed to the baths; she was in luck that Starswirl had not caught on to anything, usually he was pretty quick witted with anypony, but the need to question was often forgotten when a state of emergency had been present. While the queen and princesses attended to matters in the Crystal Empire, the king would stay behind and watch over Canterlot; the journey would be made by air, much to the delight of the sisters. They had the option not to just be flown there by chariot, but by using their own wings to make the long journey; it wasn't very often that they were able to do such a thing, and now was a perfect chance to try it out.

**Luna: "**Whooooo! This feels so goooood!"

**Queen Faust: "**Luna dear, be careful! You're still a baby. Don't strain your wings too much."

**Celestia: "**Luna, maybe you should go sit with Moon until we reach the empire?"

**Luna: "**Why doesn't Moon join us!?"

**Celestia: "**She's a unicorn, Luna. She can't fly."

**Luna: "**Yes she can! Starswirl said there was a spell to make none pegasi fly!"

**Celestia: "**Even if there was, do you know how to cast it?"

**Luna: "**No, but Starswirl can!"

**Starswirl: "**Do you really need for her to fly with you? You are happy just flying by yourself at the moment."

**Luna: "**Pleaseeeeee? It would be so much better if she was flying with us."

**Moonscar: "**Luna, maybe Starswirl doesn't want to perform magic right now. Besides, I'm fine just sitting in the chariot."

**Luna: "**Aww. I want you to fly too."

**Starswirl: "(Sighs and turns to Moon) **Child, hold still."

**Moonscar: "**Huh? What are you doing?"

**Starswirl: "**I'm going to perform the spell. Hold very still."

**Moonscar: "**Wait! Wha-"

Within seconds, a bright light hit the unicorns back; it tingled between her shoulder blades, and from the area of sensation, grew two transparent wings. The wings were the same shape as all pegasi wings, they were solid, but as clear as glass; Moonscar was in shock by her new appendages, but at the same time scared from feeling them move.

**Moonscar: "**I-I don't know what to do!? What are they doing!?"

**Starswirl: "**Calm yourself! Its perfectly natural to feel what you're feeling. Just stretch them out, imagine flapping them up, and down, slowly."

**Moonscar: "(Gulps) **I don't think I like-"

**Queen Faust: "**Moon? Clear your mind. Those are your wings, they don't want to hurt you, they are just as scared as you. Everything that you feel, your wings will feel as well."

The unicorn quivered for a moment; she took a moment to look at here wings, which were shaking just as much as her. Taking a few deep breaths, Moonscar relaxed her muscles, and began to open up her feathers; like a hand stretching its fingers in and out, Moonscar stretched till her primaries reached out fully. Feeling each part of her wings work as one, left the young unicorn in an exhilarating state; how could she explore this new found ability further?

**Celestia: "**Do you want to try flying Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes."

Celestia moved closer to the chariot, and offered her hooves to Moonscar; reaching out to the princess, Moonscar stepped forward, and let Celestia catch her. The unicorn's eyes had been shut tight the whole time, she wanted her death to be quick if she fell; a soft nuzzle from Celestia reassured the mare that she wasn't dead yet.

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Silly filly. You're fine. Look, you're keeping yourself up."

**Moonscar: "**Huh? **(Looks down and grabs Celestia) **Whoa!"

**Celestia: "(Giggles) **Its okay! You're fine, I won't let you go. Just flap your wings…..there we go!"

**Luna: "**Whoooo! Moon's flying!"

**Celestia: "**There you go, you're doing great!"

**Moonscar: "**Tia, I'm really scared! Please don't let go!"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Did you just call me Tia?"

**Moonscar: "**I-I'm sorry! I'm just a bit terrified right now. I really don't want to fall."

The alabaster princess grew bright red from hearing her love address her by her nickname; she almost let go of Moonscar's hooves from the sudden shock, lucky for Moonscar, the alicorn recovered. The rest of the way was pretty eventful; Moonscar had gotten over her fear of flying, but was now panicking by how daring Luna was being. The young princess had been practicing far longer than the unicorn, and yet she was being very reckless; Moonscar paled at the very stunts that Luna seem to enjoy performing, it was a lot better to have her worry about Luna, than falling to her death. Several miles later, they had spotted the beautiful castle of the Crystal Empire; it was such a magnificent sight to behold, that Moonscar nearly fell from not keeping her wings moving. Celestia had to hold her still as they looked on at the wonderful city below; the two had stayed afloat, staying behind the rest of the traveling party, the perfect moment for Celestia to have a moment with her filly.

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon's cheek) **Beautiful."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **Celestia! What if somepony sees us?"

**Celestia: "(Smirks) **No ponies around. Its just us, all alone, with no soul to bother us."

**Moonscar: "**Shouldn't we catch up?"

**Celestia: "**Not yet. I want you all to myself, before we have to be separated again. **(Kisses Moon deeply)"**

Although a bit nervous, the young unicorn couldn't resist the princess's passions anymore; the urge was so overpowering, that even a strong mare like her found it hard to say no. Why not relish in this moment? It could be a few weeks before they are able to return to Canterlot, and it wouldn't be proper to carry on like this, especially when Aurora wasn't feeling too well. But just for this moment, if only to please 'Her' princess, Moonscar would be careless and unrestrained with her passions. Eventually the two mares caught up with the rest of their traveling party; a bit dazed from what they were doing before, but unashamed to where they would gently brush up on one another's side.


	26. Hello, My Name is Discord

**Ch.26**

**Announcer: "**"Presenting, Queen Faust and her daughters, Princess Celestia, and Princess Luna!"

The entire room was full of chatter as the honored guests made their way towards the center to greet the prince. Nightlight, the prince of the Crystal Empire, was a handsome firebrick pegasus, with a gold mane and tail; unlike most who had married into the family because of status, the young prince had to prove himself to the late Amethyst. The old mare saw potential in the young colt, but above anything else, she saw the love he had in his heart for her great granddaughter. No pony can say that Lady Amethyst had died unhappy; the old warrior was more than willing to pass on, knowing that her great granddaughter was being well taken care of.

As happy as he was to see them; Prince Nightlight had a solemn grin, it was clear that he was not holding up so well, and why would he? Aurora was his princess, and she meant the world to him. In a way he felt responsible for causing her sickness; with a heavy heart, the young prince dragged himself forward, and embraced the queen.

**Nightlight: "(Sobs) **Thank heavens. I am so greatly happy that you have come. Please help my princess, my dear queen."

**Queen Faust: "**There now, no more tears. You must stay strong for Aurora, and for your foal."

**Nightlight: "**She's so sick. I've never seen her so lifeless; the light from her is dimming, I fear that she does not have much time left."

**Queen Faust: "**Nonsense! She is the great granddaughter of Amethyst; do not give up on her so easily. Now dear prince, take me to your princess and her foal; we must not keep them waiting any longer. Celestia! Luna! Come my dears, we must not lag anymore."

Making their way towards Aurora's location; Starswirl pulled Moonscar back, she had been standing side by side with Celestia, an act only reserved for the significant other of a noble pony. The young unicorn had not been aware of her actions, and was quite confused when Starswirl had her stand next to him.

**Moonscar: "**What are you doing?"

**Starswirl: "**You are not suppose to stand next to royalty unless given permission. I know that Celestia has made an exception with you, but it is the Queen who must have final say; you don't want the nobles causing a ruckus over something so small."

**Moonscar: "**If such a thing is so small, why complain about it?"

**Starswirl: "**They are nobles, child. If the wind was blowing, they would have something to complain about; just remember that you are a knight, therefore you must not argue with certain individuals. And one more thing; keep on your hooves at all times."

**Moonscar: "**Hm? What do you mean?"

**Starswirl: "**Nobles like to test new knights; its a type of game that they frequently partake in, mainly for the fact that they can humiliate said knight. To them child, you are just another toy that is just waiting to be played with, and once your owner has left you attended, your theirs for the taking."

**Moonscar: "**That maybe the case for others nobles and their knights, but not for Celestia and Luna. Besides, I'm not a knight just yet; no reason to use me as a toy."

**Starswirl: "(Sighs) **Moon?...Please be careful."

The brown mare's ears perked up when she heard the powerful wizard address her by her nickname; if he was only calling her by that, it must have meant that he was beyond worried. And why not? If anyone new more about nobles, than the nobles themselves, it was old Starswirl. He had been around them since birth, he himself was of noble blood; however, the old unicorn was an outcast among his own kind, making him see things in a more different perspective. In a way he loathed the nobles just as much as Moonscar, but with his knowledge and power, he could bend them to his very will; he had done it before, and he wasn't afraid to do it again.

The group had reached the bedchamber of the prince and princess; the sounds of Aurora crying out in agony, could be heard from the door. Nightlight proceeded in opening the door, and inviting his guests into the room; there they saw the princess, being attended to by several maids. The young prince quickly rushed to his princess's side, dismissing the maids; reaching out for her, hoping that she had not left him yet.

**Nightlight: "**Aurora? My love, please wake up."

**Aurora: "(Weak tone)...**mmm…..**(Cough)**...I'm...so...tired."

**Nightlight: "**I know love. I've asked the queen to come and see you; she even brought the princesses."

**Aurora: "**Come…..closer. I…..can't….see….you."

**Queen Faust: "**That won't be necessary my dear."

**Aurora: "**I…..c-cannot…..hear….you. C-come….closer."

**Queen Faust: "**That is enough! You will stop this atrocity immediately!"

**Celestia: "**Mother? Why are you talking like that?"

**Queen Faust: "**I don't think you are as sick as we believe, my dear Aurora."

**Nightlight: "**Why are you talking to her like that!?"

**Queen Faust: "**Good prince, move from her side. Now!"

**Celestia: "**Mother, what's going on!?"

**Queen Faust: "**This isn't the work of an illness, it is the work of magic, dark magic. Whoever you are, it would be wise to relinquish my niece before I unleash something far more severe."

All where confused by what the queen was saying; a small cackling sound began to come from Aurora, making her voice deeper, and her laughter far more maniacal. Prince Nightlight backed away from his wife; Luna and Celestia took to their mother's side, while Starswirl and Moonscar shielded them from what was to come.

**Aurora: "(Deep male voice) **Hahahahahahahaaaaaa! I guess I've been found out!? Oh goodie! And here I thought you wouldn't come and see your precious niece!"

**Queen Faust: "**Who are you!?"

**Aurora: "**Oh how rude of me! Let me introduce myself properly, but first, let me leave this useless body."

A great purple flame erupted from the ground, a flash of light engulfed Aurora, and a dark shadow came forth; the creature, with its great power, sent Starswirl and Moonscar flying across the room, and into the wall. Celestia tried to rush over to help Moonscar, but was blocked by the surrounding flames; whatever it was, it did not want her leaving her mother and sister's side. Moonscar had tried to pull herself up from the floor; her head was spinning from meeting the hard wall, but settled as she looked at the rather unique looking creature. The first thing the mare noticed was his yellow and red eyes; observing him further, she saw that his body was long and slender like a snake, his wings were that of a bat and pegasus, he had the head of a pony, a long sharp fang that curled around his lip, a lions paw for one hand, and an eagles claw for the other, with one goat's leg and one dragon's, and an antler along with one horn on his head.

The young unicorn was fascinated, never could she have imagined such creature existed. Trying to asses the situation, Moonscar looked around to try and find Starswirl; the great wizard had been knocked unconscious right next to Prince Nightlight, who was trying to wake the powerful stallion. Moonscar unsheathed her sword, and slowly crawled on the floor; she didn't know the power of this great creature, but she was determined to find a way to stop him.

**Queen Faust: "**A draconequus! I'm assuming that you are the last of your kind, and that you have a reason for targeting my family, am I correct!?"

**Discord: "**Why yes! Indeed I do! Allow me to introduce myself; I am Discord, at your service** (Bows)**."

**Queen Faust: "**Discord. Rather befitting name for such a creature who causes so much damage!"

**Discord: "**Damage! HA! This is nothing compared to what I can do; besides my dear queen, this isn't my normal routine when it comes to bringing chaos. As a matter of fact, I'm glad you came, otherwise this plan wouldn't have been worth all my effort."

**Celestia: "**What do you speak of Discord!?"

**Discord: "**Oh I am so very glad you asked that, dear princess! You see I've come here to get, oh what's the word I'm looking for….Oh yes! REVENGE!"

**Celestia: "**From whom?"

**Discord: "**Well I wouldn't say whom anymore; you see Lionheart is long gone, and so is his wife, their children, and their grandchildren, which leaves only the lovely Aurora. I was planning on cursing her along with those before her, but then something happened, something completely unexpected I might add!"

As Discord chatted away; Moonscar saw an opening through the flames, prepared her sword, and slowly crept up behind the unsuspecting draconequus.

**Queen Faust: "**What did my nephew ever do to you to deserve such a curse!?"

**Discord: "(Grins) **What did he do to me you ask? Why he is the very reason why I am the only one left. He wiped out every single one of my species; in doing so he cursed his entire lineage, for all eternity."

**Celestia: "**Why would he do such a thing?"

**Discord: "**Greed my dear princess, it was because my kind lived in this territory long before this empire existed; we were driven out, but it did not stop there. Lionheart felt that it was better to discard of us, instead of waiting for the day when my kind took back what was stolen."

**Celestia: "**Mother? Is that true?"

**Queen Faust: "**I don't know my dear. At the time the empire was being built, Canterlot was faced with a horrible plague, and hardly anyone left or came through. It was in an effort to make sure that it didn't spread; your father and I were so busy trying to find a cure, that whatever happened during that time went unnoticed and undocumented."

**Discord: "**Sad isn't it? But don't worry, I don't blame you my dear queen; however I do blame him and his line for reaping the benefits of what my kind had possessed long ago."

A cry rang out as Moonscar jumped into the air, sword raised high, and putting all her strength into her swing. Discord yelled out in pain as the blade cut his back; with lightning speed, he grabbed the young unicorn, and pinned her to the wall. Celestia, Luna, and their mother looked on, unable to save her; the flames surrounding them grew high, it was all to insure that they did not interfere.

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Well, well, what do we have here!? A lowly guard trying to play hero? Oh how wonderful!"

**Moonscar: "(Tries to break free) **How dare you do this! You think its alright to posses a mare whose pregnant!? To make her and her foal sick!? I will have your head for this!"

**Discord: "**Interesting…...why would a unicorn not use magic when attacking? I find that odd for any guard that isn't an earth pony. What might your name be my dear? **(Smiles)"**

**Moonscar: "**Why do you wish to know?"

**Discord: "**I don't! I just thought it would be interesting to learn the name of the pony who would dare strike me without magic. But all joking aside; I already know who you are, and everything else about you. I can see everything that has happened, and that will happen my little friend; you I can see are very fascinating, and have much more trouble awaiting you."

**Moonscar: "**I guess I won't know that if you decide to end me, but then again, why tell me anything if that is the case?"

**Discord: "(Laughs) **I like you. You aren't like everypony else, which is why I'm going to give you a small gift. I will let you live for now, I will make Aurora better, along with her foal, but I will also leave you with a glimpse of what is to come. It should be interesting to watch you fall into madness."

Moonscar looked into Discord's mischievous eyes; just what was he planning? Lifting his paw, Discord touched the unicorn's head; within seconds, Moonscar was crying out in pain, a surge of magic flowed through her relentlessly. Her life flashed before her along with many other things that had yet to occur; some were good, others were bad, but out of them all that had come to pass, one was the most damning of them all. A great battle that would ensue, one where she herself would have to fight alone; Discord chuckled and smirked at his handy work, snapping his fingers, the flames ceased, and he levitated the unconscious unicorn to Celestia. Another snap came as he looked in the direction of Aurora and her foal; laughing, the draconequus turned to the young alicorn princess.

**Discord: "**You take care of that one dear Celestia. I will be seeing her soon, our paths are destined to cross once again; farewell!"

Snapping his fingers again, Discord vanished into thin air; leaving his victims shocked, and unable to understand why he let them go.


	27. A Gift Most Tragic

**Ch.27**

Moonscar felt like she was falling into oblivion; unable to stop herself from falling deeper into a void that had no end. Thinking that she was beyond saving, she thought of Celestia and Luna one last time, before feeling a ray of light hit her face; her body that had no strength, was now being pulled up from the darkness.

**Celestia: "(Sobbing) **Moon! Please wake! You can't be dead, not now!"

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **Ow. My head hurts…."

**Celestia: "**Moon! Oh thank goodness! You scared me! Don't ever try something like that again!"

**Luna: "**Tia! She saved us! Don't get mad at her!"

**Queen Faust: "**Alright that's enough! You two leave the poor thing alone, she has had it rough already, and doesn't need anymore added stress."

**Moonscar: "**How is every- OW! Celestia!"

**Celestia: "(Hugs Moon tightly) **I'm so glad you're alive."

**Luna: "(jumps on Moon,and hugs her tightly) **Moon, you were so brave!You saved us!"

**Moonscar: "(Tears up from pain) **P-please…..it hurts!"

**Starswirl: "(Holds head and groans) **You two…..let her go before she passes out."

The two princesses loosened their grips when they saw the poor unicorn in pain, eyes swelling with tears, and teeth biting down with all her might. Her body screamed with pain, but not once did she complain about it; Moonscar loved the two sisters dearly, and wouldn't think of hurting them, even if she was in a state of agony.

**Queen Faust: "**Alright my dears, let us go and see how Aurora is holding up. I'm sure the new addition is awaiting us as well."

**Starswirl: "**Come along girls. Your cousin is waiting."

**Luna: "**I wonder if its a girl!? I would like to have another girl cousin!"

As they all left the room, Celestia stayed behind, she wanted a moment with her love**; **when she was sure the coast was clear, the young alicorn went to the unicorn's side, and kissed her deeply. It was not sweet, nor gentle, not even tender as she was prone to giving the unicorn; the kiss was full of fire, it stung mercilessly, even Celestia's tongue was violent in how it forced its way into Moonscar's mouth. Inevitably the kiss broke with both mares panting heavily; Moonscar had fallen back on her bed, while Celestia lie on top of her, listening to the heartbeat of the young unicorn.

**Moonscar: "(Panting) **What..was that for!?'

**Celestia: "**That's w-what you….**(Pants)...**get for worrying me."

**Moonscar: "**I couldn't let that beast hurt you, or anypony for that matter."

**Celestia: "**Is it really that easy to give up your life? Did you ever think that maybe I don't want you getting hurt?"

**Moonscar: "**...Forgive me. I wasn't thinking, but I will be faced with similar problems in the future; its best that I learn how to approach them to avoid certain mistakes that will cause me issues when I become a knight."

**Celestia: "(Sighs) **I know Moon, but…."

**Moonscar: "**What is it? Celestia, please tell me?"

**Celestia: "**...Nevermind, its nothing."

**Moonscar: "**Are you sure? You can tell me anything. Tia?"

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon) **Please be more careful. I don't want to lose you."

**Moonscar: "**I promise, my princess."

The two basked in the glow of one another; it was their time to be alone, and undisturbed by anypony who could break this wonderful moment.

**Moonscar: "**Let's go and see your cousin."

**Celestia: "**Aren't you hurt? You should stay and rest."

**Moonscar: "**I'm fine, my legs still work. I wouldn't mind seeing the new addition to the family."

**Celestia: "...**Alright Moon, but lets take it slow."

Moonscar limped most of the way, giving a small smile every now and then to let Celestia know that she was sort of okay; the alicorn wasn't fooled, but played along and offered a little support to the young unicorn. The two finally made their way to the royal bedchamber; unaware of what was to come when they finally met the new arrival.

**Starswirl: "**You're walking already!? A wise pony might have stayed and rested, but there's no stopping you now."

**Celestia: "**So where is my new cousin?"

**Nightlight: "**He is right here, our new colt."

**Celestia: "**Oh my, he looks nothing like his parents."

**Nightlight: "**He does kind of look like my grandfather, just a bit darker on his coat."

**Celestia: "**Moon, come see."

**Moonscar: "(Limps and groans) **Well, he looks pretty healthy. I'm glad, hows Aurora?"

**Nightlight: "**She is doing fine, thank you. Would you like to hold him?"

**Moonscar: "**Hold him!? I…...I shouldn't."

**Nightlight: "**Nonsense! I would soon hurl myself into the sea, before denying you the opportunity to hold my first born child! **(Picks up colt) **Now then, here. He's really light, like a loaf of bread."

**Moonscar: "(Gulps) **Alright then. **(Reaches out to hold colt)**"

**Celestia: "**Mind my asking, what have you named our new cousin?"

**Nightlight: "**Oh I'm glad you asked! We've named him Sombra."

The moment Moonscar grabbed hold of the bundle, a sudden shock went through her; the unicorn's knees nearly buckled from the whirl of electricity striking each nerve. Looking at the colt she saw his future; his red eyes burning with the need for power, everypony suffering under his reign, and of course the fate of the empire. This couldn't have been real; she can't see the future, she wasn't even that strong in magic to perform such technique. Moonscar couldn't take the visions any longer, she quickly handed the new colt to Celestia.

**Celestia: "**Aww, look at that innocent face. You are going to grow up to be a fine leader."

**Nightlight: "**He is blessed with being born a unicorn like his mother. I hope he becomes very strong, and very gifted; our subjects will need him to be a great force."

**Celestia: "**Isn't he adorable, Moon!?"

**Moonscar: "**...Yes, he is something."

What could she say after seeing what she did? The colt was going to be a monster, a tyrant, a nightmare to his subjects. Could she really keep what she saw a secret? It was foolish to hide it, but what if it never came true? Discord could just be playing with her head to get her in trouble; he did do something to her, but what? He didn't like the royal family for what they had done, so why not get back at them? As he had mention before, Lionheart's line was cursed for what he had done; therefore every seed was doomed. Sombra, was just the final slap to the face that would ruin his noble line for generations to come; the innocent bundle of joy was a product of shame that would bring about the end of the empire.

Moonscar felt a great knot tie within her stomach; there was no convincing her not to tell Celestia, she had to know. The conflicted unicorn needed to at least try, it would kill her to know that she could have prevented something of unimaginable proportion. It would have to be done in private; no one else was to know, not yet, not until the visions could be understood or confirmed. Still, it did make her wonder about the colt; his parents were loving, caring, and well respected, so why would he turn out so rotten? Looking at him now, it was hard to see the stallion with a fiery gazes, sharp red horn, and monstrous fangs.


	28. The Darkness Within

**Ch.28**

**Nightlight: "**I, Prince Nightlight of the Crystal Empire; hereby give this brave mare, Moonscar, a title for which she has deserved for her heroic act of freeing the princess Aurora from an unknown illness, as well as the new prince, Sombra."

It had been three days since the incident with Discord, and by heavens good graces, Aurora had finally woken up. The life had come back to the ill-fated princess; she was so grateful towards Moonscar, that she insisted upon giving a ceremony honoring the would-be knight. The young unicorn was honored to be given a title, but life had thrown something unexpected into the mix of anguish she feeling at that moment. Moonscar had told Celestia of her visions; at first the young unicorn was prepared to keep what she saw a secret, but sadly something happened that changed her mind for good.

**(A few days earlier)**

**Luna: "**Moon! catch me!"

**Moonscar: "**Luna! What are you doing up in that tree!? You'll hurt yourself!"

**Luna: "(Jumps) **Whoohoo!"

**Moonscar: "(Dives to catch Luna) **Lunaaaaaaaaa!"

The little alicorn had been caught before she hit the ground; Luna was laughing, while poor Moonscar groaned from having the little one land on top of her back. Luna, still in a playful mood, flopped down on the unicorns back, and hugged her tight; she still wanted to play, and was hoping that Moonscar was up for it. While Moonscar tried to get up, she felt a sharp pain grip her chest, making her gasp for air; she began to cough violently as if being choked by some unknown force. Luna began to panic when she realized her friend was in distress, she quickly ran to go get her sister; Moonscar continued to gag and thrash from the sudden fit, and found her mind going blank as it did before.

There in the darkness she stood, alone, with no pony around; suddenly she heard a voice, and a light blue mare appear before her. Moonscar tried calling out, but found the mare unable to hear her call; walking closer, Moonscar realized who this mysterious mare was, it was none other than Luna. The young princess was much older, and she seemed more serious, or was it perhaps unhappy? The little filly that was so happy, had grown into a very unhappy mare; Moonscar became devastated when she saw Luna crying to herself, no one to comfort her in her time of need.

**Luna: "**No one cares. No one cares at all. She was wrong, there's nothing special about the night. They all hate me. Every single pony wishes I would disappear."

**Moonscar: "**That isn't true! You have so much more to give! Don't lose faith Luna!"

**Luna: "**I should just vanish from this world."

A dark shadow wrapped itself over the alicorn's lonesome figure, it cackled and glared with its aqua blue eyes, they seemed almost snake-like by how the pupils formed into a thin line shape. The unknown figure enveloped the princess, turning her, shaping her, polluting the very innocence that was Luna; Moonscar dashed forward to try and save the young alicorn, only to fall into the darkness. Within mere seconds she found herself looking into the being that consumed Luna just moments ago; the terrifying mare laughed as she brought about an endless night that covered all of Equestria. The unicorn was horrified by what she was seeing, it made her feel helpless as she watched Luna shrike fear into the hearts of all she cared for; Moonscar's heart broke, and she fell to her knees, crying uncontrollably, begging for Luna to stop. Her pleas fell on deaf ears as everything was encased in darkness; the young unicorn yelled out once more with all her might, praying that the little princess she loved so dearly, would hear her.

**Moonscar: "**LUNA!"

**Celestia: "**Moon!? Wake up!"

**Moonscar: "(Jumps up) **Where, what, what's going on!? Where's Luna!?"

**Luna: "**I'm here, Moon! Are you okay!?"

**Moonscar: "(Panting from shock) **It was so dark. I couldn't see anything, it was all dark."

**Celestia: "(Holds Moon) **Its okay. It was all a dream. All just a bad dream."

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **Cele…..Tia?…...I need t-to tell you s-something. I can't hide it a-anymore."

**Celestia: "**There now, you can tell me what's wrong."

**(Present day)**

One could not help but feel melancholy by knowing so much hate existed in the world; Moonscar it seems, found it hard to have any joy with knowing the future that seemed to be so bleak. Even as she was given the six pointed star medal, the young unicorn felt unworthy of the honor she was given; it held a bitterness far more distasteful than a mouth full of black licorice, terrible with each bite that was taken.

**Aurora: "(Hugs Moon) **I thank you so much brave knight; from this day forward you will be known as, Moonscar The Guardian. The empire owes you a great debt, everything we have here you are welcome to, no restrictions"

**Moonscar: "**I thank you, your majesty."

**Aurora: "(Chuckles) **No need to be so formal. Come, we shall dance and sing in your honor dear knight."

**Moonscar: "**Princess Aurora, I'm not a knight just yet; merely a page that was asked to protect the princesses."

**Aurora: "**My dear Moonscar, I know everything about you and everything that has happened to this point. From what I was informed, you are very advanced in being a warrior; however, I find your relationship with Celestia very interesting."

**Moonscar: "**You…..what do you know?"

**Aurora: "**Oh don't worry dearheart, I won't say anything. I'm glad my cousin has found happiness, although I have to admit that I wasn't expecting a mare; it really doesn't matter to me, but you might want to be careful around others. They may not be so thrilled to have a non-noble mixing in the royal gene pool; however, if my sources were correct, you are of noble blood."

**Moonscar: "**By my mother's blood, yes. My father was a servant to her family."

**Aurora: "**I wouldn't say that. In fact, your father was much more than a servant."

**Moonscar: "**What do you mean?"

**Aurora: "**You remember your aunt's husband, Stonewall? He and your father were really good friends; in all honesty, your father brought him and your aunt together."

**Moonscar: "**I was never told that."

**Aurora: "**Well I am sorry that no pony has told you, but that could change, especially since your uncle is here."

**Moonscar: "**I beg your pardon!?"


	29. Duel of Spades

**Ch.29**

Aurora had taken every detail into consideration when preparing the ceremony; one thing she took the extra time to arrange, was for Moonscar to become reacquainted with what was left of her family. It was her gift to the young unicorn, a sort of thank you for helping Celestia grow; Nimbus may have had no interest in his first granddaughter, but his daughter, Goldclove, had a great interest that she had expressed to her husband. Stonewall had grown very weary of how his wife was taking her sister's death, and how the meeting with Moonscar had a great effect on his beloved. For months she had cried calling out for her sister's name, she began to lose weight from not eating, and she began to sleep more from her lowly depression. Stonewall felt helpless from seeing his wife so sad; however, his hopes were raised when Aurora sent him a private letter in regards to Moonscar.

The stallion wasted no time in making preparations for his trip to the Crystal Empire; Stonewall had even decided to take Milkyway, thinking that it would be good for the little filly to know her long lost cousin. Goldclove might have been less than happy to attend the ceremony, but she had no idea what was in store for her.

**Moonscar: "(Nervous) **Princess!? I don't think this is such a good idea? My aunt doesn't doesn't think too highly of me, especially since I caused a bit of a ruckus the first time we met."

**Aurora: "**Oh don't be so silly. You will be fine, I guarantee she wants to see and know you like most aunts do. She isn't like your grandfather Nimbus; he's hardly open to anything that leads to progress in Equestria."

**Moonscar: "**What will happen if he finds out!? From what I learned about my grandfather, was that he tried to kill my father several times, most of which nearly killed him. Not to mention what he tried to do to me; he isn't the kind of stallion to be so merciful, even to his own blood."

**Aurora: "**I am aware of that, dear Moonscar. Besides, I didn't exactly invite him to the ceremony."

**Moonscar: "**You didn't!? What if he comes anyway!? What if somepony invited him without your permission!?"

**Aurora: "(Smiles) **You worry too much. Please breath before you faint; I wouldn't want my cousin to turn me into a toad for harming her love."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **Dear princess, please try to keep my relationship secret. I wouldn't want certain ears to overhear what does not need to be known."

**Aurora: "**I assure you that no one will find out. **(Sees Stonewall) **My goodness! You are looking well dear Stonewall!"

**Stonewall: "**And so are you fair Aurora! I see you have brought a companion with you; although I do believe we've met before?"

**Moonscar: "**I...its good to see you again."

**Stonewall: "**And you as well. My little one has been wanting to meet you again, and so has my wife."

**Moonscar: "**They have?"

**Stonewall: "**Of course my dear niece."

The young mare looked at the stallion's smiling face; he was sincere in what he said, and he was more determined to fulfill his goal of giving his wife some peace of mind. Moonscar and Aurora followed Stonewall to his family, they had been waiting elsewhere for him to return.

**Milkyway: "**Papa!"

**Stonewall: "**Hello there my darling. Where is your mother?"

**Milkyway: "**She was talking to the princess, right over there."

**Stonewall: "**I see, well I better go get her. You stay here a moment with Moonscar."

As the white stallion put his little filly down; Moonscar couldn't stop herself from looking at Milkyway, the very sight of the little filly made the mare's heart skip two beats. The powder blue coat brought back memories to the unicorn; how soft it felt when her mother held her close, the smell of honey that filled her nose when she nuzzled it, the beautiful color that shamed even the most clearest of skies. But the one thing that broke Moonscar most of all, were the unmatched, ever enchanting, and mysterious sapphire eyes that her little cousin was blessed with. It was all too much for the poor mare that she found herself tearing up; the little powder blue filly that she stared at so closely, noticed the tears and expressed her concern for her cousin.

**Milkyway: "**Why are you crying? Are you sad?"

**Moonscar: "(Sniffs) **I...its just...you look like my mother."

**Milkyway: "**Really? What was she like?"

**Moonscar: "**...She was-"

**Nimbus: "**Milkyway! Stay away from her!"

**Milkyway: "**Grandpa!?"

**Nimbus: "(Stands in front of Milkyway and looks Moon dead in the eyes) **What nonsense are you filling my granddaughter's head with!?"

**Moonscar: "**I haven't said anything."

**Nimbus: "**I'm warning you; stay away from my family, or else."

**Aurora: "**Nimbus! I am surprised at you. Such a noble stallion like you, treating his granddaughter like some common stranger."

**Nimbus: "**She is not my granddaughter. This….this thing! She is nothing more than an insignificant pony, who should have died when she had the chance!"

**Aurora: "**How dare you talk about her like that!"

**Moonscar: "**Your majesty, i-its nothing to concern yourself with. Please you don't have to-"

**Aurora: "**No! I expected better from you Nimbus; your granddaughter has proven herself to be a great knight, and quite possibly something more. She isn't insignificant, she is a brave warrior that has saved my life, and my son's. You dare mock her in front of me during her ceremony? I think your granddaughter has suffered enough, but you my dear friend have crossed the line. Maybe Taking away your title will be-"

**Moonscar: "**Wait! Please don't. It isn't worth it, my dear princess."

**Aurora: "**But Moon, he should be punished for-"

**Moonscar: "**Please your grace, I don't wish to punish him for what he has done to me."

**Aurora: "(Sighs) **Very well."

Nimbus felt his anger reach its peak; how dare she give the word to save him from the princess's judgement!? A mix blood had no place in a perfect society where only perfection reigns supreme. It frustrated him to know that Apollo, that damn earth pony stallion, violated his perfect daughter and created this, this shameful being, this filly that took his very face. Why had the heavens found it so befitting to give him a granddaughter that looked like him? He could deny her, disown her, swear that she wasn't his blood, and yet they would know; just looking at her made him feel disgust for himself. The mare had to go; it didn't matter the method in which she was disposed with, she had to go!

**Nimbus: "(Pulls out handkerchief and throws it at Moon) **I Demand compensation for this disgraceful act! I, Nimbus, lord of Dapple Oaks, challenges this commoner to a duel!"

All turned their heads to see the old stallion shout at the young unicorn; Nimbus was red faced and snorting hard, while Moonscar stood and stared, only to take a moment to pick up the handkerchief.

**Moonscar: "...**I accept."

**Aurora: "**Moon! You don't need to do this, he's just baiting you!"

**Moonscar: "**I know. I gave him the chance to leave me be; if this is the only way I'm going to get that, so be it."

**Nimbus: "**I will be waiting for you two days from tonight; my best warrior shall greet you during the early sunrise, don't think about running. I will hunt you down, and I will treat you no better than any worthless creature I have mounted on my wall."

**Moonscar: "**I have no intention of running; however, I advise you to keep your word of showing up to watch."

**Nimbus: "**Oh really? And why might that be?"

**Moonscar: "**Because, dear grandfather; I will treat you no better than any other worthless creature that you have mounted upon your wall."

**Nimbus: "**Is that a threat child?"

**Moonscar: "**Not at all, it is a guarantee. One that I will be most certain to keep."

A shiver ran down the spine of the old stallion; he was so high and mighty when he thought that she would just run and roll over like a scared dog, but now his boiling blood had turned ice cold. His red face turned pale while his body shook in fear; why was he so afraid by this mare, who had nothing to her name? It wasn't like she was fully trained, and he had the best warriors at his command, so what was this bearable feeling that struck him so suddenly? As he noticed everypony staring at him, it became clear that he could not turn back from this decision; it wasn't just because Aurora was witness to it, or his daughter and her family, or everypony else, but now the queen and her daughters became aware of the challenge. Nimbus had dug himself a hole that he could no longer climb out of, and by doing so he would carve out a path for his granddaughter's future, as Equestria's great guardian.


	30. Taking The Lead

**Ch.30**

She sighed in her bed while looking up at the ceiling; such beautiful architecture that flooded the very room she resided in. It was not fear that kept her awake during the last hours before dawn reared its head, no, it wasn't that at all; the nerves that ran through her body coursed with adrenaline, with no signs of giving into sleep. Moonscar tossed and turned on the soft mattress, the silky sheets stroking her coat, while the endless amount of pillows that the bed contained, molded every inch of her anatomy as she slammed and threw herself in an attempt to get comfortable. Falling asleep seemed so much more easier when given a helping hoof by some form of danger; maybe a good hit to the head could fix this little dilemma before Celestia raised the sun?

**Moonscar: "(Hears knock on door) **Hm? Who's there?"

**Celestia: "(Whispers) **Its me."

**Moonscar: "(Jumps and leaps to the door) **Celestia!?"

**Celestia: "(Puts hoof to Moon's lips) **Ssh! Be quiet. You'll wake everypony."

**Moonscar: "(Shuts door and locks it) **How did you get past the guards?"

**Celestia: "(Chuckles) **I do know how to use magic."

**Moonscar: "(Laughs softly) **Oh yes, how could I forget? Especially since I ended up in the mud from your last spell."

**Celestia:** "**(Pouts) **I've gotten better. **(Ears fold back from embarrassment) **I did my best."

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's shoulder) **I was only joking."

**Celestia: "**Why are you up so late? Nervous about the duel?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't really know what's gotten me so wide awake? I wish I could relax, but nothing seems to be working."

**Celestia: "**Are you sure you've tried everything?"

**Moonscar: "**As far as I know. Why?"

**Celestia: "**Perhaps I could help you to achieve tranquility in a method you haven't tried?"

**Moonscar: "**Oh? What method might that be?"

The young alicorn grinned mischievously at the confused unicorn; she started with the usual light butterfly kisses around her love's face and forehead, and slowly crept her way towards the mare's neck. What was often so ticklish and playful, now had seemed to evolve into a more passionate and warm display of affection. Moonscar's face heated up from this newly discovered way of relaxing; somewhere between the kissing and nuzzling, Moonscar found herself on her back holding Celestia. As the two continued their moment of bliss, their horns unexpectedly touched, igniting a spark between them; this shocked the two mares back into reality once more. Staring at each other, the two realized that both their horns were glowing brightly; it almost looked as though the other had become electrified by the very touch of the other's horn.

**Moonscar: "**Is it suppose to act this way?"

**Celestia: "**I'm….I don't think so?"

**Moonscar: "**What do you think happened?"

**Celestia: "**I k-kind of have an idea…...it could be…"

**Moonscar: "**What!?"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **The last time I saw this, was before Luna was born. My parents….umm** (Looks away from Moon's face) **conceived her that very night."

The young unicorn's ears shot up while her coat turned a bright scarlet; Steelwind had never fully explained the act of mating, or much less how foals were made. The subject had come up a few times when she was younger, but her master found himself tongue tied every time the topic was mentioned. Seeing as how she would never get an answer, the young unicorn gave up on asking Steelwind, and of course the idea of how foals were made; however, during one of their many journeys, she had stumbled upon a very interesting book. The merchant gave her a funny look before she bought it, but didn't seem to care once she gave him money; needless to say she had read it all in one night, but dare not to speak of it again to anypony.

**Moonscar: (Gulps) **C-Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**It's alright Moon. We don't have to do anything, I know you're not ready for….that."

**Moonscar: "**I...I would but….."

**Celestia: "**Moon? I know you haven't done something like this before, I haven't either."

**Moonscar: "**I do know what to do."

**Celestia: "**You do!?"

**Moonscar: "**I...read a book...once. The book only talked about a stallion and mare; I'm no stallion, I won't be able to make you…..feel good in the same way as the mare in the book."

**Celestia: "**There are other ways to give one pleasure, Moon. Magic tends to help with certain things."

**Moonscar: (Blushes) **But I'm still not skilled in magic, I can only do a few things, and I doubt any will help with this kind of situation."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's nose) **I'll show you a few things later, but tonight, let me take the lead and make you happy."

Moonscar couldn't believe what she was hearing; Celestia, the princess of the sun, the daughter of the king and queen of Equestria, and one of the most beautiful pony's in all the known world, wanted to mate with her!? Celestia led the nervous mare to the bed, never once ceasing her butterfly kisses; Moonscar was stiff, and couldn't bring herself to look at Celestia's face. Shame had crept its way into Moonscar's very being, she never knew such a feeling before now, and it was awful. So beautiful was Celestia, so slender was her figure, dainty and feminine like the very princesses in story books read to young fillies. Her face held no imperfections, no mark of any kind that could ruin such a porcelain complexion such as hers; even Celestia's wings could shame that of an elegant swan.

Oh how lovely she was compared to Moonscar; the poor unicorn's scar filled coat would make a cow's hide worthy of being next to a mink. The color of her mane and tail could best be described as tar, with an endless void to which there was no end; so many flaws that she lost count after the first few, so many different things that seemed to mix and match, especially the white splash upon her right eye. Moonscar was ready to stop Celestia from continuing any further, until she felt a small kiss being placed on her eye.

**Celestia: "**So beautiful you are, my love."

**Moonscar: "...**I-I'm not beautiful."

**Celestia: "(Chuckles) **Silly filly, must I tell you over and over again just how beautiful you are?"

**Moonscar: "**I don't really see what you find so beautiful about me when I look the way I do. You could have anypony you want that is as beautiful as you, so why choose me?"

**Celestia: "**Hmm? What do you find about me so beautiful?"

**Moonscar: "**Everything; your white coat that is soft to the touch, your mane that flows and shimmers whenever you walk by, that incredible smile that just never seems to give way to a frown, and those eyes. I can't help staring into them, they entrap me like so many others that are caught by your gaze. I'm so ug-"

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon deeply) **That's enough now. You want to know why I find you beautiful? Its the way you are with my sister, so loving and kind, even when she is being a pain. The way you aren't afraid to be heard whenever there is an injustice towards you, or anypony else. You are so intelligent compared to any noble, who has had the opportunity to learn as much as you; I find all of these things about you, beyond beautiful."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **So I'm only beautiful on the inside?"

**Celestia: "**No. **(Kisses Moon's head) **You think that my eyes are special? They are nothing compared to your brown doll eyes; so naturally pretty that my heart skips a beat whenever I see them. That warm smile that melts even the coldest of winters, your unique markings that your coat has; mine is so simple, its just white and nothing more. And, one thing that I have grown quite fond of about you, is that lovely scent you have; I don't know if you've noticed this, but you have a natural scent that is intoxicating. **(Nuzzles Moon's mane) **I can't seem to get enough of it, it is so addicting that I must have more."

**Moonscar: "**You are too kind as usual, but….."

**Celestia: "**What is it?"

**Moonscar: "**I just feel…."

**Celestia: "**You don't need to be self-conscious anymore; if you want to stop, we will, I won't be mad at you. If you don't want to stop, then please, don't be afraid to do what comes naturally; I'm sure no matter what you do, I'm going to like it."

Moonscar was nervous at the proposal, but relaxed as Celestia massaged her front; it somehow eased the tension building up in the mare, preparing her for what her partner had planned. The young unicorn's hooves began to wonder the alicorn princess's body; like the time in the bath, she gently touched the soft coat, carefully making sure not to press too hard. Tenderly caressing her sides, legs, rear, stomach, neck, and shoulders; although Moonscar was a strong warrior, she was very gentle in how she treated Celestia's delicate figure. With each stroke that the unicorn gave, Celestia let out a small moan; she was enjoying this, and judging by how her hips were grinding on her lover, she wanted more.


	31. Big Finish

**Ch.31**

A series of thoughts and emotions came to Moonscar as the princess's body molded with hers; the heat was radiating from the alicorn as she tended to every part of her lover, not once losing control of her spell. A long lick atop Moonscar's horn sent waves of pleasure throughout her body, causing her to pant with each graze of Celestia's soft tongue. The alicorn made sure to only use a small amount of power, as she intensified every kiss she left on the unicorn's lips; whispering sweet words to the erect ears of the young mare trembling underneath her. Celestia grinned at the response of her efforts; never had she felt such dominance over another, she may have been the princess and future ruler of Equestria, but no pony had ever made her feel this way.

**Moonscar: "(Moans) **C-Celestia…..**(Pants)**..."

**Celestia: "(Licks Moon's lips) **What do you want me to do, love?"

**Moonscar: "**I'm...not sure…."

**Celestia: "(Smirks) **You're very hot right now, I can feel it. It must be unbearable for you at this point."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I-I….**(Whimpers) **c-can't take i-it any m-more."

**Celestia: "**Sssh. I'll fix that love, I just want you to be ready when I start."

**Moonscar: "**Is it going to hurt?"

**Celestia: "**I don't think it will, but if you want me to stop, just let me know."

Celestia kissed Moonscar to reassure her that there was nothing to fear; the alicorn then slowly made her way down the unicorn's neck, towards her shoulder, across her chest, along her stomach, and inevitably her untouched flower. The alicorn paused briefly, her breath resonating on her love's sensitive area, making the mare shiver; the young unicorn gasped as she felt Celestia test with her tongue. It was obvious that the princess wanted to make sure her love was comfortable, starting only with licking up her mare's soft slit; slowly she began to kiss and suck at the lips below, stopping only momentarily when she felt her love's hoof touch the back of her head. This small action urged the princess to quicken her pace, forcing her tongue inside which caused Moonscar to cry out in shock; the unexpected move caused a premature release that made Celestia pull back. Moonscar lie panting as a sudden emotion of fear gripped her soul; Celestia coughed a little bit from the warm fluids that came without warning, unaware that her lover was panicking from her very first climax.

**Moonscar: "**Celestia! I'm so sorry! I don't know what happened!? It just, I couldn't hold it anymore! Oh please forgive me!?"

**Celestia: "(Coughs) **Its okay Moon…..ssh! **(Cups Moon's face) **Look at me; I wanted that to happen. It just means you liked it."

**Moonscar: "**I-it does?"

**Celestia: "(Wipes mouth) **Yes love. **(Nuzzles Moon's nose) **You really are a virgin, or at least you were."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **You seem to know a lot for somepony that has never mated; however, your knowledge says otherwise."

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon) **I didn't lie to you, love; I have never been touched, but I do have cousins that never knew shame when it came to their little liaisons. Not once did they spare anypony of knowing exactly what they had done, and unfortunately I was one of those ponies."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **Now I feel worse."

**Celestia: "**Why? Did I not perform well?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **N-no! You did well. I j-just feel bad, b-because I know so little; I want you to feel the same way too."

**Celestia: "**You don't have to right now, I can wait for another night."

**Moonscar: "**No. Please let me do this, I promise to do my best. Please?"

Celestia looked at the big innocent eyes of the unicorn, whose ears were folded back as she gave a pleading look; the alicorn, unable to resist the puppy-dog face her love was displaying, snuggled up to the unicorn's shoulder in response. Moonscar nuzzled Celestia's mane before tenderly kissing the nape of her neck; the young unicorn started with her princess's back, leaving a trail of lightly placed nips between her shoulder blades. She had remembered how sensitive wings were from Starswirl's spell; knowing this little fact, Moonscar was curious to see how Celestia would react to a bit of teasing. The small kiss from the unicorn, made the princess's face heat up intensely; the middle of her back was beyond that of sensitive, even the tiniest of licks made her quiver with excitement.

**Celestia: "(Moans) **Moon…...m-more."

**Moonscar: "**You want more?"

**Celestia: "**Uh huh."

**Moonscar: "(Licks up the right wing) **As you wish, my princess."

The young unicorn not only licked her princess's wings, she would occasionally blow her warm breath in the center where the alicorn's wings connected, earning her a symphony of moans that filled the room. Celestia was in complete ecstasy that her tail began to wrap around her lover's waist; unlike Moonscar, she was more then willing to voice her needs to the one she loved so dearly.

**Celestia: "(Whispers into Moon's ear) **My horn, can you do the same thing to my horn?"

**Moonscar: "**Your horn?"

**Celestia: "**It felt good when I licked yours, right? I want you to do it to me."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **A-alright."

Starting from the base, Moonscar slowly licked up Celestia's horn; she had never done this before, and could only copy what Celestia had done to her moments ago. It seemed to be working by how Celestia arched her back in pleasure; the alicorn princess was in heaven by her lover's performance, and she could hardly wait for what was coming next. Celestia was ready for Moonscar to tend to her front for the big finish, but was surprised to see the unicorn panting heavily with a very flushed face.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Are you alright?"

**Moonscar: "**Its t-that f-feeling again."

**Celestia: "**What!? Again!?"

**Moonscar: "**I'm sorry, I couldn't help it."

As Moonscar looked down in shame, Celestia grew wide eyed for a moment before grinning devilishly; to hear that her love was ready again, made her feel that same thrill of dominance. Using her tail to entice the mare further, Celestia pulled Moonscar gently on top of her; this time they would both come together. Celestia's horn grew bright, and she pulled Moonscar forward; she wanted their horns to touch once more for the spell to work, and for both of them to be satisfied for the night. As the two mares kissed once more, the princess unleashed a powerful surge of energy, causing both horns to increase the source of pleasure received by the other; both mares cried out as they reached the end, nothing was more incredible than that moment of sweet release. Moonscar trembled with weak legs as her body tried to fight the urge to fall from exhaustion; managing only to fall to her side in order to avoid hurting Celestia.

**Celestia: "(Pants) **Moon? Why are you laying over there? Come here, lie closer."

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **I can't...move."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Did I tucker you out?"

**Moonscar: "**I'm...exhausted."

**Celestia: "(Giggles softly and nuzzles Moon's head) **No more trouble sleeping tonight my love."

Celestia eyed Moonscar for a moment before tucking herself under the worn out unicorn; she gently wrapped a wing around her mare, as they both drifted off into sleep. Moonscar had never been more happy, than to just hold Celesia in her arms; the very feeling of the princess being so close, made the unicorn's heart full and content. Before giving into the long needed rest that she had been craving all night, Moonscar kissed Celestia's forehead, and muttered three words to her beloved princess.

**Moonscar: "**I love you."


	32. Forbidden Passions

**Ch.32**

Warmth; the lovely ever present feeling which one is overcome with as they lie with another, it is one that fills the body and soul with delight, and relief. Moonscar relished in the thought that Celestia was nestled peacefully in her arms; the happy unicorn opened her eyes hoping to see her lover sleeping next to her, only to be met by an empty space that held no being. The unicorn jumped up, looking in all directions for any sign of Celestia; where could she have gone? Why was she not there to greet her? Moonscar's eyes began to water from fear of being left alone, from being used, for falling for such a trick. The mare's knees gave way as she put a hoof to her heart, and began to cry to herself; oh how could she have been so foolish?

**Celestia: "(Opens door) **Moon? Are yo- Moon!? What's wrong!?"

**Moonscar: "(Looks up) **Celestia!?"

**Celestia: "(Runs to Moon's side) **Why are you crying!? Are you hurt!? Please tell me what's wrong!"

**Moonscar: "(Grabs Celestia and holds her tightly) **I'm so glad. I thought you left."

**Celestia: "(Sighs and nuzzles Moon's nose) **You scared me there for second; silly filly, you know I have to raise the sun. You do remember what happened the last time I didn't raise the sun?"

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia's forehead) **Forgive me, I forgot about that; I'll try not to assume the worse next time."

**Celestia: (Pushes Moon down to the floor and kisses her) **You didn't think I would leave you, did you?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes from embarrassment) **I'm sorry Tia, I was just afraid that you…"

**Celestia: "**I will never leave you my love."

**Moonscar: "(Caresses Celestia's face with hoof) **I know…..love. **(Looks at Celestia's hair) **What happened to your mane!?"

Celestia's face turned bright red as her eyes grew wide, her wings became raised, and her voice turned mute; not once did she hear Moonscar's question. Never had she expected Moonscar to call her anything other than Tia; such beautiful words that rang through her ear's, that she covered the unicorn's face with kisses. Never once letting the unicorn speak, which at that moment Moonscar was trying desperately to do; she may have been enjoying the grand display of affection, but remembered the reason for her waking up so early. That morning was the day of the big duel; if she was to keep her word, the young unicorn needed to hurry and prepare, but first things first, what happened to her princess's mane? It was no longer a light shimmering pink; the mane was now a multitude of shades that consisted of light cerulean, light turquoise, light cobalt, and pale heliotrope.

So breathtaking was the alicorn's appearance as her love looked on in amazement; Moonscar thought she was beautiful before, but now Celestia was even more stunning. The shimmer had not gone away, but was instead more vibrant with each new color; it made the alicorn princess glimmer in the light of her sun.

**Moonscar: "**How did your mane change colors?"

**Celestia: "**I don't know? I woke up, and it was like this."

**Moonscar: "**Do you think…..I did…"

**Celestia:** "If so, then why isn't your mane a different color?'

**Moonscar: "**Maybe something else happened?"

**Celestia: "**I'm sure its nothing, it will probably go back to normal after a while. Oh! You're going to be late! I got your armor and sword ready, I'll help you put it on!"

The unicorn was pulled by the princess, who now was rushing to help her lover put on every piece of armor; as Moonscar pulled her chest armor over her head, Celestia grabbed and strapped each of the unicorn's legs in the other pieces of armor. Quickly the mare grabbed her sword and shield, almost forgetting her helmet, which Celestia snatched up and followed suit; the two were quite the sight to behold as they ran down the halls, dashing out into the morning light. There a group of ponies awaited their arrival; among them was a tall and mighty stallion, dapple grey with a white mane and tail, in silver armor, wielding a huge hammer. Behind the mighty warrior was none other than Nimbus, scowling as he saw his granddaughter make her way towards them, unafraid of her opponent.

**Nimbus: "**I see you have decided to grace us with your presence. For a moment there, I thought you had run off; although I couldn't blame you for turning tail at the sight of a real warrior."

**Moonscar: "**I wouldn't run if I were staring into the eyes of a dragon, dear grandfather. So sorry to have kept you waiting; shall we begin?"

**Nimbus: "**Hmph! Very well."

Moonscar followed the small group to a different area for the fight to commence; Celestia managed to stop the unicorn for a brief moment, she had something she wanted to give her lover.

**Celestia: "**Wait! I wanted to give you this. **(Pulls out Moon's scarf)"**

**Moonscar: "**My scarf?"

**Celestia: "**Look closer. I stitched it up, and put something on the ends."

**Moonscar: "(Looks at scarf) **Your cutie mark?"

**Celestia: "**Mmhm. Luna's is on the back, it's for good luck."

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **Thank you, Tia."

**Celestia: "(Wraps scarf around Moon and hugs her) **Be Careful."

The hug was enough to make Moonscar hesitate the duel; to feel Celestia's heartbeat against her chest, made the unicorn nearly cry from knowing her princess was scared for her. This desire to stop, to quit, to concede without even attempting any form of action; such thoughts had no place within a warrior's world.

**Moonscar: "**T-Tia. I must go."

**Celestia: "(Looks into Moon's eyes) **Come back to me, no matter what. Promise me?"

**Moonscar: "**...Yes, my princess."

Moonscar hugged Celestia one last time, sneaking in a small peck on her princess's cheek; the young unicorn marched on, dragging her hooves, and trying desperately not to look back at Celestia. The princess would be watching her along with the other members of the royal family, but Moonscar feared that by looking at those lovely amethyst orbs, she would be unable to continue. As much as she loved Celestia, the fact remained that Nimbus needed to be put in his place; this was not simply a fight for revenge, or for honor, nor even to gain status, it was merely an opportunity to warn her grandfather. It didn't matter how many times she needed to make her point clear, as long as the old stallion knew just how serious she was; after all was settled, she would hold and kiss Celestia to her heart's content.

**Aurora: "**Well, well, I never thought that my cousin would ever give herself to another, like those tragic ponies in the story books. **(Smiles) **Did you have fun my dear cousin?"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Whatever do you mean Aurora?"

**Aurora: "**Oh don't worry, I wasn't exactly innocent around my husband when we were courting."

**Celestia: "**Aurora!"

**Aurora: "**I have no regrets, and neither should you. Although I would find it hard to explain the change in your mane; I must say, she must have a lot of power to cause such a thing, but what sort of change has occurred in her?"

**Celestia: "**I don't…..I'm not sure."

**Aurora: "**Interesting. Well dear heart, shall we go see the battle?

**Celestia: "**Yes, I need to see this through."


	33. The Romantic and The Kind

**Ch.33**

Swinging her sword to and fro, the young unicorn couldn't help but feel that she was being watched by her opponent; his eyes burned into her as she stretched, trying to avoid all possible eye contact. Just why was the dapple stallion starring? It wasn't like he was mocking her, but it somehow made her feel all the more uncomfortable; a moment went by before he began to walk towards her.

**Cometrain: "**Hello."

**Moonscar: "**...Hello."

**Cometrain: "**So you are her daughter?"

**Moonscar: "**If you mean Sapphirerose, then yes."

**Cometrain: "**I knew her well; she was going to be my wife."

Not exactly the words Moonscar was expecting to hear, but they managed to cause some discomfort; it made sense now as to why Nimbus had chosen this stallion.

Years ago, long before Moonscar took her first breaths into the world, her grandfather Nimbus had made arrangements for his daughter to marry. The stallion he had picked was of fine lineage; the best part was that he was related to one of the most noblest families in all of Equestria, making him almost close to royalty. Nimbus had it all planned out, but did not count on what was to change the very day his friend, Songbird, visited his home with his son, Stonewall, and their companion, Apollo. The three had come by to discuss some business in regards to a few untapped resources; new land had been discovered, and with it a new source of income, that needed to be dealt with to avoid any confrontation in the future.

**Nimbus: "**Songbird! You old devil you! Come and give us a hug old friend!"

**Songbird: "**Nimbus, you old goat! Its been so long since we've last seen each other! **(Turns to see mares) **And who are these fine young fillies?"

**Nimbus: "**Oh where are my manners? Allow me to introduce my daughters, Sapphirerose, and Goldclove."

**Sapphirerose: "**Nice to meet you."

**Goldclove: "**So glad you could come."

**Songbird: "**And to you as well. Oh, how could I forget!? These two fine young stallions are, my son Stonewall, and our doctor Apollo."

**Nimbus: "**A doctor? Are you ill my friend?"

**Songbird: "**Oh heavens no! I'm as spry and full of energy as any young colt! Apollo is practically a sixth son to me, and a brother to my fifth son Stone."

**Nimbus: "**Oh! I see. Well old friend, shall we retire to a more private room?"

**Songbird: "**Why yes! You boys wait here, I'll be back in an hour or so."

All seemed normal at first, until Stonewall found himself tongue tied when Goldclove tried to talk to the shy stallion.

**Goldclove: "**So, you must travel a lot with your father?"

**Stonewall: "(Blushes) **I...I..well….uh."

**Apollo: "**Yes, as a matter of fact he does! He's quite the chatterbox around ponies, not to mention a hopeless romantic with the fillies."

**Stonewall: "**Apollo!"

**Apollo: "**Oh don't be modest! He's a fantastic poet, but it seems most become toads after he becomes theirs."

**Goldclove: "**Oh my, you poor thing! I'm sure you'll find the right one someday, don't give up hope."

**Sapphirerose: "(Chuckles) **And what of Apollo? What might you be if not a hopeless romantic?"

**Apollo: "**My good filly, I am merely a humble servant that does his best to help whenever needed."

**Stonewall: "**Humble!? Now girls, he is anything but humble; this one is planning on being a guard for his majesty someday."

**Goldclove: "**Really!? But wouldn't that be a challenge since you're an earth pony?"

**Stonewall: "**Oh you should see him with a sword, its actually quite amazing. Believe it or not, he saved us from ten bandits during our journey to Canterlot. Oh and let's not forget his eagle eyes; so sharp that he could catch a fly with any knife."

**Goldclove: "**That is amazing! How ever did you become so skilled!?"

**Stonewall: "**I may have had a little hoof in how he learned, but everything else was self-taught."

**Goldclove: "**Oh my! You must be skilled as well to be able to train him so well?"

The ice had been broken, and it was all thanks to Apollo; he knew that his friend had been love struck by the lovely Goldclove, but did not posses the courage needed to talk to her. Looking at the white stallion now, chatting away and smiling with the mare he so longed for; you never would have guessed that he had any problems with approaching her. The two ponies had been so entranced with each other, that they had completely forgotten about Apollo and Sapphirerose; not that it seem to matter since the two were getting along.

**Sapphirerose: "**I must say, I never thought my sister would talk the way she is now to another stallion. I am impressed Sir Apollo; you certainly have a talent for conversation."

**Apollo: "(Smiles) **I know not of what you speak, my fair mare."

**Sapphirerose: "(Chuckles) **So, a guard? That is a big goal to have, not even those who are of noble blood find it easy."

**Apollo: "**I'm sure I will have no problem; I have been through a lot of training up until now, most of which was to make sure Stonewall's family was protected."

**Sapphirerose: "**I see, and what of your family?"

**Apollo: "**I do not have one. My mother was a servant, who was sent away after she became pregnant with me, and was taken in by Songbird before my arrival. Good thing too, she didn't make it after having me."

**Sapphirerose: "**Oh my! I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to pry."

**Apollo: "**Oh no need to be so apologetic. It isn't bad for you to ask, and I am not reserved when telling others."

**Sapphirerose: "**You are indeed forgiving, dear Apollo."

**Apollo: "**Not forgiving, but understanding, fair Sapphire."

He was not rich, he was not of noble blood, he didn't even have a home of his own, and yet Apollo was more than what he seemed. Despite being a commoner, he had trained and studied vigorously; Apollo knew that the world was cruel to his kind, but was willing to battle the odds against him. If he could gain something in his life, than maybe he could leave his mark as being more than just an earth pony; what the stallion did not know, was that he would sire a great warrior that all would remember, making his legacy legendary to all. The mare who would carry his foal, found herself fascinated by the earth pony; she just couldn't stop listening to what he had to say. Apollo was fairly smart, and very kind to everypony he met; he also didn't mind helping others, even if he wasn't rewarded for it.

**Sapphirerose: "**Apollo?"

**Apollo: "**Yes?"

**Sapphirerose: "**Walk with me, I would like to know more about you, if that is alright?"

**Apollo: "**Of course **(Smiles)."**

The two stallions would find themselves coming around Dapple Oaks more frequently; while Stonewall took to wooing Goldclove, Apollo and Sapphirerose would talk endlessly throughout the visit. Apollo was no prince, but was indeed charming in his own way; he not once seemed to tire from listening to Sapphirerose, never had anypony valued her opinion the way he did. The mare eventually found herself enamored with the stallion, observing, and appreciating everything about him; from his red and black mane, to his tan coat, and even his light brown eyes. The one thing that she loved the most about the stallion, was his warm smile, a smile that eventually their daughter would inherit; as time went on, she couldn't help giving him a peck on the cheek without warning. The actions left Apollo stunned with each little peck; the stallion eventually grew bold enough to kiss Sapphirerose back, sending a wave of happiness coursing through the powder-blue mare.

Love was a beautiful thing to embrace; however, it would come at a hefty price for the two of them to pay. Nimbus was so ecstatic when he received the letter informing him of Cometrain's visit; finally, he would have the chance to marry off his daughter to a well bred stallion. Oh what joy had befallen him as he read every sentence entailing the stallion's interest in the fair filly; if all went well, Nimbus would be planning a wedding sooner than expected, or so he thought.


	34. Broken Trail of Memories

**Ch.34**

**Sapphirerose: "**A visitor? From where father?"

**Nimbus: "**He is another business partner, my darling. And I want you to make his visit especially good."

**Sapphirerose: "**I see, I'll go tell Goldclove-

**Nimbus: "**No need! I just need you for this sort of thing, you have always been good with other ponies, as well as mature when it comes to conversation."

**Sapphirerose: "**...Alright father. I'll be sure to give our guest a grand welcome."

**Nimbus: "**That's my girl, you make me so proud."

The young mare may have appeared to have less than a thought running through her brain to everypony else, but that made things easier in certain times when she needed to be sneaky; Sapphirerose was no fool, and was on to her father's every move. The old stallion had tried very often to set up his daughter with several suitors, so often that she kept a journal of all the names of every stallion that had crossed her path. At this point it became a sport to the young mare, not a single one had been worthy of her; all were insensitive to others, all were morons in one way or another, and all were deaf to her thoughts and opinions. Apollo had somehow out shined every stallion that she had ever met; Sapphirerose could not lie to herself or anypony else about how she felt towards the stallion. No matter what it took, she was determined to make him hers; she loved him with all her heart, and not even her father could object to that.

**Apollo: "**Hello, Rose."

**Sapphirerose: "**Oh Apollo, you're here early."

**Apollo: "**Stonewall had me sprinting here to deliver a personal message."

**Sapphirerose: "**He does seem to like my sister a bit. One might say that he wants to be something more to her."

**Apollo: "**Such is the world, and everypony in it."

**Sapphirerose: "**Does that mean that you are the same?"

**Apollo: "**I don't think any mare would have me, dear filly."

**Sapphirerose: "(Nuzzles Apollo's cheek) **I think you may want to rethink that, my dear Apollo."

**Apollo: "(Blushes) **R-Rose!? I told you that its not good to be kissing me."

**Sapphirerose: "**Now why would kissing the stallion I love, be wrong?"

The very words made Apollo turn to stone; did she just confess to him? Was she really saying what he think she said?

**Apollo: "(Flustered) **Wha-wha-wha…!? I…..you…...love!?"

**Sapphirerose: "(Smiles) **I love you. Do you love me, Apollo?"

**Apollo: "**...I shouldn't. We can nev-"

**Sapphirerose: "(Kisses Apollo) '**Never,' shouldn't even cross your lips. I want to hear you say it, if only once."

**Apollo: "(Rests forehead on top of Sapphire's) **My dear Rose, I couldn't just say it once, even if I tried."

Usually the stallion runs off into the sunset with his mare at his side; however, this was not a fairy tale that would end so well, or at least not the same way in the stories. Stonewall had decided to take Goldclove to Canterlot for a little trip; he wanted to get closer to the mare, and felt that this was the best way to do it. The young stallion left Apollo behind, feeling that he would be alright during the next few days; the couple said their goodbyes before leaving, not knowing that a storm was brewing on the horizon. Cometrain had come to win over Sapphirerose, but found himself losing his horn when trying to force the fair mare to satisfy his needs; Apollo might have been quick with a knife, but would find himself at the mercy of a very angry Nimbus.

**Nimbus: "**For de-horning my honored guest, you are to receive forty lashings, and a brand upon your cutie mark to signify your disobedience."

**Apollo: "**What was I to do? Let him rape your daughter? To force himself upon her?"

**Nimbus: "**SILENCE! I will not hear anymore of this mockery from such a peasant!"

**Apollo: "**If whipping me will make you happy, so be it."

**Nimbus: "**Very well. **(Looks at guards) **Prepare the whip, and hold him down."

Apollo had taken the lashings with honor, each hitting his back, and each stinging as they hit the same spot; he did not let out a cry, he just lie there taking each cut that landed upon him, only thinking about Sapphirerose. The servants looked on with pity at the poor stallion; he didn't deserve this, but what could they say? It was not their place to interfere, and if they did, they would end up like him.

**Sapphirerose: "**Enough!"

**Nimbus: "**What are you doing child!? He is being punished for his crime!"

**Sapphirerose: "**You dare punish the sire of my foal!?"

**Nimbus: "**What!? **(Turns to guard) **Stop the lashings! **(Turns to Sapphire) **What did you just say?"

**Sapphirerose: "**I am carrying his child! You will not whip my husband any further!"

**Nimbus: "**You are…...it can't be! How could you have lie with this!? You let him defile you, and you don't even bother denying it!?"

**Sapphirerose: "**There is nothing to deny. If you kill him, you are depriving me of a husband, and a father for my child; can you live with that on your conscious?"

The old stallion was in a state of shock by what his daughter had just announced to him, her mother, her suitor, the guards, and most of the servants in the household. Yes, all had been witness to this event, and all would keep it with them for fear of Nimbus's wrath; Yelling at his daughter like some madpony, Nimbus banished her along with Apollo. Never were their names to be mentioned again in his presence, no trace of their existence was to be seen, and no pony was to ever discuss where they had gone.

**Apollo: "**You're-"

**Sapphirerose: "**No."

**Apollo: "**But you just-"

**Sapphirerose: "**I'm not pregnant, yet, but I will be, someday."

**Apollo: "(Groans from pain) **S-so you lied?"

**Sapphirerose: "**Yes I did. It was the only way they would stop whipping you."

**Apollo: "**You realize that we are not allowed to come back, right?"

**Sapphirerose: "**I know, I was planning to leave and not look back. I did not plan on you saving me from that brute, but it did work in our favor. I am sorry I couldn't get to you sooner; Lily locked the door to my room, and I had to climb out the window, please forgive me?"

**Apollo: "**I thought you…."

**Sapphirerose: "(Chuckles) **You do know that foals are not made by just kissing, right?"

**Apollo: "(Blushes)** Umm….y-yeah, I just was….happy."

**Sapphirerose: "**Happy? So you really do love me? **(Smiles)"**

The stallion was overcome with heat by knowing the mare looking straight at him, wanted to be with him; it was true that no pony knew where the two had gone, expect of course for Songbird. He had found out what had happened to his faithful servant, and decided to help him and his new wife, find a place to settle down. Finch Willows was perfect for the two ponies to elope; however, Nimbus had managed to find them years later. The old unicorn had hoped to convince his daughter to leave the earth pony, along with their child, and come back and marry Cometrain; she never took the offer, and would always ask him to leave.

**Nimbus: "**Please, you could start over. No pony needs to know about your past, it can all just be forgotten."

**Sapphirerose: "**I have a daughter, what of her!? And what of her father!? I love them both, and I wouldn't dream of leaving them!"

**Nimbus: "**Why must you do this to me, child!? For heaven sake! Your mother died after what you did! Do you have no shame!?"

**Sapphirerose: "**Shame!? Coming from the stallion, who wouldn't even stop to think that maybe the 'peasant', was just protecting his daughter!"

**Nimbus: "**So that's it then!? You are torturing me because I wanted you to have a future!?"

**Sapphirerose: "**A future!? With a stallion I hardly know!? You are unbelievable, father!"

**Moonscar: "(Shy voice) **Mommy? Why are you yelling?"

**Sapphirerose: "(Turns to see Moon, and runs over to pick her up) **Its alright sweetie, I was just talking to grandpa is all."

**Nimbus: "(Angered) **I am not that child's grandfather."

**Sapphirerose: "(Turns to Nimbus) **How could you say that? The child is innocent. I'm the one you're displeased with, not her."

**Nimbus: "**That child, is the reason your mother is no longer with us. I curse that stallion to the very depths of hell, and as for that child of his, I blame her for sending your mother to an early grave."

**Sapphirerose: "**Leave. Do not ever come into my house, and do not ever speak about my family in such a tone. You will stumble for your judgement, and you will feel the pain for being so cruel; I hope that someday, you can forgive me, but until then I ask that you never come here again."

That was the last time Nimbus would ever talk to his daughter; when the incident at Finch Willows was handled, Nimbus was worried. For the first time in a long time, he felt guilty for hurting his daughter; his guilt soon faded when he was informed of her death, and that only his granddaughter remained. Why had she survived? The very being that destroyed everything; his reputation, his daughter, his wife, everything he cherished, had survived! If she didn't exist, none of this would have happened; it had never occurred to him that it was no ponies fault. Clouded by his anger, Nimbus left his granddaughter to rot; he never thought that the demons he had left behind so long ago, would come back to haunt him once more.


	35. The Delight of Pain

**Ch.35**

**Cometrain: "**Your mother was a very beautiful mare."

**Moonscar: "**...Yes she was."

**Cometrain: "**Shame that she settled for less."

**Moonscar: "**I suppose most would see it that way, but I don't. If you're done talking, I would like to get this duel over with."

**Cometrain: "(Chuckles) **I must say that I have never met a filly so willing to fight."

A great big crowd had assembled to watch the fight take place; the two opponents had chosen a large field outside the castle, it was perfect for them as well as their audience. Not a single pony would dare miss such an opportunity; this wasn't just any fight, it was a fight between Cometrain, the great general of the Griffin War, and Moonscar, the now entrusted Guardian of Equestria. Celestia stood watching the two ponies take their positions, waiting for the signal that would start the fight; Luna held onto her leg, nervous and scared for Moonscar's safety. Queen Faust and Princess Aurora had joined them, hoping that the young unicorn was skilled enough to go up against the war veteran; throughout his career, Cometrain had never lost a challenge to any fighter. It was rumored that he was invincible, and that no pony alive could defeat him; the unicorn had far preceded his reputation, that there were stories suggesting that he could even defeat an alicorn.

**Announcer: "**This fight has been issued because the unicorn pony, Moonscar the Guardian, has been accused of insulting and slandering one of noble blood. The challenge has been demanded by Nimbus, Lord of Dapple Oaks, and will be fought by Cometrain, the general of his majesties army unit in the west. Both challengers will only use one weapon, and one shield, if said weapon breaks, then the challenger will have lost the duel. If any challenger is caught cheating, they will be stripped of their title, and will have lost the duel. If any challenger is severely injured beyond that of continuing any further, the duel will stop, and the challenger will have lost the duel. If any challenger is knocked unconscious during the fight, and is unable to regain consciousness, they will have lost the duel. If any challenger surrenders during the fight, their opponent must cease all fighting, and said challenger will have forfeited the duel."

The rules were clear, pretty basic for any form of fighting, and quite similar to those that the young unicorn had been told before; she, along with the stallion, bowed in respects towards one another, and awaited for the announcer's word. Within the few seconds that it took for the announcer to say, 'Challengers commence!,' The two unicorns charged in the other's direction, only one thing crossed their minds, 'Suffer; I shall make you suffer.' Both had a point they wanted to prove, each with the intent to leave their mark upon the field; whatever blood spilled into the earth's soil that day, would give birth to a legend. The two unicorns thrusted and slashed, swung and stabbed, dodged and ducked at every move that was dished out; all were amazed at the swordplay, such a magnificent dance from the two very skilled warriors. One thing did come into question as the two continued to exchange blows; why weren't either of them using magic?

**Celestia: "**Aurora?"

**Aurora: "**Hm? What is it?"

**Celestia: "**Isn't it odd that he is not using any form of magic?"

**Aurora: "**You've never seen him fight before, have you?"

**Celestia: "**No. I expected this from Moon, but not him."

**Aurora: "**Can I ask? Who else knows that Moon cannot use magic?"

**Celestia: "**Only a few ponies….oh no!"

**Auror: "**I'm assuming that means something bad?"

**Celestia: "**Her grandfather, he might know. When she was rescued, he found out that she had her horn removed; he may have told her opponent! We need to stop the duel!"

**Aurora: "**We can't stop the duel! It's too late, and you could be causing more damage for Moon. Everything that she wants to keep, is riding on this fight; I know you love her, but we need to let her handle this. If things get out of hoof, I will stop the fight; trust me Celestia, its better that she make her stand, then to be held back."

The young alicorn could not argue with her cousin about her lover's choice; it was dangerous to just let Moonscar go off and fight another unicorn, but it was more damaging to deprive her of a chance to redeem herself. For so many years, she had gone on living with the fact that she was hated, and now the time had come for her to get the respect that she had been long denied.

**Cometrain: "**I have to say, no other opponent has lasted as long as you. Even my most highly trained students cannot keep up with me; I am enjoying this child, but it looks as though I may need to attack at full force."

**Moonscar: "**I was hoping that you would quit with your childish antics. Its rather boring to see your opponent hold back, knowing that they think so little of you."

**Cometrain: "**Well then, prepare yourself. I will not be holding back anymore."

**Moonscar: "**Come at me, if you can."

The stallion's horn began to glow bright green; he smirked as he locked eyes with his target, there was no way she would ever be able to handle his powerful spell. Lifting his mighty hammer, Cometrain charged forth as his magic engulfed the weapon he carried; as the great hammer fell with great force, Moonscar pulled her shield in front of her, and braced for impact. Silence had overtaken the crowd as they heard the loud explosion echo; Moonscar had managed to hold her ground, but unfortunately broke her arm in the process. The magic had made the strike so intense, that even with the shield protecting her, she managed to retain a substantial amount of damage; regardless, she had to pretend that all was well to continue.

**Cometrain: "**My, oh my! You blocked my attack! I hope it wasn't too much for you to handle?"

**Moonscar: "(Staggers) **Not at all. I'm ready for more, if you're able?"

**Cometrain: "(Annoyed) **Hmm…...you want more? I'll happily give you more, dear child."

The young mare was a frustrating one, and very stubborn; with each attack that he gave his opponent, Cometrain's patients began to fade. Anger seeped its way into the stallion as the battle progressed; no matter what he did, Moonscar showed no signs of surrendering anytime soon, she just took every blow and continued. Cometrain needed to injure Moonscar, and he needed to do it quickly; the stallion had used so much power, that he was starting become very weak, even to a point of being unable to stand. But what could he do? He had attacked her with everything he had! No pony was able to last this long and still be standing; just what was she? The truth was, Moonscar was barely able to hold her sword up; if it weren't for the straps on the shield, she may not have been able to hide her broken arm.

**Moonscar: "(**My chest is starting to hurt. I think he broke more bones; it could explain why I can't breath.) W-why are…**(Pants)...**you standing...t-there!?...**(Breaths heavily)...**Come on! I….I'm tired….of wa-waiting!"

**Cometrain: "(Weak tone) **Why fight…..you already look l-like you're…..**(Coughs)...**going t-to f-faint!"

**Moonscar: "(Wheezes) **I'm going….to finish this! **(Coughs up blood) **You c-can't move, but I can."

**Cometrain: "**Keep away from me!"

Moonscar dragged her feet forward slowly, each step racking her body with pain that was amplified with every breath she took; the poor mare wanted to cry as the relentless cracking of her bones, made her breathing become more of an obstacle, than just a natural part of living. Cometrain, fearing for what was to come next, began to look around for anything he could use to stop the mare; Moonscar was only inches away from reaching the stallion, unaware that he had one last trick up his sleeve. The stallion could not lift his hammer anymore, but found a hard stone near his feet; quickly he grabbed it, and waited for the young mare to get at just the right range. He couldn't throw it, but he could use it to increase his punch towards the mare's face; when Moonscar had come just close enough, 'CRACK'!, down she went. The crowd gasped at how the unicorn fell to ground; Celestia nearly lunged forward to help her love, but was held back by Aurora, who at the moment, was praying that Moonscar was not dead.

**Celestia: "**Moon!? Let me go!"

**Aurora: "**Celestia, calm down! You can't go out there, the duel isn't over!"

**Celestia: "**I don't care! If anything happens to her, I won't forgive myself!"

As Aurora tried desperately to hold Celestia back; Cometrain looked down at his opponent with a conniving stare, he was not done with her just yet. Smirking down on the half conscious mare, the stallion took the end of his hammer, and with whatever magic he had, thrusted it down on the mare's horn; once again, Moonscar's horn was broken. A terrify cry rang out from the unicorn; most of the crowd felt disgust for what the great general had just done, she was already down, why harm her further? Riving with agony, Moonscar's mind twisted and turned with images of so long ago; one in particular, made something within her burn wildly. It was the day she got her cutie mark; she had forgotten the memory years ago, but here it was, replaying itself.


	36. A Little Friendly Push

**Ch.36**

**Discord: "**Oh you poor thing! How painful it must be to have your horn broken so violently!?"

**Moonscar: "(Dazed) **What? who is that?"

**Discord: "**Oh my dear friend! Have you forgotten me already? I am Discord, and I have come to watch you make history!"

**Moonscar: "**Why can't I see you?"

**Discord: "**No pony can hear me, no pony can see me; matter of fact, this is all in your head. They can't hear you talking to me; think of it as an out of body experience! You are still moving, but your mind is elsewhere; I've come to help you dear friend, its the least I could do."

**Moonscar: "**I don't want your help!"

**Discord: "(Appears) **Oh, but I think you do. You see, I noticed that you are not able to use magic in certain situations, and thought that was rather odd. But then again, all I had to do was dig into that little melon of yours, and eureka! I found out why! You do know what your special talent is? I mean your cutie mark says it all."

**Moonscar: "**I do not know what you're talking about?"

**Discord: "**You have the power to heal. Not many can do what you can; anypony can wrap a bandage or make a potion, but you have something more. It is tragic to know why you have forgotten, but that can be fixed! I know you may hate me for what has been brewing in your head, but allow me to help you this time. I rather hate it when someone ruins such a good fight; I mean really, how pathetic can you be?"

**Moonscar: "**How dare you insult me!? I'm in pain, and you're criticizing me!?"

**Discord: "**Oh no, my dear friend! I did not mean you. That stallion just hit you with a rock; you would have had him, but he had other plans."

**Moonscar: "**That bastard! I'll make him pay!"

**Discord: "**I know you will, which is why I'm here. So hold still for me, why don't you?"

**Moonscar: "**Keep away from me! You've done enough! I have had so many nightmares since you messed with my head! I will not have any help from you!"

**Discord: "(Pouts condescendingly) **I know, and I feel so bad about it, but you see my fair mare, I need you to stay alive. You and I have some unfinished business that needs to be taken care of; I intend for you and I to have our epic battle, and no two bit stallion, is going to take that away."

**Moonscar: "**Why help me? You're going to kill me eventually, why not strike now!?"

**Discord: "(Grins) **I want you to use your magic. You are an opponent that can heal any wound, any sickness, anything that could cause harm to another; your talent is more than any being of magic, could ever hope to posses. I find you worthy of giving me the fight that only comes along every few millenniums. Now, hold still for me."

**Moonscar: "**What are you going to do!?"

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Jog your memory a bit."

**Moonscar: "**I don't want to remember dammit! I don't care if I ever use magic again! I don't want to remember! I'll find a way to defeat him without it, just please don't!"

**Discord: "(Laughs) **Look at you! Your broken, a pathetic pile of shit that is crying because she can't handle all the things that have happened to her! **(Touches Moon's head) **Look at your life, you poor sob."

Moonscar's head was flooded with memory, after memory, after memory of her life; all that she had forgotten replayed itself to the very last bit. Discord took his time and patience with showing her what was missing, he even offered to narrate; the unicorn cried and begged for him to stop, but all Discord did was laugh, and continue his 'treatment.'

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **Stop! Please, no!"

**Discord: "**Oh look, little Moon is crying for daddy. To bad poor pappa lost his head, and can't hold his precious little girl. **(Laughs)"**

**Moonscar: "**Do not talk about him like that!"

**Discord: "(Smirks) **But why? He left you and your mother to suffer, and all he had to do was be their slave. Pretty selfish if you ask me, but then again you say otherwise; I mean didn't it anger you for what happened next?"

**Moonscar: "**NO! Not that! Anything, but that! Please, I don't want to see that again!"

**Discord: "**But Moon? Look what they're doing, I'm sure you can still hear your mother's screams. What a pity, they didn't even give her time to rest after beating her. I mean they waste no time in rap-"

**Moonscar: "(Hysterical) **ENOUGH!"

**Discord: "(Grins devilishly and whispers) **Rape. That's what they did, rape. Not just your mother, but others; how many stallions had their way with your mother's broken body? They didn't seem to care that she was sick, no sympathy for a whore like her. She must have deserved every second of it; how many hours did you not see her? What did she smell like? I bet it was a foul stench, just sweat, mud, blood, spit, and seed."

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **You bastard! You horrible bastard! I'll kill you! I'LL KILL YOU!"

**Discord: "(LAUGHS) **I bet mommy couldn't even look you in the face? So ashamed of what had happened, but how could she hide it with you asking so many questions?"

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **Mommy…...I'm so sorry. I tried to help…**(Cries)"**

**Discord: "(Pats Moon's back) **There, there now. You did your best, how else would you have gotten that cutie mark? Look; even though she has been violated several times, you still hold her close to you, and your even trying to heal her."

**Moonscar: "**I killed her, I don't deserve to live."

**Discord: "**Ah yes, self loathing. It doesn't suit you one bit, but you can cry until your done, I won't judge."

As odd as it was for Discord to care, he did feel some form of sympathy; if having the mare cry on him was going to help move things along, so be it. He could already sense the power within her, emerging from the very depths that she had locked it away in; the plan was going perfectly, now all he needed to do was snap her out of it.

**Discord: "**All right my dear, I think your ready."

**Moonscar: "(Sniffs)** Ready?"

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Yes, knock em dead for me! **(Snaps fingers)**"

A flash of light, a huge pang right back into her body, and a few hard coughs later, Moonscar was back on the field; her head had been bleeding from where her horn had been broken, but for some reason, she could no longer feel pain. It was even more surprising that she was able to stand; the unicorn felt something she hadn't felt since the night before, when her and Celestia had sex for the first time. She felt strong, powerful, invincible; there was no limitations anymore, and nothing stopping her from getting what she had wanted from the very beginning. The crowd was stunned as they saw the almost lifeless mare, pull herself up once more, unaware that her opponent was frozen in fear. Even Celestia was in awe by how her lover managed to find the strength to go on; what was even more incredible, was the noticeably powerful aura that encased the mare.

**Cometrain: "**This can't be! How are you still standing!?"

**Moonscar: "**You cheating son of a bitch. I'm going to tear you apart, limb from limb."

**Cometrain: "**What is that power!? You didn't have that before, you aren't able to use magic! How is this possible!?"

**Moonscar: "**You're about to find out."

The platinum glow engulfed the mare's body, healing every wound that was inflicted, even her horn was restored; all looked on in amazement, never had they seen a unicorn repair their own horn. The force coming from her, caused other unicorns to feel a powerful surge, that inevitable made them collapse from the pressure; Cometrain himself, had to lean on his hammer for support. He knew his time was up, this mare was going to kill him, and judging from the evil look in her eyes, she was going to make it very unpleasant.

**Cometrain: "(Panics) **Please! Have mercy! Some compassion, I know you have it within your heart. Please, spare me!?"


	37. Fallen into Madness

**Ch.37**

**Moonscar: "**You broke my horn. Why in the hell would I show you mercy?"

**Cometrain: "**Look! You can't kill me, you would go to prison! I know you don't want that, and besides, I can always surrender. How would that look if you were to just attack me without a reason?

**Moonscar: "**I don't care anymore; you've crossed the line, and you must suffer."

**Cometrain: "(SHOUTS) **Somepony help me! I surrender! I SURRENDER!"

**Aurora: "**Stop the fight! Moon wins the duel!"

**Celestia: "**Moon!? Its over! You can stop now!...Moon?"

The unicorn was unable to hear anypony call out to her; she was far too gone in her psyche to comprehend anything anymore. Celestia sensed that something was wrong, and ran over to her lover with lightning speed; she had to stop her, she could not bare the thought of her love killing another. As Moonscar raised her sword for what was to be her last move, something warm wrapped around her; a sound hit her ears, it was faint at first, and a bit muffled, but started to become clear. It's owner was shaking, so many tears flowing from her eyes that they began to hit Moonscar's chest; the young unicorn knew this feeling, it made her weak in the knees, and unable to hold her sword.

**Moonscar: "**Celestia?"

**Celestia: "(Sobs) **Moon…..please stop...**(Sniffs) **You don't have to fight anymore."

**Moonscar: "(Tears up) **Tia? I'm sorry. **(Turns around, and hugs Celestia) **I won't do that again, I promise."

**Aurora: "**Good heavens! Are you alright!? You must be out of it!? How is your horn!?"

**Moonscar: "**My horn…**(Touches horn) **its healed?"

**Aurora: "**Oh my! I didn't know such a thing was possible? How did you do that!?"

**Moonscar: "**I...its….my talent."

**Celestia: "**Moon? What do you mean?"

**Moonscar: "**My talent is….healing. My magic...is for healing."

**Celestia: "**But….I thought you couldn't remember?"

**Moonscar: "**The rock."

**Celestia: "**Huh?"

**Moonscar: "**He hit me with a rock. I guess it brought back some memories."

**Aurora: "(Raises an eyebrow) **A rock, huh? **(Looks at Cometrain) **Well general, I guess you truly are a loser after all?"

**Cometrain: "**She tried to kill me! If anything she should be the loser, I knocked her out!"

**Aurora: "**Using something other than your weapon is against the rules."

**Cometrain: "**I only used my fist, nothing more!"

**Aurora: "**If that is so general, then why does that rock have blood on it?"

The stallion had forgotten to hide the rock due to the fact that he was stunned by Moonscar's quick recovery; within an instant of watching her get up, the stallion had let go of the stone, leaving it near his feet. Unable to explain himself, Aurora called for the guards to take the feeble stallion away, he would be dealt with in a proper fashion; Moonscar on the other hand, was proclaimed the victor by default. Although there was evidence that showed foul play, Moonscar's injuries were nowhere to be seen; after several hours of debate, it was decided that the young mare had won, and that she would be congratulated for her win. Celestia was overjoyed to hear the good news, but was a bit concerned when Moonscar suddenly retired to her bedchambers; she had been completely silent the whole time, not even stopping for a moment to talk with Celestia.

**Celestia: "(Knocks on door) **Moon? Can I come in?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes."

**Celestia: "(Opens door) **Are you not feeling well?"

**Moonscar: "**I'm fine. Just a little tired."

**Celestia: "**Okay, I'll let you rest."

**Moonscar: "**Tia!? Please wait, I want you here."

**Celestia: "**Oh? A-alright. **(Locks door)"**

The young alicorn was a little taken aback, but couldn't argue with the her love wanting to be with her; however, things took an interesting turn when the unicorn suddenly pulled her forward. It was so sudden that Celestia couldn't help but be a bit scared, especially when Moonscar began to strip off her crown and necklace; the actions grew more affectionate as Moonscar began to furiously kiss Celestia's neck. After a few nips around her collar bone, the alicorn princess began to understand what the unicorn wanted; her lover had just had a brush with death, and needed some form of comfort. Celestia gave her lover a frighten look, which caused the unicorn to stop for a moment; a gentle kiss of approval, and a nuzzle to the cheek, was all Moonscar needed to continue. The act itself was that of desperation, but still retained that of passion; it was clear that the unicorn was hurting inside, and all she wanted was to be near her princess.

**Celestia: "**Are you okay? Do you feel better now?"

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's chest) **A little bit. I wasn't to rough, was I?"

**Celestia: "(Chuckles softly) **No love. You just surprised me is all."

**Moonscar: "**I didn't mean to be so forceful, I just needed you so badly that it…...came out like that."

**Celestia: "**I understand; you just needed reassurance, right love?"

**Moonscar: "**...It must have been….scary to see me like that…"

**Celestia: "**A little…...you just seemed different."

**Moonscar: "...**Tia? Do you love me?"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **I-I…...**(Gulps)...**y-yes. I love you. I love you very much!"

**Moonscar: "**Do you love me enough to forgive me?"

**Celestia: "**Of course! Why wouldn't I?"

**Moonscar: "**Because….I lied."

**Celestia: "**Lied? What did you lie about?"

**Moonscar: "**I couldn't tell you the truth because, he appeared."

**Celestia: "**Who?"

**Moonscar: "**Discord."

**Celestia: "**What!? When!?"

**Moonscar: "**When I was on the ground, he showed himself to me."

**Celestia: "**What did he want?"

**Moonscar: "**Remember when I told Starswirl, that I didn't remember how I got my cutie mark?"

**Celestia: "**Yes."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **The truth is, I didn't want to remember. I tried forgetting after all this time, but Discord brought back every single memory; he unlocked something."

**Celestia: "**Why? Why didn't you want to remember?"

**Moonscar: "**Tia I…**(Tears up)**...I watched them take my mother, beat her with a whip till her flesh bled, then drag her into one of the huts, and rape her for several hours."

**Celestia: "**Good heavens."

**Moonscar: "**It wasn't just one stallion…..those bastards didn't care if I heard everything that they did. When they were done with her, she was thrown back in the cage with me, soiled and broken."

**Celestia: "(Holds Moon) **Love? You don't need say anymore."

**Moonscar: "**No, Tia! I have to, I can't keep this from you. **(Sniffs) **I tried to fix her, to make her better, to clean her off. It worked, my magic was able to heal her; within seconds, my cutie mark appeared. The guards found out about what I did, took my mother to have her head removed like my father, and as for me…...they held me down, and took turns whipping, beating, and cutting me. It was a daily ritual of pain and sorrow; I guess it was their way to insure I never used magic again."

**Celestia: "(Sobs) **I'm so sorry. No Pony will ever hurt you again, I promise you that Moon."

Moonscar continued to explain what Discord had wanted from her, and that the only way he was going to get what he wanted, was for her to use magic once more. It was a moment that needed to be had; the soul was a fragile thing, so easily broken, but with the love of another, it could be easily healed. The two lovers were content to just be there, at each others side, embracing.


	38. Under The Northern Lights

**Ch.38**

**Luna: "**Moon? Tia? Where are you?"

The little princess of the night went off in search of her sister and friend; it had been a few hours since she had seen them, and was starting to worry. Luna figured that they went off to be alone; Moonscar had suffered a great amount of stress during the duel, and might have been tired from such a strenuous task. The young alicorn made her way towards Moonscar's room, opening the door, seeing both ponies deep in slumber; Luna quickly closed the door, and locked it, making sure that no pony else would see.

**Luna: "**Moon? Wake up."

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **Mmmmm? Luna? Where'd you come from?"

**Luna: "**I was looking for you. Why did you two sneak off? Were you kissing again?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **Um…...well a little. We didn't mean to make you worry, Luna. I was just not feeling well is all."

**Luna: "...**Okay. Then since you're done resting, let's go outside!"

**Moonscar: "**Huh? But isn't it dark out?"

**Celestia: "(Yawns) **What's going on?"

**Luna: "**Come on you two! I won't start till you both are up and outside to see!"

**Moonscar: "**See what, Luna?"

The little alicorn had made sure to announce her extraordinary gift to her cousin and the new baby; all were curious by what she meant, especially since she said that she would reveal it to all who stayed up till the moon was in the night sky. News had spread, and all waited for Luna to unveil her spectacular gift; Moonscar and Celestia were quickly pulled by the young princess, who now was rushing them to see what she was about to do.

**Aurora: "**I wonder…..Aunty Faust? Do you know anything about this?"

**Queen Faust: "**No. My little one has not told me of what she has planned, but it must be something grand if she went through this much trouble."

**Aurora: "**Hmm, how interesting."

**Luna: "**Okay, I'm here!"

**Queen Faust: "**Oh there you are! And you found two more guests! So glad of you two to join us."

**Celestia: "**Sorry, we lost track of time."

**Luna: "**Okay, you two stay here! I'll be right back!"

Luna spread her wings out, and kicked off from the ground, soaring into the great blue yonder; the young princess concentrated for a few minutes, focusing on her hooves that began to glow brightly. From the ground, one could see the faint color of red and green, clashing and creating many different shades that created an eerie glow; one could even see a bit of pink, blue, and orange shimmering in the unknown light. Once Luna had complete control of the light in her hooves, she dashed out, galloping and prancing, jumping and gliding, kicking up her heels with much glee; it was a dance of joy, of complete surrender to one's own ambitions, freedom to express a talent that needed to be shared. The night sky had grown lovely with the wondrous dance of the night princess; no pony had ever imagined to see something so unique, completely awestruck by this new phenomenon.

**Aurora: "**Oh my! What a beautiful….what is this called?"

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **Its called the Aurora Borealis."

**Aurora: "**Aurora Borealis?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. I helped come up with the name; Luna had been wanting to give you something when you finally had your foal, and this is what she came up with. The northern lights."

**Queen Faust: "**She did this all by herself?"

**Moonscar: "**Of course. She has many great ideas that she plans to share, and this happens to be one of them."

**Queen Faust: "**Really? She has shown you these ideas?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes, your majesty."

The queen was indeed impressed to hear of her youngest daughter's artistic talents; the young alicorn was a cheerful little thing, but was having difficulties in taking on her role as princess of the night. Queen Faust was not to sure if her daughter would ever be able to find any joy in what she did; however, her thoughts were drastically changed within that moment, a moment in which her little princess, was truly happy. The great ruler embraced the young unicorn warmly, thanking her repeatedly for guiding Luna; Queen Faust knew that Moonscar had caused a great impact on both of her daughters, and would forever be grateful to the mare.

**Queen Faust: "**I know you helped, and I am so very happy that you did."

**Moonscar: "**Your majesty?"

**Queen Faust: "**My dear Moonscar, you have given my daughters a push in the right direction. I, and my husband, have tried to insure that they would fulfill their future roles before our time was up; you, my dear friend, have done what we were not able to do, and for that I thank you."

**Moonscar: "**My dear queen; I have not done anything special, merely listened and pointed out that which was already there. If anything, I should be thanking all of you for what I have been given; you have given me a gift that is irreplaceable."

Luna had finished her little display after she was sure the lights would stay for awhile; she touched back down to where her family was waiting patiently for her. Surprisingly enough, Luna noticed everyone gathering around Moonscar, hugging her, and thanking her; it was a strange sight for the alicorn to see, just what had Moonscar done to deserve such praise?"

**Luna: "**What's everypony doing?"

**Aurora: "**Oh Luna! Come here my little cousin, let me give you a big hug for your gift."

**Luna: "**You really like it?"

**Aurora: "(Picks up Luna) **I love it! Wherever did you get such a wonderful idea!?"

**Luna: "**I wanted a rainbow for my night, but since I couldn't do that, I made a different kind of rainbow. It was really hard at first, but after a few tries I finally got the hang of it."

**Moonscar: "**You did great Luna, I'm so proud of you."

**Luna: "(Leaps from Aurora, and tackles Moon) **Its all thanks to you Moon! I couldn't have done it without you! Thank you so much!"

**Moonscar: "(Laughs softly) **You did all the work, my princess."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Honest as always, huh love?"

**Queen Faust: "**Love?"

**Celestia: "(Nervous tone) **I-I meant Moon! Honest as always, Moon?"

The queen looked at her daughter's face that seemed to take on a very a pink hue, most likely from embarrassment and fear of being caught; if there was one pony that she did not want to know about her relationship with Moonscar, it was her mother. Moonscar and Luna were dead silent at what Celestia had just let slip from her lips; what were they going to do now!? The queen would have Moonscar hanged for seducing her daughter; it was common knowledge that anypony who had dared frolicked into the forbidden zone, was surely dead when found out. Heaven help the poor soul that lacked the common sense to hide their unfortunate deed; however, it did happen quite often, and it was very common among those who were of royalty.

**Queen Faust: "**Celestia? Did you just call her love?"

**Luna: "**No, she didn't! She said Moon, I heard her!"

**Queen Faust: "**I may be old my dear child, but my ears work as well as any young pony. **(Turns to Celestia) **Well? What do you have to say for yourself, Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**I….I didn't-"

**Moonscar: "**It was a slip of the tongue, you majesty! A simple mistake! I-I'm sure she was thinking about somepony else! Please don't over think such a small thing."

The efforts given in an attempt to salvage the situation went down in a blaze, as it was clear that the queen was not buying any of the explanations given; Aurora herself tried to help, but soon found herself unable to sway her aunt anymore than her desperate cousins.

**Queen Faust: "**So am I to assume that all of you were aware of what was going on?"

**Celestia: "**Whatever do you mean, mother dear?"

**Queen Faust: "(Sighs) **Horrible, simply horrible! If you are going to lie to me, at least try to be more convincing."

**Moonscar: "**Your majesty….if it pleases you? I will take any punishment that you see fit."

**Celestia: "**Moon! Its not your fault! Its mine! I'm the one who should be punished, not you!"

**Queen Faust: "**Is that so? You are willing to take responsibility for this? You are a princess after all; no need to cover for a page."

**Celestia: "**I take responsibility! Please mother, spare her?"

**Queen Faust: "**...**(Chuckles)** Hahahahaha, well now I've seen it all!"

**Celestia: "(Confused) **Mother?"

**Queen Faust: "**Now you didn't think that I was going to harm this lovely young mare, did you? **(Turns to Moon) **I am surprised that my daughter chose a mare, but I am more surprised that she is starting to act like a true leader. Truth be told, I already knew what was going on."

**Aurora: "**You did!? Aunty that's cruel, you scared us!"

**Queen Faust: "**Starswirl had mentioned a few things, but I had to see it for myself; I was glad that my daughter was starting to take her lessons seriously, but never thought it had to do with Moonscar."

**Celestia: "**...You were watching us?"

**Queen Faust: "**You made it obvious, my dear. Although I did suspect something when your mane suddenly changed color. Such an extraordinary change that could only be from combining magic with another; which brings me to a more serious question. Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Y-yes!?"

**Queen Faust: "**Are you planning to marry my daughter?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I-I-I-I….."

**Queen Faust: "**You do have my permission, if that is your intention?"

**Celestia: "**Mother! Its too soon for that! Me and Moon are happy with the way things are now; marriage can be discussed later on."

**Queen Faust: "**Hmmm, I suppose you're right...…..very well. You two may carry on as have been, but eventually your father is going to catch on, and knowing him, he's going to want you to settle down."


	39. A Beast from Hell

**Ch.39**

The time finally came for the group to return home to Canterlot; the visit was one to remember, and one that would have a lasting effect on all, as the future grew nearer. Queen Faust herself was aglow with knowing her daughters were starting to mature into fine young princesses; only time would tell when Moonscar would finally decided to marry Celestia, but there was no need to rush things. The alicorn queen had also taken up an interest in what Luna had been keeping hidden from everypony; it was time that she saw her little daughter's true talent, and help nourish any future inspirations. King Solaris greeted his family, and was ecstatic to hear of all the amazing things that occurred in his absence; he was especially interested in what had happened to Celestia's mane.

As the days began to grow cold, Moonscar was starting to feel the once lonesome feeling in her heart, reveal itself without warning; there had been no word from her master, and no news from the western territories. The very thought of not knowing was starting to take its toll on the young unicorn; her very soul was weeping, unable to fathom the very thought of what may have happened to Steelwind.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Are getting sick? You look a little off."

**Moonscar: "**I was just thinking about master. I haven't heard anything in so long, and was starting to worry."

**Celestia: "**I'm sure he is alright, love. **(Nuzzles Moon's cheek) **Don't think about it too much, it will make you ill."

**Moonscar: "**I guess you're right….still, it would be nice to hear something."

**Luna: "**Moon! Moon! Come quick!

**Moonscar: "**Huh!? Luna? What is it?"

**Luna: "**Steelwind is back! He doesn't look too good!"

Moonscar's eyes widened as her heart sank; without warning, she bolted towards the main door, not even waiting for Celestia and Luna to catch up. Dashing out into the throne room, Moonscar saw a few soldiers carrying the injured stallion; pushing her way through the small unit, Moonscar gazed upon her teacher, what she saw brought tears to her eyes. The brave stallion was covered in bandages, mud, and blood; he reeked of gunpowder and smoke, hardly recognizable to anypony that looked at him. The young unicorn broke down, refusing to let go of the unconscious stallion; Celestia, sensing that the guards were ready to apprehend the sorrow stricken mare, managed to pull Moonscar away, promising that Steelwind would be taken care of. As Steelwind was taken to the doctor for further treatment, Celestia held Moonscar; the young mare was in pain unlike any she had ever felt, no wound could compare to the one her heart had suffered.

**Celestia: "**There, there, its alright. Moon, please don't cry my love. Ssh, its okay."

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **What happened to him?"

**Scarletthunder: "**He met his match."

**Celestia: "**Captain Thunder!? You're here!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**I had to, for certain reasons. One of which is to talk to Moon."

**Celestia: "**...**(Turns to look at Moon) **Moon? Let's go somewhere private. (**Helps Moon up)"**

Scarletthunder helped the alicorn princess guide the sobbing mare, some place where they could talk; what was needed to be said, was best done it private. It took awhile for Moonscar to calm down, but eventually she was able to stop crying, and listen to what Scarletthunder had to say.

**Scarletthunder: "**I'm so sorry lass. I tried to keep him safe, but…."

**Moonscar: "(Angered) **You promised me that he would be alright! He's nearly dead! What happened out there!?"

**Scaletthunder: "**It was a beast…...a beast that I have never seen before. It was powerful, unstoppable, no blade could penetrate it, no amount of magic could stop it. **(Tears up) **It was horrible…..he tried…..he tried so hard, but….oh by heaven's eyes, if I hadn't…."

**Celestia: "**Moon? Its not her fault."

**Moonscar: "...**What did the beast look like?"

**Scareltthunder: "(Sniffs) **It was enormous, nearly as big as a dragon; the back was covered in metal spikes, its teeth were elongated to a point where they stuck out, its claws were covered in blood, and the smell…...good heavens the smell. Rotting flesh mixed with sulfur and blood, it's breath was that of metal and smoke, the very smell of it burned your insides **(Starts to cry). **The creature had no eyes, it was like a skull staring at you, peering at you, devouring your soul as you stood there helpless; it had no expression, none that any could see. The tail had sharp barbs at the end, it was as hard a steel, it struck everything that came near, never giving us an opening to attack. And the howl….its howl was so chilling, I have never heard something so frightening in all my life; Steelwind…**(Sniffs) **he was so brave…..forgive me….**(Sobs)."**

Moonscar and Celestia remained silent as Scarletthunder sobbed; what kind of creature did Steelwind fight? Never had any of them heard of such a monster as the one the great captain had described; if it was strong enough to defeat Steelwind, the chances of any other pony defeating it were slim. Even the great Starswirl the Bearded, would be no match for the unknown creature; he along with Steelwind, were at the same level of magic, and at the moment, Steelwind was indisposed.

**Moonscar: "**Where did the creature come from?"

**Scarletthunder: "**...It….it had a master."

**Moonscar: "**A master?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Its master was covered in bronze armor, with a helmet in the shape of a dragon; it hid most of their face, I couldn't tell if it was a pony or demon. Either way, whomever they were, showed no mercy for any pony."

**Moonscar: "**How many?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Too many to count…..some we may never find, their bodies remain in the very pit of that beast."

**Moonscar: "**What of your unit?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Blizzard and I remained unharmed, Echo is in critical condition…..Spade is gone…...she fled."

**Moonscar: "**What happened to the other mare? Your fourth?"

**Scarletthunder: "**...She…..**(Cries)...**if I ever see that beast again, I will take its head for what it has done."

**Moonscar: "(Hugs Thunder) **I'm sorry…...**(Looks up at Thunder) **Show me the wounded."


	40. The Mighty Has Fallen

**Ch.40**

The three made their way towards the medical ward; as they got closer, they could hear the sounds of agony, crying, suffering, and pain. The guards blocked the entrance way, ensuring that no pony suspicious was to enter; Scarletthunder and Moonscar were able to enter, but when it came down to Celestia, the guards were hesitant.

**Guard 1: "**Your majesty! It is wise that you not look upon such casualties."

**Celestia: "**Its alright. I'm perfectly aware of what lies behind that door."

**Guard 2: "**Please, we insist that you wait out here."

**Moonscar: "**Tia? Its not a….its a very disturbing site. Are you sure you want to see?"

**Celestia: "**Yes! I don't want you to go at this alone."

**Moonscar: "(Looks at guards) **Let her in. I'll take full responsibility."

The guards paused for a moment, but after awhile, they had decided to let the young princess in; what Celestia would see, she would never forget in her thousand year reign. Moonscar stayed close, knowing fully well what her princess was about to see; it was clear that the alicorn had never seen such horrors by how she held on tighter to her lover's leg. The smell of vomit, blood, urine, smoke, and sweat, caused the princess's stomach to churn; holding her breath was not enough to guard from the rancid smell, it even caused her eyes to water. The screams that filled the air grew unbearable for the alicorn princess; heaven help these poor souls as they transcended into madness, the beast had done its job.

**Moonscar: "**Celestia? Are you feeling okay?"

**Celestia: "**So much pain…**(Cries) **What kind of creature could do such a thing?"

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's cheek) **Tia? You can go back. I don't want you to see such things."

**Celestia: "**...Love? I'm fine. I can handle it."

**Scarletthunder: "**Moon? Is she okay?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. Where is my master?"

**Scarletthunder: "**He isn't here. His injuries were more serious, so they have him in a special room."

**Moonscar: "**Who here is near death?"

**Scarletthunder: "(Looks around) **Over there, why?"

**Moonscar: "**I'm going to heal them first."

**Scarletthunder: "**What!? How!? You can't use magic! Even if you could, there is no magic on earth that could help these ponies."

**Moonscar: "**There is such magic, I know because I have it. Its time for me to help my kin, as well as all of Equestria."

Moonscar made her way towards a group of soldiers that were praying over their dying friend; the young unicorn looked at the pathetic looking stallion drifting off into the big sleep, grabbing his hoof, Moonscar looked into his eyes, and took a deep breath. A soft glow circled around the fading stallion, wrapping him in a warm blanket of energy; all looked on silently, too amazed by what was happening in front of them. Within moments, the stallion's injuries were gone, the color in his cheeks were back, his eyes no longer held a glazed over look; the stallion's comrades rejoiced to see their friend be pulled back from death's door. Celestia and Scarletthunder were shocked by what they had just witnessed; never had they expected to see such a miracle, and never would they see anything like it again. For several hours, the young unicorn carefully took her time in healing those who were dying, sick, and mentally disturbed; once she was done, Moonscar had to rest from the long hours of magic use.

**Celestia: "**Love? Did you push it? Do you want some water?"

**Scarletthunder: "**I have some. **(Opens canteen) **Alright Moon, slow sips. **(Turns to Celestia) **So, I see someone has grown fond of a particular pony **(Smiles)."**

**Celestia: "(Blushes)...**Its not-"

**Scarletthunder: "**Your mother informed me. No need to hide it, but Moon; I am surprised considering our last visit. Care to explain what's been going on?"

**Moonscar: "...**I love Celestia."

**Celestia: "**Moon!"

**Moonscar: "**No point in hiding it now. Your mother is probably going to tell everypony else eventually. Besides, I do love you, and I'm not afraid to say it."

**Celestia: "...**That…...I'm glad."

**Moonscar: "**Tia? Are you afraid?"

**Celestia: "**No! I love you dearly! I don't care who knows."

**Scarletthunder: "**My, my, a lot has changed."

**Moonscar: "**Its all there now, no need to make fun."

**Scarletthunder: "**Oh no, I'm not making fun. I'm happy that you found somepony; your master mentioned how hard it was for you to get along with others. I think he may like to hear about your relationship, but it may take sometime due to his condition."

**Moonscar: "**I'll fix him…..**(Groans) **just as soon as I rest for a bit."

**Scarletthunder: "**How did you ever learn such magic?"

**Celestia: "**She has been training, but it may have something to do with being hit in the head."

The earth pony listened to the events leading up to Moonscar rediscovering her talent; the young mare had come a long way since they last met, there was a kind of fire that burned brightly within the unicorn's eyes. The earth pony had noticed a great change in the mare; Moonscar had grown in her stay at the castle, she was no longer the helpless young page that feared loneliness, she was now a truly seasoned warrior. Even as Moonscar made her way towards her master's room, the very feel of her aurora, enticed those around her; the entire ward found it hard not to follow this great mare, who had saved them from the reaper just moments ago. There was no doubt in Scaletthunder's mind; these soldier's would follow Moonscar to the ends of the earth, loyal to her no matter what she asked of them.

**Moonscar: "**I wish to see Steelwind."

**Doctor Twirl: "**I see you brought an army with you. How very military of you to give him such a send off."

**Moonscar: "**Send off?"

**Doctor Twirl: "(Sighs) **He is dying, child. Its only a matter of time before he meets his maker; I suggest that you say your goodbyes."

**Moonscar: "**Let me see him."

**Doctor Twirl: "**I'll let you see him, but the soldiers must wait out here. I can't have him being overwhelmed with so many watching him in his final hours; he isn't the kind of pony who wishes others to see him like this."

**Moonscar: "(Turns to group) **I will only be a moment."

**Celestia: "**Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Please, I just want a moment with him."

Celestia sighed, she wanted to be by her lover's side during this troubling moment; looking into Moonscar's eyes once more, the young alicorn nodded, and watched her love disappear behind the large door. A small wheezing sound was all Moonscar could hear as she looked to the center of the room; making her way towards the great stallions bedside, Moonscar began to remember the first time she met him. How frail she was, so weak, so scared, so small in his embrace; his strong voice settling the fear held within her spirit, his yellow eyes full of worry as she fell in and out of sleep. It was hard to imagine that he, Steelwind the Mighty, was ever a force to be reckon with; looking at him now, you couldn't even tell that he was alive.


	41. Humble Beginning

**Ch.41**

The unicorn looked at the stallion she loved so much; resting her head upon his chest to hear his heart song, placing a hoof atop his torso to feel his breathing go in and out, crying for him as she remembered all that he had given her. 'Its warm…...its always been warm.'

**(Several years ago)**

**Steelwind: "**Hmmm, a fever huh?"

**Moonscar: "(Wheezes) **W-water….water….."

**Steelwind: "(Places wet rag on Moon's head) **There now, I have your water. Take sips, the fever will go down soon."

The stallion took out a vial that contained an odd looking liquid; taking the cup of water in his hoof, he placed a few drops into the cup, mixing it before letting the young filly drink. The taste was not bitter, in fact you couldn't taste it at all; even if one could, the fever was too overpowering to resist any kind of relief. The young filly at this point didn't care in the least if he was trying to poison her; Hell, she would gladly walk with the grim reaper while skipping and chanting a merry tune. The fever had been caused by an infection that came from the many injuries that she had obtained during torture; the young unicorn had endured so much, that she hated the concept of living, it was a big lie. There was nothing great about living! It was a pretty lie that somepony made up! A load of shit! The world was no longer black and white; no, it was a mix of colors that were all flush! If she could, her last wish would be to curse every damn son of a bitch that caused her this pain!

**Moonscar: "**J-just….let me….die."

**Steelwind: "**Hm? I beg your pardon?"

**Moonscar: "**I...want..to….die."

**Steelwind: "**That fever is really messing with your head, isn't it?"

**Moonscar: "**I…..want...t-to….**(Coughs)...**di-"

**Steelwind: "**That's enough! No more talk of death."

**Moonscar: "**I'll...do it…..myself."

**Steelwind: "**...**(Sighs) **So quick to take the easy way out. Tell me, why kill yourself? Why end your life when you have the chance to live it?"

**Moonscar: "**I….don't deserve…..to live."

**Steelwind: "**Oh? And why might that be?"

**Moonscar: "**She…...she died…..because of me."

**Steelwind: "**Who?"

**Moonscar: "**Mother…**(Coughs)."**

**Steelwind: "**...Do you honestly think that it is your fault?"

**Moonscar: "...**Yes. I'm…..at fault."

**Steelwind: "**That is quite the assumption, child. To think that you were the one who let the rebels raid and destroy your own village, that you had them imprison everypony that lived there, that you had them kill your parents along with other ponies parents, and that you had them torture you nearly to death. I must say that I never thought one so young could be capable of such atrocity."

The young filly grew angry with the stallion; he didn't know anything about what had happened in the village. She killed her mother, there was no denying that; had she not have tried to heal her mother, had she just never been born, maybe….oh if only she had never existed. This was her fault, all that had happened was because of her; worthless, no good, bad, a nothing with no purpose, and nothing to offer.

**Steelwind: "**Look child. I know that death seems like the only way to redeem yourself, but think about it. Do you think your parents would say that it is your fault? If I recall correctly, no parent would say that it is your fault. That it is the actions of those who mindlessly think that what they are doing is for the greater good; what is often caused by good intentions to better the future, turns out to be the wrong way to obtain it. Those rebels felt that mix bloods posed a threat to their way of life, so they decided to fix it; their methods were questionable, but no one seemed to say anything because they were fighting for the same cause."

**Moonscar: "**Why?...Why mix...bloods?"

**Steelwind: "**Hard to say, often some do not know why they attack certain individuals; however, they join in without a second thought. It is pressure brought on by those around them; often one finds it hard to say 'no' to somepony they know."

**Moonscar: "...**I d-don't understand?"

**Steelwind: "**Tell me, do think that these rebels just invaded without knowing the risk? Knowing that some of the population in that village were soldiers at one point, and that they would be outnumbered?"

**Moonscar: "**What...do you mean?"

**Steelwind: "(Takes out pipe) **The rebels were not all foreign to the village. The majority were part of the population, the village had been taken from the inside out; destroyed by its residence."

**Moonscar: "**How….**(Coughs)...**c-can that be!"

**Steelwind: "**Like I said before, they felt that their way of life was threatened, so they tried to fix it. **(Lights pipe, and puffs) **To think that ones own neighbors, could conspire to kill them so easily without a second thought. How shameful. **(Blows smoke)"**

As the stallion puffed his pipe while sitting on a wooden chair next to the bed; Moonscar slowly began to register what he had just told her, the rather dark truth behind the village, and its destruction. As it had been mentioned before, the nobles knew of the attack months prior to it's occurrence, and of course they did nothing to stop it; however, there was a reason for this. Since its conception, Finch Willows had been a thriving village that's province was that of retired military veterans, and active soldiers. Due to it's rather peaceful environment, most soldiers found it a perfect place to start a family, and to get their minds off the call to arms; all seemed normal, nothing out of the ordinary, until one day over sixty years ago.

Mix bloods were rare to find, but still they existed like every other being in the world, and like those in the village, some had served in the military; eventually some of them came to Finch Willows. It started with only five families in the beginning, but would soon turn into a large chunk of the population; the numbers of mix bloods had increased, and continued to do so, much to the dismay of some. Not all were too happy with being overrun by mix bloods, and were prone to being violent towards them; as the years passed, such things had settled down, or so it had seemed. Unaware of what was going on right inside their home land, a plan was being construed to end the 'problem' that plagued the village; the only thing left to do was wait, wait for their numbers to increase, wait to catch everypony off guard, wait to sort out who was with them, and who was against them. The final task left, was to wait for the Griffin War to end; it had come without warning, and took many of the brave soldiers away, but like all wars it eventually ended.

The time had come to reclaim what was theirs, no longer would they give up their sons and daughters to create more mix bloods; this was it, the chance to cleanse the land of these worthless beings. No pony seen it coming, not even by a mile; who would have suspected their neighbor, their friend, their mother, their father, their brother, their sister, their uncle, their aunt, even their children, would be taking them to face punishment beyond that of brutal? There was no escape, no bargaining with any of these ignorant ponies, and no begging that could change their minds. The plan was suppose to be simple; gather up all the mix bloods, and send them somewhere far away by boat, most likely to another land as slaves. It was all perfect, the rebels had subdued all those who were mix blood, killed off any who resisted, and had managed to imprison them; the last part now was to get them on the boats, easy enough, but it didn't turn out that way.


	42. Blood and Silver

**Ch.42**

**Silver: **"WHERE IS HE!?"

**Mercury: "**Calm down! Why are you so upset!?"

**Silver: "**That bastard has destroyed this village! This was not the plan!"

**Anchorchain: "**This is better than what we originally had planned!"

**Silver: "**I agreed to send these ponies away! Never did we discuss killing them! Burning down their homes and fields! Not to mention the torture! I just pulled a fucking stallion off a mare; you want to know his reasons for doing what he did!?"

**Paladin: "**What!? None of our soldiers would do such a thing!"

**Silver: "**Well this one did! He said that son of a bitch told him and the others that it would make them submit faster! That it would cleanse their souls for baring mix bloods!"

**Anchorchain: "**Even if that is true, why do you care!? Their fucking mix bloods! There is no good that comes from having ponies like those around!"

**Mercury: "**But still, we have never done something like that when we were on duty! I have to side with Silver on this one; this has gone to far!"

**Paladin: "**Are you sure that what you saw wasn't just a misunderstanding?"

**Silver: "**Are you saying I don't know what I saw!? I have had enough of this! I will not have my daughter and son, partake in this madness!"

**Anchorchain: "**You are a real traitor to your own comrades! How can you call yourself a soldier!? If anything we should just throw you out there like the rest of the trash!"

**Silver: "**Is that a challenge!? I have risked my life in countless battles, and I have the scars to show for my service! I have risked my life to save my comrades and their children, some of which I watched come into this world; if what they are doing is wrong, then I will speak out!"

Things had gotten out of control in Finch Willows; Silver, a retired captain from the Saddle Arabian Wars, had tried to maintain the violence that was starting to appear within days after the take over. The old stallion was shocked by what he was witnessing; at one point he even took it upon himself to straighten out such behavior, but while he tried to keep things in a professional manner, he was being watched.

**Mercury: "**Silver!? Wait! You can't just confront him without help, we need to ask for more support!"

**Silver: "**I'm not waiting any longer! The more we wait, the worse things are going to get! This is not what was suppose to happen!"

**Pearlfin: "**Father!"

**Silver: "**Huh!? Pearl!? What's wrong!?"

**Pearlfin: "**Treestar has been….executed."

**Silver: "**What!? What happened!?"

**Pearlfin: "**They tried hurting an earth pony. They were going to beat her….he stopped them. Saying that they were not going to touch his mare. When they heard that, he was detained, they hung him.**(Sobs)"**

**Silver: "**He…..he was going to…...by heaven's eyes what have I done!?"

The old captain had never thought for a moment that his children did not share his beliefs, nor had his son been interested in somepony other than another pegasi; it was too late to fix the mess he and the others created, but he could at least try. Silver made good on his word to stop what was going on, but it did not last very long; eventually the old captain and his daughter were locked away with the rest of the mix bloods. It gave them sometime to think about what was going to happen, how they had treated these ponies who were not considered pure, and how they were so blind not to notice a low life bandit brainwashing their kin. The two finally couldn't stomach anymore; Pearlfin, Silver's daughter, had managed to steal a small knife from one of the guards, it was easy considering some had fallen asleep near the cages. In the dead of night, her and Silver escaped, never stopping till they reached Canterlot; the strain of it all eventually made the old captain's heart go out.

The old stallion's last wish to his daughter, was that she help right the wrongs they had committed; needless to say, Pearlfin kept her promise, and helped to free the ponies of Finch WIllows. The young mare had fought hard to achieve her father's wish, but had to endure a trial for her part in the villages take over; she was pardoned after being identified as one of the many who had opposed the rebels. After all was settled, Pearlfin took in many of the orphans from the village; as of presently, she along with those who survived, crusade around all of Equestria, fighting only when called upon in dire situations.

Moonscar was silent, dumbstruck with a sour taste dancing on her tongue, furious with a raging inferno coursing through her tiny soul; every nerve cried out in pain in recollection of what the rebels had done to her. Try as she might, the young unicorn could not seem to find any forgiveness in her heart; a great rage had overtaken her very being, and yet at the same time a great sadness came over her as well. Never had there been so much conflict in her short life, nor had she ever felt this much sorrow and anger in her soul; it was like a sickness, a parasite, slowly killing her inside and out.

**Moonscar: "**Was there no other way?"

**Steelwind: "**...**(Blows smoke) **Perhaps, if any of them had tried to find it. Can't say for certain; it was clear that not all were in agreement with this new plan, but what is done, is done."

**Moonscar: "...**Did you find the bodies?"

**Steelwind: "**A few, but it seems they tried to discard of them; some are long gone, thrown in the river, most likely in the ocean now. They are still searching, but its not likely that they will find anything."

**Moonscar: "**Will you bury them? Lay their souls to rest?"

**Steelwind: "**Of course. I had no intentions of leaving them to the elements without a name, nor place to rest their bones."

**Moonscar: "**Are there any others? I'm not the only one who made it, right?"

**Steelwind: "**There are others, but most of them have already headed out; they just want to forget, and move on. You should to, no need in wasting your life on hating others."

**Moonscar: "**I have no life! Everything is gone because of them! What will do now!? I have no one…..I'm…...alone."

The stallion puffed his pipe and sighed; the little filly was right, she had no one anymore, and not a single pony wanted to take her in. It was as though she were diseased, tainted, an omen to all who looked at her; blowing the smoke through his nose, the old stallion sat up, and placed a hoof on the little filly's head.

**Steelwind: "**What do you want to do with your life?"

**Moonscar: "**My life?"

**Steelwind: "**What do you plan on doing? If you could choose, what would you be?"

**Moonscar: "**I…...I…."

The little filly pondered the question, never had such a thing crossed her mind; looking around, she noticed something that caught her eye, an item that would help her decide her future.

**Steelwind: "**What are you looking at?"

**Moonscar: "**...I know what I want to do. **(Looks at Steelwind) **I've made my decision."

**Steelwind: "**And what might that be?"

**Moonscar: "**I want to be a knight."

**Steelwind: "(Looks at Moon, then walks to the corner) **Do you see this blade, child? **(Picks up sword) **It has seen many battles, has slain many an enemy, and has drunk the blood of every being that dare cross it's path. Rethink your decision, child. You don't have the stomach, nor the heart to harm another, I can tell just by looking at you. Why not try something more simple? You've suffered enough, so why immerse yourself in more blood shed?"

**Moonscar: "**I want to become stronger. I want to make sure that this never happens to anypony; even if you say I don't have the skills to kill another, I will become a knight, and nothing is going to stop me!"

Steelwind looked at the young filly, he began to chuckle as he saw the serious eyes that held so much fire in them; walking towards her, he handed the little filly his sword.

**Steelwind: "**If that is truly your wish, then I will help you. In the meantime, I want you to get a feel of what it is like to hold a real blade. Once you're able to walk, the real work will start."


	43. A Deal of a Lifetime

**Ch.43**

**(Present Day) **

**Steelwind: "(Groans) **M-Moon….?"

**Moonscar: "**Master!? Are you okay!? Do you want me to get the doctor!?"

**Steelwind: "(Coughs) **N-no…..I need to….**(Breaths heavily)...**t-talk to you."

**Moonscar: "**What is it master?"

**Steelwind: "(Wheezes) **I'm not long f-for this world…..my time is n-nearing."

**Moonscar: "**No! You're going to be fine! I'm going to heal you! Just hold still, master!"

**Steelwind: "**Child…...you can't save me….**(Coughs) **no magic can help me…"

**Moonscar: "**That's not true! Just give me a second, you'll be good as new!"

**Steelwind: "**...R-r…...remove….my bandages."

**Moonscar: "**What!? You're injured! Why would you ask me to do that!?"

**Steelwind: "**I want….you to see, c-child."

The young mare was confused by what her master was asking of her; carefully she removed the bandages, and stared at the cause of her master's suffering. There, embedded in his chest, was a black shard; Moonscar gasped at the odd looking object, that glowed purple as her master took a breath. Touching it, she felt a shock course through her, making her feel a jolt of pain; whatever this shard was, it had a dark presents within it's contents.

**Moonscar: "**Wha-what is that!?"

**Steelwind: "**Anger….a hatred that is killing me."

**Moonscar: "**What do you mean!? Where did it come from!?"

**Steelwind: "**T….the…..**(Passes out)."**

**Moonscar: "**Master!? Please wake up! I can't lose you! **(Sobs) **Please, don't leave…**(Sniffs) **please…."

**Discord: "**Well, well, you certainly are in a predicament now."

**Moonscar: "(Shocked) **Discord!?"

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Preeeeeesent!"

**Moonscar: "**I…..What are you-"

**Discord: "**I heard you crying. Hmmmm, **(Looks at Steelwind) **you do realize he's dying?"

**Moonscar: "**No he's not! I'm going to cure him!"

**Discord: "**I wouldn't if I were you. You are still a little green, and it could be-"

**Moonscar: "**I don't care! I won't lose him! He saved me! I don't care what happens to me!"

**Discord: "**Now wait a moment! I came here to remove that shard."

**Moonscar: "**And why would you do that?"

**Discord: "(Smiles) **You see, the being who put that there was using the blood of a draconequus."

**Moonscar: "**How? You're the only one around."

**Discord: "**I explained to you and the royals what happened to my kind, right? Lionheart annihilated them all, but what he did after was far worse."

**Moonscar: "**What did he do?"

**Discord: "**He took the skin of my kind, forged whatever he could into armor, and bathed it in their blood. By touching the blood of chaos, he cursed his line; Lionheart used the armor for many years, slowly killing himself with its incredible power, he later hid the armor before his death. I have searched for years trying to find it, and now it seems that someone has taken it as their own."

**Moonscar: "**But how? How do you know?"

**Discord: "(Chuckles) **Tell me, did they see it?"

**Moonscar: "**See what?"

**Discord: "(Grins devilishly) **The beast."

**Moonscar: "**You know what that creature is?"

**Discord: "**Of course I do! Its the Monger."

**Moonscar: "**The Monger?"

**Discord: "**Yes. A creature that is manifested by one's inner dark desires; hatred that invests the spirit and pollutes the heart. That very beast is the soul of whomever is controlling it, and the only way they were able to make such a creature come forth, was because of that cursed armor."

**Moonscar: "...**I have to stop this thing. It will only bring more suffering to others, and I can't allow that. However, I need to help my master first."

**Discord: "**Which is why I'm here!"

**Moonscar: "**I don't need your help."

**Discord: "**Oh but you do! You see I'm here to collect."

**Moonscar: "**Collect?"

**Discord: "**I told you that me and you would battle someday, didn't I?"

**Moonscar: "**You want to challenge me, while my master is on his death bed!?"

**Discord: "**Fight you!? What gave you that idea!?"

**Moonscar: "**You said that me and you-"

**Discord: "**I meant you and I fight the Monger."

**Moonscar: "**You want to help me fight that damn beast!? Why!?"

**Discord: "**It should not exist in this world. It is causing an imbalance, one that affects all, including me. I like chaos, I really do, nothing gives me more of a thrill then to watch everything crumble under destruction, havoc, disharmony, etc! To just see entire civilizations fall and disappear, is just simply wonderful! It is an art in which I have perfected throughout my existence in this world, but now I seem to find it all slipping away from me, and it is because the Monger has been summoned."

**Moonscar: "**If you know so much about this thing, why not kill it yourself?"

**Discord: "**Because, the only magic that can fix this problem is the kind you posses. The only way to get rid of this beast, is to kill it's wielder; I have the magic to take on the Monger, but you my friend, will have to take on the wielder."

**Moonscar: "...**Hmph, don't make me laugh. You can't possibly believe that I would fall for such a lie."

**Discord: "(Sighs) **I was afraid you were going to say that, but that's fine with me! **(Laughs) **I mean who cares if Celestia will be the one to fight the Monger!?"

Moonscar froze in her tracks as she heard Discord utter those heartbreaking words; if she did not fight this creature and it's master, her love would have to take on the responsibility that was given to her. The young unicorn now found herself making a decision that would make her either work with Discord, or put Celestia in danger; looking at her master laying peacefully in his bed, Moonscar kissed his forehead, and turned to Discord."

**Moonscar: "**You will help me defeat the Monger, is that correct?"

**Discord: "(Smirks) **Yes, my dear Moonscar."

**Moonscar: "**If I agree to this, you will help my master?"

**Discord: "**Of course, I need him as well. It wouldn't help if you were too busy crying over him."

**Moonscar: "**If you're so afraid of me feeling so low, then why don't you remove this curse from my head?"

**Discord: "**Well I was going to eventually, but I guess there isn't any harm in doing it now; I might as well do this before you ask for something else. **(Reaches for Moon's head)**"

**Moonscar: "(Stops Discord's paw with hoof) **Wait! You will give me whatever I ask?"

**Discord: "(Sighs) **What else do you want from me filly!?"

**Moonscar: "**You like to see me suffer with these visions, don't you? I mean it does bring you some joy, am I right?"

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Well it is rather funny! I mean you've been putting up a great fight with it all; most would have gone mad by now!"

**Moonscar: "**If that is the case, then I have one favor to ask of you. Instead of getting rid of these visions, I want you to protect my princesses, their family, and my master."

**Discord: "...**Heh...hahahahahahahaha **(Falls to floor) **Seriously!? You would rather suffer for the rest of your life, just so they could be protected!? Oh this is rich! So very rich!"

**Moonscar: "**Do we have a deal? **(Puts hoof out)"**

**Discord: "(Wipes tear from eye and sighs) **I knew I made a good decision with you. Very well then, its a deal. **(Shakes Moon's hoof)"**

Discord made his way towards Steelwind's unconscious body; lifting his paw, Discord reached for the embedded shard, and began to pull. Steelwind cried out in pain as the shard was torn out of his chest; Scarletthunder and Celestia, rushed in as Discord took out the shard, and placed his claws over the stallion's open wound.


	44. A Devious Plan

**Ch.44**

**Discord: "(Gives Moon the shard) **A little keepsake, for the king and queen. **(Turns, smiles, and waves) **Hello Celestia! So good to see you again!"

**Celestia: "**Discord!? What on earth are you doing here!?"

**Discord: "**Oh well I was just having a conversation with my friend, Moon!"

**Moonscar: "(Growls) **He's here to talk about the beast."

**Celestia: "**The beast? He knows!? But how!?"

**Moonscar: "**I'll explain everything later, but right now we need to inform your parents. Captain!"

**Scarletthunder: "**Yes!?"

**Moonscar: "**Tend to my master; I need to make some preparations, I'll be back later on."

**Scarletthunder: "**...I understand."

**Moonscar: "**Discord! Celestia! Follow me, we have much to do."

The unicorn was no longer a young frighten filly waiting to be saved, no, she was no longer Moonscar the page; this mare that walked with her head high, her eyes aglow, and a power that pulled all towards her very presents. The birth of Moonscar the Guardian, came on a cold winter's day; it was indeed a sign of great things to come, and of a great battle that would change Equestria forever.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Where are we going?"

**Moonscar: "**The Monger may be headed this way. We need to stop it before it reaches the other territories; your parents may need to call upon every leader that resides in the other parts of Equestria, this battle is far too much for just one unit to handle."

**Discord: "**I'm rather curious. Just how in the world are you going to convince the warlords to fight with you? I mean it would be different if it was a pony they knew, but you are just a green horn."

**Moonscar: "**That is where you come in."

**Discord: "**Me!? What do you expect me to do!?"

**Moonscar: "**Exactly what you did to me, only temporary. A little glimpse into the horrors that they are so blind to see."

**Discord: "(Smirks) **Hmmmm, you are a genius! I must say, that is cruel, but what the Hell!? I'm sure this will be fun!"

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **If there were any other way to do this, I wouldn't have to be this cruel, but unfortunately this is our only option."

**Discord: "**Oh yes! I'm so excited to see how this will end!"

**Moonscar: "**Why are you so cheerful? If anything, I would be worried if I were you."

**Discord: "**I was a little, but since you agree to slay this beast like the hero you are, I'm all bubbly inside. Quite literally I might add **(Spits out bubbles)."**

**Celestia: "**Such a foul creature you are."

**Discord: "**Oh? Are you upset because I'm getting all of the attention **(Smiles)?**"

**Moonscar: "(Growls) **Enough Discord!"

**Discord: "**Okay, I yield! No need to take my head off. **(Takes off head and smiles)"**

**Moonscar: "(Annoyed) **How amusing. You still have the capability to joke around at a time like this; honestly, it would help if you took this a bit more seriously."

**Discord: "**But being serious is so booooooring! The world is already a gloomy place to be, why not laugh at all its misgivings!?"

**Celestia: "**The world is not always full of hate. It can be full of harmony, all it takes is-"

**Discord: "**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Are you seriously giving me this lecture!? Without chaos, dear princess, harmony would not exist. You need to face the ever present truth, there is no good without the bad, no order without disorder, no hero without the villain. You and your subjects just seem to think that all is well in the world, when the truth is that you ignore the danger, the suffering, and the pain that is caused all around you; however, if it weren't for this lack of attention, Moon here wouldn't be who she is. Am I wrong, dear princess **(Smirks)?**"

**Celestia: "...(Sighs) **Moon? Don't you think that we should just have my parents handle this?"

**Moonscar: "**Afraid not love. The Monger is something that needs to be taken care of immediately, and I fear that the king and queen are no match for this creature."

**Celestia: "...**You're going, aren't you?"

**Moonscar: "**I have no choice."

**Celestia: "**Don't say that! You don't have to do this! Please? I can't lose you."

**Moonscar: "(Turns to Celestia and sighs) **Discord? Give us a moment please."

**Discord: "(Smiles) **Heh, I'll be waiting for you in the throne room. Don't take to looooooong!"

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **He is going to be the death of me someday…**(Nuzzles Celestia)...**I know you don't want me to fight, but this is not something I can just simply keep out of. If I just sit by and wait, you and so many others will suffer; I can't let that happen again."

**Celestia: "(Tears up) **I won't let you do this alone! I want to fight at your side, to be there to protect you, I want to help you too! I can't just watch as you trot off into battle while I stay here and be guarded, it isn't right!"

**Moonscar: "**Tia…...you can't. You've never fought in a battle, you have never killed anypony, and I'll be damned if you stain your hooves with blood! You're not me, you're not broken, you're not tainted….**(Kisses forehead) **my love, you are pure. An angle in my eyes, and I could never forgive myself if I allowed you to do this; if I have to walk through the gates of Hell alone, just so you and Luna, and everypony else can be safe, I will gladly do it."

**Celestia: "(Holds Moon) **You are not alone, love. You don't have to suffer anymore, I'm here for you; let me protect you, as you have protected me."

The two mares gazed into each others eyes; tears at the brim, streaming down both of their cheeks, and a pain of regret stirring within their hearts. It was not just Moonscar who had changed during these past couple of months; Celestia herself, was starting to become an adult in body, mind, and soul.

**Celestia: "**I'm going to help you, Moon. Let's do this together. My love, please? I can't call myself your lover, if I cannot even protect you from harm."

**Moonscar: "(Looks into Celestia's eyes)...**No matter what happens, no matter how bad things get, just promise me that you won't be careless."

**Celestia: "**I promise, my love."

Celestia and Moonscar walked side by side as they had done so many times before; the young alicorn was not going to let her filly walk through the flames of Hell alone, she too would go up against the raging inferno. It was time for her to be a leader, to take charge for once, and to show her kingdom that she was ready to take on her role; a sense of assertiveness took control of Celestia, and now was the time for her to shine, if not for her subjects, then for Moonscar.


	45. Dear Friend

**Ch.45**

**Typhoon (Warlord of the North, Unicorn): **"This a farce! I will not have my soldiers follow such a lie from a mix blood!"

**Boltbreeze (Warlord of the East, Pegasi): "**Same here! There is no proof of such a creature, so why even waste our time!?"

**Sunstone (Prince of Saddle Arabia, Earth Pony): "**The soldiers that came back are just in shock, not even injured from what I was told; it's all hearsay, and I for one will not take part in this lie!"

A summit meeting was being held to discuss the Monger; the king and queen had made sure to quickly send for all the warlords and their leaders, there was no time to waste as the beast could be nearing their kingdom. Several hours had passed since the meeting started, and unfortunately no progress had been made; the warlords were not pleased with the fact that Moonscar was asked to lead their soldiers into battle, to them it was an insult, especially since the mare was a newly seasoned warrior**. **The leaders of the other territories had other concerns; unlike their warlords, they wanted to keep as far away from the war as possible, it was all in an effort to insure that they did not suffer any casualties.

**Moonscar: "**If it is proof that you want, I will be more than willing to give you as much as you need."

**Fern (Princess of the Roan Empire, Pegasi): "**Then show us, great guardian."

**Moonscar: "**As you wish, your majesties. **(Yells out) **DISCORD!"

All became silent as the mare cried out; a faint breeze swirled around them, the curtains closed, and a faint sound of laughter rang out throughout the entire room. A small purple flame made it's presents know as it slowly flickered from the center of the room; eating the air around it, the flame grew into a blaze, but remained in the center. A dark figure suddenly arose from the odd looking inferno, crackling while its yellow and red eyes glared around the entire room, snorting as it let out a mighty roar.

**Moonscar: "**That's enough now! No need to get carried away with such a dramatic display!"

**Discord: "(Pouts) **Honestly, you are no fun! If these nobles can make a grand entrance, why can't I?"

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **Be polite, please. You are here to help us, not to scare us to death, and not to fool around. Is that clear?"

**Discord: "(Sighs) **Fiiiiiiiiine. Kill joy."

**Queen Faust: "**Moon!? What is he doing here!?"

**Moonscar: "**He wants to help. He knows what the beast is, where it came from, and how to get rid of it."

**King Solaris: "**Is this the creature that made Aurora ill?"

**Queen Faust: "(Sighs) **Yes, Discord is his name. A very 'playful' creature."

**King Solaris: "**I see…...Moon? Explain yourself; this does not look good for you, young warrior."

**Moonscar: "**I understand that, all will be explained momentarily, with your permission of course."

**King Solaris: "(Looks at queen, then at Moon) **Very well, continue."

**Moonscar: "**Discord? Show them."

**Discord: "(Grins) **As you wish. **(Snaps fingers)"**

The snapping sound of Discord's fingers traveled; it made everypony shiver and tremble in their seats, paling over as the flames burst from the center, and covered the roof in a sea of purple and green. Lightening erupted creating a dark smoke that formed into shadows, and other images that became as clear as day; there the beast stood, howling from its blood drooling mouth, lunging out with it claws that held ripped flesh that hung like torn cloth, and eyes that remained empty without the presents of a soul. The room filled with horrifying screams as the beast ingested its victims, the disgusting sound of bones breaking and skin being shredded, caused more than a few to lose control of their stomachs. It was so easy for them to deny such a beast existing, but when they became faced with such terrible images, the nobles found themselves unable to refuse the young unicorn's accusations of what was going on in the west.

**Discord: "**Do you want me stop now? **(Smiles)"**

**Moonscar: "**Yes, that is enough."

**Discord: "(Chuckles) **You are indeed cruel, my dear friend.** (Snaps fingers)**"

**Moonscar: "(Looks at nobles) **I do not wish for anything more, than to just have your cooperation in ridding our homeland of this unholy demon. If you still feel unsatisfied with the evidence that was given, then by all means, you are more than welcome to leave."

The warlords and their leaders tried to comprehend the last few moments that had passed; looking at the mare, who somehow had control over the creature know only as Discord, and who struck fear into their hearts. They could leave, they were given that option without any recourse; however, the nagging feeling that the young mare could unleash Hell upon them, was more than enough to convince them to reconsider their refusal in partaking in the war. For the sake of not losing their lives, all had agreed to follow the young unicorn; the king and queen, although a bit unsure about Discord, put their trust in Moonscar, at least for the moment. Preparations to travel to the west part of Equestria were quickly arranged; all leaders rushed back to their territories, and hastily gathered every able soldier that was in service, as well as those who volunteered in the hopes of protecting their families.

**Discord: "**What a pleasant response! I must say, I'm very pleased with how this turned out! Wouldn't you agree, Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Hopefully this helps us. At least they know now, but it will be how they respond to this new found danger, that will give us a proper answer."

**Discord: "**Why so seeeeeerious!? It is so boring to be serious all the time!"

**Moonscar: "**I'm not exactly happy that everypony is weary of me. Having trust, is one thing that I will lack from these ponies; that isn't a good thing, not when war is upon us."

**Discord: "**Helloooooooo! You are Moonscar the Guardian! You have done the impossible! And you are about to do something far greater than any legendary pony has ever done!"

**Moonscar: "**How can you be so certain!? For all I know, I will end up dying once I go up against that beast's master! And all anypony will ever talk about, was how I, Moonscar the 'FOOL', listened to a no good serpent like you!"

**Discord: "(Tears up with quivering lip) **I just wanted to help. Why do you have to be so mean!? All I have ever done was help, was it wrong for me to do such a thing for a friend!?"

**Moonscar: "**That is another thing! Why do you keep calling me your friend!?"

**Discord: "**Because...I like you."

**Moonscar: "**Oh stop! You like to see me suffer! That's the only reason you like me."

**Discord: "**Not true….in fact, I'm very fond of you. You aren't like the rest."

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Discord and Sighs) **What is so special about me?"

**Discord: "**Do you not see that look in your princess's eyes? That admiration that she feels, is exactly what I feel towards you; I guess you can say that…**(Blushes) **Heh heh."

**Moonscar: "(Ears perk up) **Are you serious!? **(Shakes head) **I should have torn your head off when I was given the chance. **(Sighs) **Let me be very clear to you; my heart belongs to one pony, and one pony only, are we clear?"

**Discord: "**I understand. I knew long before I met you, that you could never be mine; however, I could at least help you. I want you to know that…...I didn't plan on this. It just happened…..I have been waiting for so long, it was nice to meet someone that is willing to listen."

**Moonscar: "**...Are you lonely, Discord?"

**Discord: "**I am, Moon. I have no one in this world. I live a lonely, pathetic, existence; there are times when I do not feel joy, and it is because I have no one to share my life with. It is so painfully lonely to be me…...you do know what I mean, right? You had no one, once; that was until he took you in. I did not have that luxury, but I had hoped that you and I, could be friends."

Moonscar looked at the pathetic looking draconequus; to her, he was like a spoiled child that acted out, at least until he realized that the one adult that he actually cared to listen to, was displeased with his actions. How is it that he, a creature of chaos, be so weak over…...well, then again, it was not like she was unfamiliar with feeling the sting of having loneliness. Looking at him now, Moonscar felt guilt for snapping; although she had to admit, taking a sword to his heart, would resolve the endless torment that he seemed to enjoy.

**Moonscar: "(Sighs heavily) **I…**(Looks at Discords puppy-dog eyes) **I'll be…..your friend."

**Discord: "(Squees) **Oh what joy-"

**Moonscar: "**Wait! Control your enthusiasm, no need to act so dramatic."

**Discord: "(Smiles)**I can't wait for us to spread more chaos!"

**Moonscar: "**Discord!"


	46. Fillyfooler

**Ch.46**

The castle had become very lively after the first meeting; weapons were being made around the clock, the castle was refortified in case the rebels managed to cross over into Canterlot, small units were sent out to catch any possible invaders and spies. To put it simply, there was no rest, and no telling of what was to happen if anypony had decided to put down their guard; Moonscar herself, was starting to feel the presents of fatigue set in as the days passed. Both her, and Celestia were hard at work; while Moonscar patrolled the lands with Blizzard, and Tinshield, Celestia attended meetings with Starswirl, managing to gain more support from other leaders throughout Equestria. Eventually, Moonscar returned to the castle after five days of surveying all of Canterlot; tired and dirty, the young mare made her way towards her room, noticing a group of mares huddle around a familiar figure. Her ears perked up in curiosity as the sound of giggling became more coherent with each step she took; what could they be discussing with Celestia?

**Crimson (Unicorn): "**Oh come on! Why not come and see him!?"

**Celestia: "**I'm really not interested."

**Rosebud (Unicorn): "**Darling! How could you say such a thing!? This is Purpleheart, we are talking about!"

**Celestia: "**Yes, you've mentioned that a hundred times within the past ten minutes."

**Sungrass (Pegasi): "**Look cousin, its time for you to meet your prince, and Purpleheart is that prince. Besides, he should be here pretty soon."

**Celestia: "**What!? Why would you do that!?"

**Rosebud: "**Oh look! There he is! Oh Purpleheart, we are over here darling!"

Moonscar stayed still, hidden behind a few bushes, and a tree; a tall, muscular stallion, with blue eyes, a gold coat, and blonde mane and tail, made his way towards the group. He wore bronze armor, and seemed to keep his eyes only on Celestia; Moonscar grit her teeth at the sight of the stallion kissing her princess's hoof, which was causing a small fire to burn within the pit of her stomach. 'How dare he touch her!'

**Purpleheart (Unicorn): "**It is so good to have finally met you, dear princess!"

**Celestia: "...**I-it is good to meet you as well."

**Rosebud: "**Well, we better get going! You two seem to have a lot to talk about!"

**Celestia: **"But, wait! where are yo-"

**Crimson: "**We'll catch up with you later. Have fun!"

It was clear as to what Celestia's cousin's were up to, and Moonscar was well aware of their intentions; unlike the other mares, she would stay to keep an eye on the stallion, just in case he got a little too touchy with her princess.

**Purpleheart: "**So I hear that we are to be going to war very soon. It must be tiring for you to attend all those boring war meetings?"

**Celestia: "**Not really. I seem to have knack for it, and it does serve its purpose for any future meetings."

**Purpleheart: "(Laughs softly) **You are a very smart princess; I don't really see most young royals take part in attending to more serious matters. You are indeed unique."

He thought she was smart and unique? If only he knew what she was like before she met Moonscar; the young unicorn had made the alicorn princess become aware of her arrogant ways, causing Celestia to pay more attention, and to take an interest in her kingdom's affairs. In a way it was kind of funny, no pony would have expected otherwise, and anypony that did would surely be considered insane; however, the joke wasn't enough to change the situation in which Celestia was put in. The young princess didn't want to be rude to the kind stallion, but she was in hurry to meet up with her love; the two had been so busy preparing for the war, that they hadn't spent much time together. Celestia was starting to feel the harsh need to be with her lover; if she wanted to catch Moonscar before she was called out to patrol again, she needed to make an excuse, and she needed to do it fast.

**Celestia: "**I'm so sorry to cut our conversation short, but I must be going, there is somepony I have been waiting to see."

**Purpleheart: "**Oh! I understand. **(Smiles) **Mind me asking when we can meet again? I would like to talk more, if that is alright?"

Moonscar looked on to see the stallion smiling so brightly; what had Celestia said to him that made him so cheerful? The young unicorn had just had about enough of watching this pretty boy entice her princess; Moonscar quickly made her way towards them, but was stopped abruptly by the sounds of faint whispering.

**Moonscar: "(Looks around bushes) **Hello? Is somepony there?"

**Rosebud: "(Puts a hoof over Moon's mouth) **Sssh! We're trying to watch!"

**Sungrass: "**Wait…..**(Scared tone) **R-Rose? That's her…..the one with the scars!"

**Rosebud: "(Pales over) **Oh dear….please don't hurt me!?"

**Moonscar: "(Moves hoof) **I have no intention of doing so. If you'll excuse me, I need to talk to Celestia-"

**Crimson: "**You can't! You'll ruin her chance of getting a prince!"

**Moonscar: "**Isn't it her decision to choose who she will be with?"

**Crimson: "**It is, but we are just helping her along. You understand right?"

**Moonscar: "**Not really. If anything, I don't think any of you have considered the fact that she may not even like this stallion."

**Sungrass: "**My dear, we are nobles, we know exactly what she likes. Besides, it really is none of your business as to what we do for our cousin."

**Moonscar: "**It is my business if you're trying to force her to do things she doesn't want to do."

**Crimson: "**What interest does a simple guard have in our cousin?"

**Sungrass: "**Yes, that is very strange, even for a guardian like you."

**Moonscar: "**She is the future leader of Equestria, and it is my duty to make sure that she remains unharmed."

**Rosebud: "**Hmm…..**(Walks towards Moon, and looks her over) **If I didn't know any better, I'd say that there is another reason you care so much. Tell me, have you ever been with a stallion before?"

**Moonscar: "**No. I don't have time for such things."

**Rosebud: "(Smirks) **That's not really the case, is it darling? You don't fancy stallions at all, as a matter of fact, you wouldn't be with one even if you had the chance, am I right?"

That wasn't true at all; Moonscar had never really taken an interest in anypony, in fact she remained undecided for most of her life, it was mainly because of Steelwind. Having almost no contact with others had affected Moonscar's way socializing; the fact was, Celestia had been the only pony other than Luna, to earn Moonscar's love, by just simply talking and understanding the young mare. It did not matter if Celestia was a mare or stallion, Moonscar loved her either way; however, there were times when the young unicorn felt that life may have been easier for the both of them, had one of them been born a stallion.

**Crimson: "**You're saying that she is a fillyfooler?"

**Sungrass: "**You might want to get away from her then. She may try to take your virtue Rose."

**Rosebud: "(Giggles) **No need. I rather like what I see, she isn't bad looking, and quite sturdy. Tell me my dear, would you like to accompany for little while?"

**Sungrass: "**For heaven's sake, Rose! Haven't you gotten over that phase of yours yet!?"

**Rosebud: "**There is nothing wrong with having a little fun. **(Looks at Moon) **So how about it, darling? Care to experience pleasure like you never had before?"

**Moonscar: "**If I wanted to, it most certainly wouldn't be with you."

**Rosebud: "(Angered) **How dare you!? I'm offering you a chance to be with me, and you say 'no,' who do you think you are!?"

**Moonscar: "**A very tired unicorn, who only wants to talk to the princess, and rest."

**Rosebud: "**...Hmph! Very well then, be that way! Come on girls, let us find somepony more appreciative of our company. I'm sure there are some fine young stallions are around here somewhere; they always seem to have the proper sword to tend to a bit of trimming. **(Laughs)"**

Moonscar was annoyed, but felt a bit of anguish by what Rosebud had mentioned; what if Celestia was better off with a stallion like Purpleheart? He was handsome, strong, of noble birth, and very well liked among the kingdom; just how could she compare to such a pony? Looking at her princess talk with the stallion, made Moonscar feel a great sadness, a pain of knowing she had nothing more to give her princess. All she could give, even if it was not much, was herself; feeling the need to cry, Moonscar turned around, and headed towards the royal garden, hoping to soothe her aching heart.


	47. A Most Big Surprise

**Ch.47**

The young unicorn sat underneath her favorite tree, silently crying to herself, away from all watchful eyes, or so she thought.

**Blizzard: "**Ah hah! I told you somepony was crying!"

**Moonscar: "**B-Blizzard!? What are you…..Tin? Why are you two here?"

**Blizzard: "(Blushes) **We were….well you know."

**Moonscar: "**...? **(Looks at Tinshield) **How long?"

**Tinshield: "(Coughs nervously) **We've….known each other for years. She and I used to train together, until father put a stop to that; you won't say anything about this, right?"

**Moonscar: "**...**(Laughs) **Of course I won't. You kept my secret, why wouldn't I keep yours? Although I must admit, you two didn't even look like you were a couple while we were on patrol."

**Blizzard: "(Nuzzles Moon's mane) **Much appreciated, love!"

**Moonscar: "(Shocked) **L-love!?"

**Tinshield: "**Oh don't mind her, Moon. Blizzard has always been the affectionate kind of pony, regardless of gender. She tends to be more serious while on guard, so you might not have noticed her true nature."

**Blizzard: "**No need to be scared of me, hun! By the way, why the long face, sweetheart? You look a little down."

**Moonscar: "**I….I was just…..thinking."

**Blizzard: "**While shedding tears?"

**Moonscar: "**...Its really nothing."

**Tinshield: "**Did you have a fight with Celestia?"

**Moonscar: "**No, of course not!"

**Tinshield: "**Then why are you crying?"

Moonscar hung her head low, trying to avoid Tinshield's gaze, her attempt inevitably failed; she was easy to read, of course he had been training her for several months, and was bound to learn about how she reacted to certain things.

**Blizzard: "**Sweety? You don't need to feel shame, just tell us what's wrong, we won't judge."

**Moonscar: "...**I wish I…..were a stallion."

**Blizzard: "**Why!? Being a mare is wonderful! Why wish for such a thing!?"

**Moonscar: "**...Maybe it would be easier."

**Tinshield: "**As I recall, the king and queen already love you, Luna adores you, and I think Celestia can't get you out of her head. You have become a great hero within just a few months, and you have been given a great title; that is pretty impressive for a young mare, who couldn't use magic when she first got here. Really think about it, how many stallions do you think have challenged my father? How many have won a duel with Cometrain, and live to tell the tale about it? And how many can say that they convinced an entire room full of snobbish nobles, to help in a war, within just a few minutes? I don't think any stallion has done what you have; if I were you, I'd go find Celestia, and not come out of my room, for several hours."

The young unicorn thought for a moment; Tinshield had a valid point, a very valid point, which presented the most obvious of questions. Why the Hell, was she wasting time, when she could be with her princess!? The young mare pulled herself up, and ran to catch up with Celestia; she turned back to Tinshield and Blizzard first, and gave the couple a hug, then went sprinting towards the castle.

**Blizzard: "(Looks at Tinshield and grins) **So, for several hours, huh?"

**Tinshield: "(Blushes) **Uh, yes well I mmmph!"

**Blizzard: "(Kisses Tinshield) **Come along now, it isn't polite to keep a filly waiting. Besides, a nice long bath sounds nice, and I have been in need of a massage **(Smiles)."**

**Tinshield: "**A m-massage? **(Thinks for a moment and blushes) **Oh! Really!?"

Flying through the courtyard, and into the royal fields, Moonscar lept over hedges and dashed through falling leaves that colored the kingdom in orange and yellow; Celestia's ears perked up, and a small smile formed as she saw her lover rear up to the castle steps. Celestia dove down, and hugged the unicorn with all her might, nuzzling Moonscar's cheek till her nose burned; oh how she had missed her filly so much.

**Celestia: "**I'm so glad you're home. You aren't hurt or anything, are you?"

**Moonscar: "**No, just a bit dirty. A bath and a soft bed, might fix me up."

**Celestia: "(Chuckles) **That does sound nice. Let's go wash up, love."

Lacing her tail around the unicorn's, Celestia lead Moonscar towards the royal baths; it had been awhile since they were intimate, and bathing certainly did help reestablish their bond. It felt good to touch, to kiss, to hold one another, to be weak during such a troubling time; eventually the two found themselves in the unicorn's bedchambers, continuing their ritual of passion. As they settled down, Moonscar took in Celestia's scent while her mane was being stroked; staring into her princess's lovely irises, the young unicorn found herself at a loss of words. There was no need for talk, just staying in each others company, was all they needed; after several moments, Celestia broke the silence.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Do you think we can stop it?"

**Moonscar: "...**I don't know? The leaders seem to want to help, but it could be out of fear."

**Celestia: "**I doubt all of them are afraid. **(Nuzzles Moon) **You aren't the kind of pony to use fear to get what you want."

**Moonscar: "**...Hopefully they don't hate me too much. I didn't mean to insult anypony."

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon's nose) **Don't worry too much about it, love."

The days had come and gone within a blink of an eye, and so far most of the territories leaders had offered everything that they could, to help aid in the war; the only thing left to do now was to head to the West. With Discord at her side, Moonscar remained unchallenged by any who opposed the decision for her to lead; it somehow was a relief to the young mare, she had wanted to make sure that everything went according to plan, and that all knew that she was the one giving the command. By the week's end, Moonscar would be headed out with every soldier that was put under her and Steelwind's command; for now though, she wanted to spend her last nights with her princess.

**Celestia: "(Chuckles) **I guess Discord was useful after all."

**Moonscar: "**No, he's just a childish being looking for approval."

**Celestia: "**Why would you say that?"

**Moonscar: "**Its not really important. **(Kisses Celestia's forehead) **No more talk about him. I've had to deal with so much nonsense over the past few days, and to be honest, I'm very tired love."

**Celestia: "**I'm so sorry. It must be so troublesome for you, having to attend all those war meetings, and having to make sure all the soldiers are properly trained. Good thing Tinshield is there to help; I heard him and Blizzard are getting along quite we-"

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia and pulls her down) **Celestia….."

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **M-Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia) **Are you comfortable?"

**Celestia: "**Y-yes but….shouldn't you be resting?"

**Moonscar: "**I will, after this **(Kisses Celestia) **my beautiful princess.**"**

**Celestia: "**Love…..**(Moans)...**you've gotten bolder."

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia's neck) **I missed you."

**Celestia: "(Smiles) **Such a brave warrior, and yet so fragile; you really can't stand being by yourself, huh love? I'm always going to be here, you don't have to worry about that, my love."

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles and inhales scent) **I love you, Tia."

**Celestia: "**I love you too, Moon."

It was contentment beyond that of mere words; there was no need for anything sexual, just passion that remained as suttle and sweet as the very first day they confessed. With each nip and nuzzle received, the room began to grow bright; the two mare's magic meshed together, harmonizing as one while they embraced.

**Moonscar: "**Celestia?"

**Celestia: "**Hm? What is it Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's nose and whispers) **I want to make love to you."

**Celestia: "(BLUSHES) **I…a-are you….?...I m-mean…..Do as you please.."

**Moonscar: "**What? What did you say?"

**Celestia: "(Holds Moon tightly) **I'm all yours love. Take me as you wish."

Moonscar paused for a moment, taking her time to appreciate her princess; looking her over carefully, Moonscar whispered into the alicorn princess's ear.

**Moonscar: "**I want to try something. Do you mind?"

**Celestia: "(Moans) **Go ahead, love."

**Moonscar: "**...Close your eyes, I want it to be a surprise."

The alicorn princess's ears rose up in confusion, but complied with the young mare's instructions; as Moonscar tended to her princess's neck, Celestia kept her legs wrapped around her lover's back. The young princess moaned in pleasure with each kiss her lover left; the heat rising in Celestia's face, was starting to make her feel dizzy to a point where she couldn't even keep her eyes closed. As her eyelids cracked open to look upon her mare, Celestia was met with a very shocking surprise; the pony that was her lover, was no longer a mare, but a stallion.


	48. True Love's Form

**Ch.48**

Celestia jumped up abruptly in a state of shock, eyes widen in terror by what she was seeing; she backed away until her back hit the wall, her heart racing along with her mind. The stallion was in as much shock as the alicorn princess; the look of confusion, and fear were very prominent upon his face, slowly he made his way towards the quivering princess.

**Moonscar: "(Soft male voice) **L-love? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

**Celestia: "**M-Moon? What h-happened? W-why?..."

**Moonscar: "**I….thought you would….like me...this way."

**Celestia: "(Confused) **Why would you think that?"

**Moonscar: "...**I thought you wanted…..am I no good this way?"

**Celestia: "**You're a stallion….why? Why would you do such a thing?"

**Moonscar: "**I wanted to surprise you; to give you the prince you always wanted."

**Celestia: "**Prince? But Moon, you are not a prince."

**Moonscar: "**I'm male now…..isn't that better?"

**Celestia: "**No! Its not!"

The unicorn looked into the eye's of her princess, searching them for any kind of approval; nothing, she just seemed so confused, betrayed, hurt, completely put off by what her lover had just done. Moonscar grit her teeth, reared up on her hind legs, and let out a cry of sorrow; hitting the floor with all her might, the young mare found herself crying on her knees, unable to even look up at Celestia.

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry….."

**Celestia: "(Walk over to Moon, and kneels down) **Love? What's wrong? Why are you so upset?"

**Moonscar: "**B-because…...y-you...hate me…**(cries). **You hate what I am.**"**

**Celestia: "(Throws legs around Moon, and holds tightly) **No! I don't! Its just that….you scared me is all. Why would you do this to yourself? What would make you do such a thing?"

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Celestia) **I did it….to make you happy."

**Celestia: "**Me happy? You didn't have to do this, I was fine with you being a mare, no need to change that. What would make you think I wanted this?"

**Moonscar: "(Sniffs) **But…..**(Looks away) **what about that stallion?"

**Celestia: "**Hm?...You mean Purpleheart? What about him?"

**Moonscar: "**He was….you just looked so happy."

**Celestia: "**Oh, oh no! Hun, I didn't…...it was an act. I wasn't enjoying his company, I was trying to end it in order to see you."

**Moonscar: "(Looks into Celestia's eyes)...(Sighs)...**What a fool I am."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's nose) **Moon, my dearest love. I wouldn't want to change you for the world. I love you as you are, and not what I can make you; please change back, I want to love you as I have been. You were born a mare, and I will accept you as that (**Kisses Moon).**"

Moonscar was stunned, even in this form she was loved, her princess was true to her word; the young unicorn's heart was ready to burst, within seconds she was wrapping her strong legs around her mare, kissing her furiously. Celestia was a bit taken aback, but began to open up to her lover's new look. Her long black mane was still as soft as it was when she was a mare, it still hung freely in front of her beautiful brown eyes, and her smile was still the same, even if her laugh was a bit more masculine than before. Her body had a bit more muscle, and she had grown very tall compared to her female form, but she was still as gentle as ever; Celestia even noticed the lovely scent that stilled remained with her love, regardless of appearance, Moonscar was still Moonscar.

**Celestia: "(Blushes and kisses Moon's nose) **You do look really handsome, love."

**Moonscar: "**I do?"

**Celestia: "**Yes. Far more beautiful than Purpleheart."

**Moonscar: "**Even with my scars?"

**Celestia: "**Even with the scars. In fact, I think you can rival his good looks."

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia's forehead) **Thank you, love."

**Celestia: "(Locks eyes with Moon) **I want you to remember this, if ever you feel that I do not love you, just remember this. You are not my prince, nor my princess, not even my knight; you are my lover, my treasure, my everything and more. Is that clear, Moon.

**Moonscar: "...**Yes. I understand, Tia."

**Celestia: "**Now then, why don't you turn back into the lovely mare you are?"

Moonscar smiled at her princess; closing her eyes, she felt herself shrink back into her original form, still holding Celestia. The young unicorn opened her eyes, only to be met by Celestia's soft lips; so sweet it was, almost heartbreaking by how tender the alicorn was making it, so breathtaking that Moonscar found herself falling back to the floor.

**Celestia: "**Moon? Let's go to the bed, I wouldn't want you to be uncomfortable."

**Moonscar: "(Dazed)...**G-give me a second. My legs feel weird."

**Celestia: "(Grins) **I hope you have enough strength for the rest of the night, my love."

There was no more talk throughout the rest of the night, it was better that way, no need for words, just actions guided by the heart. Moonscar had gotten bolder through each encounter, and it greatly showed; Celestia couldn't help notice how confident the young unicorn was becoming, it was as though she knew how the alicorn's body would react. The light kisses that were laid along Celestia's belly, caused her to shiver with excitement, as the gentle licks in between caused her to moan without shame. Moonscar had picked up on the sounds coming from her love, she enjoyed the sound her princess made, it helped to fuel the fire with each little whimper that reached her ears. As she made her way down between Celestia's legs, the young unicorn gently massaged and kissed her princess's thighs, making sure that her princess was enjoying every minute of her performance.


	49. One Of Many

**Ch.49**

**Celestia: "(Moans) **I f-feel hot…"

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia's nose) **Shall I begin?"

**Celestia: "(Dazed)...(Licks Moon's cheek) **Make me yours."

The young unicorn placed one last kiss upon Celestia's belly, dragged her tongue along the waistline, and placed her muzzle atop her love's precious area; this would be the first time that Moonscar would try something like this, but more than ever, she was determined to please her princess. The smell from her mare was intoxicating, so sweet that it made Moonscar's heart flutter; she kissed the sex below gently, and began licking at her mare's silky blossom, earning her a small gasp. Lapping away at the soft folds of her princess, Moonscar began to press her tongue inside the velvet opening; Celestia cried out in ecstasy as Moonscar's muzzle covered her entire mound, messaging the inners walls delicately. The alicorn princess began to pant and moan, pressing her hooves on her lover's back to make Moonscar go deeper; after several moments, Celestia began to grit her teeth in the hopes of holding on just a little longer to the wonderful sensation, eventually her horn began to grow bright as she reached the edge, almost blinding as it covered the entire room in a gold light, while it's owner cried out her lover's name. The princess let out a small sigh of relief as her wings and tail twitched from the still present tremors resonating through her body; Moonscar took her time kissing up her trembling love as the alicorn tried to composed herself once more.

**Celestia: "(Pants) **That w-was.….oh my."

**Moonscar: "(Ears perk up) **Was it bad?"

**Celestia: "**You put me to shame. Where did you learn that?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I…..to be honest...I really don't know? I just thought that I would try something different, and wait for your response. I remembered a few things from you, but some stuff I sort of made up on my own; did you enjoy it, Tia?"

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon) **You were wonderful, love. **(Nuzzles Moon's cheek) **I'll be sure to do the same for you, just let me get a few breaths in; I'm still feeling the effects of what you just did, even my wings are still twitching."

**Moonscar: "**No need to push it so soon, I can wait."

**Celestia: "**Oh no you don't! I'm not going to let you sleep a wink until I've made you just as happy. **(Pushes Moon gently down and grins devilishly) **You're going to be crying out my name till the rooster crows."

Moonscar's eyes widened as she realized that she was about to face her biggest battle yet; if only she hadn't insisted upon Celestia holding off for a moment, even though it was out of consideration for her princess; unfortunately for Moonscar, Celestia didn't see it that way.

**Moonscar: "**Love, wait! You don-mmph!"

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon deeply) **Sssh. Just be quiet now.. **(Licks Moon's lips)...**you won't be forgetting this anytime soon ."

The feel of Celestia's tongue was amazing to the unicorn; so gentle with each stroke, a slight nip here and there, and an endless amount of soft kisses covering her from head to toe. This was true happiness that only came once in a lifetime, a paradise that held so much more than any amount of riches could ever bring, an enlightenment that purified the heart at it's very core. Moonscar felt as though she were drifting through the air, weightless and unrestrained, as her princess molded her lips onto every bit of soft fur; the alicorn suddenly paused for a moment, then peered into her lover's brown eyes.

**Celestia: "**Love?"

**Moonscar: "**Hm? Yes? Is something wrong?"

**Celestia: "**Do you want to try being a stallion?"

**Moonscar: "**Huh!? But I thought-"

**Celestia: "**I don't mind trying it, if that is what you want."

**Moonscar: "**...But what if I hurt you? Its not the same, there will be pain."

**Celestia: "**You were willing a few moments ago."

**Moonscar: "**Yeah, but…...I thought about it a bit. If anything, I'd let you try it."

**Celestia: "**Me!? Really!?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **Y-yeah…...I wouldn't mind."

Celestia was shocked; Moonscar was willing to have her be the stallion, regardless of the fact that there would be pain? The young alicorn looked deep into her love's eyes; focusing her magic on her entire form, Celestia's body began to take shape right before Moonscar's very presents. Before she knew it, Moonscar was staring at a handsome white stallion, with purple eyes, and a very mischievous grin; surprisingly enough, Celestia was absolutely gorgeous as a stallion. As a mare she was stunning, unmatched by any beauty to every be seen, but as a stallion, Celestia was an Adonis; Moonscar herself, couldn't help but blush at how beautiful her love was.

**Moonscar: "**Wow…..y-you're…"

**Celestia: "(Male voice) **What? I'm what!?"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes and nuzzles Celestia's nose) **Beautiful."

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **I am?"

**Moonscar: "**You are absolutely handsome, love."

Moonscar had never imagined being with a stallion, or much less any other pony for that matter; Celestia had given Moonscar the opportunity to love, and to be loved, without any limitation. The two embraced one another as their long night continued; a sense of dominance came over Celestia as it had when she first made love to the unicorn, making her actions a bit more forceful than they had before. It started off with just a few kisses in the back of Moonscar's right ear; Celestia was also sure to kiss the unicorn's neck, an area that was very sensitive from what she had remembered during their last few encounters. A long lick was given on Moonscar's right shoulder, traveling to her collarbone, and chest; the hulking body that held her close, was indeed overpowering, yet somehow made her feel secure by how carefully she was positioned. Not once did Celestia make her feel scared or worried; the alicorn was very cautious in every action that she took, fully aware of what her lover was about to endure.

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon's Spin and neck) **Are you ready?"

**Moonscar: "**I think s-so….**(Moans)...**please be gentle."

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon's head) **I will. No matter what, just let me know if you want to stop."

Celestia began to breath heavily in anticipation for lover's final approval; the unicorn took one last breath, kissed Celestia one last time, and closed her eyes to brace for the pain. The alicorn pushed her hips forward, feeling the hot, warm, entrance with her new appendage; it was tight, moist, almost snug as the head made its way into her love's sex, making the unicorn cry out from immediate pain. Loving another often came with a small amount of hurt, a price that strengthened or tore apart one's bond with another; Moonscar grit her teeth as Celestia entered her completely, keeping steady as she adjusted to the new feeling, tearing up from being deflowered by her love. Trembling beneath the solid body of the alicorn stallion; Moonscar whimpered, trying to hold back the tears that began to swell in the corners of her eyes, tensing her muscles in order to continue further.

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **T-Tia….?"

**Celestia: "(Pants) **A-are you….alright!? Is i-it too m-much"

**Moonscar: "(Whimpers) **It...h-hurts. It r-really hurts."

**Celestia: "**Do...you want **(Groans) **me t-to stop? I…..**(Pants) **d-don't want you t-to hurt."

**Moonscar: "**N-no. Just go s-slow…..p-please….."

The alicorn thrusted forward once more, eliciting another cry from her lover, making Celestia hesitate in fear of hurting her lover so much; seeing Moonscar cry was far too much for the alicorn to handle, even to a point where she wanted to withdraw. Before she could stop, the alicorn princess felt her lover's tail wrap around her waist tightly; it shocked the young princess to see her mare so willing to push forward, so determined to accept the pain that came with this form of intimacy. Celestia's heart swelled with emotion for her lover; the alicorn princess had fallen in love with the her filly all over again, kissing her tenderly on the neck once more, before continuing at a slow pace. After several moments, Moonscar's pain was replaced with a great feel of pleasure; Celestia was even able to quicken her rhythm, being more forceful as the night went on, and even letting Moonscar take control. At the end of it all, the two found themselves holding each other, dazed and sweaty from the night's events; despite the over exertion the two mare's were feeling, they were beyond happy.

**Celestia: "**Moon honey, are you alright?"

**Moonscar: "**A bit sore, but I'm fine."

**Celestia: "(Laughs softly) **Good. Tomorrow night, you can be the stallion."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **Huh!?"

**Celestia: "(Kisses Moon on the nose) **I can hardly wait. **(Smiles) **Now come over here, love. I want to make sure you're here when I wake up in the morning."

**Moonscar: "**...Will you be here when I awake?"

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon's cheek) **I will. I promise you."

The two lover's drifted off into sleep, smiling from ear to ear in complete contentment, holding each other tightly as they surrendered to slumber. Such a lovely way to end a day that started out so horribly, and yet it would not be the last for the happy couple; they were to be bless with many more nights to come, each more amazing then the next.


	50. Unbearable Sickness

**Ch.50**

As Celestia finished her royal duty of raising the sun, she quickly made her way back to Moonscar's room; as she made her way back, the young alicorn princess was stopped by her cousins from the day before.

**Rosebud: "**Oh Celestia darling! How did everything go yesterday!? **(Grins) **Did you have him gaze upon your lovely flower?"

**Celestia: "**No. We just talked, and then I went to attend to more important matters."

**Sungrass: "**Are you serious!? But he really liked you! Why wouldn't you have him!?"

**Celestia: "**I told you that I had no interest."

**Crimson: "**Well you might want to rethink your interests, especially since you've been hanging around that fillyfooler."

**Celestia: "**Hm? Fillyfooler?"

**Rosebud: "**That rude unicorn. The one with the scars."

**Celestia: "**Moon? Why would you think that Moonscar is a fillyfooler?"

**Sungrass: "**She was trying to interfere with you and Purpleheart, but don't worry dearheart, we stopped her. Well, Rose did with her offer."

**Celestia: "**Offer? What offer might that be?"

**Rosebud: "**I offered her a night in my bed, but she was so rude about it, I mean completely ungrateful towards my offer. Then again, what else could I expect from such an ignorant peasant?"

**Celestia: "(Angered) **How dare you! What kind of mare do think she is!?"

**Sungrass: "**Why are you so upset? Rose has always been this way, its not like we haven't heard all her stories."

**Celestia: "**That's not the point! You dare slander her name without the simplest of proof, then you try and offer her like some cheap whore, a night with you!?"

**Rosebud: "**Oh come now! It was so obvious that she preferred the fairer sex, over the more masculine. I just thought it would be fun to have a go at her, I mean its not like anyone else would bed that mare."

It all made sense now as Celestia listened to her cousins justify what they had done to Moonscar; oh how wrong they were to assume such a thing, especially after what the couple had done last night. A great rage began to rise in the alicorn princess, an inferno of hatred that knew no rest; if she could, she would have the three sent to the sun with one good surge of magic, but she had to stay calm for the moment. Celestia had yet to announce her relationship with the young unicorn, and was not to sure if now was such a good time to mention it; however, her cousin Rosebud had gone way too far, and was in need of some form of punishment.

**Celestia: "**Rose, I'm going to ki-"

**Moonscar: "(Male voice) **Oh there you are sweetie! **(Nuzzles Celestia's cheek) **I thought you promised to be by my side when I awoke?"

**Celestia: "**M-M-Moo….**(Coughs) **Love? What are you doing he-"

**Moonscar: "**I figured something was up when you didn't come back. **(Smiles) **I'm glad I checked on you."

**Sungrass: "**Celestia? Who is this?"

How could she explain the brown stallion that stood at her side, nuzzle her cheek without care, completely ignoring the other three standing in front of them? Celestia had never figured Moonscar to be the kind to use jealousy in any situation; however, it was funny to see her cousins struck dumb by the mysterious young stallion, it was even more funny to see them gawk without knowing that the handsome fellow, was indeed a mare in disguise. The stallion was a marvelous looking creature; he was well built, his black mane was gorgeous, his brown eyes could make any mare's heart skip a beat, and his voice, oh his voice, made anypony's legs turn to jelly.

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia's forehead) **Tia? Why don't we go back to the castle? We did have a rather long night, and a bit more rest couldn't hurt."

**Celestia: "(Blushes)...**O-of course, love."

**Moonscar: "(Looks at the three mares) **So sorry to take her so soon, but we have other matters to discuss. **(Smiles) **Enjoy your day ladies."

Speechless; no better way to describe their silence then just speechless, not even a reply or rebuttal, just complete silence. Celestia herself, found it hard to say anything as her lover smiled smugly; it wouldn't be until they reached Moonscar's room, that the alicorn princess would find her tongue.

**Celestia: "**Did you just do, what I think you just did?"

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **Yes I did!"

**Celestia: "**Now what are we going to do!? Those three are going to start a bunch of rumors, and to think that I was so close to telling them about our relationship."

**Moonscar: "(Ears perk up) **You were going to tell them?"

**Celestia: "**Of course I was. I mean how dare Rose even try to sleep with you!?"

**Moonscar: "(Kisses Celestia's cheek) **You were really going to tell your cousin's about me? **(Smiles)."**

**Celestia: "**Y-yes. I'll even tell my father; I won't have anypony trying to take you away from me!"

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's forehead) **Oh love, you- **(Here's knock on the door)."**

**Celestia: "**Who is it?"

**Tinshield: "**Celestia, we need you and Moon to come to the throne room! Its urgent!"

**Celestia: "**A-alright! Give us a second!"

**Moonscar: "(Turns back to filly form) **I wonder what could have happened?"

The entire kingdom was in an uproar, much to the surprise of the Celestia and Moonscar; for some odd reason, all eyes were fixated on them as they made their way towards the throne room. The doors swung open to allow the two mares and their companions entrance; much to their surprise, the entire room had been filled with a group of mighty buffalo, all staring at the small group of four.

**Moonscar: "**Can we help you?"

**Chief Sharphorn: "**We seek the one they call Moonscar!"

**Moonscar: "**And why do you seek her out?"

**Greatwind (Sharphorn's son): "**She!? The one we seek if female!? What madness is this!?"

**Moonscar: "...**I am the one you seek. I am Moonscar."

**Chief Sharphorn: "(Moves towards Moon) **Hmmm, small pony for such a big legend. Do you lie to me horned one!?"

**Moonscar: "**No, dear chief. I am who you seek; how may I be of service?"

**Greatwind: "**You dare mock my father!? We heard that Moonscar was a stallion of great power! Not a mare!"

**Moonscar: "**I assure you that there is no other."

**Chief Sharphorn: "(Looks into Moonscar's eyes) **If you are truly who you say you are, you would not mind me giving you a test?"

**Moonscar: "**Whatever you wish, dear chief."

**Chief Sharphorn: "**Bring Redfeather here!"

The herd of buffalo made way as a young calf was brought to the center; the chief signaled for Moonscar to follow him, leading her to the sickly calf that lie at deaths doors. The poor creature eyes were glazed over, dark circles underneath, and a terrible cough; no amount of medicine had seemed to work, and not even the wisest of shamans could rid the calf of whatever was causing the strange illness to occur.

**Chief Sharphorn: "**My daughter, she is not well. It is not a sickness that can be fixed through herbs or prayer, but of strong magic. If you claim to be the great pony that we have heard of, then cure my daughter."

**Moonscar: "(Looks at calf) **I will see what I can do. Allow me to observe the child, so that I may find the cause of her suffering."

**Greatwind: "**Father, we shouldn't trust her! What if she harms Redfeather!?"

**Chief Sharphorn: "**Your sister may die with or without this mare's help, we have no other choice. **(Turns to Moon) **Do what you must."

**Moonscar: "(Walks over to calf) **Hello there."

**Redfeather: "(Weak tone) **He…..h-hello."

**Moonscar: "**Not feeling to well are we? **(Places hoof on calf's forehead) **I'm going to try something, please let me know if I hurt you."

**Redfeather: "**I'm…..I g-oing….to die?"

**Moonscar: "**No. I won't let you. I promise."

Looking over the helpless calf; Moonscar closed her eyes as she concentrated all her magic to the tip of her horn, calming herself as the weight of power pulled down. Gently, Moonscar lowered the tip of her horn to the young calf's heart; an eerie glow circled the unicorn, traveled from her feet to the very tip of her horn, swirled around the young calf, and seeped within her. A small inhale echoed through the room as the light disappeared; suddenly the young calf began to cough violently, spitting up a dark liquid from her mouth, choking as it suffocated her. For the first time in a long time, Moonscar was frightened, caught off guard by the vile looking substance; the herd of buffalo backed away as the dark liquid took shape, forming into an odd looking being that let out an ear shattering screech. The calf was knocked unconscious, nearly pale from the sudden tantrum, but not yet dead; Moonscar stood facing the dark looking being that focused in on her.

It had no eyes, but seemed to know exactly where the young unicorn was standing; its long arms that seemed almost skeletal, its claws twitched and fidgeted at the mare's side, the foul stench from it drooling mouth, and it spoke, it spoke in an odd almost beast like tongue.

**Moonscar: "**What are you?"

**Drone: "**...Ssssscraaacrrrek….phsssscreeek….."

**Moonscar: "**Can you speak?"

**Drone: "**Guack…..y-yeshsss!"

**Moonscar: "**What is your purpose? Why do you harm this calf?"

**Drone: "**Yeeouk…..hessss…...wank…..y-youggrreeek."

**Moonscar: "**He? Who is he?"

**Drone: "**De….greacccccctreeeq…..m-mastraaaaaaaaa!"

**Moonscar: "**Master?"

The creature coughed and spit out itself while thrashing on the ground; one could see that the creature was in pain by how it grabbed its head, and scratched down to reach an itch that could not be found. After a few moments of endless crying from the creature, it looked dead straight at Moonscar, and instantly grinned at the young unicorn.

**Drone: "(Laughs and coughs) **Y-you….are…...next-t…..h-he….issssss…...w-watchin! Heeeee…..w-wantssss…..yourrrrrr…...s-soulllll. A-all….w-will….buuuurn! **(Laughs)"**

**Moonscar: "**ENOUGH!"

The unicorn reared up on her hind legs as her horn burned with a great power; she hurled it forward into the creature, making it scream in pain as it was obliterated into nothing.

**Moonscar: "(Pants) **Foul creature."

**Chief Shraphorn: "**Redfeather? My child, please wake up!"

**Redfeather: "**...Mmm…? Papa?"

**Chief Sharphorn: "**Oh my dear daughter** (Sobs)!** You are alright! You have not left us yet! **(Turns to Moon) **You truly are the one we seek. We are yours to serve, Moonscar the guardian."

**Moonscar: "**To serve?"

**Chief Sharphorn: "**You wish to kill the creature that has caused a great sickness upon our lands. For curing my daughter, my herd is yours to command, we are at your service."


	51. Creating a Monster

**Ch.51**

**Moonscar: "**Tia, please? I don't want to do this, its best that you stay away from the battlefield as much as possible."

**Celestia: "(Holds up practice sword) **Just a few more minutes more. Please?"

**Moonscar: "...(Sighs) **Alright love. Tighten your stance, leave no openings."

**Steelwind: "(Knocks on door) **Moon? Are you in there?"

**Moonscar: "**Huh!? Master!?"

**Steelwind: "(Opens door) **Am I interrupting?"

**Moonscar: "**Oh, ah no. We were just practicing; did you need something?"

**Steelwind: "**Yes. **(Looks at Celestia) **I beg your pardon dear princess, but I must have a word with my apprentice, alone."

**Celestia: "**Oh! By all means Steelwind, I'll come back later."

**Steelwind: "(Closes and locks door) **You two seem rather chummy."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes and coughs) **Well we have been staying with each other for several months."

**Steelwind: "**Child, I already know what's been going on in my absence."

**Moonscar: "(Blushes more) **I-I-I…..sorry, master."

**Steelwind: "(Sighs and smiles) **I'm not upset with you. Surprised, but not upset."

The young unicorn looked into her master's warm eyes; it had been so long since they had seen each other under less distressful circumstances, and it greatly showed by how the young mare hugged the old stallion.

**Moonscar: "**I was so scared. You aren't feeling sick anymore?"

**Steelwind: "(Lifts Moons chin) **I'm fine my child, but I'm afraid that we need to discuss something very important."

The two unicorns sat down; Steelwind took out his pipe, and lit a match, puffing to get the tobacco burning, and slowly exhaling the smoke.

**Steelwind: "**I know what you plan on doing, and I feel that you must know the truth in order for you to understand why the Monger exists."

**Moonscar: "**The truth? What do you mean the truth?"

**Steelwind: "**I went up against the creature, child. **(Exhales smoke) **Believe it or not child, the one who controls that thing, was once a normal pony like me and you. I know this because I grew up with this pony; I am the very reason he became what he is, and now I must help you fix what I could not."

**Moonscar: "**That's impossible! How could you have created such a monster!?"

The old stallion took a few puffs from his pipe, letting the smoke find its way out through his nose, calming him as he remembered a day far since passed; looking out the window, the old stallion could see himself alongside Starswirl, walking down the dirt road towards the castle. It made him chuckle as the old stallion recalled how ticked he was when Starswirl adopted him; being a young teenager, Steelwind was a bit rambunctious and prone to having a few fits every so often. No surprise from a young colt on the verge of being a stallion; however, this day would mark the beginning of something far greater than Steelwind becoming a great wizard.

**Starswirl: "(Age twenty) **Come on now! Why so gloomy!? Most young ponies would kill to have me as their teacher."

**Steelwind: "(Age fifteen) **Har har. I didn't ask for you to teach me, in fact I had no choice. That old mare insisted that you be the one to help me."

**Starswirl: "**Do not speak ill, of Queen Amethyst. She only had your best interest at heart, and it was for good reason. You do come from a long line of great unicorns; really no sense in having such abilities go to waste."

**Steelwind: "(Rolls eyes) **To think this could have been avoided, had I been born with wings. I don't even plan on becoming like my father; what would be the whole point of training me!?"

**Starswirl: "**It is not about you becoming your father, but learning to control your power. To be honest, Amethyst was suppose to marry your grandfather, and she still has some feelings for him; seeing you just brought back old memories **(Chuckles)."**

**Steelwind: "(Shutters) **Disgusting!"

**Starswirl: "**By the way. I should warn you before we reach the castle; Amethyst, is going to teach you how to fight."

**Steelwind: "**What!? To Hell with that!"

**Starswirl: "**It may help you with all that extra energy you keep pent up, why not give it go?"

**Steelwind: "**I would soon offer myself to Cerberus, before having that only crone teach me anything!"

**Starswirl: "**You won't be the only one, there are two others who will be learning with you, so no need to worry."

**Steelwind: "**Oh really!?"

**Starswirl: "**I wouldn't lie to you about something like this. There is a young filly named Scarletthunder, she is an earth pony that Amethyst took in after entering in a young warriors competition."

**Steelwind: "**Young warriors competition?"

**Starswirl: "**Yes. Amethyst holds one every year in the empire; the little filly impressed her, and luckily for Amethyst, the child had no family."

**Steelwind: "**An orphan? I wonder where she learned how to fight?"

**Starswirl: "**Natural talent, at least that is what Amethyst says. The other is a young colt named Greywind; he was sent to Amethyst a couple years ago, his parents are not too pleased with him."

**Steelwind: "**What could he have possibly done to upset them?"

**Starswirl: "**One of his parents, we don't know who, is a mix blood. They didn't know until Greywind was born; it must have been shocking to have an earth pony, when you and your partner are both unicorns."

**Steelwind: "**So they got rid of their son, to spare them the embarrassment of explaining his shortcomings? What great parents nobles make! Especially those who just sire a colt, and leave them for several years, and then come back when a certain teacher takes interest in the colt that they had abandoned!"

**Starswirl: "**Well I see somepony is rather enthusiastic. Just try to appear as grateful as possible, please? It is not everyday that such a pony like Amethyst takes interest in just anypony, so be glad that you are one of the lucky ones."

**Steelwind: "(Sarcastic tone) **Oh goody."

The young Steelwind was far from accepting the fact that he was indebted to these noble ponies; it seemed that his mother was a childhood friend of Starswirl's mother, and that she had asked if the great prodigy could teach her son. The young wizard accepted, hoping that his first student would help others to know his name throughout all of Equestria; it wouldn't be until much later that he would teach his second well known student, Clover the Clever.

**Scarletthunder: "(Age thirteen) **Lady Amethyst! They're here!"

**Amethyst: "(Age sixty) **So they are! **(Smiles) **Well then, lets go greet them. Grey? Come along."

**Greywind: "(Age fifteen) **Yes ma'am!"

**Scarletthunder: "**So where does this pony come from, lady Amethyst?"

**Amethyst: "**He is the bastard son of Brasshoof. Sad really, he could have been my grandson if Quickdust hadn't married Tigerlily."

**Scarletthunder: "**Lady Amethyst!"

**Amethyst : "(Smiles) **My dear girl! I was young once! And I had eyes for that beautiful stallion, and one day you will find somepony that makes you think the same way."

**Greywind: "**So his father had an affair? With whom, my lady?"

**Amethyst: "**A pegasi of lower birth, but she was lovely; I for one loved her, she had a very fascinating mind, and was good friends with Lady Nocturn."

**Scarletthunder: "**Starswirl's mother!? She must have been a great mare to have earned Lady Nocturn's friendship."

**Amethyst: "(Chuckles) **She was. Its a shame that her lover sent her to heaven's gate before her time."

**Greywind: "**Brasshoof killed her!? But why!?"

**Amethyst: "(Sighs) **It is because that colt of his is just like his grandfather; stubborn, rebellious, and unwilling to listen to a tyrant. **(Grins) **I was afraid that such traits were long gone in his bloodline when Brasshoof was born, but I guess I was wrong."


	52. The Colt becomes a Stallion

**Ch.52**

The first time Steelwind met Amethyst a single thought had crossed his mind; 'This mare has problems.' Most who had met Amethyst would have said the same thing; she was a very unique royal from most, very outspoken, could give most stallions a run for their money, and hard as nails. The old unicorn was a dark purple, with one blue eye, her other eye was covered with an eye-patch, and she was surprisingly young looking for a mare her age. The old monarch may had been catching on in years, but still was as healthy as the day she charged into battle; it was her who had brought peace between her family and her husband's, and she had done it almost single hoofly. No pony had ever dared to go up against her husband, no pony, except Amethyst herself; it was said that she was able to knock the great stallion off his feet, causing him to break his leg, and his unit to surrender. Despite the fact that she had married him, and had bore him ten offspring; Amethyst and Lionheart, never really cared for one another's presents.

The day he died, Amethyst had apparently thrown a big party, and celebrated till the wee hours of the morning; regardless of her rather harsh attitude towards her husband, she was still loved by all her family, and all her subjects.

**Amethyst: "(Smiles) **Such a handsome young colt. You look so much like your grandfather."

**Steelwind: "(Bows) **My lady. I am Steelwind."

**Amethyst: "(Hugs Steelwind) **No need to be so formal! **(Looks at Steelwind's face) **The same yellow eyes **(Sighs). **The only thing different is that strawberry colored mane; your grandmother had that, the only pony to have ever defeated me at something."

**Starswirl: "**My lady, perhaps you should easy up on the poor lad? He looks a little blue."

**Amethyst: "(Looks at Steelwind) **Oh! My apologizes young one **(Smiles). (Points to other students) **You will be training with my other pupils; the young filly is Scarletthunder, and the young colt is Greywind."

**Scarletthunder: "(Bows) **Hello, nice to meet you."

**Greywind: "(Bows) **Greetings."

**Steelwind: "**Nice to meet you as well.** (Bows)**"

Looking back at it all as the three came together; Steelwind never could have imagined things ending the way they did, nor the great war that awaited them many years later. Their meeting was one that would set in motion a series of events that to this day, are well documented in the Equestrian archives, serving as a remembrance of how the Monger came to exist.

The years went by smoothly for the trio as they continued their training; they had managed to successfully come back from their very first battle unharmed, and were slowly becoming well know in the territories. It was impressive that ponies so young were trusted with some of the most deadliest of missions; however, the small group had proved over, and over again to be victorious in whatever they were given. Amethyst and Starswirl were indeed two of the most proudest ponies in all of Equestria; their students had earned a popular status far greater than some of the most elite warriors around, and it seemed to be growing as time went on. But things that often bring such greatness have a price, and what the two great ponies did not count on, was for one of their students to fall victim to one very vicious sin, one that would eventually give way to more just like it, jealously.

**Scarletthunder: "(Age sixteen)** Come on you two! We need to make camp before dark!"

**Greywind: "(Age eighteen) **Hold on a second! My leg still hurts, Scarlet. And be careful! You're going to slip if you don't pay attention!"

**Scarletthunder: "**You're such an old mare! I'll be fine, now hurry up! You too Steel!"

**Steelwind: "**So full energy as always."

**Greywind: "(Chuckles) **How do you think she does it?"

**Steelwind: "**Who knows? I'm sure she'll settle down when she gets older, or married. Although I highly doubt that she will pick any stallion who she doesn't deem worthy of her time."

**Greywind: "**...She is a very pretty filly."

**Steelwind: "**I guess? A pain in the flank maybe, but it could be because she acts more like our little sister."

**Greywind: "**Yeah**...**do you think that maybe…well that she….**(Coughs nervously)**?"

**Steelwind: "**Grey? Do you like-"

**Greywind: "(Blushes) **I w-was just thinking! I mean its like you said, right!? She acts more like our little sister."

**Steelwind: "...**Grey? It's alright to feel that way, you have known her a lot longer than I have; no need to feel embarrassed."

**Greywind: "...**I think I m-may ask her…...how she feels about m-me. Do you think it's a good idea?"

The unicorn looked at his friend's innocent looking face; the colt seemed to trust his opinion more than most, it had showed throughout the few years that they had been together. Steelwind had been given the role of big brother to the two earth ponies, much to his disliking, and for obvious reasons; looking at the brown and white painted colt once again, Steelwind sighed and gave the okay. This would be one of many events that would slowly corrupt the already fragile heart of the young earth pony; rejection from the one he cared for so deeply, had caused the small cracks around his soul to spread.

Greywind had been abandoned at the age of four by his parents; he knew that it was because he had been born a mix blood, and that due to some kind of rotten luck, he had been born an earth pony instead of a unicorn. It hurt him to know that he was not wanted, that his parents did not plan on him coming back, and that they had another child without telling him; Greywind was a mistake unlike his sister, a born unicorn. When he was nine, Scarletthunder had been taken in by Amethyst; the little filly had shown him great kindness and love, something that he had not had before. The young colt had adored the little filly for being so lovely towards him, and eventually grew to love her; however, Scarletthunder, had fallen in love with Steelwind. In the beginning, Steelwind didn't feel the same towards the young filly, and would often scold her for having such thoughts towards him; it would not be until she was eighteen, when Steelwind would return her feelings with his own, this of course enraged Greywind, who felt betrayed by his adopted brother.

**Greywind: "(Age twenty) **You unforgivable bastard! You stole her from me!"

**Steelwind: "(Age twenty) **I didn't steal her! She doesn't love you the way you want her to!"

**Greywind: "**You liar! She loves me! Its because of you that she is confused!"

**Steelwind: "**She is not confused, Grey!"

**Amethyst: "**He is right! You have taken this too far boy! Best to end it now before you make an ass out of yourself."

**Greywind: "**My lady! I love Scarlet more than anything! I want to marry her! But Steelwind has stolen her from me!"

**Scarletthunder: "**Enough of this!"

**Greywind: "**Scarlet!? But why-"

**Scarletthunder: "**Grey? I love you, but only as a sibling, nothing more. Please try to understand?"

**Greywind: "...(Grits teeth and rears up) **I'm leaving! (**Tears up) **I will be back! That I can promise you!"

**Scarletthunder: "**Wait! Grey! Don't go! We can talk about this, please!?"

The young colt was wounded, sorrow stricken, and unable to comprehend what he was about to do; in a fit of rage and sadness, Greywind volunteered to venture into the east, helping to fight another war over territory. For four long years, no pony had seen nor heard from him; eventually the young stallion came back a great captain, decorated with many medals and honors, and very popular among the royal military soldiers. Greywind had become a hero during his time in the war; however, his intentions became known when word of Steelwind had reached him. The young unicorn and his filly had been very busy since Greywind's departure; if anything, they had become hero's themselves, saving villages from fires, holding off invaders, fighting a dragon that had tried to destroy the Crystal empire, rescuing a princess from a group of bandits, keeping peace among the noble families in Equestria, passing certain laws for the citizens that resided in some of the colonies, and much more. Once again, the young stallion found himself growing angry, frustrated, sad, and regretful of his decision; it seemed so easy to forget all the good he had done while he was away, and so easy for him to try an extract revenge.

**Amethyst: "(Sixty-nine) **You what!?"

**Greywind: "(Age twenty-four) **I want to take the challenge! I have every right to do so!"

**Amethyst: "**You must be joking! My granddaughter has no interest in you! And I for one will not allow it!"

**Greywind: "**It doesn't matter! Anypony can have the opportunity to win your granddaughter's hoof in marriage. Those were the rules that you set for all who want to enter into your family!"

**Amethyst: "**Have you lost all sense boy!? Are you doing this because you love my granddaughter, or because you want to prove a point!?"

**Greywind: "**It doesn't matter, I still have the right to her if I win the duel."

**Amethyst: "**You've gone mad son! Why not stop this!? You have more than what you did when you left here, why lose all of that over something so small!?"

**Greywind: "**You never wanted me to have her! You always favored that bastard because he was your lover's spawn! I have never had any love, nor support from any other pony, and if that is how things are going to be, then I'll take what I want by force!"

**Amethyst: "**How dare you say that!? I took you in! I raised you as my own! For goodness sake boy, I trained you myself! And this is how you repay me!? By trying to marry my granddaughter to get the crown!? What did that war turn you into!?"

Greywind had been blinded by his own ambitions, so much so that he decided to hurt the one pony who had given him a chance, Amethyst. The young stallion had come to the conclusion that it was Amethyst to blame for his misfortunes, that it was she who allowed Steelwind to take Scarletthunder away from him, and that it was her fault for not stopping him from leaving to the east. The sad truth, Lady Amethyst had tried to bring him home; the old monarch was so sick over him, that she sent many of her finest soldiers to bring him back, but unfortunately no pony was able to locate him out in the uncharted wilderness. Eventually Amethyst accepted the fact that Greywind had been killed among the many who had not been recovered in the war; never did she think that he would return, at least not in the way she had expected.

To think that she was so happy to see him, only to be given papers of his entrance into the tournament, a tournament that would decide her granddaughter's future. It was a well known fact that no pony would be able to marry into Amethyst's bloodline, without proving themselves against the most fiercest of warriors; all had been chosen regardless of status or rank, age or gender, rich or poor, pony or no pony. Amethyst had designed this tournament to insure that her legacy did not die out, and that no matter what, it would remain strong from all who would challenge the crown in the future. If there was ever a moment that the old monarch had ever regretted, it was this moment; Amethyst could not object to Greywind entering the contest, and would have to look on from the sidelines helplessly as Greywind cut down every challenger.

**Scarletthunder: "**Lady Amethyst? Is there no other way to stop him?"

**Amethyst: "(Sighs) **When I started this tournament, I wanted every pony to have the opportunity to change their life; my family wasn't even considered royalty because of our bastard heritage. It was because of that fact that the Battle of Jewels even started; my mother Diamondgrace, and her cousin Rubystone, had wanted to exterminate the other from taking the crown. I fought hard child, I lost my left eye because of my husband, and I married him to stop the madness; now I am faced with the possibility of my former son, taking something that is not his to gain."

**Steelwind: "**There is still hope, my lady."

**Amethyst: "**How so?"

**Steelwind: "**There are two more opponents left; your granddaughter's favorite, Nightlight, the pegasi stallion, and one of your favorites, Cornflower, the unicorn mare. Both are capable of defeating Greywind, but it is not for certain just yet; I would find it wise that you talk to Aurora about this, at least in the event that Greywind wins the duel."

**Amethyst: "...**We need to have a talk with the remaining challengers. This cannot end like this, I will not have it!"


	53. The Lion's Daughter

**Ch.53**

Amethyst had always been an honorable opponent in every battle, duel, and tournament that she had entered; it was said that she had once injured herself during a fight, because her opponent had been injured during a duel with another, this was her way of being fair. At one point in her life, lady Amethyst had even bowed to a griffin that had tied with her in a sword contest; it was this kind of behavior that had won her the hearts of all that resided in the empire, as well as all of Equestria. No pony or any other being would have even thought of Amethyst bribing another to throw any kind of challenge, and yet here she was asking, begging, the last two challengers to do the unthinkable.

**Cornflower: "**You want us to do what!? That's not like you, my lady!"

**Amethyst: "**Please!? I need one of you to do this. I will compensate you for what you are about to give up in exchange for helping me."

**Nightlight: "**...**(Sighs) **I'm sorry, my queen. I love Aurora more than anything, and will not fail in becoming her husband!"

**Amethyst: "**I know its asking for too much, but I cannot watch Greywind take his vengeance on my granddaughter. You two are the only hope I have right now."

**Cornflower: "...**I'll do it."

**Amethyst: "**You will!?"

**Nightlight: "**You will!? But why!? You never would try something this low!? You have always been a pony of great integrity, Corn!"

**Cornflower: "**There is something I want, its something that I would never have been able to have, until now that is."

**Amethyst: "**What is it that desire?"

**Cornflower: "**Your youngest daughter, Ari."

**Amethyst: "**Ari? Why would you want my Ari?"

**Cornflower: "(Grins) **Isn't it obvious?"

From the moment they met; princess Ari had always enjoyed the company of Cornflower, the young page. Cornflower was one of many young warriors that Lionheart was training; little did the war hearty king know that under his watchful eyes, his daughter Ari, was becoming more acquainted with one his students. Queen Amethyst was even more oblivious to what was going on in her youngest child's life; however, Lionheart eventually caught on to the young couple's secret, and in a fit a rage, beat Cornflower till she could hardly stand. He no longer wanted to teach the young filly, and forbid her from coming near his daughter; it was out of love and respect for the young filly, that Amethyst gladly took Cornflower in, and personally trained her for her elite guard. When Lionheart died, Ari thought that her and Cornflower could finally be together, but her father's death did not change the fact that her lover would have to take the challenge.

**Cornflower: "**I came here to prove worthy of your bloodline, and I intended to make Ari my wife if I won, but now I don't have to if I weaken that stallion and take the fall. All I ask from you my dear Queen, is that you grant me permission into your family as Ari's wife."

**Amethyst: "**You wish to marry Ari? My daughter, Ari?"

**Cornflower: "**There is no other Ari. The only one who I want to be with, is your daughter, Ari."

**Amethyst: "**...So you are willing to do this for my youngest child's hoof in marriage?"

**Cornflower: "**I'm willing to do this because I love Ari; even if I couldn't marry her, I would still be at her side till death. I will take the stallion first, and try to weaken him as best I can; Nightlight can have Aurora, just as long as I can have Ari. I expect you to keep your word, my lady; I trust you more than I trusted your husband, I adore you more than I adored your husband, and I am willing to give my life for you, because I know you will not go back on your word."

The old monarch was surprised by what was asked of her; it had always made her ponder as to why Ari never tried to find a mate, and why she never brought any potential suitors around, never would she have guessed that Ari was afraid for her lover to face the challenge. Against Ari's wishes, Cornflower had decided to enter in the hopes of winning Amethyst's approval; she had done great so far, no injuries, no slip ups, and she had managed to be one of the final three. Amethyst agreed to Cornflower's conditions, and it would later on prove a great blessing in the future; Cornflower and Ari's great descendant, would be none other than the princess of love and future ruler of the empire, Princess Cadance.

**Nightlight: "**Corn? You sure you want to do this? Greywind was one of Amethyst's best, not to mention a great captain during the war."

**Cornflower: "**You do know that Lionheart nearly killed me with own hooves? I must say that the training was nothing compared to facing his wrath, and I doubt any have manage to recover from one of his beatings. **(Looks at Night) **My friend, I don't want your princess, I shouldn't even be trying to win this contest for her hoof, but if I can help you and get the princess that I want, I have no problem taking on this elite warrior. Promise me this; if I die out there, tell Ari I was able to win my right to marry her. Can you do that for me, old friend?"

**Nightlight: "(Sighs) **I will, but please try to come back alive. I don't want to have to see such a lovely mare cry for something so unfair."

Cornflower smiled back at the red stallion; putting on her helmet, and taking her sword, the young filly walked towards the stadium to await her next opponent. She was moments away from getting what she wanted, so long had she waited for such a chance, but what she did not anticipate was what was waiting for her at the entrance. A green mare with blue eyes and a sad look on her face, was waiting for the young unicorn; without saying a word the young mare grabbed hold of the unicorn, hugging her tightly, staining her copper coat with tears. Looking at her lover's face; Ari, the green mare, moved the long copper colored bangs with red stripes, out of her lover's face to reveal the red orbs underneath.

**Ari: "**I'm glad you aren't battling right now; I wanted to talk."

**Cornflower: "**I can't really talk right now. I need to go get ready for my next opponent."

**Ari: "**You're going up first!? Against that stallion!? Why isn't Night going first!?"

**Cornflower: "**Even if he did go first, I would still have to face Greywind in the event that he lost. Now I must be going."

**Ari: "**Wait! Please, just a few minutes!?"

**Cornflower: "(Sighs) **Alright. What wrongs?"

**Ari: "**I don't want you to do this! If I have to, I'll give up my crown! I don't want you to get hurt, I didn't even want you entering in the first place."

**Cornflower: "**Now Ari, you know that giving up your crown is irresponsible; Aurora is still young, Amethyst may not be around for very long, the empire needs you."

**Ari: "**Aurora is to inherit the empire, not me! Why would she need me!?"

**Cornflower: "**Because you're her aunt! She won't know how to run an entire empire on her own, and neither will her husband, that I know for certain. Please, don't do anything rash? I promise that everything will be alright, just wait for me. **(Walks away)**"

**Ari: "**Wait! Please don't go!...I love you…..please wait."

It may not have been the best way to end their little conversation, but an apology and an explanation would probably fix the mess the young unicorn left with her lover; at that moment, Cornflower's only concern was the painted stallion before her. The task was simple; she needed to weaken him in anyway she could, try not to get killed, and try not to get too injured. So far she had avoided getting hurt, but for an elite guard trained by Amethyst, the competition basically was like swatting flies; Greywind on the other hand was not so much a fly as the rest, he was more or less a demon in disguise. Well, if he was a demon, then by heaven's good grace she was a hell hound; she needed to feel invincible as she was examined to insure a fair fight, Greywind's last opponent had been crippled from having his wing sliced off, not exactly encouraging for the young mare.

**Examiner: "**Alright duckie! You're clean! She's good to go mate!"

**Cornflower: "(Looks up at sky) **Help me now."

**Announcer: "**Our challengers for today are, **(Looks at list and coughs) **Cornflower, captain of the elite guard, and Greywind, captain of the east unit! The winner here will go up against the final challenger, for the last duel of the tournament; good luck to you both!"

**Cornflower: "**Luck, I'm probably going to die here. **(Sighs) **May my death be quick if I should fall today."

As the young filly took a moment to breath, a spear was sent flying at her head, cutting her cheek as it impaled the only thing protecting her skull; she realized at that moment of brief contemplation, what a horrible mistake it was to go first. Greywind charged at Cornflower without a second thought; it was obvious that he aimed to overpower the young filly, exert her till she was too tired to get in any kind of shot. Cornflower could not believe how careless the stallion was being, she was unicorn, she could use magic on him within an instant; wrong she was about this, and a hard hit to the face with the earth pony's shield was enough to set her straight. So many stars were out already, and it wasn't even night time; Cornflower staggered to her hooves trying to find a way to knock him off balance, or at least a way to hide.

**Cornflower: "(Thinking to herself) **Clearly I misjudge this bastard. **(Sighs) **I don't know what kills me more; the fact that I may lose this duel that I was planning to throw, or the fact that if I do make it out alive, I will not have kept my end of the bargain? Ari, you better love me when I start to get old and senile."

If only he was unable to see her she thought…..wait a minute, the stadium, it has dirt ground; she needed her sword, and….a huge gust of wind! A great gust is all she needed as she let the stallion charge her once more, knocking her to the ground, it was a perfect plan; looking around she saw where her sword was lying, and waited for Greywind to come and strike her with his final blow. The stallion smirked as he circled his prey like a lion waiting to rip out the jugular; laughing at his opponent, Greywind took his sword and placed it at the young filly's throat.

**Greywind: "**I guess my teacher wasn't so great after all! **(Laughs) **To think that she made such a wimp a captain, and threw me away to go die in the wilderness, is rather laughable. Any last words before I take your head?"

**Cornflower: "(Grins) **You are the biggest fool I have ever had the pleasure of fighting. But before I pass out, I'm going to make sure that you never forget my name for as long as you live."

The dirt from the ground was blown up within seconds; Greywind backed away as his opponent disappeared into the thick cloud of dust, not a single thing could be seen in front of the stallion's face. A sharp pain made itself known as a large cut appeared on Greywind's front leg, another on his right side which caused him to stagger, one more under left hock, a long one starting from his right shoulder all the way to his cheek, a deep slash across his chest, a second slice that took the top part of his left ear, and one last one to his front right knee. Greywind began to panic, waiting for the next strike, paranoid from not being able to see where his opponent was standing; Cornflower, unlike Greywind, could see everything through the cloud of dirt. With all her might, Cornflower punched the earth pony in the nose, breaking it instantly from such great force, she even took a second swing to his left eye, cutting the top of his eye lid open; the final strike came when Cornflower took the base of her sword, and jammed it hard into the stallion's side, not hard enough to break his ribs, but enough to leave a deep painful bruise. The moment she heard Greywind cry out in pain; Cornflower lie down, stopped making the powerful gust, and closed her eyes as the dirt settled to the ground once more.

**Greywind: "**Where is she!? Where is that worthless bitch!?"

**Announcer: "**Cornflower has been knocked out! The winner is, Greywind!"

**Greywind: "**What, but how!? I never even…"

A medical wagon quickly picked up Cornflower's unconscious body, and quickly headed the injured filly to the medical ward for treatment; all the while, the young unicorn was smiling and snickering from her beautiful handy work. Once she was put into one of the medical beds; Cornflower had miraculously regain consciousness, much to the surprise of the doctor, nurses, and Ari.

**Ari: "**How did you….you were just…...its a miracle!"

**Cornflower: "**...A miracle? I just fell asleep, I'll be fine in no time."

**Ari: "(Cries and hugs Cornflower) **I thought he was going to kill you! **(Sniffs) **Please promise to never do anything so foolish again, please?"

**Amethyst: "**She won't have to anymore."

**Ari: "**Mother!? W-what are you doing here?"

**Amethyst: "**I came to see how my future daughter-in-law is doing."

**Ari: "**Daughter-in-law? But she lost, how can that be?"

**Amethyst: "**Not for Aurora, my dear child. Cornflower is to marry you; this I have given my permission, and my blessing. **(Smiles)"**

Ari was at a loss of words as she heard those wonderful words leave her dear mother's mouth; with tears in her eyes, and great big smile across her face, Ari embraced her mother tighter than she had ever before. After so many years of waiting; Ari was now able to be with the one she loved, and she would remain with Cornflower for over two hundred years.


	54. A Flock of Fools

**Ch.54**

The plan had gone accordingly without any form of suspicion arising; however, Greywind was not easily convinced, and had suspected something the moment the announcer had claimed Cornflower was knocked unconscious. She had him in her sights, she injured him enough to nearly cripple him, she could have possibly stabbed him through heart; so why didn't she? It made no sense to the painted stallion; he himself had killed and crippled any challenger that went up against him, and yet here was an opponent that actually managed to wound him, not just once, but several times.

**Greywind: "**Where is the mare they call Cornflower!?"

**Nurse: "**I'm sorry sir, the patients are resting at the mo-"

**Greywind: "**I don't care if she's sleeping! Where is she!?"

**Nurse: "(Frighten tone) **S-she is over there sir. **(Points to third bed)"**

**Greywind: "(Walks over to Cornflower) **You there!"

**Cornflower: "(Looks up) **Can I help you?"

**Greywind: "**What kind of game are you playing!? You had me, you could have killed me, but you didn't, why!?"

**Cornflower: "**I couldn't even stay up for very long, so why question me about it?"

**Greywind: "**Bullshit! I know you lost on purpose!"

**Cornflower: "**Prove it then."

The painted stallion looked at the mare carefully; her head was wrapped, her bottom lip was cut, her entire chest area had been bandaged, even her face was bandaged from the deep cut inflicted by his spear. To put it simply, there was no proof of foul play, no evidence to suggest that Cornflower was cheating; angered, Greywind grabbed Cornflower from her bed, and pinned her to the wall.

**Nurse: "**Sir! You cannot do that! I'm calling the guards!"

**Greywind: "(Looks at Cornflower) **I will find out what's going on, and when I do I'm coming after you."

**Cornflower: "(Coughs and smirks)** Such a strong stallion…**(Coughs) **beating on an injured mare."

**Greywind: "(Drops Cornflower) **You pathetic bitch!"

**Ari: "**What is going on here!?"

**Greywind: "**Out of my way!"

**Ari: "**How dare y-"

**Cornflower: "**Ari! Its alright…..**(Groans in pain) **now come give me hoof. I can't seem to get up."

**Ari: "(Rushes to Cornflower) **Are you alright!?...When did you hurt your head? I don't remember the doctor wrapping your head."

**Cornflower: "(Unwraps head) **Don't worry love. It was just to insure that everything goes accordingly."

The young unicorn was instructed to make sure that no pony questioned her loss; it worked out perfectly, but somehow Greywind was not convinced. He was so obsessed with the thought that there was some kind of conspiracy, that he completely ignored his injuries, and his weapons maintenance; Greywind may had won the final fight if he had taken a moment to concentrate, but unfortunately he did what Amethyst had hoped he do. The old monarch knew just how strong her former student was, and she knew that he could very well kill Cornflower, but she also knew that he would ignore the need to prepare for his final duel if something conspiratorial was under foot. The paranoia had begun to set in the young stallion psyche; at one point he had even refused to eat or sleep, even taking a bath was not an option, and it would remain that way for three days till the final match. Greywind was a tight rope on the verge of snapping; he was given the option of withdrawing to spare him any further stress, but regardless of his apparent state, Greywind pushed forward with the final match.

**Announcer: "**Our final fighters for the last duel of the tournament are **(Looks at list), **Nightlight, captain of the royal guard, and Greywind, captain of the east unit! The winner of this duel, will be granted the right to marry Princess Aurora of the Crystal Empire. Good luck to you, and may the best fighter win!"

**Examiner: "**Bloody hell! You smell like shit mate!"

**Greywind: "**I smell a lot better than that breath of yours, and if you insult me one more time, I'll rip out that tongue of yours."

**Examiner: "**Hmph! For a captain, you sure don't mind how you look. He stinks, but he's clean to fight!"

**Nightlight: "(Whispers) **Are you sure it will work?"

**Ari: "**She said that she hit him in that exact spot; if you can hit that same area, you might be able to break his ribs. She also mentioned that he won't be able to see you on his left, and his right ear is sensitive since she cut it. Be very careful Night; they say he's losing it, really losing it."

**Nightlight: "**Don't worry Ari, this ends today."

The match was over before it had even begun; there were so many signs that indicated the painted stallion's fate at that point, if only he had taken just a moment to think about his position. Unlike before, Greywind could not so easily charge at his opponent with great force; Cornflower had made sure to not only to injury one of his front legs, but one of his hocks so that he was not able to push off with great power. Blinding him had also proven a great asset along with slicing one of his ears; by doing this Cornflower had damaged his equilibrium, making Greywind unable to stand without the feeling of nausea. Nightlight felt a sense of guilt creep in as the matched progressed; Greywind had no strength, was not able to swing his sword properly, could hardly stand without vomiting, and was crying out in pain because of his injured side.

**Nightlight: "**Look! You don't need to fight anymore! I think its best you stop, maybe even see the doctor, please I beg of you!"

**Greywind: "(Vomits and coughs) **I…...will not...l-lose!"

**Nightlight: "(Sighs) **I'm so sorry I have to do this, but I can't let you take my princess."

The red pegasus threw down his sword and shield, he would not be needing them for what he was about to do; as Greywind raised his sword to try and strike down Nightlight, the red stallion took one step aside, and punched the painted earth pony in his already bruised side. Greywind felt his ribs break as the air was knocked out of him; he fell to the ground yelling out from the horrible pain that caused him to thrash like a child having a tantrum, it was clear to all that he was not able to continue, and that the match was over. It was a bitter win that to this day still haunted Nightlight; however, the red stallion would not be the only one to suffer from this dishonest victory, and it would all transpire several years later. After losing the tournament; Greywind's soul grew dark, his mind twisted with thoughts of betrayal at what his old teacher had done to him, and how she stole his only chance to be truly happy. In his mind he had been wronged by the very nobles that had cast him aside the very day he took his first breaths; Greywind wanted vengeance for this injustice towards him, but was unsure as to how he was going to get it.

Finch Willows was a perfect place to regroup and re-plan for the wounded warrior's next move; his fellow comrades had followed him after the war was over, and had tried to cheer him up after his great loss in the tournament. Like so many soldiers before them, the east unit had settled in the peaceful village of Finch Willows; Greywind was bed ridden, unable to move, unable to talk, and unwilling to eat. Despite being unable to care for himself, the young stallion began to take in everything around him, including the sounds outside; on one particular day a fight broke out near the painted stallion's window, but it was not just any kind of fight.

**Baybreeze: "**You stay away from my daughter! I will not have her mixing with the likes of you!"

**Wilddog: "**I will marry your daughter! It won't matter if we have mix blooded offspring! Times have changed old timer, and so should you!"

'How interesting,' he thought as he lie in his bed where the window reached his good ear; it did not happen just once, nor was it the same two ponies, in fact it apparent that mix bloods were not welcomed in Finch Willows. As odd as it was to say that Greywind had decided to rid Equestria of all mix bloods, considering that he himself was of mixed heritage, the painted stallion thought that this would somehow redeem who he was; if Greywind could somehow eradicate all mix bloods, then he himself would be cleansed and reborn as a pure blood. The young stallion was delusional, slowly losing his mind with each passing day, driven by the thought that he would rise to power if he could become one of these perfect ponies.

**Farcry: "**Are you going to eat this time sir?"

**Greywind: "**Y-yes."

**Farcry: "**Really!? Oh that's great to hear sir! I'll be right back with some porridge!"

**Greywind: "**Wait!"

**Farcry: "**Huh? Is something wrong sir?"

**Greywind: "**What was that racket just now?"

**Farcry: "**Racket? Oh! You mean old Baybreeze!? He's just upset because his daughter has been courted by an earth pony. It sounds funny, but it makes sense since the lad is a mix blood, and that he's planning on being with a pure blooded earth pony. Some folks just don't believe in mixing; I personally don't mind courting a mare or two regardless of their heritage, but I don't reckon I would have mix offspring."

**Greywind: "**Hmm, are there others here who dislike mix bloods?"

**Farcry: "**Of course. Some have even wanted to petition the removal of mix bloods from the village."

**Greywind: "**Really? Tell me more my good friend."

The day he was able to walk would mark his first steps towards power; through his old unit, Greywind would gain support from all who believed that mix bloods were threatening the very foundation of Finch Willows. The painted stallion had won the trust of all his followers, making them bend to his will, having them do the unthinkable to their fellow neighbors; little did he know that he would carve out a path for one of Equestria's greatest legends.

**Farcry: "**Sir!? What are we going to do!? The king and queen have sent their finest!"

**Greywind: "**Their finest? And who might that be?"

**Farcry: "**Steelwind, Starswirl, and Scarletthunder. We don't stand a chance! We need to withdraw! Guack!"

**Greywind: "(Pulls sword out of Farcry) **There is no place for weakness in my presence."

As quick as it was for Greywind to come to power, it ended just as fast; his tyrannical rule over Finch Willows made him feel invincible to all, even to a point where he felt confident enough to challenge Steelwind by using magic. The foolish stallion had finally reached the thresholds of madness; even as all his followers ran for their lives, Greywind walked towards the great unicorn, whose eyes shined a bright yellow while he grit his teeth in anger, holding a small figure in his leg.

**Steelwind: "**You bastard! Is this what you wanted!?"

**Greywind: "(Laughs) **Of course this is what I wanted! Look around you! I rule over these pitiful ponies, I tell them what to do and they listen, I am their god!"

**Steelwind: "**You have lost your mind! Do these ponies even know that you are not even pure!? How could you even kill your own kind!? You're no better than your ignorant parents!"

**Greywind: "**I am not a mix blood anymore. **(Grins) **I have been cleansed, I have been born again, I AM A PURE BLOOD!"

In a fit of rage, Steelwind blasted the earth pony with magic; he wanted to kill Greywind for all the trouble he had caused, to erase him from the world never to harm any other. Steelwind looked down upon his brother, his friend, his partner, his enemy, and yet all he saw now was a pathetic stallion unable to comprehend what he had done; it was said that Steelwind felt guilty for the poor fool, and that he spared him death in exchange for a life in a cage. That might have been the end of it all; Greywind would have remained in the dungeon for the rest of his life, never talking to anypony, and never seeing the light of day, but sadly fate had other plans for this broken pony. It came as much of a shock to hear that he was able to escape such a highly guarded prison, and it was even bigger shock that he left no trace of himself, or where he was going; so many years had passed since that day, and yet there was no word nor rumor of where the earth pony had gone. Never in all his life had Steelwind believed that he would encounter Greywind again, especially on the battlefield; what was left of the great earth pony captain, was no longer a being capable of mercy or remorse.

**(Present day)**

**Moonscar: "**So that's why? That is why the beast exists!? Why I no longer have a home!? Why!? Why didn't didn't you kill him when you had the chance, master!?"

**Steelwind: "**My dear child. There are times in life when you just can't harm another regardless of how cruel they are; I do regret not ending it then and there, but what I saw in that poor soul's eyes, was the same hurt look you had in yours. I must admit that I was afraid that you would do the same, that you would fall into despair, that you would harm others because of how harsh the world had been to you; I was wrong, so very wrong about you, and I am glad that I was. Unlike Greywind, you rose above the odds, you became a great warrior, and you never once tried to take what was not yours. I am more than proud of you my child, and I know that you will be able to defeat this creature that I failed to stop so long ago."

The young mare looked at her master with tearful eyes; could her life had really taken such an awful turn had she given in to all the unkindness that was given to her? Would she have become the monster that Greywind had turned himself into? Looking back on it all, Moonscar reflected on all that she had accomplished; never would she have thought that one day she would be living in a castle, that she would fall in love with a princess, that she would finally use magic, or that she would be given a title at such a young age. The young unicorn had come very far, almost as far as Greywind, and yet somehow she managed to stay afloat through life's rough currents; however, she now faced her biggest challenge as the beast came closer to home. Would she be able to come out on top once more? Or would she fall from grace, trampled, broken, and forgotten in the bloody fields that the beast would color with his victims?


	55. Sweet Taste

**Ch.55**

The night was calm and cool as Moonscar looked out over the balcony; Celestia had fallen asleep hours ago, unaware that her lover was taking a moment to ponder what was to come in the morning. It had not been easy in preparing for the long journey ahead, most of it was due to the nobles refusing to fight alongside savages; the buffalo of the great plains were not treated with respect by the other soldiers, and because of this little dilemma that the unicorn faced, she had to take action. Granted that she did not like having to beat one of the warlords to a bloody pulp, it did give her the results she needed for complete cooperation; however, Moonscar was not happy with the way things were going, and was now feeling doubtful of going to war.

**Luna: "**Moon? Are you feeling okay?"

**Moonscar: "**Luna!? Why are you up so late?"

**Luna: "**I was talking with my friends."

**Moonscar: "**Friends? What friends?"

**Luna: "(Pulls on Moon's leg) **I'll show you! Come with me!"

The young unicorn could not help but be confused by what the young princess was telling her; just what kind of ponies are up at such an hour talking to a little filly? The little alicorn lead the unicorn to the garden, and told her to wait while she got her friends; Moonscar watched as Luna went behind a bush and whispered to the one hiding behind it.

**Luna: "**Come on. Its okay, she won't run away. She's really nice."

Moonscar's eyes widen when she saw several dark shadows appear in every direction; hundreds of eyes glowed in the darkness, long pointy ears shot up from some of the bushes, and bat like wings spread out as some glided down from the trees. The young unicorn could even see the long sharp fangs from a few who took in the air that held her scent; these were no ordinary ponies, they were bat ponies, creatures of the night that could only be seen in books. Luna, being the princess of the night, had befriended these misunderstood beings; she had never told any pony about her little secret, making Moonscar the only pony to ever know.

**Luna: "**Moon! They want to help us!"

**Moonscar: "**...T-they do? Are y-you sure?"

**Luna: "**Yes! I've told them of what's been happening, and they said that they are suffering as well. You trust me right?"

**Moonscar: "**...**(Sighs) **I trust you Luna."

**Luna: "(Looks at bat pony stallion) **Initiate her as one of your own; give her the gift of your kind, and she will use it well."

The leader of these ponies, Bloodfang, nodded to the little princess, and gave his troop a call to signal the start of their ritual; a young stallion and two mares glided out of the trees, circling Moonscar, encasing her so that she could not escape. As fierce looking as they were, the three meant no harm to the young mare, and merely sniffed and touched with their noses; their actions were more primal than most, but it did serve a purpose in examining the one they were to initiate.

**Moonscar: "(Nervous) **Luna!?"

**Luna: "**It okay! This is normal! Just let them take a little bit of blood from you. I promise they won't hurt you."

**Moonscar: "(Gulps) **O-okay, Luna."

**Crow (Stallion): "**We will try to be gentle."

**Gia (Mare): "**It only hurts for a few seconds."

**Fawn (Mare): "**Please try not to move so much."

**Moonscar: "**Are you all going to bite me at the same time?"

**Fawn: "(Nuzzles Moon's cheek) **Oh no, Crow will go first. Gia and I will go after; it wouldn't be a good idea for us to take too much too soon."

**Crow: "(Sniffs Moon's neck) **Are you ready?"

Moonscar could only close her eyes as the young stallion took in her scent through his mouth; Crow's fangs grazed the neck of the young unicorn, causing Moonscar to shiver by their presence. She swallowed hard, bit her lip, and shook her head for the young stallion to proceed; Crow inhaled the young mare's scent, wrapped his soft lips around her neck and bit down, waiting for her to adjust to the sharp pain. Moonscar quivered as her blood was sucked out; it seemed to last forever, but in reality it was a short ten seconds, and would continue till the last of the trio had a taste of the young unicorn. Crow's bite might have hurt, but it did help Moonscar become familiar with the odd sensation, making the process easier when Fawn and Gia took their turns; Fawn went next, her fangs didn't hurt nearly as much as her brother's, and it was mostly due to her being the youngest one of three. Licking a few stray drops from the unicorn's neck, Fawn called for her sister Gia to take her fill; Moonscar began to feel weak from the blood that was taken, which made Gia sit her down before taking the last bite of the night.

**Fawn: "**Very healthy taste!"

**Gia: "(Holds Moon and takes out vial) **Are you alright? Here drink this, you'll feel better."

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **What is it?"

**Gia: "**Chocolate."

**Fawn: "**The sugar helps with blood loss; we never had unicorn before, so we may have taken a little too much."

**Luna: "**Moon? Can you stand?"

**Moonscar: "**Not really; I may need to sit here for awhile."

**Bloodfang: "**You will be a bit groggy in the morning, but it will pass.

**Crow: "**We want to help, little unicorn. You will need us to see at night; the beast brings darkness where it goes."

**Moonscar: "**Have you seen the beast?"

**Gia: "**Yes we have. It has killed many of our kind, and will continue till there is nothing. We trust Luna, and since she trust you, we have made you one of us."

**Moonscar: "**Will I turn into-"

**Bloodfang: "**No. You are now recognized as one of our own, all you need to do is call upon us when the time is right."

**Moonscar: "**How can I call upon you to help me fight?"

**Bloodfang: "**The ritual has given you the power of speech, it is a gift that only so few are given. It will come to you as naturally as breathing."

Was it really that simple? Looking at the tall dark figure whose eyes were crimson, whose were ears fully erect and aware of his surroundings, and whose large wings folded to his side; Moonscar couldn't help but feel scared looking at the unusual stallion that stood before her, but slowly she relaxed as the effects of the ritual began to wither. Breathing in through her nose, the young mare felt an odd twitch in her throat; it was as if she were trying to cough, the reflex was sure the same as any other fit, but the way it traveled out was new. The sound was low in the beginning, struggling to make it's way up, almost cracking like a lion learning how to roar for the first time; after a few attempts of blurting out short, scratchy, bleats, Moonscar took in one more breath, and let out a loud screech.

The sun was rising in the distance to greet the land of Equestria, only this time it was not Celestia who was controlling it, but her father; King Solaris had notice his daughter's constant working habits, and felt it best for his little princess to sleep in for the day. Celestia awoke with a surprise to the sun rising without her, but sighed in relief that somepony did her a favor; reaching over to kiss her love good morning, the alicorn gasped when she saw her lover with a few bandages that had not been there the night before.

**Celestia: "**What on earth!? Moon!? Honey what happened!?"

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **Its too early."

**Celestia: "**Too early!? What happened to your neck!? And you shoulder!? And your leg!?"

**Moonscar: "(Grabs Celestia and holds her tightly)...(Yawns) **I'll deal with it…..in the morning."

**Celestia: "**Moon!? Love!? Please wake up! Let me see your injuries!"

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's head) **Just let me hold you…...so beautiful."

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **Moon? You are a very heavy sleeper. **(Sighs) **I'm going to let you sleep, but we are going to discuss those injuries!"

**Moonscar: "**Okay love. **(Kisses forehead) **I'll see you in the morning."

Worried as she was about her lover's mysterious injuries, Celestia yielded for the moment, and cuddled up against the exhausted unicorn's warm body; for the moment she could enjoy having her near, knowing that she was resting at her side, and knowing that she would not have to leave her anytime soon. For the first time in a long time; the alicorn princess could lay beside the one she loved, free from her royal duties, and free from any judgmental eyes that followed her beloved. Only two days remained till they marched on towards the beast, only two days remained to where Celestia would be able to hold Moonscar the way she was now, only two days till the young unicorn had to face the creature that would destroy all of Equestria.


	56. Family March

**Ch.56**

March on the soldier does.

March on towards the end that comes.

March on towards fate that holds an unknown future.

They do not stop out of fear, no, such a thing is always present; one must march on,

even to meet the reaper.

It is not madness, nor illness that drives such actions, but rather the thought

that something good will come of it.

Even in tears they march on, even in anger they march on, they must march on.

The ache is unbearable, but they must march on, they must protect what is theirs.

They are a family from the beginning to the end; crying, and laughing, eating, and

sleeping, they do it all together.

They must fight for the sake of protecting others, they must fight for the sake

of protect each other; that is why a soldier marches on.

Moonscar lead the royal army out towards the west; Celestia wouldn't be far behind, but it still made the mare uneasy to know that her princess, was now in harms way. The unicorn had only known fear a few times in her short life, and of course this was just one more added to the list; it lie dormant in her mind as they marched on west, causing her to remain unfocused by what her fellow comrades would encounter. 'Why did she have to be so stubborn!? She would at least be safe in a well guarded castle, away from the bloodshed, and away from the beast. Oh why did she have to come along!?' Moonscar remained silent as she lost herself in her thoughts, completely unaware that she was being watched carefully; not everypony agreed to having her lead the charge into battle, which caused a bit of a scheme to come into play. A few of the warlords had decided to dispose of the young unicorn, and they were going to do it during the battle; it was a perfect plan, nothing could go wrong, except for the fact that a certain princess was keeping close to the young mare.

**Celestia: "**Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Huh!? What are you doing up here!? You should be in the back where its safe!"

**Celestia: "**Moon hun, I'm fine. How are injuries? Do they still hurt?"

**Moonscar: "**No love…..stay by me. I don't want you out of my sight."

**Blizzard: "**We'll be watching too!"

**Moonscar: "**Blizzard!?"

**Blizzard: "**I also brought a friend!"

**Echo: "**Hello again, unicorn who put me in the hospital."

**Moonscar: "**Echo!?...So sorry for what happened last time."

**Echo: "**No need to apologize. Besides, it wasn't your fault; although I can't really yell at Spade anymore."

**Moonscar: "**I do still feel a bit guilty for hurting you."

**Echo: "**No need; if I had known you were just learning how to use magic, I would have been a bit more cautious before casting a spell."

**Moonscar: "**Where is Tinshield? I thought that he would be with you at this time."

**Blizzard: "**He will be joining us in a while; Captain Scarlet sent him to go and get Pearlfin, and Cornflower for the battle."

**Moonscar: "**She knows where Pearlfin is!?"

**Blizzard: "**Of course! They became great friends during the liberation of Finch Willows, and whenever our captain needs help, she is there."

**Moonscar: "**And what about Cornflower?"

**Echo: "**The very day she received word of the beast from Steelwind, she quickly sent back a response to join. Kind of odd to just respond like that for any noble, but I guess she wasn't going to take any chances; she will be bringing the elite, or Black Stag unit as they are called, very well know to be the best warriors since Pearlfin's army."

**Moonscar: "**So I'll finally get to meet these ponies that I have heard so much about? This should be interesting; I've always wanted to meet such great warriors, ever since I was a foal."

**Blizzard: "**You met our captain, what of her? She is just as great as Pearlfin or Cornflower."

**Moonscar: "**I know, but…...Scarletthunder is different. I can't explain why, but I feel different towards her."

**Blizzard: "**Different? How so?"

**Moonscar: "**Its just….when I'm around her, things just seem different than they would with anypony else. During that time when she was training me, it felt like she had always been by my side, it was…...so natural."

**Celestia: "...**? Do you love her, Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**What!? No! I…...I don't know how to explain it. Its not the same feelings I have for you or Luna; I just don't really know how to describe this feeling."

**Blizzard: "**Hm…..? Oi! I think I know what's wrong with you, hun!"

**Moonscar: "**You do!?"

**Blizzard: "**Yep! Look here love; you see my cutie mark? What is it of?"

**Moonscar: "(Looks at cutie mark) **Its a shield….with an apple on it."

**Blizzard: "**Good! Now look at Echo's. What do you see?"

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Echo's cutie mark) **A shield with a….rose. Why do your cutie marks have those?"

**Blizzard: "(Smiles) **You see sweetie, Echo and I came from a farming community; all we have left to show of that are our cutie marks, nothing else. Our captain took us in after the war over territory left us orphaned along with Spade and Berry; we had no parents, but our captain made us feel like we had a mother. You didn't have your parents for very long lass, you only grew up with Steelwind, so you must be feeling that urge to cling to the only mother you've known in a long time."

**Moonscar: "**So…..it is….love? A child's love?"

**Blizzard: "**Yes. It is the love that one feels for a family member; its normal lass, you are just unfamiliar with it."

**Celestia: "**...That does make sense. She isn't good at recognizing certain emotions or feelings; Luna was the first of us to break through to her, she somehow befriended Moon before anypony else."

**Blizzard: "**I see.** (Smiles) **And what have you done for her, dear princess?"

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **I…..well we…she and I…..w-we are…..."

**Moonscar: "**She is my princess. My lover, and the one who I shall protect till my last breath. Are there any problems with that?"

**Blizzard: "(Smiles nervously) **No love. I was merely joking around; we all know, and we have no objections to what you've been doing. Hell! Your our little sister now!"

Sister? What a word that held so much behind it, and the feelings that came with it were more than enough to make the unicorn's heart race; so many emotions that hit her all at once, almost too unbearable for her to handle. Moonscar had never really had the chance to have siblings; however, Luna had filled that role the moment she took an interest in the young warrior. Steelwind had for the most part, taken on the role of father for the young mare; he had done a good job for a stallion with no experience in raising foals, but with his stoic nature came the lack of affection. The young mare had no female role models or contact; the closest that she would get to any kind of female exposure, was through the many books she was given to study, but even that had its limitations.

**Scarletthunder: "**Moon? May I come in?"

**Moonscar: "**Captain Scarlet!? O-of course! Please come in."

Nightfall had come over the land, and most of the soldiers were tired from the long journey from Canterlot; all had decided to rest and make camp, they would continue with their march in the morning. Moonscar had turned in early unlike most of the others; she would not sing with them tonight, nor drink hot cider, or eat the food that they had brought from home. The young mare was busy contemplating and strategizing for the upcoming battle; she did not expect to be visited that night by anypony, not even Celestia.

**Moonscar: "**Is something wrong, captain?"

**Scarletthunder: "**...I wanted to ask you something."

**Moonscar: "**Alright."

**Scarletthunder: "**How do you feel about your master?"

**Moonscar: "**How do I feel? What do you mean?"

**Scarletthunder: "**What are your feelings towards your master?"

**Moonscar: "**...I don't understand?"

**Scarletthunder: "(Sighs) **Do you love your master?"

**Moonscar: "**I-I…..I do. Why?"

**Scarletthunder: "**How would you feel if….somepony came along, and became apart of your master's life?"

**Moonscar: "**I never really thought about that. Why do you ask?"

**Scarletthunder: "(Holds Moon's face with a hoof) **Moon dear, I love him. I love him very much, but I can't just be with him if you're not comfortable with me there; he loves you, and I know that he doesn't want you to be unhappy."

**Moonscar: "**You want to….be with him? As in m-marry?"

**Scarletthunder: "(Chuckles) **I hope so. I would also like to….you know…..be there f-for you too?"

**Moonscar: "**You mean like a mother?"

**Scarletthunder: "(Nervous) **I-I would, but if you don't want me to, I understand. You wouldn't need to call me mother, and I promise to do my best in raising you too."

**Moonscar: "(Tears up) **I….I would like you….as a mother."

**Scarletthunder: "**You would!?"

**Moonscar: "(Looks away) **Y-yes. I think...he wants you around too. **(Sobs) **It w-would be nice...to have you there."

**Scarletthunder: "**Moon? **(Nuzzles Moon cheek and smiles) **Why are you crying?"

**Moonscar: "**B-because I'm….happy."

**Scarletthunder: "**Oh dear, come here. **(Hugs Moon closely) **No more tears dear, no more, its alright."

The young unicorn sobbed into the earth pony's coat, nuzzling the soft fur, taking in her scent, and holding on tightly for dear life; it was a warm feeling that overcame Moonscar, one that she had not felt since she was a little filly. Scarletthunder held the young warrior, shedding tears of joy for the daughter she never had; it was a new start for the two, all be a very rough one, but it brought them both peace for the first time in years.


	57. Father's Letter

**Ch.57**

**Celestia: "**Moon? Are you still u-"

A surprised look is all the alicorn had as she saw her lover holding the earth pony captain so tightly; in a way it made her heart sink within the pit of her stomach, causing an indescribable ache to brew within, almost sickening with the sour taste it left on the princess's tongue. It was normal to be jealous once in awhile when one was in a relationship; Celestia might have had more suitors trying to woo her more often than Moonscar, but regardless of that fact, the princess was not willing to take any chances.

**Moonscar: "**Oh! **(Sniffs and wipes eyes) **Tia, I didn't think you were still awake? Is everything alright, love?"

**Celestia: "**Y-yes...everything's f-fine, I just wanted to talk, but I can see you're busy so-"

**Moonscar: "**No wait! **(Looks at Scarlet) **I'm sorry, but I need to have a moment with Celestia."

**Scarletthunder: "**Oh! No need to apologize, I understand. I'll be off now, and thank you dear; you don't know how happy I am right now."

The orange mare kissed the unicorn's forehead, bowed to Celestia, and exited the tent; although the gesture was one of innocence, the young princess couldn't help but be flustered with the thought that it was something far more than what it appeared.

**Moonscar: "(Walks to Celestia and kisses her) **I'm so glad you're here. So what did you want to talk about?"

**Celestia: "...**What were you and the captain discussing?"

**Moonscar: "**Oh, um we…..she needed to know something."

**Celestia: "**Like what?"

**Moonscar: "**It was about master."

**Celestia: "**Your master? What about him?"

**Moonscar: "**She wanted to know how I felt towards him. It was a strange question, but it made sense after words."

**Celestia: "(Gulps nervously) **W-why is that?"

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **She wants to marry him. She wanted my approval first, and she offered to be…..my mother."

**Celestia: "(Ears perk up) **That's it!? That's all she did!?"

**Moonscar: "(Stunned) **Y-yes. Why, what did you think she wanted?"

Oh no! Busted! How was she going to explain herself to Moonscar? It was not that she didn't trust the unicorn, but rather that she was scared of anypony stealing her away. The alicorn was surprisingly self-conscious about herself, and had always had one thought in the back of her mind, 'What if I'm not good enough to be with her?'

**Moonscar: "**Love? **(Lifts chin) **Look at me."

**Celestia: "(Looks at Moonscar) **I'm sorry."

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles Celestia's cheek) **You know that I love you, right? I would give you everything if I could, and much more; just know that I will never stop loving you. Not a second goes by that you don't cross my mind, and there is never a moment when I don't wish you were right by my side; its unbearable love, so heart-breakingly painful to desire you, and not be able to have that which I crave."

The alicorn's eyes glistened with tears as she let those sweet words sink in; her heart felt as though it would burst right out of her chest, rapidly hitting the wall that kept it blocked from reaching the one that made it sing. Before Celestia knew it, she was furiously kissing Moonscar, pulling her down to mark every inch of the unicorn; Moonscar remained still as she let Celestia take control, wanting her love to be selfish in finding satisfaction without having to give it back. While the unicorn and alicorn had their moment with each other, and unkind eye was watching the tent with utmost interest; what the stranger had discovered, could possibly put a noose around Moonscar's neck. With a fast pace, the stranger made his way across the camp, and into a big red tent; he was stopped by the guards, asked what his purpose was, and then directed to the stallion sitting in a lavished chair at the end.

**Kickingstar (Warlord of Crestridge, Earth pony): "**What is it!? Why do you disturb me, Spork!?"

**Spork: "(Bows) **Your grace; I have some important information on our target."

**Kickingstar: "**Oh really? And what might that be?"

**Spork: "**It seems that the young warrior is defiling the young princess, your grace."

**Kickingstar: "**She is what!? Are you sure!?"

**Spork: "**Most positive, your grace."

**Kickingstar: "**Hmmm, **(Grins) **well isn't this a surprise. **(Turns to Spork) **Send a letter to the King, inform him of what has happened. Then I want you to go and tell the other warlords; this may have solved our little problem a lot sooner than we expected."

**Spork: (Salutes) **Yes sir!"

Spork quickly made his way throughout the camp; he sent word to the King , and then continued to tell each and every warlord what had just happened. The plan seemed flawless at first; the warlords would gather their soldiers, apprehend Moonscar, then have her hang for touching the flesh of royalty. Not all were in agreement with this plan; a few had come to respect the unicorn, and had set aside their pride in letting her lead them into battle. The only problem was that if Moonscar had defiled the princess, she would have to face punishment, severe punishment; any pony that had slept with royalty without being married or paid, was subjected to being executed.

**Kickingstar: "**My soldiers are preparing to greet our fearless leader. To think her downfall came so soon, quite unexpected, but what luck!"

**Boltbreeze: "**Now are you absolutely sure that she has done such a thing?"

**Kickingstar: "**My friends, we are going to catch her in the act in just a few moments."

**Typhoon: "**If you are wrong about this, and our reputations are at risk for following you; you best prepare yourself for the consequences."

**Kickingstar: "**You're not serious?"

**Eclipse: "**He is serious, and so are the rest of us!"

Not a very wise decision to anger a warlord, especially since most of them had something to lose in the event that they had no reason to take actions of any kind; Moonscar had become a well loved pony among the royals, and was greatly protected. If they killed her without a proper reason, most likely they would face the gallows, and their families would be left to suffer the effects of their crime.

**(Sunrise)**

**Kickingstar: "**Are they in position?"

**Spork: "**Yes sir."

**Kickingstar: "**Good. Wait for my signal."

Everything was now in place; soldiers surrounded Moonscar's tent, as well as Steelwind's, ready to pounce at the given signal. The moment Kickingstar gave the order, his soldiers entered Moonscar's tent; within seconds of entering, a loud howl echoed throughout the camp. Moonscar had not been pleased with the fact that a few soldiers barged in without consent, and that they tried to apprehend her without explanation; as soon as the soldier, who had been injured, stumbled out of the tent, another was thrown back with a powerful spell. The sound of swords hitting each other came next as Moonscar took on another soldier; the young mare was enraged by such disobedience, so much so that she broke her opponent's sword, and slashed him across the chest.

**Kickingstar: "**Seize her you fools!"

**Moonscar: "(Growls) **What is the meaning of this!?"

**Kickingstar: "**You have committed a great crime, and now you are to be punished!"

**Moonscar: "**Crime!? What nonsense is this!? I've done nothing wrong!"

**Kickingstar: "**You defiled Celestia! Do you deny it!?"

**Moonscar: "**...D-defiled…..?"

**Celestia: "(Runs out of tent) **What is going on here!?"

**Kickingstar: "**Your grace, we know what this peasant has done. She has defiled you, and must be punished!"

**Celestia: "**Defiled!? She hasn't done anything like that!"

**Kickingstar: "**We all know the truth, your highness! She is to be hanged for her crime!"

**Celestia: "**If any of you lays one hoof on her, I'll personally deal with you!"

**Moonscar: "**Celestia, wait! **(Turns to Kickingstar) **You want to know the truth? Fine! I am...her lover."

**Typhoon: "**You're not deny it?"

**Moonscar: "**No. I have no reason to deny my relationship with her."

**Eclipse: "**You do realize that we must punish you for this? It is our responsibility as warlords to do so."

**Moonscar: "**...**(Sighs) **Very well. **(Throws down sword) **Do what you must."

The warlords were puzzled by the unicorn's sudden willingness to be taken into custody; even putting up a struggle was understandable, it had happen many times in the past with other unfortunate souls. The young mare's reaction was odd, even Celestia couldn't believe her ears; why would Moonscar allow herself to be taken, knowing fully well that she could be facing death.

**Celestia: "**Moon!? What are you doing!?"

**Moonscar: "**Its alright! I'll be fine."

**Celestia: "**Moon…...I'm going to get Steelwind!"

**Steelwind: "**Not necessary your highness!"

**Moonscar: "**Master!?"

**Steelwind: "**I must say, child; you have learned to restrain yourself a lot better than the last time I saw you! Now would you mind explaining what is going on?"

**Kickingstar: "**How did you get passed my soldiers!?"

**Steelwind: "**Oh you mean those young colts that are sleeping? It was simple; I just walked out after casting a small spell upon them. Now I ask again, would any of you care to explain why my student is being taken into custody?"

**Typhoon: "**She has defiled royalty! It is our job to punish her for this!"

**Steelwind: "**Is it now? Hmmm, I could have swore that the king and queen were aware of such things as of present; I mean that is why they sent out this letter. **(Holds out letter)"**

Kickingstar's eyes could not have been more wider the moment he saw the piece of paper that marked his end; he could even sense the anger brewing around him, closing in as Eclipse read the letter.

To whom it may concern; my daughter, Princess Celestia of the sun,

is engaged to the unicorn, Moonscar The Guardian. I and my dear queen,

welcome the young mare into our family, and wish that all will treat her

accordingly as any other royal. If anypony, regardless of rank or status,

harms my daughter-in-law in any way or form; they shall be subjected to

a punishment too unspeakable to mention through one letter. I trust that my

warlords; will heed my warning, for I will only be writing this once.

Signed, King Solaris of Equestria

**Typhoon: "**Release her."

**Kickingstar: "**What!?"

**Typhoon: "**RELEASE HER!"

**Eclipse: "**We trusted your judgment, and now we have to throw ourselves at the mercy of this young mare!"

**Kickingstar: "**How do we not know if it is a forgery!? Steelwind could have written it himself!"

**Typhoon: "**We're not going to be taking any chances! **(Pulls out sword and cuts off rope) **We are greatly sorry, Moonscar. Please accept our apologies? We beg of you! **(Bows down)**"

**Eclipse: "(Bows down) **We throw ourselves at your mercy!"


	58. The Shame of Loyalty

**Ch.58**

**Moonscar: "**Why are you begging!?"

**Boltbreeze: "**We have wronged you dear guardian. Please, we had no idea that you were engaged."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **STAND UP! ALL OF YOU!"

Like frighten children caught in the act of something bad; every warlord stood at attention, frozen in fear, listening to what the young mare had to say.

**Moonscar: "**I did not ask for any of you to beg! I do not care about what any of you think about me, or what ill feelings that you harbor against me; it is the least of my worries! We are all in this together, and whether we like it or not, we are going to have to set aside our differences! We will lose this battle against this creature, if we do not come to a compromise; I have done my best to have all of you work together, but it is up to all of you now to make this work! I am not a noble, and I don't expect any of you to treat me like one; all I asked is that you help fight off this evil that threatens our home, and yet none of you have been able to cooperate long enough to even get to our destination!"

By heaven's good graces, the poor unicorn was at the end of her rope; it was hard enough that she tried to defend her country with a bunch of arrogant soldiers and their leaders, but to be shamed and embarrassed by them within just one whole day since leaving Canterlot, had broken the already strained band of sanity that the unicorn possessed. Through gritted teeth she scowled at the warlords, almost growling at them like a wild dog baring it's fangs, even her mane stuck up from the rage she was feeling; how did so many before her do it? How did they lead such ponies into battle? Amethyst wasn't royalty when she lead the charge, Thunder Hooves was a poor commoner, and Commander Hurricane…...she paused for moment to think; all of these great warriors had one thing in common, and it all had to do with Commander Hurricane.

Hurricane had used a technique of testing one's true loyalty with a kind of gesture; it was said that the battle driven mare had her ways of testing who was with her, and who was not. Every new recruit or warlord that had fallen under her control, was subjected to one particular test; the mare would take a hot iron with her cutie mark on it, present it to the soldiers, then tell them to show their loyalty. To put it simply, she wanted them to brand themselves with her mark; the mark's location didn't matter, but rather the soldier's own will to give themselves the symbol. Only a selected few were able to brand themselves, while others ran off in fear; the old leader's method was very successful, and helped her find true allies during her long reign. Although she was no longer among the living; the great pegasus had influenced an entire new generation of warriors, mainly young fillies like Moonscar.

**Moonscar: "(Looks to the guards) **Take every warlord into custody! Line them up!"

**Steelwind: "**What are going to do, child?"

**Moonscar: "**I need to know who here is loyal, and I will find out."

The young mare no longer had the strength to be patient; she quickly headed back into her tent, came out with a large bundle, and unraveled it for all to see. The warlords that had been lined up, looked to the ground among the many sharp knives that had been placed in front of them; just what was their leader planning to do with these blades?

**Moonscar: "**I will forgive you all. It doesn't seem fair to stay angry at any of you or your soldiers; however, you will need to prove to me just how sorry you are. I can't have any disobedience during such unfortunate times, so I will decided which among you will actually take part in this fight, and which among you will be sent home stripped of your rank."

**Typhoon: "**You can't do that! Not when we are already on the move!"

**Moonscar: "**SILENCE! You have all brought this upon yourselves! If none of you wishes to be hanged, then you will listen to my command!"

**Eclipse: "**...What is it that you ask of us?"

**Moonscar: "**You will take one of the many knives that I have put before you, and you will mark yourselves with my initials, on your cutie marks."

History would note this point in the young unicorn's life as her threshold to madness, mainly because of what the warlords would later record in some of their memoirs; even scholars would later on perceive this as the birth of Moonscar's darker side. Then again, one could not blame her for losing it after nearly a month of dealing with so much stress; even Steelwind could sense the undeniable need for the young mare to vent her frustrations.

**Moonscar: "(Picks up a knife) **So who shall be first?"

A painful feeling that arises in the consciousness of one who has disgraced themselves by a dishonorable act; such is the very definition of shame, a word that most have come across a few times in their life. One by one they left, leaving their soldiers and hoof prints, as well as any title that they had come with; Moonscar had made it clear that she would not tolerate anymore rebelliousness among her charges. The young unicorn never intended to harm anypony, but she needed to do what was necessary to insure that Equestria did not fall; it pained her to send the king and queen a letter informing them of who was sent back, it pained her more to look upon the very soldiers who would not be fighting alongside their leaders, but even they understood why it was so important for her to take such actions.

**Eclipse: "**Shall we move out?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. Gather everypony up, we leave at once; no more delays."

**Boltbreeze: "**Is their anything else we can do for my lady?"

**Moonscar: "**That will be all."

**Steelwind: "**I'll go and prepare my things. I'll see in a moment, child."

**Celestia: "**Love? Are you alright?"

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **I didn't want to send them back, but they gave me no choice. I never thought that I would be the one to give such orders."

**Celestia: "**All brave warriors eventually face a challenge quite similar to yours. Don't be so hard on yourself; you did the right thing, even if everypony else doesn't think so."

**Cornflower: "**If you ask me, that was pretty clever."

Moonscar and Celestia turned their heads to gaze upon the mare who spoke; she was a copper colored unicorn, with red stripes in her mane and tail, red crimson eyes, and silver colored armor with the royal empire symbol. The other mare that stood at her side, was a grey pegasus, with an all silver mane and tail, yellow eyes, and black armor with a very familiar symbol; it was a finch flying from a great tree, the flag of Finch Willows.

**Moonscar: "**That mark…...i-its from my village."

**Pearlfin: "**Your village? You are a child of Finch Willows?"

**Moonscar: "**Y-yes! I was born there, and I grew up…."

**Pearlfin: "**I see. So I guess you have a good reason for being here."

**Moonscar: "**The beast destroyed my home, and so did you."

**Pearlfin: "**...**(Sighs) **My brother and I were only following our father; I am sorry about what happened, and I will try to make things better as I have done before."

**Cornflower: "**Pearl, it wasn't your fault completely. I'm sure this young mare understands, right?"

The two greatest warriors since Amethyst, stood eyeing the young unicorn from the tip of her horn, to the ends of her tail; to anypony else, including Celestia, the weird looks of observation coming from the older mares was creepy. Only warriors of such high caliber, took their time in getting to know their opponents and allies; Moonscar, like so many others before her, was given the old warrior's ritual.

**Pearlfin: "**Hmm, very strong looking filly you are. **(Touches Moon's legs) **Very fit legs, and a strong back, very good."

**Cornflower: "(Looks into Moonscar's eyes) **Pretty eyes, **(Grins playfully) **almost too pretty if you ask me. You're lucky you have scars; things become a lot easier when you look fierce, especially to those who will be serving under you. I myself have a few scars, but only my wife is allowed to see them. **(Smiles)"**

**Pearlfin: "(Looks at Moon's body) **These scars look old. How long have you had them?"

**Moonscar: "**Since the village was taken over."

**Pearlfin: "...**Sorry. I probably should stop talking."

**Cornflower: "(Laughs) **My goodness! I thought she would be so excited to see us, but I guess I was wrong! Moonscar, is it? All Pearl and I are trying to do is help you, try not to be so upset with her child, can you do that?"

**Moonscar: "...(Sighs) **Very well."

**Cornflower: "(Smiles) **Excellent! Now then, shall we get a move on? I see that everypony is breaking camp."

**Moonscar: "**Huh? Oh right! I'll go prepare my things. We'll discuss more on the way. Celestia? **(Goes to tent with Celestia)**"

**Celestia: "**Right behind you, love."

**Pearlfin: "**This was a mistake. I shouldn't have come; my past is coming back to bite me on the bum, and its in the form of a unicorn."

**Cornflower: "**Ahem….and just what is wrong with unicorns, miss loathing?"

**Pearlfin: "**Nothing is wrong with unicorns! Its just that…...I didn't think that she would be from the village."

**Cornflower: "**Dear friend; as I recall you were a few years younger than her when it happened, what could you have said to your father? You and your brother were trying to be good, loyal, and faithful children to your father; if anything, it was his fault for dragging you both into that situation."

**Pearlfin: "**My father was old fashioned! He wasn't a bad parent! He just….he wanted us to be…..happy."

**Cornflower: "(Sighs) **You know, Ari's father was the same way. Matter of fact I still have the scars from when he beat the living daylights out of me. **(Laughs) **Never have I come across an opponent who has hated me, or has beaten me so violently as that damn stallion."

**Pearlfin: "(Rolls eyes and chuckles) **Its your fault for getting caught. How did that even happen in the first place? From what I was told, you had done it over a hundred times before getting caught."

**Cornflower: "(Growls) **Her no good sister, Leona, was sneaking around with some stallion at the time, and saw me climbing out of the window. Didn't know I was caught until Lionheart's hooves were slamming against my face; what a great way to end a night I must say."

**Pearlfin: "**How come he didn't kill you? It seems unrealistic that he would let you live after catching you with his precious Ari."

**Cornflower: "(Chuckles) **Amethyst had something to do with that. I can still see her taking a long stick to his head, and asking him, 'What the Hell is wrong with you!?'; the look on his face was priceless!"

**Pearlfin: "**I'm surprise she didn't ask him to move over so she could have a go at you. Honestly, what did she think you were doing? Sparing?"

**Cornflower: "(Smirks) **Oh we were sparing alright."

**Pearlfin: "(Blushes) **Shameless as always, aren't we?"

**Cornflower: "(Smiles) **I am married! Happily married I might add."

**Pearlfin: "**Well at least one of us is."

**Cornflower: "**You'll get there. You just haven't found the right one yet."

**Pearlfin: "**No, its not that. I don't plan on it ever happening."

**Cornflower: "(Confused)...**You're still loathing, aren't you?"

**Pearlfin: "**I'm not loathing, its just that…...I'm still raising the ponies that I left without parents and-"

**Cornflower: "**Oh that's nonsense! Those young ponies are adults now, just as independent as Moonscar; quite a few of them want to go and settle down, and even try to rebuild the village."

**Pearlfin: "**They do!? How come none of them have said anything!?"

**Cornflower: "**Because they don't want to hurt you. Its normal to keep secrets from those you love; you just have to approach it a certain way when you finally tell them you know."

**Pearlfin: "**I didn't think that they would want to go back there?"

**Cornflower: "**You can spend the rest of your life running like you have been, but eventually you are going to be the only one left; why not find some peace? You can still crusade, but you will have somewhere to stay, someplace to call home once again."

**Pearlfin: "(Sighs) **I may need to think about it, at least before I make my final decision. Hopefully we come out of this alive."

**Cornflower: "**We better! I have a pregnant wife at home; she nearly killed me when I told her I had to leave to go fight. She literally made me feel guilty, her last words are still stinging, **(Mimics Ari) **'You promised you wouldn't do this to me again! Why are you going to go, and get yourself killed before our first child is born!? You're a horrible wife!' **(Holds chest) **Still hurts, I can feel my heart dying slowly right now."

**Pearlfin: "(Rolls eyes and sighs) **Oh my. What a great mother you are going to be."


	59. Born Warriors

**Ch.59**

**Moonscar: "**So you're going to be a mother soon?"

**Cornflower: "(Smiles) **Yes! I can't wait to see what I sired!"

**Moonscar: "**...Sired? But how? You're a…!?"

**Cornflower: "**There is a spell for those who have that sort of problem. It was made to ensure that families of royalty, could mix their lines in the event that they had offspring of the same gender."

**Moonscar: "**I see. I had no idea such magic existed?"

**Cornflower: "**I assume that you're interested in using such a spell, right? **(Smiles)"**

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I-I…..**(Gulps) **I'm too young and…...Celestia probably wouldn't want offspring from me."

**Cornflower: "**Why think so little of yourself? I bet you a 100 bits, that she'd take you right now, and have as many offspring as she could with you."

**Moonscar: "**It's not that simple. Besides, even if she and her parents approve of me, no pony else will; I am after all of lower birth."

**Cornflower: "**Not necessarily!"

Moonscar's ears perked up at the very mention of this; reaching into her saddle bag, Cornflower pulled out a letter, and handed it to the young mare.

**Cornflower: "**You might want to read that first; I guarantee you won't be disappointed after viewing its contents."

The letter was sealed with a mark she had never seen before; it was that of a quaver stamped in blue candle wax, with the initials 'SB' underneath. Moonscar looked at the letter, then back at Cornflower; the copper colored mare smiled and nodded to assure the young mare, that all was well; swallowing before slowly opening the letter, Moonscar took a breath, and began to read.

Dear Moonscar,

Allow me to apologize to you, for I know that I have no right to be forgiven, especially by you. I write this letter, because I need to tell you the truth; I have for the past several years kept this a secret, but due to my declining health, I can no longer keep it hidden. When I was a young colt, about your age at the time; I fell in love with a servant that worked for your grandfather Nimbus's family. Her name was Athena, and she was a very lovely mare; try to understand that I never wanted to hurt her, and that I tried to take care of her after sh became pregnant. It was never my intention to get her sent away, and I made sure that she stayed with me, not as a servant, but as my fiance; she gave me my very first child, a son, and earth pony named 'Apollo.' I raised him like all my other offspring, never once making him feel less than wanted; however, I was not able to acknowledge him as my legitimate son.

My reason, although not a very good one in my opinion, was my family's reputation; I was afraid that my father would do the unthinkable to Athena and our son, so I kept silent about it. When your father came to me for help, after he and your mother were banished; I did everything in my power to find them a home in Finch Willows, but to me, it wasn't enough. I was so happy to see you come into this world, so very happy that I even asked if I could name you; never had I seen your father so happy, then the moment I gave you your name. You have brought so much joy to me with knowing that you have lived up to the very one I named you after, and I am sure that she, your great grandmother, is smiling down on you.

I know that you are probably wondering where I was after the take over; the truth is I was there when Nimbus was called to claim you. I wanted to take you, right then and there, but Nimbus, angry as he was for my son taking his daughter, vowed to kill you at any cost; out of fear of him keeping to his word, I asked Steelwind to take you in. He agreed under the conditions that I give you a pedigree once you reached a certain age; I am a stallion of my word, and I shall keep my promise. To you, my beloved grand-daughter, I give you my lineage, as well as the territory of Friesian Valley; I hope you know that I understand if you cannot forgive me, that this is my sin to bare for hurting you. I love you so very much, my dear Moonscar, and I hope that your cousin gives you this letter; please be safe, and come home.

With much love,

Songbird

The young unicorn eyes swelled with tears as she finished the letter; how could life had gotten so grim, so depressing, so stressful, just down right horrible?

**Moonscar: "(Sobs) **Did he really think that writing this would help me in anyway!? Why didn't he just die without telling anypony!?"

**Cornflower: "**Now wait a minute! Calm down, no need to be upset with our grandfather."

**Moonscar: "**Our? You…..you're my cousin!?"

**Conrflower: "**Yes. My father is the third son, and second brother to your father; he and my uncle Dag are twins, born from our grandfather's second wife, Blaze."

**Moonscar: "**...So he knew about me? But he didn't say anything. I have been blessed with two grandfathers, and neither one of them wants me. What a life I have!"

**Cornflower: "**First of all, he does want you; our grandfather couldn't take you in because of Nimbus. And second, he has loved you since the beginning, he even gave you such a great name to show his love; not one mare in our family has been given such a gift, only you. After the war is over I'll take you to go see him, if you want; I find it best considering he is not doing well, and it may put him at peace before he goes."

**Moonscar: "**...I don't know…."

**Cornflower: "**Oh come now! You should be happy! What pony wouldn't like to have a family!?"

**Moonscar: "**I already have a family! My master, the captain, Tia and Luna, Blizzard and Echo, and even Tinshield; they are my family!"

**Cornflower: "(Sighs) **Alright, I knew it was a bad idea to tell you; grandfather insisted, but what can you do? I already knew you'd be upset; you don't have to acknowledge us, we just thought it was best to let you know, especially since grandfather it visiting Nimbus to tell him everything."

**Moonscar: "**He's what!?"

**Cornflower: "**Our grandfather thinks that he's going to die, so he wants to settle a few things before passing on. I really had hoped that he would live long enough to see my first born, but it doesn't look so promising at this point; Hell, I might not even be able to see my first born."

**Moonscar: "**How long…..do you think he has?"

**Cornflower: "**Hard to say. He could go at anytime, but why even worry?"

The endless amount of animosity within Moonscar had vanished; enraged as she was by the fact that she had another grandfather, the young unicorn could not stay angry for very long. Sure some part of her felt abandoned, betrayed, and lied to, but the other part felt sad, and for the most part guilty; for so long she thought she had no one, no family to call her own, and now here was one that wanted her. Songbird may not have been a big part of her life, but he was offering to be a part of the rest of it; could she really face the grandparent she never knew? Did he really love her as much as he had claimed?

**Moonscar: "**W-was this it? Is this all he wanted to give me?"

**Cornflower: "**Yes. I am certain that there will be more, but that may not be for awhile; especially where we're headed."

**Moonscar: "**How long have you known about me?"

**Cornflower: "**Hm? How long? **(Sighs and thinks) **About the time I married Ari. It was our wedding night, and our grandfather stormed in before we retired; I thought it strange that he would miss such an important day, but it made sense when he explained himself. That very day, he found out about the rebels, and what they had done to the village; I never expected him to tell me that I had another cousin, and I was so excited to find out, but you disappeared without a trace before I met you."

**Moonscar: "**You really wanted to know me?"

**Cornflower: "**Of course I did! You and I are the only warriors in the family! Grandfather was the last one, and before him was great grandmother. Do you know how boring it is to grow up with sissy fillies, who don't even want to sword play with you!? Its terrible, absolutely terrible; especially when they go off crying about how you were being to rough! I had always hoped that you would be like me, if only a little bit; I guess I got my wish!"

**Moonscar: "(Blushes) **I….I'm glad I wasn't to much of a disappointment."

**Cornflower: "**Disappointment!? You are an accredit to our family line! Be proud of yourself, dear cousin! Not even I have been able to do the many great things you have done, and I am actually married to royalty. You are going to do something far greater than any of us has ever seen, and I hope to to see you do it."

Such words of encouragement coming from one of both Lionheart's and Amethyst's students; Cornflower had already made a name for herself, not just as the wife of princess Ari, but as the great defender of the empire. The copper colored mare had one many a battle against overwhelming odds, stopped many an invader from taking over, and had even survived Lionheart's thrashing; yet here she was, praising her long lost cousin, whom just almost half a year ago, was nothing more than a mere page of lower birth. As the two walked side by side, it felt as though they had known each other for years, that they had always known of each other's existence; it was a bond that just came so naturally, and it was wonderful. However, within this new found happiness, a dark realization reared it's ugly head as the unicorn marched forth into the unknown, piercing her heart like a dagger; 'Will I have to leave my new family, for my real one?'


	60. The Minds Eye

**CH.60**

Silence, warm glorious silence, so warm that it causes the body to feel paralyzed; the sweet scent of one's hair tickling your nose, their breathing body pushing against your own, and a small faint breeze making its way through your tent. None felt more like this then Moonscar; morning was coming within just a few hours, and yet she was slightly awake, losing herself in Celestia's lovely mane.

**Greywind: "**She is beautiful, isn't she?"

**Moonscar: "**Huh!?"

A voice? Or was its just her mind playing tricks again? Maybe Discord? No, even he wouldn't be up so early to tease her.

**Greywind: "**I've seen many mares in my day, all pretty, all lovely, but none like yours."

Moonscar's heart began to beat rapidly, spiking her adrenaline to its peak, her nerves to burn, and her muscles to twitch with rage; whomever was so cocky to enter in her tent again, was certainly going to lose their head. How dare they talk about her princess in such a manner? If she were a beast, her fangs would be drooling as they hung ready to strike; the unicorn's eyes looked around for whom the voice belonged to, but was only met with a mischievous cackle.

**Greywind: "(Chuckles) **Did you really think that you could find me? How laughable! And to think that they call you a guardian!"

**Moonscar: "**Who are you?"

**Greywind: "**Who am I? I am the conqueror. The ruler over all. The greatest being the world has ever known. However, most have known me by the name my parents gave me; I am Greywind, the Great Emperor of Equestria."

**Moonscar: "...**I know who you are, and I know what you have done, but you are no ruler to any. You are a demon, a creature that devours everything in its path, and that destroys lives."

**Greywind: "**I didn't do all by myself. I had help, and those ponies were so willing to bend at my will. **(Laughs) **So easy it was to get them to go along with my plan, no questions asked, and those that did, well lets just say that they weren't too pleased when I disposed of them like all the others."

**Moonscar: "(Growls) **You killed my parents, you had me tortured, starved, and left for dead in that damn cage. I'm going to kill you with my bare hooves, even if it kills me in the process; I will watch you burn for what you did."

**Greywind: "**So much hatred! And to think that I had the opportunity to kill you that day! I mean what was I thinking!? I could have had you swinging with so many others! **(Sighs) **I guess I really was caught up in the moment. If I had just taken my sword to you, I wouldn't have to annihilate my future army, but I guess sacrifices must be made."

**Moonscar: "**You won't live long enough to take over this land and those who live in it; I will damned if I let that happen."

**Greywind: "(Laughs louder) **You won't have a choice in the matter! After I defeat you, I'm going put you chains like an animal, beat you whenever the mood strikes, and as for your princess **(Chuckles) **I will ravish her every night as you watch, chained to the wall like a trophy. I won't just be having her though; Luna will eventually be one of them, along with Princess Aurora, Princess Ari, Queen Faust, and so many others."

**Moonscar: "(Grits teeth) **You are sick! You will never touch any of them as long as I'm around."

**Greywind: "**You think that you have the power to stop me? Even with Discord, you stand no chance against me! I wear the very skin of that putrid lizard's sire; no matter how strong he is, he will never be able to defeat me."

**Moonscar: "**If such a thing is true, why are you here?"

**Greywind: "**What?"

**Moonscar: "**You say that you are a powerful being, that no one stands a chance against you, and yet here you are, trying to scare me into submission. If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're the one afraid of losing against me; why else would you be trying so hard to convince me of your power?"

**Greywind: "**You think I'm afraid!? I can kill you right here and now child, and all I would have to do is just snap that pretty little neck of yours."

**Moonscar: "**So much talk for a being that uses mind control to get what he wants. I will be seeing you on the battlefield, and we will settle this like real warriors, that I can guarantee you."

**Greywind: "(Angered) **You damn mix blood! You are nothing compared to me!"

**Moonscar: "**Don't you dare use such a term. You and I are the same, both mix bloods, and both left alone to figure how to survive this world's cruelty towards our kind."

**Greywind: "**Do you really think that me and you are the same!? Fool! I was betrayed by the ones I loved! My love taken away, left to die out in the wilderness for four years, denied the crown by bribery, crippled in the process and retired because of such injuries, and of course being locked away to rot in a dark, cold, and wet cage."

**Moonscar: "**That was your fault! You had love, you had a title, you had friends, and what did you do!? You destroyed everything! All the horrible things that have happened to you, all of it was done by your own hooves!"

Moonscar paused for a moment; she had completely forgot about Celestia still sleeping next to her, almost stirring from her sudden outburst. A few seconds had passed before the alicorn readjusted herself, and began to snore softly once again; a maniacal laugh filled the room, causing the hairs on the young mare's neck to stand.

**Greywind: "**How pathetic! You really believe that she loves you! I was once like that, so foolish to think that anypony could love me. To think that my brother stole the one who I treasured more than life itself. This is only a phase child, she doesn't really care about what happens to you; I think that when all is settled, if by some miracle it does, your dear princess will abandon you. I can just see it now; she banishes you to the great unknown to which no pony has ever been, never to mention your good deeds, never to speak your name ever again."

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **The world is not as black and white as you seem to perceive it. I've seen its highs and lows just as much as you, and yet here I am, protecting those I love; to think that I didn't want my princess here beside me out fear of her getting hurt, and yet here she is, protecting me from my own soldiers. I lost my family because of you, but gained a new one in the process; I could have been like you, I could have stayed angry, and I could have taken my frustrations out on everypony that was trying to help me, but then why turn myself into the monster that you have become?"

Although she could not see him, Moonscar could feel the rage that seemed to engulf the entire tent; Greywind thought he could break her, make her beg for mercy, even chase her away, but all he did was make her more determined to face him on the battlefield. The mare was not like any other opponent he had faced before, she was not so easily rattled by his threats, nor did she seem to tremble by his powerful voice.

**Greywind: "**NOOOOOO! No! No! NO! I've killed many an opponent before you were even born! I have laid claim to most of the territories that you and every other pony live off of! I am the sole master of the Monger! A little worm like you isn't even worth trampling over like very the ground we walk on! I will make you suffer a fate worse than death!"

**Moonscar: "**Then I guess that means you'll be joining me. If I am destined to leave before my time, then I'll be taking you with me, and we will both plummet to the very depths of Hell."

**Celestia: "(Stirs) **Moon? **(Yawns) **Are you up?"

The voice has ceased as Celestia awoke from her slumber; greeting her lover, who at the moment was acting a bit off.

**Celestia: "**Is something wrong?"

**Moonscar: "**No love. I was just thinking."

**Celestia: "**What about?"

**Moonscar: "**...When you first met me, what was I like?"

**Celestia: "**Like? **(Ponders) **Well you were quiet, a bit serious, and very arrogant."

**Moonscar: "**Was I….mean?"

**Celestia: "**No, just outspoken. I was a bit of a brat when you met me, it was understandable, and I do apologize for that."

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles cheek) **I'm not mad at you for that, love. I already forgave you long ago, if anything I was just curious."

**Celestia: "**Hm? Curious? Do you think that you were mean when we met?"

**Moonscar: "**Sort of…...I guess I was a bit cruel to you. **(Sighs with her folded back) **You must have been so furious with me for being so rude."

**Celestia: "**You being rude!? All you did was try to make my sister happy, and I just couldn't for the life of me let you. I was acting like a spoiled noble; Luna is practically an adult compare to me, she was even able to be your friend first."

Looking at her mare, who at the moment, held a bit of sadness in her eyes at the realization of what Luna had done before her; Moonscar pulled her princess close, holding her tightly to her. Never had she wanted to break the young alicorn's heart, it was one of only few precious things that she had been given; lifting her love's chin and looking deep within her beautiful iris, Moonscar smiled.

**Moonscar: "**She became my first friend, not my first love, that my dear princess, was you."

**Celestia: "(Blushes) **I…...how did I ever win your heart?"

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **The very same way I won yours **(Kisses Celestia deeply) **my beautiful Tia."


	61. Crest of a Leader

**Ch.61**

Today no pony would break camp, today they would prepare, today they would be facing the beast; the camp was mostly silent with the exception of swords and spear being sharpened. While others found comfort in managing their weapons, some were eating and drink whisky, wanting to embrace one of life's greatest joys of fulfillment; the rest were bathing, wanting to look their best for when they met the grim reaper as he took their souls to their final resting place. It was a harsh reality to face considering that none knew of what they were going up against; the creature was a mystery for most, even the amount of bodies it had claimed had remained unrecorded. Moonscar remained in her tent the majority of the time, pondering, rethinking everything that had happened; she wanted these soldiers to trust her, to follower her without any question if she cared for any of them, but what could she do to achieve this?

**Moonscar: "**Tia?"

**Celestia: "**Huh? What is it, love?"

**Moonscar: "**What do you think would make me stand out among the soldiers?"

**Celestia: "**Stand out? Why would you want to stand out?"

**Moonscar: "**I want my soldiers to know that I'm not going to hide, that I'm going to be the one to stand at the front, the one to lead and be noticed by the enemy first."

**Celestia: "**Why on earth would you want the enemy to know where you are!?"

**Moonscar: "**Tia; do you know how Thunder Hooves was able to face every dragon she slayed head on? She discovered that dragons love gold, silver, and jewels of every kind; after she slayed her first dragon using only a sapphire stone to lure him out, she had armor made of from silver, and the stone put on her helmet. Whenever a dragon attacked, they would always go after Thunder Hooves; it was her armor that attracted them, and it was the armor that helped distract any potential threats that her village, along with many others, faced during these attacks. I need something that will make me stand out, not to quicken my death, but to tell the enemy that I'm not afraid, and that if they want me, here I am."

**Celestia: "**...**(Sighs) **Well, if it really means that much to you, then give me your sword."

The young mare's ears perked up in confusion; unsure about what Celestia was going to do, Moonscar hesitated for a moment, but slowly complied with her princess's request. Celestia took the base of the unicorn's sword, using her magic she pulled back her mane, and cut it; Moonscar was shocked by what she was seeing, awestruck by what the princess had just done.

**Moonscar: "**Celestia!? Why did you-"

**Celestia: "**Let me see your helmet."

**Moonscar: "**But wha-"

**Celestia: "**Your helmet! Let me have it."

**Moonscar: "(Confused) **O-okay."

Handing over her helmet, Moonscar looked on as Celestia examined the piece of metal; carefully she placed the multi-colored locks on top, sealing it with magic, and cutting off what was unnecessary for the helmet to have. Looking it over once more, the alicorn princess smiled at her work; turning around, she showed the young unicorn her helmet, which now had a beautiful shimmering crest.

**Celestia: "**You wanted to be noticed so…..here. **(Hands Moon helmet)"**

**Moonscar: "**Oh Tia…..You didn't have to cut your lovely hair."

**Celestia: "**Its fine. I'm sure it will grow back soon."

Moonscar felt shame for wanting so much to stand out, especially since it cost her princess her lovely hair; it was awfully short now, but still lovely to look at, although the young mare did notice the rather discomforting look on her princess's face.

**Moonscar: "(Nuzzles cheek and takes sword) **Let me see that."

**Celestia: "**What are you going to- Moon!? Don't do tha-"

A quick slice was all it took to cut off Moonscar's raven mane; if her princess could endure a bit of ridicule for looking a bit boyish, then so would she. It was strange not having the feel of something warm hitting their back and shoulders, but looking at the other as they both tried to cover their rather naked necks with a hoof, the two couldn't help but laugh softly at what they had just done.

**Celestia: "**I can't believe it is this cold without long hair."

**Moonscar: "**Yes, I never thought that it gave off so much protection against the wind."

**Celestia: "**I wonder what my parents are going to say when they see us like this?"

**Moonscar: "**This was your doing."

**Celestia: "**My doing! I only wanted to help!"

**Moonscar: "(Smiles playfully) **And you did, but it is your fault for me having to cut my mane."

**Celestia: "**How is that my fault!?"

**Moonscar: "**You looked sad, and it broke my heart, so I cut my hair to make you feel better."

**Celestia: "(Blushes)...**O-oh…..**(Sighs) **You always know the right words to say to make me feel guilty."

**Moonscar: "(Grins and nuzzles nose) **Not always. **(Puts on helmet) **I do appreciate this, I know that it must not have been easy to do. I will treasure this gift of yours always, and I will keep my mane short till yours grows back."

**Celestia: "**I do appreciate the offer love, but that still doesn't help this cold breeze I'm feeling."

Moonscar pondered for a moment as her princess pulled her shoulders up to cover her ears; the young unicorn looked around for a moment, reached to scratched her neck, and found a perfect solution for her princess. Shivering from the slight cold air that danced across her neck, Celestia didn't notice Moonscar taking off her scarf; gently she wrapped it around the alicorn, who was shocked by the gesture, but accepted after taking in the red scarfs fragrance. The smell of her mare was embedded into the material; in a way it relaxed the young princess, calmed her mind as it made her heart flutter from its esscents.

**Steelwind: "**Moon? Are you ready yet?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes master! I'll be out shortly."

**Steelwind: "**Alright child, we'll be waiting for you."

**Scarletthunder: "(Smiles) **Its been awhile since you and I have fought side by side."

**Steelwind: "**Yes, I suppose it has."

**Scarletthunder: "**Not much to say as always, huh love?"

**Steelwind: "**...You do know that…...I am sorry, for hurting you."

**Scarletthunder: "**...Hm? You were pretty gentle last nig-"

**Steelwind: "**I didn't mean that."

**Scarletthunder: "(Blushes) **Oh! **(Smiles sheepishly) **Its fine dear. I don't think I was fair in the way I handle it; she is a very special pony, and I'm glad you raised her."

**Steelwind: "**I did have my doubts at first; wasn't to sure if I had done the right thing, but I guess she proved me wrong. Celestia and Luna have helped her greatly improve on socializing, and Tinshield has sharpened her skills a lot more than I could have hope to; one thing that surprises me, is the very familiar technique she used when those soldiers who ambushed her."

**Scarletthunder: "**You noticed. **(Chuckles) **The first time I met her, she took out two of my best pupils, sent them both into the infirmary. I had never seen such potential in any pony, and I wanted to show her a few things that I had learned from Amethyst."

**Steelwind: "**You did well. It looks as though she picked it up a lot faster than most would; the results are indeed impressive."

As strange as it was to say that this was their way of flirting, it was undoubtedly the only way they could show affection; Steelwind was no Don Juan, but showed his love in the best way he could, and to Scarletthunder, that was all the he needed to do to make her love him all the more.

**Moonscar: "**I'm ready to go now. Is everything prepared?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Oh yes! Everything is re-!"

**Moonscar: "**What? Is something wrong?"

**Steelwind: "(Looks at Moon) **Child…..where did you get that helmet?"

**Moonscar:** "Its my old one, with a few alterations."

**Scarletthunder: "**Did that come from where I think it did?"

**Moonscar: "**I couldn't stop her from doing it. **(Takes off helmet) **I did show my gratitude in the best way I knew how; although I don't think it will help her mane grow back any faster."

**Steelwind: "**You certainly have come along way with her since last I saw you. It is good to know that she is turning out to be a fine leader with your help, very good work, my dear child."

**Moonscar: "(Puts helmet back on) **I didn't do it on my own, master. Celestia is a smart mare, she just needed to see the error of her ways, think about the way things are around her and her kingdom."

**Scarletthunde: "**Dear me child, you don't even know how much you are responsible for the great changes in her. Take some credit for what you have accomplished; not everypony can do what you have, especially with a pony like Celestia."

**Moonscar: "**Everypony needs a bit of a push once in a while, I was just the one to give it, it could have been anypony else had I not come along."

**Steelwind: "(Chuckles) **Well child, shall we go?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. Its time to end this madness."

**Celestia: "**You aren't going to leave me now are you?"

**Moonscar: "(Turns to Celestia) **Not a chance."

**Tinshield: "**Don't you be forgetting about us now!"

**Blizzard: "**Indeed, we are here to. To the bitter end. Right Echo?"

**Echo: "(Smiles) **Of course. No sister of ours is fighting alone."

**Cornflower: "**If you're going to charge into the face of death cousin, you're going to need me at your side. I won't have you face the reaper alone."

**Pearlfin: "**I will be right at your heels the whole time; I am your shield, no beast will harm you with me around, you can guarantee that child."

This was it, the moment that they had prepared for, the months of hell that had finally come to a sudden halt; all of which had braced them for their biggest battle yet. Fate had somehow managed to connect each of these ponies, drawing them closer as the years passed by; none of them would have guessed that they would be here, defending their home, their family, their friends. All that they had been through, had brought them to this point; what came next would decide the rest of their futures, forever.


	62. High Stakes

**Ch.62**

A dark shade began to roll in across the sky's face, bringing with it an icy breeze that swept through the camp; nightfall could not come so soon, morning had just come only a few hours ago. In the distance one could hear the sounds of marching, it grew louder as the seconds went by, rattling the earth's surface, causing the soldiers to tremble in fear. Everypony began to scatter in a frenzy; they grabbed their weapons and armor, tossing aside whatever it was they were doing prior, rushing to get into position. Those that had made it to defend their comrades, who had yet to ready themselves for battle, waited for the enemy to show the whites of their eyes; suddenly six balls of fire were launched into the air, hitting the ground only to give rise to six dark looking figures, all of which looked as demonic as the other. With red eyes glaring at the frighten soldiers that stood ready for anything; all six figures charged, black smoke left spewing from their hooves, leaving a trail that covered the ground the treaded.

Some the soldiers froze in their tracks, unable to comprehend what they were going to once these demons reached them; they could run, not look back, never show themselves ever again, but for some reason or another they could not budge. This was not bravery in the face of danger, no, this was fear, shear undeniable fear that made these soldiers hard as stone; the moment the dark figures came close enough, they flew into the air, ready to pounce on their first targets. A bright flash covered the soldiers and the six dark figures, making them cry out in pain as the light disintegrated them; as the soldiers opened their eyes to see what caused the great light to appear, there in front of them stood their leader, Moonscar.

**Moonscar: "(Turns to soldiers) **Fall back! Get into your groups, and follow Cornflower's lead! I'll hold them off as best I can, just go!"

The soldiers stood in a daze as their leader reared up on her hind legs, and charged out towards the open fields; it was as if the sun's rays shimmered around her, creating a magnificent glow that shined brightly as she headed towards the darkness. Moonscar ran to the edge of the fields; there she saw more soldiers, red eyes darting in her direction, and their leader letting out a roar to make his presence known.

**Greywind: "**I'm coming for you, child. There is nowhere to run now."

**Moonscar: "(Rears up) **DISCORD!"

**Discord: "(Chuckles) **Here I am! How may I be of service?"

**Moonscar: "**It seems our friends have come to greet us. Shall we welcome them?"

**Discord: "**Oh yes, just charge right in! No waiting for our reinforcements are we!? Just go down in a blaze of glory! I can see it now, just take a few of them with us, am I right!?"

**Moonscar: "**I've waited so long for this moment, I'm not waiting another minute, he doesn't deserve to wait."

**Discord: "(Grins) **Hehehehe, you have finally embraced your darker side. I'm so happy to see that."

**Moonscar: "**Enough fooling around; let's end this once and for all."

**Discord: "**With pleasure."

While Discord and Moonscar prepared to face Greywind and his terrifying Monger; the soldiers that pulled back to regroup, went to their warlord to inform them of what Moonscar had ordered.

**Cornflower: "**Where did Moonscar go!?"

**Eclipse: "**My soldiers said that she went to go hold off the enemy, and to wait for your orders."

**Cornflower: "**Damn! You gather your soldiers, and come with me! Tinshield!?"

**TInshield: "**Yes ma'am!?"

**Cornflower: "**Get your unit into the air immediately! Blizzard!?"

**Blizzard: "**Yes, general!?"

**Cornflower: "**Take your unit to scout out the enemy! Pick a few runners to send us word of any information that you have obtained; you will then wait for my signal to attack. Make sure to keep yourselves well hidden, we want to catch them by surprise."

**Blizzard: "**Will do general!"

**Cornflower: "**Steelwind!? Gather, Pearlfin and Scarlet; they'll lead the second cavalry once the Monger is in sight!"

**Steewlind: "**I am afraid that only I will be doing that."

**Cornflower: "**What!? What do you mean!?"

**Steelwind: "**Those two went chasing after Moon. I'll get the second cavalry ready, but you and and Eclipse better hurry; I don't think Moon was going to wait for Greywind any longer."

**Cornflower: "(Sighs and grins) **She really is related to me. Heh, my blood is boiling with excitement! May I go down standing with my sword at the ready! MOVE OUT!"

Scarletthunder and Pearlfin had noticed the odd change in the weather, and knew that the unicorn would not wait till Greywind decided to strike; realizing that Moonscar had taken off in the hopes of facing the stallion head on, the two followed suite to insure that no harm came to the young mare.

**Pearlfin: "**She couldn't have gotten far, right!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**I'm sure she is around here somwhere. **(Looks around) **Right there! She hasn't fought him yet! Moon!"

**Moonscar: "**Huh!? Captain!? What are you doing here!?"

**Scarletthunder: "**You ran off! You aren't thinking about facing the beast alone, are you!?"

**Discord: "**That was the plan! Only thing was, you and everypony else were suppose to let me and her face the Monger. Honestly, you could have spared yourselves the pain of dying."

**Pearlfin: "**You are suppose to lead us into battle! Not try to fight on your own!"

**Moonscar: "**The Monger and Greywind, are mine and Discord's fight. I needed you to hold off their soldiers; that's why I put Cornflower in charge, along with the rest of you."

**Scarletthunder: "**...No. This isn't right! You shouldn't have to do this, we can help, we just need to-"

**Moonscar: "**Captain! Its not that simple. Go back with the others, I promise I won't let you face this alone; I do have a plan, you just need to trust me."

**Scarletthunder: "(Sighs) **What do you want us to do?"

**Moonscar: "**...**(Turns head) **My cousin is headed this way. Go to her, and wait; you'll know when to strike."

**Scarletthunder: "**Pearl….do what she says."

**Pearlfin: "(Turns to Moon) **I hope you know what you're doing."

**Moonscar: "**Trust me, I know what to do."

Although hesitant about leaving the young mare in the care of Discord; Scarletthunder and Pearlfin ran back in the direction of Cornflower, hoping that whatever Moonscar had planned would work.

**Discord: "**Just out of curiosity, what is your plan?"

**Moonscar: "**I want you to fly us both over those demonic beings. Our fight lies beyond them; he will be waiting for us, along with the Monger."

**Discord: "**So you're going to avoid the real fight. How cruel you are, dear Moonscar."

**Moonscar: "**I'm not avoiding it! When Greywind is slain, this dark army will disappear, and so will the beast."

**Discord: "**Are you he will wait for you?"

**Moonscar: "**Yes. He will wait for us; I can feel it, he is waiting beyond these creatures."

**Discord: "(Smiles) **If I didn't know any better, I'd say you chatted with this fine young fellow; perhaps in the same manner that I talked to you."

**Moonscar: "**Indeed he did. I recall him mentioning that the armor is your father's very skin."

**Discord: "(Growls) **Did he now? I want that armor back! It is not just a thing that one can use!"

**Moonscar: "**I was going to burn it, but I'll give it to you to dispose with in whatever you see fit. Agree?"

**Discord: "**Agree."

**Moonscar: "**Now then, shall we go meet our fates **(Smirks)**?"

**Discord: "(Grins) **You read my mind. **(Puts Moon on back) **Hold on tight, dear friend."

Moonscar held on as Discord took to the sky, looping once through the clouds before dashing through the air like a bolt of lightening; the experience nearly left Moonscar without breath, causing her to gasp as they defied gravity. The young mare felt the cold hit and whip at her fur ferociously, making her eyes water, and causing her to bury her face into Discord's back as she held on to his neck; Moonscar could only shut her eyes as Discord flew with incredible speed, bringing them closer to the Monger.

**Pearlfin: "**Corn!"

**Cornflower: "**Where on earth did you two go!?"

**Pearlfin: "**We went after Moonscar, but it looks as though she's going to face Greywind alone."

**Cornflower: "**I see, and I suppose she with Discord?"

**Scarletthunder: "(Sighs) **Yes, and I don't like it anymore than you do."

**Cornflower: "**I guess she has a reason, but still…...I do hope she comes back. I don't want to have to explain to Celestia what happened to her lovely knight."

**Pearlfin: "**Where is Celestia by the way?"

It was at that moment that all three mares realized that the young alicorn princess was nowhere to be seen; a cold, sharp, sick feeling gripped them all as they come to the conclusion of where she could have gone.

**Cornflower: "(Gulps) **Please tell me that she is back at the camp."

**Pearlfin: "**She was running with us when Moonscar took off. You don't think that she…..oh dear."

**Scarletthunder: "**You realize that Moon is going to blast us all when she finds out?"

**Cornflower: "**We can't go after the both of them now! Look, the enemy is drawing closer; we will just have to hope for the best."

**Pearlfin: "**No we don't. Scarlet will go and help Steelwind, I'll go after Celestia."

**Cornflower: "...**Are you sure you'll be alright?"

**Pearlfin: "**I owe her this. I will try to make it back before things get out hoof."

The two mares wouldn't admit it at the time, but they had an aching feeling that the grey pegasi should stay; however, they couldn't leave Celestia and Moonscar to fend for themselves. As hard as it was to swallow, they allowed Pearlfin to go after the young mares; not wasting anymore time, Pearlfin kicked off the ground, and swiftly cut through the air towards the direction of Discord.


	63. Farewell To All

**Ch.63**

**Discord: "**My friend, we are almost there! **(Grins)"**

**Moonscar: "(Coughs) **S-slow down!"

**Discord: "**Oh! So sorry. Forgot you aren't like a pegasus."

**Moonscar: "(Gasps and pants) **Take in mind that I need to be conscious when we get there. Me being knocked out is not an option here."

**Discord: "**It would be funny though just to see our opponent's initial reaction if that were to happen."

**Moonscar: "**Please be serious. I don't like the fact that I had to sneak away from Celestia and the others."

**Discord: "(Sarcastic tone) **Oh whoa is me! You have others who care about what happens to you, boo hoo! If you ask me, you should have let your princess tag along."

**Moonscar: "**I want her as far away from the Monger and Greywind as possible. I will be damned if I let her rush off into danger."

**Discord: "**The heart, my dear unicorn; can not be reasoned with so easily. Your princess will make her own decisions, some of which you will not like, but you will have to accept in the end. I mean you did see what the future holds for Luna."

**Moonscar: "**...T-that will never happen. I won't let it!"

**Discord: "(Sighs) **Even if you do manage to stop it, how long before the next unfortunate thing? Will you be able to stop what comes next? Can you guarantee that little Sombra won't become a tyrant? Look what happened with Greywind; I already saw his fate the moment he was conceived, and of course there was a moment in which he could have avoided such a horrible outcome, but the heart is so easily broken. It only took a few years to corrupt that which was already doomed to begin with; I mean even you could have done the same, but unlike that poor bastard who's wallowing in his own self-pity, you took a different path. We all have a choice, child; it may seem as though fate is at work here, but in actuality it is our own will that shapes our world, our future, and our present. Greywind had more than you to begin with, but he threw it all away out of jealousy; he could've moved on, maybe stayed a hero after he was done fighting, maybe find another mare, he would have even been able to return to Amethyst's castle for the rest of his life, he could not go wrong with how things turned out for him, but he decided to bite off more than he could chew."

**Moonscar: "**You could be wrong. Just because you can see the future, it doesn't mean that it will happen the way you see it."

**Discord: "**Really, are you sure? Can you be certain about me being wrong? I was right about you; who's to say that Celestia won't be fighting the Monger? You have one chance, only one to stop the Monger, and if you fail, Celestia may end up facing this demon."

Not once did such a thing cross Moonscar's mind as she went along with her plan; she couldn't fail, failure was not an option, she was not going to let Celestia face such a horrible beast. Discord may have been able to foresee the future like so many others before him, but what the draconequus had failed to tell Moonscar, was that his visions of the future were merely foreshadowings of what was to actually happen. In truth, Discord was only half right in everything that he told Moonscar; it was true that Celestia would have to fight the Monger, but even if Moonscar had decided to take on the task by herself, it did not necessarily mean that Celestia would be excluded from the same task. Little did the young unicorn and her companion know, was that Celestia was closing in on them; she had taken the opportunity to sneak pass Scarletthunder and Pearlfin, and waited for Discord and Moonscar to make their move.

The princess was no fool when it came to her lover; she knew that something was wrong the moment the young unicorn dashed off without a second thought, even if it was to defend the first line. If the alicorn was going to allow Moonscar to go after Greywind with only Discord for protection, then she might as well throw herself to Cerberus, and hope that he left no trace that she ever existed.

**Celestia: "(Thinking to herself) **You're not getting away that easily, Moon."

**Pearlfin: "(Blocks Celestia) **What do you think you're doing!?"

**Celestia: "**Whoa! Where did you-"

**Pearlfin: "**Have you lost your mind!?"

**Celestia: "**N-no! I….I can't let her go alone. Even with Discord protecting her, I doubt it will be enough!"

**Pearlfin: "**You have not fought in any kind of battle! What makes you so certain that you will be able to help her!?"

**Celestia: "**I can at least try! Please? Let me pass."

**Pearlfin: "...(Sighs) **I….I can't….If you really must go, let me come with you. I don't wish to see that unicorn hurt anymore because of what I did, and that includes letting you go after her."

**Celestia: "(Confused) **What did you do to her?"

**Pearlfin: "**...My father helped with the take over of Finch Willows, he had me and my brother help him. I can't take back what I have done, but I can try to make it up, even at the cost of my own life."

**Celestia: "...**Very well. We'll go together. Now let us hurry, before we lose them."

While Pearlfin and Celestia pushed forward with catching up to Moonscar; Cornflower was preparing to send in the first wave of soldiers, waiting only for Blizzard's runner to bring her the information needed to strike.

**Cornflower: "**What's the word?"

**Boltbreeze: "**Tinshield has his troops ready to strike."

**Cornflower: "**And what of Blizzard?"

**Eclipse: "**She has made it to the left flank unnoticed, all she needs is your word."

**Cornflower: "**Good. I'll be leading the charge first; Steelwind will make his move when the time is right."

**Boltbreeze: "**Where's Moonscar? Isn't she suppose to lead us?"

**Cornflower: "**She knows where the beast is, and how to stop this battle before it gets out of hoof. She will join us soon, just follow my lead for now; is that understood?"

**Boltbreeze: "(Salutes) **Yes ma'am."

**Cornflower: "**Very good. Now, I shall be off. Good luck to you all, and may you be blessed."

Cornflower trotted to the very front of the first infantry; she made her way to the front, stopped in the middle, and glanced at each and every soldier. The young mare was no stranger to the harsh reality of war, and had at one point been at the very front more than once, most of the time it was to give words of encouragement. Looking into their faces, each displaying a certain emotion, yet all feeling the same dreadful pain of knowing that this may be their last day; they weren't alone, she even had her doubts of ever returning home. All she could think about as she gazed upon these poor souls, was her wife and unborn child; what would happen to them if she never returned? How sad would Ari be if she were die here, never to be recovered like so many others? Who would help raise her foal? It wasn't fair to just have Ari be a parent on her own, even with servants at her disposal.

A large lump creped it's way into the unicorn's throat, so hard to swallow, almost suffocating as she struggled to push it down; she didn't want to do this, she didn't want to do this at all! But, as hard as it was for her to admit it, this was her mess as well; she cheated, she took a bribe, she did it to get what she wanted, she crippled this stallion, she helped to create this monster, and now she needed to help clean up the mess she had a hoof in making. Cornflower closed her eyes for a moment, trying to imagine home one more time; there was Ari, waiting for her like always, holding a small bundle that cued softly, her child, their child. A tear escaped the warrior's eyes; oh how beautiful life was to have given her so much love, so much happiness, and so many wonderful memories.

**Cornflower: "**Ari…..I love you so much. **(Turns to soldiers) **Listen closely my dear comrades! I cannot guarantee that any of us will be going home after this, but I do know why we are here, and why we are willing to risk so much. We all have families, friends, ponies who care for us, just as much as we care for them; I myself have a wife at home, waiting for me so that I may see my first born come into this world, but I cannot be certain that I will return to her. I say this because…..I will be leading you at the front, not in the back, not on the side, but front in center for the enemy to see first. If I should fall, I shall fall first before any of my comrades. If I should fall, I shall fall knowing that I did everything I could to stop this threat from reaching my family. If I should fall, I will fall with a grin on my face with the satisfaction of taking a few of those monsters with me. If I should fall, I will fall with tears of joy in my eyes, joy to have had the pleasure of living such a great life. If I should fall, I shall fall peacefully into nirvana, and embrace my fallen brethren. What say you!?"

**(Soldiers yell out and roar with pride)**

**Cornflower: "(Rears up) **FOR EQUESTRIA!"

**Soldiers: "**FOR EQUESTRIA!"

With no more regrets plaguing her mind; Cornflower reared up on her hind legs, looked to her soldiers with fire in her eyes, swung her body to left, and yelled out as loud a she could.

**Cornflower: "**CHARGE!"

Dashing off towards the army of dark soldiers; the unicorn was almost numb, even the loud cries of her comrades couldn't even reach her, their hooves causing the earth to shake didn't even faze her as she bolted head on. Greywind's army was now in sight; with her horn red, and ready to go, Cornflower let loose a blast that wiped out a portion of the demonic troops, giving her an opportunity to attack from the inside. The unicorn was not alone in her efforts; a few of her comrades followed her to the center, slashing away to keep an opening for more troops, pushing the enemy back with all their might.

**Titan: "**Sir! The battle has already started! What we should we do!?"

**Tinshield: "**Calm yourself. We are not to strike yet, if we go too soon the enemy will know where we are at. Stay calm, I don't need any of you getting excited and charging out towards your death; it would be unfortunate if we did not last very long to help gain some leverage."

**Titan: "**Should we really trust the one they call Moonscar?"

**Tinshield: "**That mare has stayed strong throughout this whole thing; I have never seen a more brave warrior in all my years, and she may very well be the only one I will ever have the pleasure of meeting. My point being, my dear comrade; I trust her, I trust her enough to know that she will come through, and that she will help us win this battle. What you and everypony else think of her, is none of my concern; it is your choice to either trust her, or not. I have no judgement towards those who don't trust Moonscar."

Tinshield looked down from the clouds, weary of what was to come next, hoping that his little trainee knew what she was doing; he did not mind fighting for her, if anything he had been trained all his life for a moment like this, but it didn't help that Blizzard was down there without him. It had been so long since they had seen each other, and by a small strand of luck, the war had brought the two love birds back together; they had rekindled their bond almost immediately after seeing each other. The two were indeed happy to be reunited once more, but what brought them together could very well break them apart, permanently; the young colt could only wait as his beloved stayed below, fighting off the enemy, without him. As much as it pained him to not be at her side, it was for the best; they needed to drive this beast from their lands, or face become its slaves along with all of Equestria.

**Tinshield: "**Wait for me, Blizzard. I'll be watching over you, no matter what comes, I swear I'll be there."


	64. Forgiveness of a Captain

**Ch.64**

Steelwind took the air into his nostrils, making it travel into his chest, and out his mouth; smoke, a very familiar taste that tickled his tongue as it had so many other times. He could feel the earth shake beneath his hooves, he could hear the trees rattling, and the faint cries of soldiers charging the enemy; it all left the stallion feeling the incredible drive of adrenaline hit his body at full force. Such a thing was normal for an old war horse like him; it was the anticipation of facing the enemy, the intense feeling of each muscle hardening, and the endless thoughts that rushed through the stallion's brain.

**Steelwind: "(Thinking to self) **Whatever you are planning, I hope you have control over yourself; you are going to need more than strength to win this battle, my dear student."

**Scarletthunder: "(Touches down) **Love! I'm here!"

**Steelwind: "**Back so soon? Did Moon chase you away already?"

**Scarletthunder: "**You knew where I was!?"

**Steelwind: "**Of course I did, that's why I didn't stop you in the first place, but I guess my apprentice is just as stubborn as me when it comes to accepting help."

**Scarletthuder: "**...I'm a bit worried, love. I know she's strong, but is she going to be alright facing Greywind on her own? I mean-"

**Steelwind: "(Lifts chin and looks into Scarlet's eyes) **That little filly told me long ago, while she was unable to move, and with a high fever, that she was going to become a knight regardless of what I told her. She has shown me that she can overcome anything that is thrown at her; believe me dear, she is far more powerful than we give her credit for."

The orange mare teared up; she trusted her lover, but couldn't help feel a great weight tug at her heart. Moonscar was still young, still learning about the world, and she was starting to feel love once more; swallowing down the ache wrenched in her throat, Scarletthunder wiped her tears, and followed Steelwind.

**Steelwind: "**Any news from the front?"

**Twopence: "**Cornflower has already broken through the front line. They say she's trying to take the enemy from the inside, sir."

**Steelwind: "(Chuckles) **Good. Nothing less from the granddaughter of Songbird. Prepare the soldiers; we are going next, Cornflower has held the enemy off long enough."

**Twopence: "**Is that very wise, sir?"

**Steelwind: "**Even if we don't go now, we would still have to fight the enemy eventually. No use in prolonging the inevitable; now make haste young colt, we have much to do."

Steelwind took one more glance at the overhead, looking on as numerous bolts of power surged through the invading army; it was now his turn to fight, and his turn to pay back what Greywind had done to him months prior.

**Steelwind: "(Looks at soldiers) **If you are truly afraid, I ask that you remember why we are here. I have gone up against this army before, and I lost so many in the process; however, I am here now to avenge those who have fallen. I was afraid myself when facing the beast, but I will be damned if I let it march into Equestria without giving it Hell! There are many other things to fear than the thought of that demon devouring you whole; if you turn tail now, it may go after your families, and none of you will be able to stop it. Do not cower in the face of death! When it comes for you, smile. Smile and embrace it's presence; this will only confuse the reaper, and make him shake in his bones. Do not fear death, make death fear you, and make these unholy beings know who you are!"

**(Soldiers roar)**

**Steelwind: "(Rears up) **Now come with me, my comrades! Let us descend into Hades as true warriors, and send these demons back to the very depths of Tartarous!"

Steelwind lead out his unit with Scarletthunder at his side; both ponies trotting once more towards the sound of battle, building up speed as they held the line as the charged towards the enemy. Everything that these two had done in the past had brought them here; never had they imagined that their first battle together after so many years, could very well be their last one. Scarletthunder looked once more at Steelwind, who smiled at her as their eyes met; his gaze said it all as they ran shoulder to shoulder. All the hurt, disappointment, regrets, all of it didn't matter anymore; all had already been forgiven the night before, no need to harbor any pain for the years that had long since gone. To know that they were together again, if only till they were cut down, gave off a truly bitter yet sweet feeling; for the both of them to die fighting as one, was indeed a beautiful thing.

**(Last Night) **

**Steelwind: "(Hears Tent Open) **Scarlet? Is everything alright?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Yes, love. I just wanted to talk."

**Steelwind: "**Sure, come right in."

**Scarletthunder: "**...I'm not keeping you from anything important?"

**Steelwind: "(Nuzzles) **No. So how did your talk with Moon go?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Oh! I-it went well. I'm so happy that she has given me her blessings."

**Steelwind: "(Chuckles) **You didn't think that she wouldn't, did you?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Well…...I wasn't too sure. I mean she sees you as family….why would she ever want me in her life? I practically told you not to adopt her….how could I even dare to think that she- "

**Steelwind: "**My dear, she loves you, in her own unique way. It has never been easy for her to express emotion, but when she does, you can tell just how much she cares. For her to even give you her blessing, shows her love for you. I'm still surprise that even Celestia was able to break through to her, much less Luna."

**Scarletthunder: "**...I guess that makes sense. Celestia did mention something about how much trouble Moon has with certain kinds of affection; still, I just feel bad about…...what I said all those years ago."

**Steelwind: "**It was not your fault; I never did mention to her, nor what you said the day I adopted her. I am to blame for that, dearest, and I had the option to decline, but instead I set aside your feelings, and let so much time pass by; if you cannot forgive me for what I have done to you, I understand. If I could, I would give you back the last eleven years; however, I can make the rest of your life happy, if you'll let me."

The orange mare gazed into the yellow orbs of her lover; it had been so long since they had been together, and yet it was as though they had never truly been away from each other.

**Scarletthunder: "**Love?"

**Steelwind: "**Yes?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Be with me tonight? I want to feel you, touch you, hold you, melt every inch of myself with you. I want to be yours while I still have some life within me; give me this night, just like you did before."

**Steelwind: "(Looks into eyes, then slowly kisses neck) **As you wish, my love."

The morning brought so much uncertainty, why wallow in despair when you could live in the moment one more time? To just have the joy of being with another, no words, no sadness, no worries to grip the soul at such dark hour; if death awaited them like so many others, why not embrace whatever happiness was given at that moment? Scarletthunder threw herself into Steelwind; entwining them as one, surveying him as she took her time in apprenticing every hair, and muscle of the stallion's body. The silver-blue stallion lie on his back stroking his mare's lovely mane; it had been a long time since they had mated, and it greatly showed by how heavy Steelwind was breathing. Shivers were sent up his spine as the orange mare's lips molded around his waistline; the feel of her on top of him, taking control, wanting him so badly after all this time, was indeed pleasant.

**Scarletthunder: "(Pants) **I'm burning, love."

**Steelwind: "(Whispers) **If you want me, then have me."

She may not have been able to see his face, but Scarletthunder could feel his sly smirk upon the nape of her neck; Steelwind was finding some gratification in watching her tremble from the long awaited feel of passion. Just a small blow from his warm breath was enough to drive the earth pony mad with fever; eventually she found herself unable to move, too far gone to concentrate on what she was trying to achieve.

**Steelwind: "(Laughs softly) **My, has it been that long?"

The mare was embarrassed by her lover's little chide, but was not able to retort once his mouth covered her's; pulling her down, Steelwind overpowered his filly with much ease, ready to partake of his mare's lovely flesh. Steelwind may have been stoic, and even stern towards others, but what no pony knew about this strict stallion, was how big of a tease he was towards his lover; it had always thrilled him to watch his her beg for release, pleading for more, crying out in ecstasy as he pushed her over the edge. This had not died within the silver-blue stallion, in fact it had just been sleeping, waiting for one particular pony to awaken it once more; he could see that she melted like butter at his very touch.

**Scarletthunder: "(Pants) **This…...is t-torture."

**Steelwind: "**It will be over soon, **(Chuckles) **just not now. I'm going to take my time with you, **(Kisses Stomach) **my dearest love."

**Scarletthunder: "(Whimpers) **Please…..its been so long…..I'm going crazy!"

**Steelwind: "(Smiles) **Let yourself go, enjoy the moment, don't be so quick to make it a memory. If this is to be our last night together, then lets make it our best night."

The captain bit her lip in a desperate attempt to silence her moans; it didn't do the orange mare any good, and she eventually found herself falling victim to the great sensation the stallion was providing. The teasing was making every nerve within her run wild, but what made her heart sink was how tender Steelwind was; he could be cruel in his actions, but sweet in each pause he took in between breaths. Such fire that engulfed them both as they performed their passionate dance; losing themselves as the heat left them in a hazy daze, drenched in sweat, and unable to think anymore. In the end, the two long lost lovers fell in a deep, warm, peaceful slumber; no more sad lonely nights for the earth pony mare, not now, nor ever again. Death may have awaited the both of them come the wee morning hours, but at least she was able to feel him once more; for now, all Scarletthunder did as fell asleep, was listen to Steelwind's heartbeat softly in her ear.


	65. A Bitter End

**Ch.65**

**Moonscar: "**Are we there yet, Discord?"

**Discord: "**Almost. Why?"

**Moonscar: "(Touches head) **I can feel him. That magic of his is powerful, **(Gasps)...**the air…**(Coughs) **why is it so hard to breath?"

**Discord: "(Chuckles) **You have not challenged a specimen like me at full power, much less one that has a soul as dark as Greywind; the miasma he is making is causing the air to be almost impossible for most to breath. I must say though, he really doesn't want us to reach him; too bad he didn't count on me being such a persistent bastard. How you holding up, Moon?"

**Moonscar: "(Pants) **I'm ready to pass out."

**Discord: "**Whoa! Wait a minute! Fight it! Fight it off, my dear friend! He wants you to give in, but you can't! The miasma is trying to make you fall asleep; once you do, you can't wake up, EVER!"

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **B-but…..I feel so…."

**Discord: "**Hey! None of that! You're not tired! Come on, think of Celestia! You can't fail, not before we get there!"

**Moonscar: "**T-Tia?...I want...Tia."

**Discord: "**You can be with her later, I promise. Just don't for the love of all that is holy, fall asleep!"

The young unicorn could feel herself fading fast; why was everything becoming so hazy? She was fine a moment ago, but now she could hardly keep her eyes open.

**Discord: "**Moon, don't you dare close your eyes! You will regret it, believe me I know."

**Moonscar: "**But…..its so…..w-warm."

For a moment, time had stopped completely around the young mare, who began to lose her grip on Discord; inevitably she slipped off his back, and fell from the clouds.

**Discord: "**MOON! Hold on!"

**Moonscar: "**I'm…...tired…..so t-tired."

The unicorn could no longer comprehend the danger she was in anymore; it was as though something warm had embraced her as she continued to fall, calming every part of her body, clouding her thoughts. Discord managed to reach the unicorn mid-way, grabbing her by the shoulders, and trying to shake some sense into her; the creature of chaos roared at his companion, pleading with her to snap out of the cursed trance.

**Discord: "**Listen to me! You are going to see and hear things that you may not want to. The miasma will make you insane if you lose yourself in it. Don't lose yourself, fight it off, come on! I know you can do it!"

No words could reach the young unicorn as she sank deep within her own mind; oblivious to what Discord was saying, Moonscar's world went black. The miasma had done it's job, much to the fear of Discord; franticly, the draconequus flew to the very heavens above, trying to escape the thick fog for clean air. Moonscar needed to be away from the miasma; the very moment she inhaled the sickly cloud, she fell victim to its horrors that would slowly rot her from the inside. Every fiber of her being would be twisted until she broke; no rest would come to the poor mare, not one second of peace, only sheer unbearable pain, and it would start with her sanity.

**(Its all your fault)**

**Moonscar: "**Huh? What did you say?"

**(Its your fault)**

**Moonscar: "**What did I do?"

**(You made them suffer)**

**Moonscar: "**Who? I don't understand?"

**(Your village is gone, burned, destroyed, and all because of you)**

**Moonscar: "**I didn't do anything!

**(LIAR)**

**Moonscar: "**I'm not lying! I swear!"

**(Denying what you have done will not help you)**

**Moonscar: "**It wasn't me! I didn't do it!"

**(You killed your parents)**

**Moonscar: "**My parents were murdered by the rebels. I had nothing to do with that!"

**(You lie even though your hooves are stained with their blood)**

**Moonscar: "(Looks at blood covered hooves) **N-no….it can't be...**(Sobs) **Its not my fault. Its not my fault. I didn't do anything."

**(How did it feel to cut down each one like little, helpless, flowers)**

**Moonscar: "(Covers ears) **No….they didn't deserve that."

**(Some must perish for others to flourish)**

**Moonscar: "**That's not true! My life is not worth so many others! No creature that exists is so special!"

**(You wanted them all to suffer)**

**Moonscar: "**No! There was no need for any of them to suffer! I would never allow such a thing upon any! Not even my enemy!"

**(You lived while others around you died)**

**Moonscar: "(Cries)**...Its not fair…...why…..why me?"

**(You shouldn't have existed to begin with)**

**Moonscar: "**I...I shouldn't have been born."

**(End yourself)**

**Moonscar: "**End? What do you mean?"

**(Put your suffering to an end)**

**Moonscar: "**...But how?"

**(Cut your throat, stab your heart, use your sword, it doesn't matter)**

**Moonscar: "**But…...but I-"

**(Do it)**

**Moonscar: "**That….I can't do that. It wouldn't be right."

**(You living is an atrocity to this very world)**

**Moonscar: "**If I do…...what about-"

**(Offer your life to wash away your sins)**

**Moonscar: "**What of my family? My friends? All who are counting on me, what of them!?"

**(No one wants you, no one cares, just end it, relieve yourself once and for all)**

**Moonscar: "...**That isn't true. **(Growls) **THAT ISN'T TRUE AT ALL!"

**(FOOL! WHO WOULD MISS A MURDERING WHELP LIKE YOU!?)**

**Moonscar: "**I'm no murder. I will never taint my sword with the blood of the innocent."

**(IMPUTENT LITTLE CURD! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU TO ANY WHO COME SEEKING YOUR HELP!?)**

**Moonscar: "**I will not rest until Greywind has paid for his crimes! I don't care if such a thing kills me! Life is not worth living if he is still around!"

**(You will die screaming by my will alone, never knowing rest, unable to taste the sweet embrace of death)**

**Moonscar: "**If that is to happen, then come and claim my soul! YOU HEARTLESS DAMN BEAST!"

Discord watched as Moonscar's hoof grabbed hold of a small knife from her belt, and jam it right into her flank's left side; within seconds the unicorn's eyes shot up, tears forming as she let out a cry of pain.

**Discord: "**What the hell are you doing!?"

**Moonscar: "(Grits teeth)**...I'm not….g-going to sleep."

**Discord: "**...I think I finally made you go crazy. Stabbing yourself just makes this harder on the both of us."

**Moonscar: "**When I see** (Groans)**…..that damn devil…**(Pants)...**I'm going to rip him. **(Growls) **I'll shred his hide till nothing remains. I shall rid his very existence from this world!"

**Discord: "(Grins and chuckles) **Well then, I guess your wish shall be granted **(Points) **we are already here, my fair Moon."

Moonscar looked in the direction of the draconequus's claw; the unicorn could not believe her eyes, it was a large, dark, forest that seem to go on endlessly. The young unicorn had traveled throughout the known world with her master, and had seen the wilderness in all its glory, but something was far different from this mysterious looking forest. It was as though everything seemed alive, quite literally; the very moment Discord attempted to touch down, his leg was snatched by a thorny vine. A quick slash with his tail, a slight kick of his foot, and Discord had rid himself of the prickly nuisance; the pair could sense that the forest was aware of their presence, so much so that odd growling could be heard from the trees.

**Moonscar: "**Where are we?"

**Discord: "**I don't know, but if I had to guess, this is something that should not be here."

**Moonscar: "**What do you mean?"

**Discord: "**This was never here to begin with. He put this all here, most likely to keep others from finding out what devious plans he had; I must say, I am impressed with his handy work."

**Moonscar: "**Hopefully this place vanishes the moment I dispose of that murdering devil."

**Discord: "**So cruel, my dear friend. I do hope you know that he was once a caring pony, a hero, and a loving friend."

**Moonscar: "**So what then!? I should spare him!? Don't make me laugh!"

**Discord: "**I'm only saying that, why would you want to carry on such a vicious cycle?"

**Moonscar: "**You want him gone too! What difference does it make!?"

**Discord: "**I only want the armour back. He is merely a pawn in someone else's sick game."

**Moonscar: "**What are you talking about?"

**Discord: "**What if I were to tell you that Greywind would have rotted in prison had a certain someone, not let him escape, and had not given him that armour?"

**Moonscar: "**Who in their right mind could have set him free!?"

**Discord: "**The very stallion that I loathe more than anything in this world, Lionheart."

**Moonscar: "**Lionheart? But why!? Why would he do such a thing?"

**Discord: "**Why indeed. **(Chuckles) **Its seems that he knew his time was coming, and that his wife would still be around; he hated that mare, hated her with a passion, so much so that when he heard about Greywind, the old fool had one more trick up his sleeve. Secretly, he let Greywind go, and gave him the location of the cursed armour; later that very night, he died, and Greywind was able to sneak past the guards."

**Moonscar: "**...That's impossible! He helped build the empire! Why would he unleash such a thing upon his own kind!?"

**Discord: "(Laughs hysterically) **You really think that he built that empire!? It was Amethyst who built it! All Lionheart ever did was commit genocide against my kind, and tell Amethyst that our pact had been breached!"

**Moonscar: "**You had a pact with Amethyst?"

**Discord: "**Unlike Lionheart, Amethyst wanted both our kinds to share the land, and co-exist with one another, avoiding more bloodshed on both sides; that young mare only wanted peace, but even she could not control what happened next. Her husband had no intentions of sharing, and insured that our agreement would crumble; this war is nothing more than the lasting effects of an enraged stallion, who lost his chances of being a sole ruler, was forced to marry the one who defeated him, had gained no respect as a king, and had died first before the very mare he hated. Greywind was the only chance Lionheart had of seeking a long awaited revenge; amazing how long one can hold a grudge. My question to you is, how long will you be angry?"

**Moonscar: "**...How could…...I-I can't just let him get away with this. So many have lost their lives because of him. I've…..it didn't have to be this way, but…..I'm afraid I have no other choice. If I don't do this he could kill more, maybe even destroy half of Equestria, or worse."

**Discord: "(Grins) **You mean like take your princess as his own?"

**Moonscar: "(Grits teeth) **He will never take my princess, nor any others for his sick, twisted, desires!"

**Discord: "(Laughs) **So he did tell you what he plans to do!? I can't believe he's going as far as to touch the flames of Hades! He certainly is a crazy bastard! HAH!"

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **You are lucky that I need you, otherwise I'd make a belt out of your hid. Quit fooling around, we have to find him, and get back quickly."

**Greywind: "**That won't be necessary, Moonscar."

A brief pause came over Discord and Moonscar; both froze as the sound of Greywind's voice broke their conversation, causing them to jump at the ready. There he was, Greywind the Emperor, in all his glory; Moonscar's eyes widen as she gazed upon the bronze figure. His face might have been hidden, but she could feel him smirking beneath the dragon head he wore; Discord on the other hand, fell silent as he peered into the hollowed out eyes, tears at the brim as he whimpered out one faint word."

**Discord: "**Father…...**(ROARS)."**

The draconequus howled at the realization of who's head the stallion wore; during the battle with Lionheart, Discord's mighty father had stayed behind to protect his kind, none had seen him since. For so many years, Discord had wandered the land in a desperate attempt to find more of his scattered family; his search had finally come to an end at last, now he truly was the only one left.

**Moonscar: "**Discord!? Are you alright!? What's wrong!?"

**Discord: "(Shaky voice) **He wears…...m-my father's head!"

An inferno grew inside Discord as his rage reached a level so great, that his power caused the very ground to shake, and the wind to rip several trees from their roots; it was clear now as it ever was before, Greywind's time of tyranny had come to it's end.


	66. Berserker

**Ch.66**

The bronze figure looked on through is dragon's helmet, unfazed by Discord's display of agony, almost like a statue that never seemed to budge regardless of the weather; it was unsettling for Moonscar as she stood still, staring into the face of her tormentor, almost deaf to the chaos that surrounded her. Greywind stayed silent for a few moments, unyielding in his gaze towards the young mare and her companion; suddenly, the helmet's eyes burned bright blue, smoke began to emerge through it's nostrils, and a loud horrible bellow escaped the entrance of it's mouth. The earth beneath their feet rumbled while the trees surrounding them, crackled as they were broken from some unknown creature, who let out a vile growl; Discord bore his fangs in the direction of the odd sound, his nostrils flaring as he took in the air that was riddle with it's scent.

**Moonscar: "**Discord?"

**Discord: "**The Monger approaches."

**Greywind: "(Laughs) **Didn't I tell you that I would make your life hell? It's too late for you to turn back now, Moonscar the Guardian."

**Moonscar: "**I never planned on turning tail. I hope you make good on your promises, because I didn't come all this way for nothing."

**Greywind: "**So quick to die. **(Chuckles) **How delightful."

**Moonscar: "**You better kill me the first chance you get, because I guarantee you that there will not be a second."

**Greywind: "**Hmm….**(Snickers) **I'm going to enjoy making you suffer."

A dark aura emerged as the Monger approached; it's stench hit Moonscar at full force, causing her stomach to churn as she fought off the need to vomit, hoping that Greywind could not see her moment of weakness. Such a vile smell that one found themselves able to taste it; the young mare kept her eyes on the beast and it's master, never letting them out of her sights, watching their every move. The Monger growled and grunted as it took it's place next to Greywind; bloody drool escaped the foul mouth of the creature, its fangs retained the remains of some unknown victim, and its claws dug into the earth as it waited for a command. Greywind had trained this monstrous demon well, so well that all he needed to do was nod his head once, and the creature flew forward towards Moonscar; the action was so sudden, so quick, that the young mare didn't even notice Discord tackling the beast before it reached her.

**Moonscar: "**Discord!"

**Discord: "**I'll take care of this! You take care of that murdering coward! **(Roars)"**

**Greywind: "(Laughs) **Putrid lizard. I've been meaning to add his hid to my armor, hopefully there something left. Now my dear, you and I have some some unfinished business, and I do hate to keep you waiting."

**Moonscar: "(Growls) **Is this all a game to you!? Have you completely lost all compassion for life!?"

**Greywind: "**Compassion? For life? HAH! What has life taught you!? Did you not see the hell that you were cast in since the day you were born!? Look around, you fool! Life is nothing more than a joke! A twisted and cruel fate that all suffer through; only those that are blessed like your precious princess, enjoy life to the fullest! You really think that there is anything great that awaits you!? You will die here, in this forest, right in the mud, batter and broken, consumed by the inhabitants of this area, never to be seen, never to be remember by any."

**Moonscar: "...(Takes a deep breath) **If such a thing is to happen to me, then I will make these last moments count, and I will start by taking your head."

**Greywind: "**Fool. That's what you are. Moonscar the Fool. **(Unsheathed sword) **Come at me child! The gates of Hades awaits you!"

Greywind twirled his sword, making it sing while it cut through the air, pointing it in the direction of Moonscar; the stallion began to walk forward, letting out an animalistic cry that made the young mare tremble. What was this? She couldn't have been afraid, especially of him! For so long she had wanted this; even as a foal she had vowed vengeance upon those who wronged her and her parents. So why, why now was she so terrified? All had become silent around her, even the horrible ripping sounds of Discord and the Monger could not reach her ears; Greywind was closing in on her, chuckling at the site of the frighten mare. The old stallion could already taste the mare's sweet blood on his pallet; only a few more steps to go, and he would erase the unicorn from this world.

**Moonscar: "(**I can't move! Why can't I move!? He's so close I can smell him! I'm going to die! I'm going die here, just like he said.)"

**Celestia: "**Moon! Snap out of it!"

**Moonscar: "**Tia!?"

**Celestia: "**Look out!"

A sharp pain traveled across the young unicorn's chest, making her fall back, causing her to drop her sword; Moonscar held her bleeding front, opening one of her eyes to quickly see Greywind, who went for a second strike. 'CLANG,' something blocked the bronze covered stallion, a very familiar pegasus from his past; he looked at her as he did so many years ago, the same fiery yellow eyes as her proud father, that defiant look that turned his blood cold, this mare who was known to all as, Pearlfin the Saint.

**Pearlfin: "**If you sit there staring child, we may not be going home after all."

**Greywind: "**You! You're his daughter!"

**Pearlfin: "**So you do remember me. **(Pushes Greywind back) **I couldn't stop you the first time, but I plan to make up for what lacked all those years ago, and I guarantee that you will not die so pleasantly."

**Greywind: "**Hmph! All you have done is saved me the trouble of finding you. **(Looks at Celestia) **And you even brought me another gift. I wonder how she taste? I'm pretty sure that such a beautiful princess taste lik-"

The stallion felt his head colliding with something that he failed to see; a large chunk of his helmet had been sliced off, the blade had even managed to cut the left side of his cheek. Grabbing his face, Greywind looked a the young mare who growled at him in anger; Moonscar had gripped her sword tightly, baring her teeth in a fit of rage, even her horn grew brightly with a powerful force.

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Pearlfin) **He's mine."

**Pearlfin: "**By all means,**(Bows and steps aside)** carry on."

**Greywind: "(Laughs) **Oh my! Did I hit a nerve?"

**Moonscar: "(Growls) **You stay away from her."

**Greywind: "**How do you plan on stopping me? A moment ago, you couldn't even dodge my attack, and yet now you want to show no fear? Face it! You are still the little filly crying for mommy and daddy to save you."

**Moonscar: "**You have no right to judge me. If anything, you are an even bigger coward than I."

**Greywind: "**Is that so? Hehehe, I'll be sure to treat your princess just right then."

In a flurry of mixed emotions that ran wild like a stampede of crazed buffalo; Moonscar charged forward, her entire body ablaze with magic, even her dark-brown eyes glowed bright platinum. The young unicorn grit her teeth as she tried to push the stallion with her sword; it was a careless move, one that held more fury than precise precision, a rather neglectful action that any warrior could make. Moonscar was being reckless in her attempts to decapitate Greywind; such a vile devil he turned out to be, the very sight of him disgusted the young mare, fueling the fire within her soul.

**Greywind: "(Chuckles) **My, I never thought that you would even consider swinging your blade so blindly!"

**Moonscar: "**You foul wretch! I will bury you in the deepest depths of hell!"

The bronzed stallion laughed at his opponent, who at the moment, was wasting her energy in an effort to end him; however, the young unicorn did not seem to tire from every blow she threw at him. It made no sense, she should be heaving with exhaustion by now, at least that's what Greywind thought; the realization that she could best him with just brute strength alone, terrified the once great stallion to his very core. Feeling his chances of killing this stubborn pony fading; Greywind summoned all his power, throwing the unicorn back a few feet, but not enough to knock her down. Moonscar was still standing, her hooves cemented into the ground, steaming from digging up the solid earth; despite the fact that her hooves were heated bright red, she pulled forward once again, and continued her assault.

**Greywind: "(**Why isn't she giving in to fatigue? It should have hit her by now. This mare cannot possibly be this strong, unless….her magic!)"

Never before had Greywind known fear than the moment he looked into his opponents eyes; to think that he lost so many times to Steelwind, only to be once again defeated by her, his student. No, it could not end this way, not again, not after all the pain he had endured just to get to this point; Greywind began to feel the paranoia grip him, no longer could he hold back, he needed to hit her hard, and he needed to do it now. A flash of blinding light engulfed the two fighters, it seem to last forever to those watching; Celestia and Pearlfin stood on the sidelines, watching as the two warriors went bezerk, unable to intervene as the carnage unfolded.

**Celestia: "**Shouldn't we help?"

**Pearlfin: "**Your majesty, it is best to let them just fight it out. Those two have more anger towards one another than most; they are true enemies, and they may kill each other because of this fact."

**Celestia: "**So that's it!? We just watch them destroy each other!?"

**Pearlfin: "**Unfortunately so. Best that we prepare for the worst **(Unsheathed sword) **even if she doesn't kill him, she will have weakened him, giving us an opportunity to end this war."


	67. Desperation of Sanity

**Ch.67**

Several minutes went by as each fighter exchanged blows, stabbing the other repetitively, slashing away at every opening that was seen; it was nothing more than a frenzy between two wild dogs, viciously biting at the other's face, not one willing to give into submission. The burning hatred of one that had lost so much, and one that felt entitled to what was not given to them; this feud of theirs had gone on long enough, if one of them did not perish here, then they would be both know no peace. Had it really all come to this? For the two to just fight on until they were both dead? As unfair as it was to say, they were evenly matched; not one of them yielding to the damages their bodies took, responding only to the rage that drugged every nerve within them. Sparks from their weapons could be seen as their swords collided, even the metal itself was burning red from the friction created by each scrap of the other's steel; their muscles ripped and burned from the relentless strikes, screaming out for rest, and yet their owners would not listen.

Greywind began to feel a great weight press down on him, it began to slowly start at his legs, and creep its way up to his shoulders and chest. He was at full power, practically invincible to any injury that his opponent gave him, and yet somehow his body felt like lead; Moonscar could feel her power draining away with each minute that passed, making it more difficult to cause damage. The two had overestimated themselves, and now they were feeling the backlash of their mistakes; however, only one of them was dying in the process.

**Greywind: "(**My heart…..it feels like its on fire! And my head…!)"

The old stallion's brain began to pulse, throbbing as it swelled within his skull, so much pain he was now in; unable to bare it any further, Greywind grabbed his helmet, and tore it off, receiving a hard blow from Moonscar's sword. The stallion held his head, crying out in pain as he swung in the hopes of hitting Moonscar; his vision was starting to wane, contorting with a flush of yellow and orange, and even tiny flashes of bright light that blinded him briefly.

**Moonscar: "(Pants) **What's the matter!? Feeling weak!? So high and mighty, and yet you can't even stand up straight! How pathetic!"

**Greywind: "(Coughs) **I…**(Holds head) **it hurts! Why!?"

**Moonscar: "**Hurts? What trickery is this!?"

**Greywind: "**The pain! Make it stop! MAKE IT STOOOOOOP!"

The young unicorn didn't understand; he was in pain? He was fine moments ago, why on earth was he suddenly crying out in agony? It then hit her, the armor! Lionheart had gone mad from its power, cursing his line after bathing it in the blood of every draconequis he had slain, but what was far worse about this cursed armor, was the fact that it slowly killed it's wearer. It was powerful, it had helped to protect and conquer many enemies, and claim more territory, but when used excessively without being taken off; the one wearing it weakens to a point where they either die from the armor draining their life, or by removing it. Greywind had never taken it off, not once since he found it hidden far from the empire; he was too paranoid to do so, and had become very dependent throughout the years. Although he had mastered the dark arts by using the armor, he was killing himself in the process; Greywind had meshed his entire body within the cursed shell, and could no longer go on without it.

**Moonscar: "...**You're dying."

**Greywind: "**What!? I'm not dying! Nothing can kill me!"

**Moonscar: "**You fool. You doomed yourself! You haven't taken that thing off, have you!?"

**Greywind: "**What does it matter!? I'm going to skin you alive when I find you!"

**Moonscar: "**Its already happening. You can't even see me, I'm right in front of you! That armor is cursed! Didn't he tell you that!?"

**Greywind: "**Cursed!? What nonsense do you speak of!?"

**Moonscar: "**You are dying, and its because of that armor. The blood of Discord's kin are sucking the life out of you."

**Greywind: "**You lie! You lie like all the others! You just want me to take it off! Just so you can kill me! I won't fall for your tricks you worthless cow!"

**Moonscar: "**...I have waited for this moment for so many years. **(Walks toward Greywind) **It looks as though you are the true fool, Greywind."

Moonscar's power ceased as she made her way towards Greywind; gripping her sword tightly, the unicorn readied herself for what she thought would be the final move to end the war, but Greywind had other plans. Knowing that he could not possibly keep her at bay any longer, Greywind gathered whatever magic he had left, and blasted the young mare; Moonscar broke several trees as she was thrown back by the great force, bracing for the pain that was soon to come. Pearlfin was ready to make her move the moment she saw the poor unicorn fly back into the woods; she turned to face Greywind, who had snuck up from behind, and clipped her wing with his sword. The pegasus's knees buckled from the pain, she tried swinging her sword at the stallion, but only managed to slice his cheek before he punched her in the jaw; Pearlfin met the hard ground, feeling the stallion kick her in the ribs, and then watch him make his way towards Celestia. If he could not kill Moonscar by himself as he had intended, then he would lead her into the battlefield, confusing her in a sea of bodies all fighting for survival, while trying desperately to find Celestia, and keep herself alive.

The young alicorn tried to fight back using her magic, keeping Greywind occupied as Moonscar tried to find the strength to stand; Greywind knew how strong alicorn magic could be, but just like unicorns, all their magic came from their horn. The armor might have been sucking the life out of the once mighty stallion, but his mind was still as sharp as ever; using just enough power to block Celestia's spell, Greywind took his sword that glowed with a dark aura , and sliced the young alicorn's horn clean off.

**Celestia: "(Grabs head) **My horn!"

**Greywind: "(Snickers and grins) **You, my dear princess, will be coming with me."

**Celestia: "**I will not be going anywhere with you!"

**Greywind: "**My dear, you have no other choice. You have no magic, your lover and bodyguard have been disposed of; leaving you completely at my mercy."

Celestia might have been frail, and even weaker now without her magic, but the young princess was not as delicate as she was before; as Greywind lunged for her, Celestia jumped to the side, kicked the stallion in his face, and ran for dear life. Greywind shook his head to brush off the hard hit, snorted in anger by the princess's stubbornness, and charged into the direction of his target; he had to catch her before Moonscar regained consciousness, he had to stop her from reaching the others, otherwise his plans would go up in flames once again.

**Pearlfin: "(Groans) **Celestia! **(Falls back down from pain) **Ow! **(Groans) **Oh no, not again. **(Staggers to hooves) **Moonscar! Wake up! He's gone after Celestia!"

**Moonscar: "(Groans) **W-what? What happened?"

**Pearlfin: "**He went after your princess! You need to go now! **(Coughs)** Quickly! **(Falls to knees) **Ouch! **(Pants) **I'm sorry...I failed you again. "

**Moonscar: "**Tia? That bastard went after Tia!?"

**Pearlfin: "(Coughs blood) **You better go hurry….before he…**(Falls to the ground)."**

**Moonscar: "**Are you alright!? What did he do to you!?"

**Pearlfin: "**He…..**(Coughs) **broke m-my ribs."

**Moonscar: "**Hold still, I'll fix you up."

The young unicorn struggled for a moment, trying to create a small spark with her horn; she had used so much power already, and was hardly able to even get a small glimmer of light from it. Cursing slightly at her useless horn as beads of sweat started form at her brow, Moonscar forced whatever was left of her magic to the very end of her tip; Pearlfin gasped at the odd sensation of her bones re-attaching, cracking together as they went from tiny to solid within an instance.

**Moonscar: "**I'm going after them. I want you to help Discord kill the Monger, will you be able to do that?"

**Pearlfin: "**...Whatever you ask of me, I will do. Now go on, save your princess from that monster."

**Moonscar: "**Stay safe."

Wasting no more time, Moonscar dashed off in pursuit of Greywind, hoping that he did not have Celestia in his clutches; the young unicorn had never felt so weightless while running before, it was as though she was flying through the air, not once touching the ground with each stride she took. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing but Celestia's safety was worth anything to the young unicorn; if it had not been for Celestia, if she had not open her heart to the scarred mare, then Moonscar would have been lost within the shallow remains of her soul. Greywind had been right about life being hell for her, but out of the darkness of it all was a small light at the end; there was nothing more beautiful about living, then to have another share it with you, to embrace you when times were at their highest, and when they were at their lowest. Life was not simply about struggling to gain riches or fame, but to earn another's friendship and love; the young unicorn at one point, had thought the same way as Greywind before she had met Celestia and Luna, but now she saw things differently, her mind had been open to what she was not able to see before.

**Moonscar: "(**Hold on Tia, I'm coming.)"

While Moonscar kicked up the dirt beneath her hooves, Celestia was trying desperately to find a way out of the forest; her horn might have been cut, but she did have wings, if only she could find an opening big enough for her to take off. Such a thing was proving to be quite the challenge considering the area; one could not even see the light of the sun, every tree that resided in the forest had warped and tangled, intertwining to a point where not even the smallest bird could fly out. The young alicorn might have been fine had this been just a normal forest; however, this forest was one of magic, dark magic created by Greywind, and he was starting to close in on her. Out nowhere, the bronzed covered stallion jumped out in front of the princess; Celestia skid in an attempt to avoid Greywind, but found herself losing balance, falling to the side as he entrapped her underneath his body.

**Greywind: "(Pants) **You my dear, are a real nuisance! No matter. I shall train that out of you soon."

**Celestia: "**I'll never submit to you! Once Moon finds us, you'll be wishing for death!"

**Greywind: "**Oh I doubt that, my dear. You see, I plan on using you to get that no good mare out of my way, once and for all."

**Celestia: "**What makes you think that I would help you!?"

**Greywind: "**Like I said before, you have no choice. **(Unsheathes sword) **And I'm going to make sure that it stays that way."

Celestia tried kicking the broad stallion off of her, but could only watch as he took his sword, and cut off her wings; never had she been in so much pain, such a terrible feeling that shocked her entire body, racking it with waves of sheer agony. Greywind wanted her at his mercy, it no longer mattered if she was unharmed, as long as he had her no harm would come to him; finishing with the first wing, Greywind began to start with the second, not noticing Moonscar in the distance.

**Moonscar: "(See Greywind) **You bastard! Where is Celestia!?"

**Greywind: "**Damn! **(Picks up Celestia, and runs) **I'm not finished with you yet. But I'll be damned if I let her catch me before the time is right."

The young princess was fading in and out of consciousness, she had lost a great amount of blood, and could barely stay awake; before her world turned black, Celestia saw her love, fighting every step of the way to reach her.

**Celestia: "(Weak tone) **Moon…..h-help."

The unicorn began to kick faster as she saw Greywind's figure closer now than it was moments ago; a warm, red liquid began to hit her face, it smelled of iron, the very scent of blood, but whom did it belong to? Looking closer at Greywind, Moonscar saw something white draped over his back, with blood staining the very top; could it be…...no, oh no! It can't be. Moonscar felt her heart hit the inside of her chest at full force; the blood that was hitting her face, was none of than the blood of her beautiful princess.


	68. A New Plan

**Ch.68**

Moonscar found herself paralyzed by what she had just saw; her beloved, torn and ripped, bloodied and battered, and thrown on the very back of her enemy like some worthless cloth. The young unicorn's eyes swelled with tears, her teeth bit down hard on her lip, causing a small cut to tear open the flesh; with the sour taste of sick and iron on her tongue, Moonscar let out a horrifying cry, a call for help from creatures that would bend to her every will. The loud screech echoed through Greywind's ears, sending a wave of shivers up his spine; the stallion would not dare look back out fear of where the sound had come from, no doubt in his mind that it was no longer the mare he had fought before, but a demon sent to collect the very skin off his bones. The old fool had awaken a wrath far beyond that of any mortal that had walked the earth; Greywind could sense the change in the atmosphere, something was coming for him, and it was huge.

**Bloodfang: "**What is your command, little unicorn?"

**Moonscar: "**H-he has her **(Sobs)**…...I can't catch up."

**Bloodfang: "**Why don't you use your magic?"

**Moonscar: "**I can't…...I'm too weak. Stupid me…...I was so blinded I didn't even…..how could I have attacked him without thinking? I really am a fool. Oh Tia **(Sniffles)**…..I'm so sorry."

**Bloodfang: "**You used all your magic? What about the powers we have given you?"

**Moonscar: "**What do you mean? What powers? I thought-"

**Bloodfang: "(Chuckles) **Silly little unicorn. Big screech is not the only thing you have; the ritual gave you the power of speech, but you have something else."

**Moonscar: "**...What else is there?"

With a fangy smile upon face, the bat like stallion took his hoof, and placed it to Moonscar's right shoulder; Bloodfang looked into her dark-brown eyes, catching her attention with his crimson gaze.

**Bloodfang: "**You have the gift of flight; no sense in chasing mad pony on hoof, better to strike him down like hawk. Concentrate, feel as though they have always been there, spread them far and wide, and take a deep breath; your wings should form once you have tapped into your magic."

The young unicorn could not help but be hypnotized by the stallion's gaze; taking a deep breath, Moonscar closed her eyes, and relaxed herself. She had remembered the first time she had wings, and the incredible feeling that came with them; the slight twitching of every primary stretching out, touching the sky from between her shoulder blades, fluttering as her heart steadied within her chest. A powerful force emerged from the unicorns back, causing her to fall to the ground as they took shape; unlike before, there were no feathers, only thin pieces of skin that resided between bone. Indeed these wings were far more different than the spell from Starswirl; they were of her flesh and bone, not magic. Moonscar had not been changed, a promise that Bloodfang made sure to keep, but had retained the abilities given by his race; frightening it was to discover this new found power, but at the same time, so captivating by the possibilities that came with having it.

Pulling herself up from the cool ground, Moonscar spread her wings till the very ends reached up; the young unicorn gazed upon her new appendages in complete fascination, awe struck by how natural they felt to her. A pregnant pause went by as Moonscar adjusted to this new feeling; seconds later, the unicorn looked into Bloodfang's red stare, fire burning within her dark-brown eyes. The demon within her had awaken, baring its fangs and claws, ready to tear apart the very cause of its relentless rage; Moonscar's anger had been spurn to an all time high, unyielding until it satisfied it's lust for blood, indeed it was a very primitive urge, but an urge none the less.

**Moonscar: "**Bring him down. Let him not gain one more mile."

**Bloodfang: "**As you wish."

**Moonscar: "**...Wait! Keep him alive. No pony is to send him to hell but me."

**Bloodfang: "**Very well, little unicorn. **(Screeches)"**

Bloodfang's herd began to swarm the skies in search of Greywind; the old stallion was moving faster than he ever had done in his entire life, trying desperately to gain some distance between him and his enemy. Greywind could sense a disturbance rising in the air, an unfamiliar force that shook his very being; something was coming, and it was gaining on him with an unnatural speed. A terrifying sound hit his ears once again as he charged out of the forest; his hooves were on fire now, stomping harder and harder with each impact, even his chest heaved with an intense burning that ceased to cool. No matter what he felt or heard, Greywind could not look back, his very life depended upon it; death would surely be inevitable at this point, and it would not end as quickly as it came. A few swipes came zipping by at Greywind's sides, while a cold breeze covered the land; a large shadow seemed to be the cause of this unusual phenomenon, and it was starting to encase the frantic stallion.

Like a deer being chased by a pack of wolves; Greywind was kept in one spot at all times, never allowed to break away, never given the opportunity change direction, and yet he was still managing to keep his hooves from stopping. The swarm tried to keep the feeble stallion from reaching the battlefield, but found the task far more difficult than keeping him in the same spot; it seemed that Greywind had still retained a little bit of his magic, and was able to keep the bat-ponies at bay. The foolish stallion was indeed a fighter to the bitter end; he was close now, only a few more feet away from the war zone, and only moments away from ridding himself of theses long fanged blood suckers.

While Greywind desperately fought his way through the swarm of bat-ponies; Discord, and Pearlfin, were fighting an even bigger fight, one that proved far more challenging than they had expected.

**Discord:"(Roars) **Filthy beast!"

**Pearlfin: "**Hang on! I'll help you!"

**Discord: "**What!? Where's Moonscar!?"

**Pearlfin: "**Greywind went after Celestia, so Moonscar went after him."

**Discord: "**You're joking, right!? Dammit! We need to kill this thing! I could really use her help."

**Pearlfin: "(Unsheathed sword) **My words exactly."

With not a moment of hesitation, Pearlfin charged forward, kicking herself into the air with her blade high above her head; a quick slash uptop the Monger's head, was enough to knock the foul creature to it's side, but not enough to cause a substantial amount of damage. As hard as he tried, Discord could not cause even the slightest bit of injury towards the Monger; on the other hand, Discord was starting to feel his power weaken with each passing second. Pearlfin might have been strong enough to help him, but even she was no match for this invincible beast; they needed to do something else, something that no one had tried, something that no one had ever thought to do, but what?

**Pearlfin: "(Stabs Monger in the side) **Any ideas as to how we're going to kill this thing?"

**Discord: "**Don't you think that if I knew how, I would have already done it!?"

**Pearlfin: "**That bad, huh? So I guess we just fight on till it eats us?"

**Discord: "(Slashes at Monger) **To hell with that! I'm not becoming this one's food! Let alone the shit that it leaves afterwards!"

**Pearlfin: "**Does it have a weakness or- Whoa! **(Jumps out of the way)"**

**Discord: "**All I know is that if Greywind dies, this thing will be sent back to hell where it belongs."

**Pearlfin: "**Couldn't we just go after him instead? Find Moonscar, and help her end Greywind?"

**Discord: "**I doubt it. Especially since **(Roars and slashes) **this thing will probably be following us the whole time!"

**Pearlfin: "**It will follow us if we go after them?"

**Discord: "**Are you deaf!? I just said it will! That bastard gave it an order to attack me, and its doing just that!"

**Pearlfin: "**Hm….how fast are you?"

**Discord: "**What!?"

**Pearlfin: "**Do you have enough power to fly? If so, how fast can you fly?"

**Discord: "**I- **(Receives cut from Monger) **Damn! I can fly fast! Why?"

**Pearlfin: "**I have a plan. We need to kill the master in order for this beast to die, right? If its going to chase us, why not give it a bit of hell?"

**Discord: "...**I'm not to sure what you mean, but if its going to save our hides, then I'm listening."

The yellow eyed mare smiled mischievously at Discord; she did have a plan, but it would require a great amount of effort on both their parts.

**Discord: "(Falls to the ground) **Well!? What's the plan!?"

**Pearlfin: "(Looks around) **There! You see those rocks? I'm going to distract him, but I need you to get over there, and wait for my signal. All you need to do is get him to charge you, understand?"

**Discord: "**...This doesn't sound like it was well thought out."

**Pearlfin: "**Just trust me! I know what I'm doing! I just need you to cooperate with me, okay?"

**Discord: "(Groans from pain) **Fine! At this rate, I'm going to be broken to bits."

**Pearlfin: "**Good. Wait for me to signal, and be ready to take off; we are not staying here another minute."

The young pegasus charged at the Monger, sword at the ready to strike it's side; she needed to buy enough time for her plan to work, and this was the best way to do it. A few strike to the Monger was all it took; the beast was furious with the action of the yellow eyed mare, roaring at her in a fit of rage, tearing apart trees, and bushes just to get to her. Pearlfin had the advantage despite the lack of magic; quick on her feet, and even beyond that when it came to flying, she was indeed the very incarnation agility and speed. The Monger thrashed everything in its path, practically destroying the very ground that was violently pulled up with each root that was ripped from within it. Discord crawled his way towards the pile of rocks as Pearlifn had instructed; groaning in pain from his injuries, the draconequus stood on all fours, picking up a small stone in his tail, and waiting for the silver mane beauty to give her signal.

**Pearlfin: "(Kick the Monger in the face) **Heh, I must say that your face looks a lot better with my hoof in it. **(Sees Discord) **Perfect. Now Discord!"

**Discord: "(Flings stone at Monger's head) **Hey you! **(Smirks) **Remember me!? Come on! Give me all you got! I'm waiting for you!"

The Monger glared at his foe; snarling with foamy drool dripping from his mouth, digging in his claws, and roaring out as it dashed out towards Discord. Bending his knees as he prepared to make one big jump; Discord looked at the monstrous being, who picked up speed with each stride, stumbling a bit, and yet unwilling to stop in its conquest to attack the draconequus. As the Monger reached the last few feet, it leapt up into the air, arms fully extended, mouth wide open, and claws ready to snag the scaly hide of Discord; taking in one last deep breath, Discord sprung up into the air, so fast that even he could not feel his legs push up.

A loud crash could be heard as the Monger collided into the large pile of rocks; Discord hovered in the air above the creature, watching it thrash and howl in pain from hitting the hard stone.

**Pearlfin: "**Come on! We have to hurry back before it catches us."

**Discord: "**Are you sure this will work?"

**Pearlfin: "**Only one way to find out."

The young mare lead Discord to the direction where Moonscar went after Greywind; it was more than likely that Moonscar had finally caught up with him, and had saved Celestia in the process. Even so, Pearlfin needed to get her and Discord to Moonscar, and she needed to do it fast; if the Monger could not be beaten by such a powerful creature of chaos, then perhaps killing it's master would be the solution.

**Discord: "**So why are are we fleeing exactly?"

**Pearlfin: "**We are not fleeing! And if we were, why would I have us fly so close to the trees?"

**Discord: "...**You want the damn beast to chase us!? I thought the plan was to have it hurt itself, then use the opportunity to escape."

**Pearlfin: "**That's only part of the plan. You and I cannot take on this creature alone, but maybe if we had some more help from the soldiers, they could subdue the beast, while we try to kill Greywind."

**Discord: "**We don't even know if Moonscar has caught, or if she's still alive! What will we do if Greywind disappears!?"

**Pearlfin: "**Have a little faith, will you! I may not know much about that young mare, but I do know that she is the kind of pony who would kill herself trying. Moonscar would fight on till her last breath; am I wrong?"

**Discord: "...**You said she went after Greywind, right? That mare has the nerves to take on the most powerful beings in all the world, with or without magic; however, even she has a limit, and I don't know if she has reached it. I fear that she is at the very thresholds of her peek, but I hope that she still has enough in her to take down this monster, and restore balance to this world."

**Pearlfin: "**If you really believe that, then help me get this monster to an area where we can have better control over it."

**Discord: "(Chuckles) **I don't think that will be a problem. **(Hears Monger) **Our friend has finally caught up with us. Shall we give him a chase to remember? **(Grins)"**

**Pearlfin: "(Smiles) **Music to my ears."


	69. Swarm

**Ch.69**

**Eclipse: "(Looks at Cornflower) **General! I don't think we can hold them off for much longer!"

**Cornflower: "**Just a little longer! Don't give up just yet!"

Cornflower had managed to hold the front as long as she could, but was now feeling the strain as her soldiers fell by the minutes; it wouldn't be long now before she joined her comrades in the sanctity of the afterlife. Steelwind and Scarletthunder were trying their best to reach the copper colored mare; she was just too far for them, caught in a turbulent of chaos that seemed to grow more erratic. Suddenly a sharp pain hit the back of Cornflower, causing her to buckle her knees; falling to the ground, the young mare was not able to be seen by Steelwind and Scarletthunder. The two ponies thought for certain, that the poor young general had been sent to the clouds above; however, Cornflower was not dead yet, she had merely stumbled in the presence of being sliced in the back. The young mare was surrounded now, looking into the dead eyes of her enemies; no longer able to stand, Cornflower braced herself for what she thought would be her last moments alive.

**Cornflower: "(**No regrets. I have no regrets. Ari…..forgive, my love.)"

**(Odd sound coming from the distance) **

**Cornflower: "**Huh? **(Looks up) **What on earth?"

Death had not yet come for Cornflower, not yet, and it was all thanks to the odd sounds coming from the distance; both armies had stopped their fighting, and had turned their attentions towards the sky. Dark looking figures had overtaken the sky above, screeching loudly, and swooping down on one particular figure; whomever it was that they were after, was making their way in the direction of the two armies.

**Titan: "**Sir! You need to come see this!"

**Tinshield: "**Hm? What is it?"

**Titan: "(Points) **Look! What is that?"

**Tinshield: "**What the hell…...Get me a scope."

**Titan: "**Right away sir!"

**Tinshield: "(**What is that? Are those bats? What are they after? Hm…..it looks like its moving. Odd. I wonder what that could be?)"

**Titan: "(Hands over telescope) **Here you are sir."

**Tinshield: "(Takes telescope)...**That's odd. It looks like they're chasing a….wait a minute. What's that on their ba-...Oh no! SOLDIERS! PREPARE FOR BATTLE! WE MOVE NOW!"

**Titan: "**Sir!?"

**Tinshield: "**I SAID PREPARE FOR BATTLE!"

**Titan: "**Yes sir!"

TInshield's soldiers had never seen him so angry before; just what had their leader seen that was so upsetting? The grey pegasi stallion's cheeks were flushed beet-red, his dark eyes flashed brightly, and his muscles twitched uncontrollably; as hard as it was to admit, he was starting to look like his fierce father.

**Tinshield: "**Soldiers! Your object as of right now, **(Points) **is to take down that pony! He has our princess, and is now being targeted by these unusual creatures! Protect the princess at all cost! MOVE OUT!"

The soldiers could not believe their ears; Tinshield had caught sight of Greywind running for his life, and had notice something familiar hanging off his back. Seeing Celestia's unconscious face covered with dirt and blood, caused something to snap within the young pegasi; he had always protected the princess since her birth, always ready to be at her service, never falling too short of elite bodyguard, and yet now she was at the mercy of a mad pony. Tinshield had waited long enough, he wasn't going to let Greywind take Celestia, and he wasn't going to wait for Moonscar any longer; if he wanted to save the princess, then he had to move now.

While Tinshield lead his unit down from the clouds, Moonscar was cutting through the air with unimaginable speed; she was close to reaching Greywind, so close that she could smell the blood coming from Celestia. The young mare had him in plain sight, front in center, and right where she had wanted him; it would only take just a few seconds for her to tackle him down, simple enough, but there was just one more problem that made this simple plan become impossible to pull off. Tinshield was closing in fast, and from what it looked like, both his unit and Bloodfang's herd, would clash in an uproar of violence; Moonscar had to stop this, and she needed to do it quickly before anymore unnecessary blood was spilled.

**Moonscar: "(Looks at Bloodfang) **Tell your herd not harm the pegasi unit in the opposite direction!"

**Bloodfang: "**But what about the running stallion?"

**Moonscar: "**It's alright. I'll handle this; you and the others go down there to help my comrades. Make sure they know you mean them no harm, and if you can, look for my cousin; her name is Cornflower."

**Bloodfang: "**Cornflower? Mare or stallion?"

**Moonscar: "**She's a mare, a unicorn like me."

**Bloodfang: "**Understood; I'll find this Cornflower mare. Good luck, little unicorn. **(Lets out big screech)"**

Bloodfang pulled away from Moonscar's side, taking the enormous swarm with him, and down to where Cornflower and the others stood, completely frozen by seeing the swarm turn towards their location.

**Crow: "**Father? Why aren't we following her?"

**Bloodfang: "**Little unicorn wants us to help comrades. She will take on crazy stallion alone."

**Crow: "...**Are all unicorns like that?"

**Bloodfang: "**Maybe. She also said find mare named, Cornflower. Keep sharp eye out for this mare."

**Crow: "**Yes father."

While some panicked, others embraced for what hell was about to be unleashed upon them; Cornflower's could only stare as the large swarm swooped down, not even able to notice the demonic soldier behind her, ready to strike. Barely a second had passed before the copper colored unicorn noticed the something pass by her; she heard it cry out as it sunk it's long fangs into the dark soldier behind her, realizing at that moment that she had almost been sent to an early grave. Crow had cleared the area surrounding Cornflower, ensuring that all were safe from these demons; the rest of his father's herd did the same, attacking only the dark soldiers, and protecting the Equestrian soldiers.

**Crow: "(Spits out blood) **Don't be afraid. **(Looks at Cornflower) **We are here to help."

**Cornflower: "**Y-you are? But why?"

**Crow: "**We are following orders from brown unicorn."

**Cornflower: "**...Moon? Moonscar!? She sent you!?"

**Crow: "**Yes. Are you able to stand?"

**Cornflower: "(Groans) **Afraid not."

**Crow: "**Then perhaps you can tell me who is leader?"

**Cornflower: "...(Coughs) **I am one of them, my name is Cornflower."

**Crow: "**Cornflower? Hm….You come with me."

**Cornflower: "**What?"

**Crow: "(Picks up Cornflower) **Father said to find you, so now I shall bring you to him."

**Cornflower: "**Whoa! Wait a minute! What does he want with me!?"

The young mare was not one to give up without a fight, but found that she had no strength left stop Crow from carrying her to his father; looking around, the young mare noticed the odd looking ponies, helping out her soldiers as though they had been apart of the army. It made no sense, why hadn't her cousin told her about these new found allies? More importantly, why did they want to help? These ponies were not well liked among the three races, mainly because they were different; such poor creatures were often the subject of ridicule, prejudice, and fear. Such ponies that only came out at night, could never really trust any other being, and yet Moonscar had befriended them; it was an incredible feat, one that could not even be reached in legendary folk-lore.

**Gia: "**What have you go there, Crow?"

**Crow: "**Father wanted this mare. He said that little unicorn wanted us to find her."

**Fawn: "(Sniffs Cornflower) **She smells like brown filly. The blood is the same, its aroma is is almost identical."

**Cornflower: "**B-blood?...Oh! My back! I forgot about it. I was attacked from behind; I had almost forgotten that I was injured."

**Crow: "**Let us get you to father, before you bleed to death."

**Cornflower: "**Wait! What about Moonscar? Where is she?"

**Crow: "**Little unicorn went off to chase crazy stallion. He has princess with him."

**Cornflower: "**What!? Oh no….we have to go back! She may need our help!"

**Crow: "**Don't worry, the pegasus army was headed in her direction."

**Cornflower: "**They're attacking now!? What is Tinshield thinking!? Its too soon for him to attack!"

**Gia: "**Too soon? Why too soon?"

**Cornflower: "**The beast….did she say anything about the beast?"

**Fawn: "**No. She called upon us to help her retrieve princess, but then changed her mind, and told us to help you."

**Cornflower: "**I was afraid of that."

**Crow: "**Why afraid?"

**Cornflower: "**If she hasn't killed the beast yet, then its only a matter of time before it comes here. Tinshield was suppose to wait for the signal; what could he possibly be trying to accomplish by being so foolish!?"

**Gia: "**Is there anything we can do to help?"

**Cornflower: "(Points) **Over there, you will find a white mare, her name is Blizzard. Tell her what happened, and to prepare for worst. **(Looks at Crow) **You said you were taking me to your father? Let us hurry, I feel that we are running out of time."

**Crow: "**As you wish. Gia! Fawn! Do as she says, and hurry back."

**Fawn: "**Yes brother."

**Gia: "**Be safe. We will be back soon."

Gia and Fawn quickly took to the skies, speeding off to find Blizzard, while their brother Crow took Cornflower to their father; no a signal soul knew of what happened to the Monger, and those that did, were scattered across the battlefield.

**Moonscar: "**(You're all mine, Greywind. No more running away.)"

Unaware of what was brewing back at the war zone; Moonscar continued to close in on Greywind, making sure that he would not escape her, and that he would pay for hurting her princess. Like a hawk striking with its talons, the young mare zoomed in on her target, tackling the fleeing stallion, throwing him slightly into the air; Celestia unconscious form had also been flung into the air, falling rapidly to hard earth below. Moonscar had tried to reach her beloved as best she could, but missed her hoof by only an inch; however, despite Moonscar failing to catch Celestia, the young alicorn did not hit the ground. Holding her tightly to his strong body, was none other than Tinshield; never had Moonscar been so happy to see the grey stallion, then at that moment. The young mare's eyes swelled up with tears, no amount of words could describe her gratitude towards her teacher; TInshield had been the big brother she had been denied her entire life, coming to her aid as he done since day one.

**Moonscar: "**Tin….**(Sniffs) **thank goodness."

**Tinshield: "**What on earth have you been doing!?"

**Moonscar: "**I went to go face Greywind with Discord. I almost had him, but he blasted me before I could send him to judgement. When I caught up to him, I noticed that he had Tia…..I didn't know that she followed me…..Oh Tin** (Tears up)**, I'm such a failure. I couldn't protect her."

**Tinshield: "(Sighs) **Do not make the same mistakes that my father, and Greywind have done; it will be the end of you, and everything that you have fought so hard to get."

**Moonscar: "**I know Tin…..I messed up, I messed real bad."

**Tinshield: "(Sighs)**...**(Checks Celestia) **Hmm….you're in luck, she's still alive."

**Moonscar: "**She is!?"

**Tinshield: "**We need to get her to the camp. The medics may be able to save her, but we need to do it now, she's lost too much blood."

**Celestia: "(Groans weakly) **M-Moon?"

**Moonscar: "**Tia! **(Hold Tia) **Oh love, **(Cries) **I'm so sorry, please forgive?"

**Celestia: "...**M-my….wings. It hurts…..(**Whimpers) **it hurts love."

**Moonscar: "**I know, its alright. We're going to get you some help."

**Greywind: "(Chuckles) **You arrogant brat! You really think that I'm going to let you go? I'm not finished with you yet!"

**Moonscar: "(Growls) **I'm not going to run you bastard! You hurt my princess, and now, I'm going to make you feel pain like you never have before."

**Greywind: "(Grins) **I don't think so, Moonscar."

An odd chill traveled down the young unicorn's spine; Greywind had been trying to elude her this whole time, and now he just stared at her with a maniacal smile, chuckling madly to himself. The earth beneath Moonscar's hooves began to shake furiously, rattling not just her, but the soldiers that stood as still as they could; the very armor that they wore shook, their weapons and shields clanged, and with the growing intensity of the quake, made sound echo louder and louder.

**Tinshield: "**Moon? I think we may have a problem."

The pegasi stallion was not too far from the truth; in the distance was none other than Pearlfin and Discord, flying desperately with the Monger right at their heels, and heading straight towards the battlefield.

**Discord: "**The Monger approaches! The Monger approaches!"

**Pearlfin: "(Looks around) **Soldiers! Prepare for battle!"


	70. Cowardly Cry

**Ch.70**

It was a terrifying scene to behold as the soldiers were confronted with the enormous creature; one could not help but feel terror as several bodies were thrown up into the air by the beast's large head, crushed violently underneath its sharped clawed feet, and torn to bits by its spear like teeth. The beast had continued to mow down everything, and everyone in it's path; Moonscar and Tinshield looked on in horror, a cascade of anger coursing through their veins, while a fire started to burn within the pits of their stomachs.

**Tinshield: "**I think I've had just about enough of this. **(Unsheathes sword)**"

**Moonscar: "(Opens wings) **Its time to end it all, Tin. No more delays."

**Tinshield: "...**You have…...when….how did you-"

**Moonscar: "**I'll explain later."

With no more words to speak, the two warriors turned to face Greywind once more; burning their eyes into him, readying themselves as they prepared to charge, and send the maniacal stallion, to the never ending fires below. Before the two could push off with their unit in toe; the Monger wrapped itself around Greywind, molding into his flesh, transforming the stallion into something most vile. Greywind had morphed into something beyond that of recognition; one could no longer tell if he were pony or beast anymore, there was simply no clear sign that he ever was anything other than what he had just become. Greywind had become grotesque in his new form; flailing about as his bones cracked, crying out as his skin stretched from the huge masses that grew underneath, stomping on the earth as his teeth grew and cut his lips, and sharp horns ripped through the flesh upon his skull.

**Moonscar: "**Tin, we need to get Tia out of here."

**Tinshield: "...**Titan!"

**Titan: "**Yes sir!?"

**Tinshield: "(Hands over Celestia) **Take the princess to the medical tent immediately. Do not stop for anything, you must get her there no matter what, is that understood?"

**Titan: "**Yes sir!"

In the corner of his eye, Tinshield could see the young unicorn slightly shaking where she stood, and yet this was not out of fear, but out of anger; the aura around the young mare was ablaze, seething with an intensive fiery glow, almost spiteful in how it lashed out. It had all finally come down to this, one last hoorah before the bell had toll, and by the looks of things, it was about to get a whole lot worse; never had anypony see such a creature so foul, even the history books that would later come, would never record another beast quite like the Monger.

**Pearlfin: "**Where is Cornflower!?"

**Eclipse: "**She's been kidnapped, captain!"

**Pearlfin: "**What!? By whom!?"

**Eclipse: "**A-a bat-pony!"

**Pearlfin: "**And none of you bothered to do anything about it!? Such incompetence! And you call yourselves soldiers!"

**Discord: "**Oh quit it, would you! Those bat-ponies are here to help us! Moonscar called upon them to assist in this war. They are your allies, not your enemy; Cornflower is probably alright, they may have taken her for a good reason, so stop assuming the worse, and cut your soldiers some slack!"

**Eclipse: "**She sent them? To help us?"

**Pearlfin: "**How did she even earn their trust!? Those ponies are beyond dangerous! They won't even come near our kind! How in all of Equestria, did she manage to do that!?"

**Discord: "(Laughs) **And Greywind calls Moonscar the fool. That unicorn knows more about understanding and trust, than any of you; it is no surprise that she has managed to come this far, and it will be no surprise when she has become a legend for everything that she is about to do."

The end was nearing, all the main players were once again gathered; soon, it would be their time to shine, to end the suffering, to stop the madness that plagued their beloved home, and to bring forth something that would transcend into the near future.

**Cornflower: "**So why have you brought me here?"

**Crow: "**Father will explain everything."

**Cornflower: "**Father?"

**Crow: "**Father! We have brought unicorn. She claims to be Cornflower."

**Bloodfang: "(Looks at Cornflower, and takes in scent) **You smell like other mare. You are cousin of other little unicorn; we are at your service, whatever you ask, we shall do."

**Cornflower: "**Hmm, is that so? Well then, you can start by telling me where my crazy cousin is?"

**Bloodfang: "**She went after crazy stallion. He had princess with him, and angered little unicorn; she is out for blood now, thirsty to spill the master of that unholy beast."

**Cornflower: "**He has Celestia!?"

**Bloodfang: "**Yes. And she did not look to well. Her blood filled the air when we gave chase, she may be hurt."

**Cornflower: "...**...Damn. Its probably too late, but I think we can still help Moon….Follow me. We are going to clear a path; I need to help Steelwind and Scarletthunder, they're still fighting out there, and we need them in case all else fails."

**Bloodfang: "**Clear path you say? **(Smirks) **That should be no problem."

**Cornflower: "(Eyes and horn glow red) **No, it won't. Follow me, comrade."

A large sonic boom erupted, echoing in the distance along with a flare of deep red sparks that illuminated the land, while waves of it's immense power vibrated among the massive army; Steelwind himself, stumbled for a moment, gasping for air as the air was knocked from within him. 'What on earth was that?' The old stallion turned to see a fiery blaze of light, shimmering brightly as it pushed forward through the dark army, a herd of bat-ponies following it's path; whatever it could be, was making it's way towards the stallion and his lover.

**Scarletthunder: "**Love…...what is that?"

**Steelwind: "**I'm not sure, but it looks like we may have some more trouble coming our way."

**Scarletthunder: "**Greywind surely has a few good tricks up his sleeve."

**Steelwind: "**I don't think so, love."

**Scarletthunder: "**And what makes you say that?"

**Steelwind: "**Look! **(Points) **That light…...its pushing the demons aside. Why would it do that? It would make no sense to kill off your own soldiers during a battle."

**Scarletthunder: "**Do you think it could be…."

**Steelwind: "(Sighs) **She fought hard, dear….but even so, she had her limits. We saw her go down, its not likely that she's still…."

**Scarletthunder: "(Tears up) **The poor dear. Princess Ari will be so devastated when she hears."

**Steelwind: "**I know, believe me love, I know."

**Scarletthunder: "...**Maybe we should call for Blizzard? If Cornflower is dead, we are going to need somepony else to assume command."

**Steelwind: "**...Give the signal then. Let her know to come, quickly now. The light is drawing near, and I don't think I can hold it off."

The sound of a battle horn hit Blizzard's ears; turning to her unit, the young mare could see the paled expressions upon her soldier's faces, and it did not please her in the least. The earth pony sighed to herself; Echo could see her friend's discomfort, and tried comforting the white mare as best she could.

**Echo: "**Are you alright, Blizzard?"

**Blizzard: "...**Yes, dearheart. I'm fine, but they aren't."

**Echo: "**Do you think our unit will follow?"

**Blizzard: "**I'm not too sure."

**Echo: "**Are you afraid? Its alright if you are."

**Blizzard: "(Chuckles) **I would be lying if I said 'no'."

**Echo: "(Smiles softly) **You're not alone. I'm a bit afraid myself; this is not something that we have faced before, and certainly not with just the two of us."

**Blizzard: "**...I guess it is hard to believe that Berry and Spade are gone. Who would have thought that we would be the last? Of course….**(Laughs) **I don't plan on being alone anymore."

**Echo: "**Hm?"

**Blizzard: "**If we win this war, I'm retiring my sword. I've longed to have my very own land, a place to tend to like my parents before me, my little patch of heaven; it would be nice to start a family, I've always wanted one. I could never shake the emptiness within my heart after I lost my family; growing up with a family of eight, you never really felt lonely. I'd give up the glory of winning battles, and medals, just to have that feeling again; I've just have had enough of bloodshed and violence, it dims the soul after so many years, and I have had more than my fill of it."

**Echo: "**Y-you want to go off….w-with that stallion, don't you?"

**Blizzard: "**...Yes, I want him to come with me; he will make a great husband and father. I would like you to join us too, Echo."

**Echo: "**Huh!? M-me!? Come along?"

**Blizzard: "**Of course sweetie. You and I are not meant for this kind of life; never have, never will, and never shall. If our village had never been destroyed, we would still be working on our families land; me harvesting vegetables and fruit, you picking the new herbs used for potions and medicines. There would never be a need for us to charge into battle; granted, it has been an adventure to remember, but I'm ready to settle down, and I want you to can come along, but only if you want."

**Echo: "(Tears up) **You really mean that?"

**Blizzard: "(Nuzzles cheek) **Of course. What kind of sister would I be to leave you alone?"

**Echo: "(Hugs Blizzard tightly) **I do…..**(Sniffs) **I want to come with you."

**Blizzard: "**If we make it out of here, I promise to take you with me and Tin; we'll start our own farm, and begin a new life for ourselves."

**Echo: "**No more fighting?"

**Blizzard: "**No more fighting, love. We've paid our dues, now its time to start living again."

**Echo: "(Wipes eyes) **One last time?"

**Blizzard: "(Smiles) **One last time, together."

From the very moment they were born, Blizzard and Echo had been the best of friends; the two had grown up together, and had shared both the highs and lows of life. As they had done so many times before; Blizzard and Echo, were going to stand side by side, and head towards the cry of battle. It was hard to believe that this feeling was so new, almost foreign to the two mares, and yet they could not easily shake free of this new sense; in the beginning, there had been just four of them, four good friends, four loving sisters, and now there only remained two. Berry had met her end down the beast's belly, trying her best to protect the ones she loved, knowing that her efforts would not be enough; Spade, on the other hand, would remain a forgotten memory by those who remained of the small group, forever shamed by her cowardice act of fleeing, and never again mentioned among them.

**Blizzard: "**Listen closely, my comrades! The time for us to meet the beast has come! Let us face our enemies as one force-"

**Sparks: "**Are you mad! You want us to go and face that thing!?"

**Ruby: "**If the mighty Steelwind was unable to defeat such a beast, then why should we even try?"

**Wood Chip: "**I say we retreat! Leave this place before we end up like our other comrades!"

**Sparks: "**We have families at home waiting for us, what of them!? Are you going to tell them how you sent us to be fed to that demon!? We all know that you won't!"

**(Unit erupts into shouting)**

**Ruby: "**It is not fair for you to send us out there! We would be slaughtered in minutes!"

**Archer: "**We are not going to throw away our lives for something so petty! If you are so willing to die, then leave us out of it!"

**Blizzard: "...**Petty…...you think that what we are doing is petty?..."

**Echo: "**B-Blizzard?...Calm down. Its alri-"

**Blizzard: "**YOU MORONS! FOOLS! SELFISH, ARROGANT, DOGS!

The earth pony roared at her unit, eyes full of fire, teeth grinding hard, and a fierce snort coming from her nose; her comrades shook in their hooves from their leader's sudden outburst. They had overstepped their boundaries, crossed the thresholds into hell, and had they had done it to the wrong pony; Blizzard was the last pony you wanted to show fear to, especially after the incident with Spade.

**Blizzard: "**Is this how you show your loyalty to your homeland!? By barking at me about how its unfair to send you into battle!? You dare call yourselves soldiers, and yet you turn yeller the moment you have to prove it!? Cowards is what you are, good for nothing cowards who turn tail when things get tough! If you're so afraid of losing your lives, then don't bother returning home; there will be nothing to come back to, nothing that you have earned to call your own, nothing! I won't stop those of you who want to stay, you can go find a hole to rot in if thats how you feel. For those of you who are willing to fight off this threat, follow me, and leave behind these sorry excuses for soldiers."

Blizzard marched on with Echo at her side, seething with rage as she cursed under her breath; what fools they were, did they actually think that they would never have to fight? That being a soldier was all fun and games? Pathetic, every last damn one of them; such cowards, no need for them, nothing but useless husks that will eventually wither in the face of danger.

**Echo: "**What are we going to do now!? We need them to-**(Hears shouting) **Huh!? What on earth!?"

**Tibbs: "**Wait for us! We want to fight beside you commander!"

**Black Chain: "**Please!? We would never abandon you! You are our fearless leader!"

**Vanity: "**How dare you call us cowards! We'll show you what kind of soldiers we are!"

**Frex: "**Please lead us into battle! We are willing to fight! Please wait!"

**Echo**: "...B-Blizzard…..Are they really…...?"

**Blizzard: "(Chuckles) **Insult them to their faces, criticize their loyalty, call them cowards with utmost honesty, and they follow you straight into the fires of Hades just to prove you wrong. I knew that not all of them would stand for such disgraceful behavior; among the mice, beats the hearts of strong horses, fighting off that which tries to restrain them."

**Echo: "(Sighs and laughs) **Sometimes I wonder if you're really meant to be a farmer, or great warlord."

**Blizzard: "(Laughs) **My dear friend, anger often causes us to do the most incredible things out of spite. They want to make me eat my words, then by all means, I won't dare try to stop them from trying to do so."

Quickening her pace into a canter, the young earth pony pushed forwards the sounds of the horn; if there was ever a moment that Blizzard had felt great pride, it would have to be now. To feel the earth quiver from the hoof beats of her comrades, made the white mare's heart swell; oh how great it was to hear them shout, stomp, hit their shields, making themselves known to the enemy. Blizzard may have had the heart of a farmer, but her spirit was that of a true warrior, a warrior that inspired courage from the very depths of one's heart; her strong words had sparked a fire within the few brave soldiers that had decided not to run. Indeed, there were only a handful of them now, but they would fight with the strength of many; there were doubts anymore, no regrets any kind, and no fear that could stop these brave ponies now.

**Echo: "**Together."

**Blizzard: "(Smiles) **Together."


	71. Rebirth

**Ch.71**

**Greywind: "(Cackles) **I can't wait to paint the earth with your blood."

**Moonscar: "**You'd need to kill me first. **(Smirks) **So far you haven't done a great job in keeping that promise."

**Tinshield: "**This should be fun. They say that the beast is a demon among mortals, but all I see is a shameless coward, a weakling hiding behind dark magic; so much for being called Greywind the Mighty."

**Greywind: "(Laughs) **Oh this is just precious! You think that just the two of you are able to stop me!? There will be nothing left of you once I'm done, nothing, do hear me! NOTHING!"

Seething with anger that set their blood to a boil; the young unicorn and pegasi kicked off the ground, ready to strike down the evil that stood before them. The two warriors had an advantage over Greywind; not only could they attack from the ground, but through the air, a perfect combination for the duo as they hacked and slashed away. As much blood that was drawn from the engorged mass of solid flesh, nothing seemed to make the creature buckle from the pain, not even the most powerful of strikes could trip it; somehow, the demonic being was able to stand its ground, unfazed by anything the two could dish out. All the while, Tinshield felt a sick feeling grip at his stomach; could Moonscar be serious about dying here? Did she know something that she had failed to tell them? Is that why she wanted to face Greywind alone? Damn this mare, why was she so willing to give up her life? Why did she think that was fair? Whatever her reason, or mind set, it no longer mattered to him if she wanted to do this alone, he would defend her till his last breath.

Elsewhere, Steelwind and Scarletthunder could feel the energy of the powerful red ball as it engulfed all within it's path; the two ponies eyes widened when the large mass of crimson flames, flew into the air, and circled around them. Slowly the fiery ball disbursed into the air; gazing at the confused warriors with ruby colored eyes, and legs ablazed with her red magic, was none other than Cornflower.

**Cornflower: "(Smiles) **Miss me?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Corn!? You're alive!?"

**Cornflower: "**Of course I am! You didn't think that I would go down so easily, did you?"

**Steelwind: "**Its good to know that you're alright, but we still have a long way to go, and so little time left."

**Cornflower: "**I understand, which is why I was looking for you two. I only have so much magic left, and can barely stand without using it; we need to find Moonscar."

**Steelwind: "**Do you know where she is?"

**Cornflower: "**Down yonder. **(Points) **Our allies told me that she is there, and that she is facing Greywind as we speak."

**Steelwind: "(Sighs and chuckles) **Somehow that doesn't surprise me."

**Bloodfang: "**Cornflower? Do you require any further assistance?"

**Cornflower: "**I want you to cover us, we are going to head in that direction **(Points)**, do you think you can do that?"

**Bloodfang: "(Grins) **Whatever you ask, we shall do."

Rearing up on her hind legs, the copper colored mare charged forward with Steelwind and Scarletthunder right at her side; no more further interruptions, just one final dash towards destiny, and the end of this unforgivable war. In this moment of brief reflection that flashed within the thoughts and minds of Moonscar's friends; a series of emotions made themselves known, engraving all that had happened, and all that was to be for the few that remained standing. From the smell of blood, sweat, and fire seering the inside of their nostrils, to the cries and images of the unfortunate souls that lie in pieces along the land; this was the reality of war, not a game, nor a glorious idea, but a sad and devastating conundrum that lacked the compassion for all. Even death could not help but weep for the ones caught in the middle of such meaningless strife; so many lost in the unforgiving turmoil of violence, and forgotten as though they never were there to begin with. Heavy were their hearts upon seeing this happen to those that only moments ago, were laughing, singing, dancing, just enjoying the very gift of life; tears were shed for their sacrifices that they had made, but would not go unacknowledged by any who would reap the benefits of their most precious gift of all.

**Moonscar: "(Pants) **Tin? Are you okay?"

**Tinshield: "(Spits up blood) **N-never better."

**Moonscar: "**Can you still stand?"

**Tinshield: "**It doesn't matter anymore, I still have my wings; I will not leave you to fight on your own, so no sense in asking me how I feel."

**Moonscar: "(Breaths heavily) **You are a real fool, Tin. **(Smiles) **I won't ask you again, I promise, just try not die on me."

**Tinshield: "(Laughs and coughs) **I'll do my best."

**Greywind: "(Roars) **Filthy little worms!"

**Moonscar: "(Staggers and coughs) **Tin…...my legs are starting to go numb."

**Tinshield: "**Just a l-little more. I don't think he's going to last long."

**Moonscar: "**Yes bu-...**(Hears voices) **What was….**(Turns head)...**...Corn? Master?"

**Tinshield: "(Ears perk up) **Blizzard?"

**Moonscar: "**I think the cavalry has just arrived."

**Tinshield: "(Laughs and coughs) **Well, it looks like me and you live to fight another day."

**Moonscar: "**Not yet my friend. We have one more milestone before we call it quits, and it looks angry."

**Tinshield: "(Chuckles) **What's wrong!? Feeling trapped for once!?"

**Greywind: "**...**(Roars) **You all will die!"

Greywind charged at full force towards the two ponies in a blind rage; Tinshield stumbled to his knees, all four of his legs were too far weak to move, leaving the poor stallion at the mercy of the beast. To his surprise, Moonscar had thrown herself over the gray pegasi as a shield; the young mare had no intention of leaving him to be ripped apart by their enemy, nor fear of losing her own life. Before Greywind could grab hold of the brown mare, a big ball of heat pushed the monstrous demon to the side, sending him back several feet; the force was enough to make the ground pull from where it had rested for so long, leaving behind an open trench that stretched far and wide.

**Cornflower: "**My oh my, cousin. If you were so persistent in dying so soon, I would have given you a hoof."

**Moonscar: "**I wasn't trying to die!"

**Cornflower: "(Smiles) **I was merely joking; however, I think you may want to explain everypony else, as to why you went off on your own."

**Steelwind: "**I do believe your cousin has a point."

**Moonscar: "...**I am sorry, master. I didn't want anypony to be harmed, so I tried to stop Greywind before he-"

**Steelwind: "**Child! We are here to help you. The burden that you carry upon your shoulders, is not for you to carry on your own; we are here to lighten that weight, child. So please, let us help you?"

**Scarletthunder: "**We love you, dear. There is nothing that will stop us from protecting you, especially a beast like Greywind."

**Blizzard: "**What good is a family if we don't support one another, sweetie? We stand as one, together! A whole that remains solid against any force."

**Echo: "**Please Moon? Don't try to fight alone anymore."

How could she have been so blind? Granted a knight's life was about sacrifice, duty before one's own needs and desires, an ultimatum that gave up the value of life's own joys in exchange for a greater cause. Moonscar on the other hand, had been given a gift far too rare to pass up; her friends were there to protect her, to save her, to shield her as she had done for others.

**Cornflower: "**Stand up, cousin. Let us end this war."

**Moonscar: "**...**(Smiles) **Are you all with me?"

**Steelwind: "**Lead the way, child."

**Moonscar: "**Tin? Can you stand?"

**Tinshield: "(Staggers) **Give me an order, and I'll see it through."

Setting her sights on Greywind once more, the young mare took a few long breaths, letting the very essence of the air travel into her chest, and out her mouth; to think that it was this monster, this demon, this sad excuse for a stallion, that had made Moonscar choose this path of bloodshed and heartache. Her life had dramatically changed by the very hate that Greywind spread throughout Finch Willows; the unicorn's body began to twitch as though the nerves beneath her skin, remembered the very blade that marked it without mercy. Moonscar's brown irises flared with anger as the thoughts of father, mother, friends, and Tia, clouded and constricted her mind; how dare he touch them, riddle them with his filthy hooves, and claim to have the right to eliminate any whom he deemed unfit to live. Even as her thoughts dwelled within the need for revenge, Moonscar's feet threw themselves forward, and her horn burned with a platinum glow; following at the brown mare's heels, each pony valiantly pushed forward towards the end, and awaited their fates.

**Moonscar: "**For Equestria!"

**Greywind: "(Cackles) **All my enemies, come to take my life once again. After so many years, I can finally rid myself of these imputent wastes of flesh and blood."

He did not charge back, for he did not posses the strength to move his large body at such a short distance; if Greywind had any chances of fighting off Moonscar and her friends, he would need to reserve whatever power that had remained. It no longer mattered to him if he won this war; all the that mattered to him, was that Moonscar, and those that followed her lead, were eradicated from existence with no evidence of them ever leaving their mark upon the world. With his sharp fangs drooling with anticipation, and his sharp claws digging into the earth's soil; Greywind let out one final roar, before taking his last few steps to meet Moonscar. The stallion raised his hulky body with his hind legs, and looked down upon the young mare as she kicked off the ground to face him at his level; at that split second, both could almost feel the others breath touch their face, so close they were to one another at that brief moment. A flash of light zipped passed the two, bring with it a warm liquid, and iron like smell; Moonscar's hooves met Greywind's chest, bring the enormous stallion to the ground.

**Greywind: "**My eyes! My eyes!"

**Moonscar: "**Huh? What was-"

**Pearlfin: "**You lot started without me."

**Cornflower: "**Pearl! You're alive!"

**Pearlfin: "**Of course! I couldn't let you have all the fun."

**Greywind: "**Where are you!? Come and face me you cowards!"

**Pearlfin: "**A little gift for breaking my ribs earlier."

Thrashing out as his eyes stung with great pain; Greywind let loose the remains of his dark magic, covering all within a flashover of hot light that forced them into the air. Feeling her strength waning from her body, Moonscar looked around at her beloved family; they had come so far, and fought with all their might, only to end up dying among the sickly land that Greywind had cursed. Gritting her teeth from the pain of pulling her body up from the dirt, the young mare stood as still as she could, mustering the power to hold herself from falling; breathing heavily as she stared at everything around her, Moonscar closed her eyes, and thought back to one the moment in which she felt at true peace. The flowers whose scent loomed within the breeze, the cool grass from underneath her hooves, the sound of laughter coming from Luna and Celestia, and of course the tiny little flower that sat proudly before her; this was her moment of peace, of true happiness, of great joy that had found her during a most frustrating time in her life.

**Moonscar: "(Tears) **I love you all."

The young mare's body grew light as it did that fateful day, her feet no longer touching the ground beneath, and her horn flickering with incredible power; it's light reached those that held a power far greater than that of Greywind's, and awoke the sleeping source within their hearts. Cornflower, Tinshield, Blizzard, Scarletthunder, and Pearlfin, arose from the ground; all five ponies, including Moonscar, brightly glowed as they created a radiant shine that engulfed the land. Greywind tried to run for cover as the luminous blanket covered him whole, encasing his entire body, and shaping it into something far more foreign than what was thought possible for magic. As Moonscar felt her body give way to gravity, she laid eyes upon what was left of Greywind; what remained of this cruel stallion, was a great tree that shimmered like crystal, with vines that weeped small orbs, and a star that rested at the very origin of it's branches. The unicorn could no longer keep her eyes from shutting, it was her time to go, no sense in fighting the inevitable now; with tears in her eyes, Moonscar smiled widely, knowing that she had done it, they had done it.

**Cornflower: "**M-Moon? **(Stumbles) **Are…**(Coughs) **you still alive?"

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **Not for long."

**Cornflower: "(Tears up) **Oy! **(Crawls close to Moon) **Don't…..**(Pants)...**say that."

**Moonscar: "**It's alright Corn. I've done what I set out to do. He can't hurt anypony…**(Coughs of blood)...**.anymore."

**Cornflower: "**What….about Celestia?"

**Moonscar: "**...Oh Tia…..forgive me lov….**(Closes eyes)..."**

**Cornflower: "**Hey! **(Grabs Moon) **You can't go! Not now! **(Sobs) **Come on dammit! **(Sniffs) **Oh no….You aren't done yet. **(Holds Moon closely) **Oh why? Why did it have to be you?...**(Cries) **Listen, I need you to wake up. Grandfather's soul won't rest until he sees you, he wants to say 'sorry,' he wants to hold you before he goes, but you have to wake up. **(Wipes eyes) **Moon, my dear cousin, please….**(Sobs) **please wake up."

Cornflower cried as she held her cousin close to her heart, soaking the young mare's black mane with her tears; oh the agony that ripped through her, shattering the hopes of what was never to be, and what could have been. It was over, it was truly over; nothing but the smell of fire and death lingered among the winds, casting a dark cloud of sadness that bitterly hung over the Equestrian army.


	72. Mysterious Symbols

**Ch.72**

Moonscar felt no pain as her body drifted weightlessly into what she thought, was her final destination into the afterlife; she had accepted her fate from the beginning of the war, and had no regrets to what was to come next. All the sorrow she had endured suddenly faded away; the only thing left for the young mare to do, was to let the warm embrace of death take her, filling her with the sweet smell of honey. Honey? Death smelled like honey? That couldn't be right, why in the world would death smell of honey?

**Sapphirerose: "**Wake up, dear."

**Moonscar: "(Groans and opens eyes)...**Huh? Mother?"

**Sapphirerose: "(Smiles) **Hello Moonscar."

**Moonscar: "(Tears up) **M-m-mother…**(Sniffles)"**

**Sapphirerose: "(Holds Moon tightly) **There, there, dear. Sssh, no more tears darling, I'm here."

**Moonscar: "**I-I **(Hiccups) **I missed you. **(Sobs)"**

**Sapphirerose: "**Easy, my love. **(Strokes head) **There now, no need to cry anymore, you're a big mare now."

**Moonscar: "(Swallows hard) **I'm just so happy to see you."

**Sapphirerose: "(Kisses forehead) **I know dear. I've missed you too, and so has your father."

**Moonscar: "**Is he here?"

**Sapphirerose: "**No love. It is only I."

**Moonscar: "**But…..why? Why didn't he come?"

**Sapphirerose: "**Because love, it is I that needs to help you move on."

**Moonscar: "**What do you mean?"

**Sapphirerose: "**I know that you blame yourself for what happened to me during the occupation of our village. That was not your fault, my dear. You had nothing to do with it, and I do not hate you for trying to help me. You did what any child would do for their suffering parent; I couldn't have been more proud of you then that day, just to see you do something as incredible as that, made my life feel all the more complete."

**Moonscar: "**Y-you don't hate me? Even though-"

**Sapphirerose: "**No! I could never hate you. I loved you the moment you came into mine and your father's life. I do not regret what has happened, nor do I mourn the end of what could have been a grand future for us. My dearest daughter, you have done what me and your father could only dream of, and you still have so far to go."

**Moonscar: "**...But mother, I'm dead. My life have been finished, done with, ended by-"

**Sapphirerose: "**Oh sweetheart. **(Cups Moon's face and smiles) **You are not dead. Only sleeping is all."

**Moonscar: "**I….I'm sleeping!? I thought…..But what about Greywind!? I used what was left of my power, I couldn't have survived, not after such a powerful spell!"

**Sapphirerose: "(Giggles) **My dearest daughter, you have your friends to thank for saving you; it was their magic that protected you, and that helped bind Greywind to the forest's soil till the end of time."

**Moonscar: "**S-so…..I'm not dead, but….will I wake up? Or will I stay like this?"

**Sapphirerose: "(Chuckles) **My dear, you are merely resting; your body took a lot of damage, and is trying to heal itself."

**Moonscar: "**How long will I be this way, mother?"

**Sapphirerose: "**Not very long, but I won't be the one to send you back."

**Moonscar: "**Send me ba-"

**Apollo: "**That would be my job."

**Moonscar: "**F-father!?"

**Apollo: "(Smiles) **My look how you've grown. Moonscar The Guardian; a perfect title if I do say so myself."

The young mare's eyes swelled with tears at the very sight of her father; it had been so long since she had last heard his voice, even the touch of his tan coat sent a wave of emotion through the unicorn's mind. To have him hold her as he had done when she was a little filly, had melted away all the bitterness that she had kept within her soul; here were her parents, hugging her, kissing her, stroking her mane softly, and giving her their love once more.

**Apollo: "**Hey now, why is my little princess crying? A brave warrior only sheds tears of joy, not ones of sadness."

**Moonscar: "**I don't want to leave you. **(Sniffles) **I can't lose you again."

**Apollo: "**Moon, you never lost us. We have always been with you, and we will continue to watch over you; you must go back though, there are others waiting for you, and they need you far more than us."

**Moonscar: "**Will I see you again?"

**Sapphirerose: "**Of course you will, dear. For now, Equestria needs you, and so does your princess."

**Moonscar: "**...Celestia…...Oh no. She must be so upset."

**Apollo: "**Perhaps, but she won't hate you forever; at least not with a little one on the way."

**Moonscar: "(Ears perk up) **Little one?"

**Apollo: "(Pushes Moon back) **So long, Moonscar."

The time with her parents had come to an abrupt end; regardless of the fact that she was falling into an endless void, Moonscar's mind swirled with her father's last words echoing through her ears. A little one? What little one? Wait, did he just push her off the….oh dear. Realizing all too late that she was falling, Moonscar could only close her eyes, and tightly hold herself as she was pulled down. For a time the world had gone silent, darkness had encased it's entire scenery, and everything was left empty; the young unicorn had thought she had ceased to exist, there was nothing left but a conscious mind, and a heavy feeling upon her chest.

**Celestia: "(Sobs)...**Moon….come back to me."

Six days ago, Moonscar had fallen into a deep sleep from which she could not be awoken from; the young mare would have been buried had it not been for Steelwind, had he not noticed his apprentice's faint breathing, she would have been taken for dead. It was time to return to Canterlot, and to get Moonscar to Doctor Twirl; the old earth pony might have been a quack, insane at times when it came to certain kinds of treatment, but he knew how to cure just about anything that came across his path. The journey back had taken two very long days; with so many that needed to be recovered, along with half the entire army wounded, or near death, such a thing had proven quite difficult. By the time they had reached Canterlot, many of the soldiers had collapsed from exhaustion; never had the king and queen seen such a sight within their long reign, not even the mysterious plague had compared to this. Immediately, King Solaris ordered his guards to round up volunteers within all of Canterlot; it did not matter the age, nor expertise in regards to medicine, but rather the willingness to care for their soldiers.

Not one dared to pass up such a task; every stallion, mare, colt, and filly, gathered whatever supplies they could give, and headed to the castle. Some had even traveled back to the battlefield to help find more of their comrades; all of Canterlot had been busy tending to their wounded, burying their dead, and sending word to the other territories for assistance.

**Doctor Twirl: "**Anything change since I left?"

**Celestia: "**Doctor Twirl?"

**Doctor Twirl: "(Feels Moon's head) **Hmmmmm….**(Checks inside of mouth) **A little dry, but not as much as before. **(Listens to heart)...**Surprisingly normal heartbeat, good, good. **(Checks eyes) **Pupils seem fine, nothing out of the ordinary. **(Scrunches forehead and sighs) **All her vitals are normal, but I don't think that she will be waking up anytime soon."

**Celestia: "**Is there nothing else you can do for her?"

**Doctor Twirl: "**Your majesty, I have tried everything that I could think of; all the medicines and potions that I have, or have sent for, have not done anything for Moonscar. She has over-strained her body, and now has put herself into a self induced coma; I am not too certain as to when she will awaken."

**Celestia: "**There must be another way! There has to!"

**Doctor Twirl: "**I am sorry, but she has pushed herself to a limit that she was not able to handle. It was a foolish move for her to do, especially after what happened the last time she did such a thing."

**Celestia: "(Glares) **Do not call her a fool! If you wish to keep your head, you will hold your tongue!"

**Doctor Twirl: "**Your majesty! I only say what is true. Moonscar is comatose because of the amount of power she has used; there is no sense in getting upset about it, she isn't dead yet."

**Celestia: "**Get out! I've heard enough! Guards!"

**Steelwind: "**Celestia!? What is the matter!?"

**Celestia: "**Remove him from my side!"

**Steelwind: "**Please, my princess, calm down. I will take the doctor to his chambers."

**Doctor Twirl: "**Goodness me, I've never seen her act like this."

**Steelwind: "**It's alright. I don't think she will be back to her old self until Moonscar wakes up; best to just keep certain things to yourself in the meantime, doctor."

**Doctor Twirl: "**I suppose so. Excuse me, but I need to tend to the wounded, and send out the messengers once again. **(Sighs) **It pains me to inform any family of their losses, but such a thing must be done, even if it is the worst part of my profession. Good day to you, Steelwind."

The past four days had not been the most pleasant in of all of Equestrian history; so many tears were shed among those who had lost family, friends, and neighbors. All had been affected by this tragic war, wallowing in pain and sorrow as they mourned those taken by the beast, almost melancholy as they continued on with the aftermath; not one was spared, not a single pair of eyes was dry, nor did the sounds of weeping cease as the moon took the place of the sun.

**Scarletthunder: "**Is Celestia alright, love?"

**Steelwind: "**Scarlet! You shouldn't be moving, not with your injuries! Please, go back to bed and rest."

**Scarletthunder: "(Laughs softly) **I'm fine, love. No need to act like an old mare; I've been through **(Winces in pain) **worse."

**Steelwind: "(Sighs) **You are going to be the death of me someday."

**Scarletthunder: "(Smiles) **You could do worse."

**Steelwind: "(Smirks) **Too late."

**Scarletthunder: "**How are the others doing? Have you checked on them?"

**Steelwind: "**Yes, I checked on them. Blizzard is still having some trouble moving due to her fractured chest, which the doctors say will take a couple months to heal, so she is to be on bed rest for awhile. Echo suffered from a minor concussion with a slight gash upon her forehead, she will have a scar, but nothing too severe. Tinshield's jaw is still broken along with his legs, he won't be able to eat anything solid, but it is only temporary till the holes from having his cracked teeth extracted, heal up. Pearlfin's nose has finally stopped bleeding, but her left eye is permanently damaged, she can't really see out of it till the swelling goes down; Doctor Twirl said the blood inside will eventually go away, but it will come back later."

**Scarletthunder: "**And what about Corn? Is she alright?"

**Steelwind: "**Well…..yes and no. Princess Ari is tending to her wounds, but she is also scolding her at the same time. Can't really blame her considering she went into labor two days ago, and is still fuming over Cornflower ripping most of her muscles; she isn't able to move, but I don't think she minds as long as Ari is there at her side."

**Scarletthunder: "**And what about you, love? Is your hoof still hurting you?"

**Steelwind: "**I only broke a little piece off."

**Scarletthunder: "**You split it in two, and then broke off half; I don't really think they call that a little piece."

**Steelwind: "**Says the one who has a broken shoulder, a badly cut ear, and a very bruised hip."

**Scarletthunder: "**I can still walk, my equilibrium isn't as off as yours, but I guess that's what happens when you lose hearing in one ear, and become blind in one eye. Honestly dear, you should at least get a cane to help you walk."

**Steelwind: "**You sound just like the other doctors. I will be fine; besides, why have a walking cane, when I have you to lean on?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Always a charmer, huh love?"

**Steelwind: "(Leans in)...**Scarlet, what is that around you?"

**Scarletthunder: "**Ah, oh this? I don't know, I thought you might have slipped it on me when I was recovering."

**Steelwind: "**I have never seen that necklace before."

**Scarletthunder: "**If you didn't give me it, then who did, and why does it have my cutie mark on it?"

**Steelwind: "(Looks at necklace closely) **Hm, it does have your purple wings. How strange; who would make such an item?"

The two were baffled by the necklace's sudden appearance, but figured that it was a gift of gratitude from some unknown pony; whatever the reason, the necklace was beautiful, and somehow brought a bit of warmth into the hearts of the two lovers. Hard as it was to believe that within the constant dismay of sorrow, happiness had manage to bloom; granted, not all were happy with how things had turned out, and Princess Ari was all the more willing to voice her opinion on such matters.

**Ari: "**You promised me you wouldn't do this!"

**Cornflower: "(Tries to get up) **Ari…**(Winces) **Okay, I can't get up. Ari dear, I know I broke my promise, but I couldn't just stand by and watch-"

**Ari: "**Don't give me that excuse! **(Tears up) **Because I've been sick over you all this time, our child was born a few days too soon; can you honestly be proud of your actions!? **(Sobs)"**

**Cornflower: "(Sighs) **Oh Ari…**(Slowly crawls out of bed)...**Ouch…**(Walks to Ari)..."**

**Ari: "(Sniffs) **What are you doing?"

**Cornflower: "(Staggers and reaches out) **C-come here."

**Ari: "**I don't want you to touch me! You're a horrible wife."

**Cornflower: "(Holds Ari tightly) **Yes I am, **(Sighs) **and I don't need you to forgive me, I'll love you even if you want to dance on my grave."

**Ari: "(Sniffs and nuzzles Corn)...**You idiot, I could never truly hate you."

**Cornflower: "(Chuckles and winces) **I wouldn't mind if you did. Now where is our child? I at least want to try and hold them."

**Ari: "**You shouldn't even be standing. Here, go lay down. I will bring our foal to you."

Trying her best to sit back on the bed; Cornflower watched Ari walk towards a small crib, and pick up a small blue bundle. Small whimpers could be heard as Ari softly shushed the little miracle in her arms; Cornflower gulped as Ari made her way back, nervous to see her first born.

**Ari: "(Sits next to Corn) **Meet our daughter, Fiore."

Cornflower's red eyes widened with amazement; the foal had a copper coat like hers, a green mane and tail with little red stripes, and Ari's beautiful blue irises.

**Cornflower: "**Fiore? You named our child flower?"

**Ari: "**You don't like it?"

**Cornflower: "**Like it? It's perfect. Fiore, our little flower."

**Ari: "**What do you think your grandfather will say?"

**Cornflower: "**I think he is going to be jumping for joy once he sees her."

**Ari: "...**What about Moonscar? Is she….."

**Cornflower: "**They say she's fine, but…..no one knows if she'll ever wake up."

**Ari: "**What about Celestia? How is she taking the news?"

**Cornflowers: "(Takes deep breath) **From what Steelwind has told me, she is a wreck. If not from her horn being cut off, or her wings being damaged, then from seeing Moon in the state she's in."

**Ari: "**Poor dear, I feel so awful."

**Cornflower: "**Luna isn't doing so well herself. Hasn't stopped crying once; its starting to worry the king and queen, they fear that she may make herself sick if she continues."

**Ari: "**Is there anything we can do?"

**Cornflower: "**I'm afraid not, Ari. I do know that Moonscar is a fighter, and that she will not just simply die, even if she is in a deep sleep."

**Ari: "...**Hm, oh! I almost forgot. **(Pulls out necklace) **You had this around your neck when they found you."

**Cornflower: "**Huh?"

Ari held out a gold necklace in front of Cornflower, who observed it carefully; the oddest thing that stood out about the mysterious piece of jewelry, was that it had the unicorn's cutie mark hanging at the end. A red flower with thorns that shined vibrantly, no doubt that this was indeed her cutie mark; such a lovely looking treasure, and yet the sight of it left one asking, where did it come from?

**(Back in the infirmary) **

**Echo: "**Do you two need anything?"

**Blizzard: "**I don't, but it may be a little too hard for Tin to say what he wants."

**Tinshield: "(Shakes) **Mmhm."

**Echo: "**Oh sorry! I forgot about your jaw."

**Tinshield: "**Mmmmmph! Mmnnnnmmm."

**Blizzard: "**Maybe we should get you something to write on, but then again you wouldn't be able to write anything down with your legs. **(Chuckles)**"

**Echo: "**It must be horrible to have no other way of communication."

**Blizzard: "**He'll be fine in a couple of months. By the Echo, **(Points to chest) **Do you know where this thing came from?"

**Echo: "**Hm? You don't either?"

**Blizzard: "**I woke up and found it on me. What do you think it could be?"

Echo took a good long look at the necklace that hung from Blizzards neck; a blue shield resided at the end, similar in appearance as the shield that Blizzard had for her cutie mark. It was not just the earth pony that had one resting on her neck; Tinshield had one wrapped around his neck as well, along with his silver tower cutie mark.

**Blizzard: "**Tin, you have one?"

**Echo: "**You guys don't have any ideas as to where they came from?"

**Blizzard: "**No. You woke up first, right? Did you see if anypony put these on us?"

**Echo: "(Shakes head) **When I woke up, I saw you two already resting in your beds, and with those strange necklaces on. Pearlfin had one too; it had her pink pearl cutie mark, an exact replica of what it really looks like. I don't know where they came from, or who gave them to you, but they must hold some significance. Why else would they have your cutie marks on them?"

Significance? If that was the case, then what kind of significance did these necklaces hold? No pony had a clue as to where they had come from, nor why they had the cutie marks of the ones who wore them. The only one who could possibly explain this, was Moonscar; however, the young mare would not be able to answer her friends while in a comma, but that was soon to change.

**Celestia: "**...Moon….I'm so sorry. I should have stayed behind like you said. I was so foolish to think that I could save you, when I couldn't even save myself. **(Sobs) **If you can hear me, know that I take back every horrible thing I said when we met; I was so stupid **(Sniffs) **and you knew I was, but you still stood your ground. No pony has ever been as honest with me as you, and I adore you for that love; I made a mistake, but I promise you that I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you. All I ask of you Moon, is that you don't leave me. I don't want to wake up without seeing you there, never hearing your sweet voice again, or unable to watch you play with Luna. **(Holds Moon) **I will love you till the end, you have my word, this is my vow that I make to you and only you."

Celestia looked at Moonscar's resting face, nuzzling her black mane that smelled so sweet, before giving the brown unicorn one more kiss upon her lips; bitter it was to give, almost heartbreaking to know that it would not make the unicorn blush as it had always done in the past. Such a sad attempt in trying to convey her one declaration of love; the alicorn could feel her entire spirit shatter with grief and despair, unable to keep herself from falling further into depression.

**Moonscar: "...(Groans softly)...**T…...Ti…...Tia….."

**Celestia: "(Ears perk up) **Moon? Moon!? Are really awake!?"

**Moonscar: "...(Breaths slowly) **Where…..am I…"

**Celestia: "(Sobs) **You're alright! **(Hugs Moon) **I was so sad, Moon. Don't ever do that again."

**Moonscar: "(Winces) **It…..hurts, T-Tia."

**Celestia: "**I know, love. Just let me hold you a little longer."

**Moonscar: "**...Is…...are the…..others….alright?"

**Celestia: "**Yes, Moon. They are fine."

**Moonscar: "(Touches Celestia's wings) **Are you….in p-pain?"

**Celestia: "(Sniffs) **No dear, my mother fixed my wings and horn. It doesn't hurt anymore."

**Moonscar: "(Tears up) **I'm sorry…..Tia. I should h-hav-"

**Celestia: "**No! No, no, no love. It was not your fault, I shouldn't have gone after to you. Please, don't blame yourself for me getting hurt."

And so it had come to pass that Moonscar the guardian, had finally awoken from her slumber; there she lie in Celestia's embrace, smothered by the alicorn princess's kisses, and told endless of how much she was loved. With each touch of Celestia's lips, the unicorn received an 'I love you;' never once did the alicorn stop, Celestia would continue till she was sure that this was not a dream, and praying that it was indeed real.


	73. My Son and Faithful Student

**Ch.73**

The sun is finally out, and spring has come in full bloom as it has always done, bringing with it new life that covers the land anew; walking along a breezy path that holds a row of trees on each side, are Moonscar and Cornflower. It has been many months since they had returned to Canterlot, and the two cousins must tend to one very important matter; they have brought along Fiore, who is currently throwing a fit from being away from Ari.

**Cornflower: "**Oh come on, Fiore! Please no more crying, your giving mommy a headache."

**Moonscar: "**She hasn't stopped crying since Ari handed her to you. Why didn't you have Ari come along with us?"

**Cornflower: "**I can handle it! I just need her to stop crying long enough for me to think. Please sweetie, I just want you to be happy; your lungs are going to run out if you don't take a moment to breath."

**Moonscar: "**I don't think I want to be a mother anymore."

**Cornflower: "(Smirks) **A little late for that now, isn't it?"

Looking at Moonscar's belly with a rather devious grin and playful eyes; Cornflower couldn't help in teasing her pregnant cousin, and gently poke her stomach every few miles.

**Moonscar: "**That's not funny! And would you quit with the poking, it doesn't feel good! **(Sighs) **I can't believe this happened to me; how could such a thing prevent somepony from training?"

**Cornflower: "**It's only temporary till your stomach goes back to normal, and the child isn't in harms way; however, I am surprised at you for making this kind of choice. I didn't think that when I said Celestia would be more than happy to have your offspring, that you would carry them instead. **(Chuckles)**"

**Moonscar: "**I don't know how it happened? I mean when could we have….wait…...oh no."

**Cornflower: "(Smiles) **Did somepony try a new form of magic?"

**Moonscar: "(Sighs) **Hand me the child! I need something to take my mind off what I did. Why did I even suggest that one of us be the stallion?"

**Cornflower: "(Chuckles) **You shouldn't be upset about what happened; life is rather boring when you plan everything out, it's best to sometimes be spontaneous."

**Moonscar: "**Isn't that main reason you got your flank kicked by Lionheart, miss snuck into her future wife's room?"

**Cornflower: "(Smiles) **I don't regret it! It was not the first time I did it, and it was certainly not the last, but I could have done without my face being bashed in. Besides, I wouldn't have had such a beautiful daughter if I hadn't taken a chance."

**Moonscar: "...**I don't know if I'm ready to be a parent like you; I'm still so young, so….immature, I wish I was at least your age."

**Cornflower: "**Age has nothing to do with having offspring! Look how old I am, and I can't even get my own daughter to stop cry-….wait….**(Looks at Moon) **has Fiore stopped crying?"

**Moonscar: "**Huh? **(Looks at Fiore) **Oh! I guess she did. Little thing's already asleep."

**Cornflower: "...**Okay, you have to show me how you did that later. The point is Moon, no pony is prepared to have children, and no pony is until they finally do have them. It's all learned through experience, and the best part about having children, is that you get to learn all this with the one you love."

**Moonscar: "**...I'm really going to be a mom?"

**Cornflower: "**Yes you are, isn't it exciting!?"

Pondering Cornflower's words as they continued down the path that lead to a large mansion at the end; Moonscar began to picture what life would be like once she had given birth, and how she and Celestia would fair in raising their foal. Would they even have a foal, or would it be a colt? Would they be too strict? Would the child become spoiled like all nobles? What would they look like? What food would be best to give them? What were they to learn? Celestia had gain a vast amount of knowledge in preparation for her taking the crown one day, but it had taken her many years, and a very bold unicorn, for her to understand why such things were important to know. As for Moonscar; her knowledge could rival that of any noble, but the need to teach her future offspring about self-defense and combat skills, could prove difficult if considered unnecessary for a future prince or princess.

**Cornflower: "**Look lively, cousin. We are here!"

**Moonscar: "**Here? Where is here?"

**Cornflower: "**Our grandfather's house."

**Moonscar: "**We are!? So soon!? How can that be!?"

**Cornflower: "**Whoa, calm down! You have Fiore, let me take her before you drop her. Did you forget the reason why we have been walking for the past several miles?"

**Moonscar: "**I-I was just thinking about something is all…..….Do you think that our child should take after me or Celestia?"

**Cornflower: "**Hm? How so?"

**Moonscar: "**I've been training all my life to be a knight, and Celestia has been groomed to be a princess; who's footsteps should our child follow?"

**Cornflower: "...(Sighs) **Well, I'd say that you try both methods when teaching your child, and see which one sticks the most. Your child could come out looking like Celestia, but have your personality and way of thinking, or they could come out looking like you, but have Celestia's personality and way of thinking; its all a roll of the dice, you never know what you're going to get."

**Moonscar: "**I hope you're right."

**Cornflower: "**Trust me, dear cousin. Look at Fiore; she has my good looks, and most likely my charm, but will probably have Ari's sweet personality and smart brain when she grows a bit more."

**Moonscar: "**Hmmm, I hope they have her smile."

**Cornflower: "**You might get your wish-"

**Blaze: "**Lady Cornflower! So good to see you again!"

**Cornflower: "**Oh! Hello, Blaze!"

**Blaze: "**How was your journey?"

**Cornflower: "**Long, but relaxing."

**Blaze: "(Sees Moon) **Hello there, are you an escort?"

**Cornflower: "**This is my cousin, Moonscar."

**Blaze: "**Moonscar?...**(Gasps) **The lost daughter! Oh my dear child, it's so good to finally meet you!"

**Moonscar: "**Um…...it is good to meet you as well**."**

**Blaze: "**Is that your little one, dear?"

**Cornflower: "(Grins) **Nope, that little one is mine."

**Blaze: "(Gasps) **Oh my goodness! Master Songbird will be so thrilled to see his new grandchild! Is it a boy or girl?"

**Cornflower: "**She is a girl; Ari named her Fiore."

**Blaze: "**Oh my, she's so tiny! I'm sure the rest of the family will just adore her once they see those beautiful blue eyes."

**Cornflower: "**Oh! Mother and father are visiting?"

**Blaze: "**Not exactly; Songbird wasn't really doing too well this past week, so everypony is taking turns watching him."

**Cornflower: "**Is that so? Well then, no sense in keeping them waiting! Lead the way Blaze."

**Blaze: "**As you wish mistress."

The chestnut mare escorted the two unicorn's to the mansion's main door; as she opened it, the trio were met with several peering eyes, all curious as to whom had dared come at such a time of stress for their family. For awhile the two unicorns stood silent, waiting to be greeted by any who would care of their existence, but such a thing would not come as they had hoped; Moonscar looked around the room nervously, feeling herself growing smaller and smaller with each passing second.

**Penward: "**Cornflower? You're still alive?"

**Cornflower: "**Sorry if I disappointed you by coming back breathing."

**River: "**It would have helped, considering you brought great shame upon our family name."

**Cornflower: "(Sarcastic tone) **Oh yes! I married the same princess I got punished for, and now I have helped save Equestria from an eternity of darkness. What shame I have brought upon us all."

**Sandstream: "**Do you treat this as a joke!? You dare come back here without being invited, and while our grandfather is dying!? What is wrong with your head!?"

**Cornflower: "**I'm sure there are a couple of things wrong with my head, but I can assure you that I did not come here uninvited. Grandfather wanted me to do something for him, and I have come back to fulfill my promise."

**Penward: "**...**(Looks at Fiore) **Good Heavens, you brought that with you? Most disgraceful."

**Cornflower: "**My daughter is as much apart of this family, as you are."

**River: "**I assume that means you want to see grandfather than, right?"

**Cornflower: "(Smiles) **Yes it does! I also brought someone he would love to meet."

**Sandstream: "**...**(Sighs) **Blaze? **(Sarcastic tone) **Take our 'lovely' cousin, to see grandfather."

**Blaze: "**Yes, young master Sandstream."

It was indeed quite the surprise for Moonscar to see such discontent for her cousin; no pony had seemed to dislike Cornflower within the short time the young unicorn had known her, and yet now it felt as though the entire household, was planning to lynch the copper colored mare. To think that Celestia wanted her to come unarmed to such a place; good thing that she kept her sword on her belt, no sane pony would trust these family members, not even to give a helping hoof up from stumbling to the ground. Dammit all to hell! Nothing but a repeat of what her life had been for the past several years, disappointing. Why? Was this cycle never to end? To just stop with all the hatred and heartache?

Life was not so simple, even if one had a family like Cornflower; aside from her grandfather, her father, and her mother, no one had forgiven the young mare for what she had done. Word of her seducing Ari, being thrown out of the academy by Lionheart, and having her rank taken away, had stained the family's reputation all the way to their only living descendant, Princess Mi Amore Candenza; to hear that the copper colored mare, had married the young princess years later, brought even more disgust and resentment to those related to her.

**Blaze: "(Opens door) **Master Songbird?"

**Songbird: "(Groans)** B-Blaze?"

**Blaze: "**I am so sorry to disturb you, but Cornflower has returned, and she brought a guest."

**Songbird: "**...**(COUGHS) **Water…..Blaze…..w-water."

**Blaze: "**Yes, sir!"

Moonscar swallowed hard as her nerves trembled from fear; she had never met this stallion before, who was to say that he wouldn't be exactly like Nimbus? Inching forward to get a better look at Songbird, Moonscar felt a large knot swell in her throat, and painfully choke her till she remembered how to breath. The young mare was shaking as she began to see swamp-green fur, a silver goatee, and a ratty silver mane that covered that stallions eyes; this fragile stallion was her father's sire, her grandmother's lover, and her grandfather, the one all knew as Songbird.

**Cornflower: "(Walks over to Songbird's bed) **Grandfather, I've returned."

**Songbird: "(Opens eyes)...**Corn. **(Tears up) **You came back."

**Cornflower: "**I brought a special guest for you, and a new arrival. **(Holds up Fiore) **Say hello to your great-granddaughter, Fiore."

**Songbird: "(Looks at Fiore) **Heh, I see Ari's face. So beautiful, just like her momma."

**Cornflower: "**Moon? Come closer, no need to be scared."

**Moonscar: "(Breaths slowly) **H-he….Hello."

**Songbird: "...(Sobs) **Is that….**(Sniffs) **my little Moonscar?"

**Moonscar: "(Gulps) **Are you…"

**Songbird: "(Reaches out) **Please; come to me, my child."

Making her way to the old stallion's bedside, Moonscar was embraced by her grandfather, who sobbed tears of joy as he held his long lost granddaughter; for so long he had waited to hold her again, never knowing if he would ever smell her sweet scent, feel her soft fur, or see those lovely brown irises he had adored so much. Lifting up his granddaughter's chin to gaze upon her once more, Songbird smiled softly, and kissed the young mare's forehead; the hole that was in his heart had been filled, mended after so many years of regret, shame, and guilt. Tears began to form at the brim of Moonscar's eyes; the warm feeling of love that the old stallion gave with such a simple act of intimacy, was more real than anything she had ever felt before.

**Songbird: ****"**_I'll be crossing throuuuuugh, the riverbeeeeeeeed._

_I'll be coming hooooome, through the riverbeeeeed._

_Hear my vooooice, and keep me clooooooose, as I waaaaaalk, through the riverbeeeeeeed."_

**Moonscar: ****"**_As the moon and staaaaars, settle innnnnnn, the heaven skyyyyyyy; we shall waaaaaaalk, through the riverbeeeeeed._

_Oh the shadoooooooows; dance and plaaaaaay, as I waaaaaalk, through the riverbeeeeeed._

_Look for meeeeeeeee, because I'll beeeeee, walking throuuuuuuuuugh, the riverbeeeeeeeed."_

The same hymn that Moonscar had sung to Luna, and that Apollo had sung to her when she was little; was the same song that Songbird, and many others before him, had sung to their offspring. Songbird could feel the years of sadness fade as though they never were; hearing his beloved granddaughter sing the hymn of their ancestors, released the green unicorn from his neverending torment, and gave life to his spirit once more.

**(Three years later)**

**Celestia: "**Come to mommy! You're almost there!"

**Moonscar: "**Maybe it's too soon for him to be walking."

**Celestia: "**Moon, dearest; he is old enough to walk on his own."

**Moonscar: "**B-but-"

**Celestia: "**Hun? Orion needs to learn at some point."

**Moonscar: "**Still, I don't want him to get hurt."

**Celestia: "(Laughs) **Aren't I suppose to be the one to worry, miss brave knight?"

**Moonscar: "(Groans)...**I'm not worried, just…..scared."

**Celestia: "(Nuzzles Moon) **He'll be fine, love. No need to be scared just yet."

Three years had come and gone; giving way to a new era of understanding, and a new start to those who had fought the Monger. Moonscar and Celestia had married sereval months later, and had produced their first child, Prince Orion; although the two were still young, parenting had come quite easily to them, or at least Celestia. There was an uproar over the young prince's conception; many noble's had tried to keep the young alicorn from becoming a potential heir, but they were soon silenced after a 'civilized' meeting, with Discord. Needless to say that not one among the blue-bloods, dared to challenge the legitimacy of Orion every again; all that remained now, was for Equestria to rebuild itself, and whatever else was destroyed during the war.

Moonscar had made arrangements for Friesian Valley to be divided among those who had lost their homes; Tinshield, along with Blizzard and Echo, would take one part for future groves, and orchards. Pearlfin, and her group of crusaders, would make their new village, and keep guard for the entire territory; the grey peagusi had finally settled down, and had found great companionship with her new friend, Discord. The other parts of Frisian Valley were left to the bat pony population, and buffalo herds; they had helped aide in the war, and were entitled to their fair share of the territory given to the young unicorn. Scarletthunder and Steelwind, stayed within Canterlot; the two warriors had decided that it was time to retire after their many years of service, and become teachers to the next generation. Cornflower and Ari, returned to their kingdom; their daughter, Fiore, would later on become a student under Moonscar, and a classmate to another very legendary mare.

**(The Academy)**

**Cornflower: "**Moonscar? It's time."

**Moonscar: "**Are they here already?"

**Cornflower: "**Yes. The new arrivals are here."

**Celestia: "(Picks up Orion) **Best not to keep them waiting, love."

**MOonscar: "(Smiles) **No, at that age, they are far too restless to be patient."

Walking to the center of the academy hall, Moonscar looked upon the next generation of guards and knights; all of which, to the surprise of Moonscar, where young fillies. The academy had once again started to train young fillies; with the help of Scarletthunder and Cornflower, Moonscar had helped to re-instill the very foundation on which the academy had been built on. Celestia would soon follow suit in the helping the next generation of ponies, by creating a school for young unicorns with exceptional talent; she knew that there were many that had suffered like Moonscar, and had wanted to help them regain the confidence needed to use their magic once again. It was through this course of action, that Celestia and Moonscar, would bring forth many great young mares and stallions; so many of which, reside within Equestria's history as their great teachers before them.

**Moonscar: "**So glad to see some new faces, and a few familiar ones. Fiore; so good to see you this year."

**Fiore: "**Hello, aunty Moonscar."

**Moonscar: "(Chuckles) **I'm sure your mother, Ari, is just as thrilled, right?"

**Fiore: "**...Nope. Not as happy as mom."

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **Well, she'll be fine after a few months. At least until you get your first scar. **(Looks upon group) **Hm? A pegasus? Haven't had the pleasure of training one yet; I suppose you will be the first, what is your name?"

**Fyrefly: "**M-my name is F-Fyrefly."

**Moonscar: "(Smiles) **Fyrefly? You're the one that the king and queen took in, aren't you?"

**Fyrefly: "**Y-yes."

**Moonscar: "**Well, I guess that's one thing we have in common."

**Fyrefly: "**Y-you're an orphan too?"

**Moonscar: "**Ah ha. Just like you. I bet you want to do something great while you're here, am I right?"

**Fyrefly: "**I want to, but…."

**Moonscar: "**Hmmm…...Don't look so down. I bet you are going to do something far greater than any of us has ever seen, and I hope that most of you will do the same; my goal, along with your other teachers, is to make you into the best of the best. If you are looking to become great, that dream will rely solely upon you; I do believe that most of you can accomplish that, and with that being said, welcome to the academy!"

**(Present day)**

Many centuries have passed since that day, and many events have changed, and shaped all of Equestria to what it has become now; Celestia, as well as Luna, have also changed since the day they met Moonscar, and now look back with fondness within their hearts.

**Luna: "**Come, dear sister. It is late, and I think you need some rest before the coronation begins."

**Celestia: "**Yes, I suppose you are right. **(Giggles) **I think that even my most faithful student, is having some difficulty sleeping."

**Luna: "**Dinky was a bit excited too. Little thing wouldn't go to sleep till I sang to her."

**Celestia: "**Sounds like you when Moonscar tried to get you to sleep. **(Chuckles)"**

**Luna: "(Blushes) **I wasn't that bad, was I?"

**Celestia: "**You could be, but Moon didn't mind. She loved you dearly; you could never upset her, even when you were bad."

**Luna: "(Chuckles) **Ah memories**. **So then, to the royal library?"

**Celestia: "**To the royal library."

The sisters walked side by side to the one place that they knew Twilight Sparkle would be waiting; the young mare's coronation was to begin in the morning, and she had been trying to shake off a few of her jitters. As the two mare's proceeded to the royal library, they began to hear some odds sounds; Twilight was talking to somepony, and not just anypony, a young prince to be more exact. As the two peered in quietly, a young alicorn stallion, sat beside Twilight; he was all white, with black ears, a black muzzle, black stockings on all four of his legs, and a black mane and tail to match. Orion, had for many years told Twilight stories of his mother, and how she helped to save Equestria; tonight he had done the same, hoping that it would calm the young mare before she became, Princess Twilight.

**Twilight: "**So Greywind became the tree of harmony?"

**Orion: "**Yes, and by doing so, he had brought out the great power that my mother and her friends held within their hearts."

**Twilight: "**When did they put by the elements?"

**Orion: "**It was about two years after the war. Bloodfang had noticed the forest growing agitated, and informed my mothers of how it was starting to spread to other territories. Steelwind suggested that they leave the elements in the tree, thinking that it would stop the forest from growing wild."

**Twilight: "**I see….Sooo what happened to Tinshield and Blizzard?"

**Orion: "**They mainly became farm ponies. As a matter of fact, their descendants are the majority of the Apple family; which means that Applejack is the second mare, to have taken an element of harmony in her bloodline."

**Twilight: "**Really!? That's amazing."

**Orion: "**Why so surprised? Scarletthunder and Steelwind, are your ancestors."

**Twilight: "**What!? I'm…"

**Orion: "**Oh dear. My mother didn't tell you, did she?"

**Twilight: "**I know that Cadance is the descendant of Cornflower and Princess Ari, and Milkyway is the ancestor of Fancy Pants, but I didn't think mine were…..this is just…...wow."

**Orion: "(Chuckles) **Imagine how I felt when my mother told me she was going to train you. To think that Steelwind trained my mother, and his descendent became a student of her wife a thousand years later; what irony, if you ask me."

**Twilight: "**And what about Goldclove? Did Moonscar and her ever reconcile?"

**Orion: "**They did, eventually. Nimbus had tried to fight my mother on his own, but was soon kissing the ground when grandfather Songbird, punched him in the jaw; after that, Nimbus locked himself away in his manor, never to be seen again."

**Twilight: "**That's so sad. He never really tried to get to know your mother."

**Orion: "**No, not even just a little. Probably for the best, he wasn't as great as everypony had thought him to be."

**Twilight: "...**Whatever did happen to your mother?"

**Orion: "**What happened?"

**Twilight: "**I…...I wanted to ask, b-but…..you never want to say. It's alright if don't."

**Orion: "**...**(Sighs) **After my aunt was banished; my mother grew sick, mostly from a broken heart. She had already been deeply hurt after what happened to Sombra; they got along so well when he was younger, but the darkness soon took over, and mom could no longer help him. Aunt Luna being banished, was what broke her in the end; after she passed, I couldn't forgive my other mother for doing what she did."

**Twilight: "**What about Discord?"

**Orion: "**He didn't take it so well either. When Pearlfin died in childbirth, he threw a tantrum which lead him to being put into stone; however, when he sensed that my mother was gone, he weeped. For many months, the gardener had reported his statue shedding tears; surprisingly enough, we all felt bad for the poor lizard. This of course lead me to resent my mother further, and eventually find ways to stay away from home."

**Twilight: "(Nuzzles Orion) **You do know that it wasn't her fault, right? She would have done something else if she could."

**Orion: "**...**(Chuckles) **I know now, thanks to you. **(Kisses forehead) **I think my mother chose you for a reason; perhaps she saw the same thing she did in that unicorn she fell in love with so many years ago."

**Twilight: "(Snuggles closely) **And I suppose the same goes for you?"

**Orion: "(Looks into Twilight's eyes) **That would be correct, love."

It was like looking into the past when Celestia saw her son and student, embrace one another lovingly, and whisper sweet nothings to each other; indeed she had made a wonderful choice in Twilight Sparkle. Another secret that was to be kept, if only till the two lovers decided if they should tell; no need for the sisters to disturb such a lovely moment, only to look on, and pass by.

**Derpy: "**Luna?"

**Luna: "**Oh? What are you doing out bed, dear?"

**Derpy: "**Dinky had a nightmare, and she wants you to sleep by her."

**Luna: "**Alright, I'll be there. **(Looks at Celestia) **Goodnight, sister."

**Celestia: "**Goodnight, Luna."

Celestia smiled as she watched her sister tend to her step-daughter; like Moonscar before her, Luna had grown to love the little filly, and took great joy in doing everything that Moonscar had taught her when she was young. Even now, Luna would sing the same hymn, that was sung to her by the brown unicorn; Celestia had always been brought to tears when hearing that song, for it showed that some part of her beloved was still alive. It had been over a thousand year since Celestia had seen Moonscar, and yet it felt as though she had never truly left; the alicorn knew that someday, she and her love would see one another again, but until that day came, Celestia would do everything that she had promised so long ago.

**Celestia: "**(Love? There's so much more that I need to do, and I hope that it will make you proud with each step that I take. You taught me what being a great leader was all about; there is no other pony that deserves more praise, and admiration than you. I hope to see you again, if not in this life, than in the next; however long that will be, I will wait, and I know that you will do the same. I have a feeling that your legacy is only beginning, and that Orion will continue it, along with Twilight; perhaps I a may see our grandchildren after all. I love you with all my heart, my dear, sweet, beautiful Moonscar.)"

**THE END**


End file.
